Legend of the Super Saijin
by Xyex
Summary: COMPLETE Epilogue up! Check profile for Summary! R&R Please!
1. Ambassadors

A/N: Unlike my other DBZ alternate universe fanfic this one starts at the beginning of the series and re-does the entire thing my way. It starts just a few weeks before Z and a good part of the story will be different, including power levels of most people, progression of the story, and some background. Also I'll have characters and races of my own design, of course. Now, as for the background changes. Planet Vegeta, which still exists, is ruled by King Vegeta (called King Vegeta, K. Vegeta or Lord Vegeta in the story). Frieza has left the Sai-jins live in this AU because of how strong K. Vegeta is. He knows he could defeat K. Vegeta in a fight but it would drain him enough to be vulnerable to an attack by his brother Cooler. So the galaxy is in a bit of a stale-mate. The Sai-jin Empire controls 13% of our galaxy, Earth rests just inside it's range. Frieza controls 25% of the galaxy, including Namek. Cold's Empire controls 38% of the galaxy. Last is Cooler's empire which holds the remaining 20% of the galaxy and borders only Cold's empire. Though just because they control it doesn't mean they know what's all there. Anyway, the most important thing is that Planet Vegeta, K. Vegeta, and the entire Sai-jin race, still exists. K. Vegeta and the Sai-jins work with Frieza, almost under him. He knows Frieza could kill him and so tolerates much of what Frieza does, even what he dislikes, but he resists Freiza's interference where he can since he also knows that Cooler would jump at the chance to kill his brother. So, enough of this, you'll get everything else in the story, so let's get to it. Oh yes and /this/ is though while ~this~ is telepathy.  
  
Chapter one - Ambassadors  
  
Planet Shirr rested just inside the Sai-jin empire's border. It was a lonely planet so to speak, the only one in it's solar system. However it was huge compared to any other inhabited planet, almost twelve times the size of Planet Vegeta and with three times the gravity. Over seventy percent of the planet is covered in water with the remaining thirty percent being one large city connected by tunnels under oceans and bridges across seas. One large, six square mile, area is reserved for space landings and launches. It's here that the Sai-jin ambassador Bardock and his small entourage of Sai-jins have just landed.  
  
Waiting for them was the ambassador of the planet's ruling race, the Brintor's. A man by the name of Jorgen An average sized, dark blue skinned, red haired man. Bardock stood with Jorgen just off to the side of his landing area as the soldiers of his entourage scouted the area for hostiles, not that they feared the Brintor's, but were weary of interference by Frieza since they were so close to his territory.  
  
"It's an honor to have you on our world Bardock." Jorgen said leading him toward a near-by building.  
  
"It's an honor to be here." Bardock responded. "We received the gift you sent us as well, the King was thrilled."  
  
Jorgen smiled. "We may not be as strong as you Sai-jins by natural means but our enhancer technology can compensate nicely. Tell me, how were your results with the systems? We never managed to exceed a three hundred percent increase."  
  
"Most only got a hundred percent increase, as you mentioned was the average for your people. Lord Vegeta got a hundred percent increase as well, which is huge with someone of his power. As for me, a four hundred and fifty percent increase."  
  
"Four hundred and fifty? That's amazing!"  
  
"The highest of all Sai-jins. Our scientist, myself included, think it's because of the large number of battles I've been in. It allows for greater power."  
  
While the two continued to talk Jorgen led Bardock through a maze of hallways and tunnels before coming to a stop outside a pair of large wooden doors. Various scenes were carved into the doors. Images of great battles, powerful warriors, and mighty kings. Obviously the entry to the throne room.  
  
Jorgen disappeared through a side door as Bardock looked around at his surroundings. He mused he must be feeling like a number of others have when he'd disappear just outside the throne room to leave them waiting while he announced them. It was a bit of an intimidation method, a chance to let the visitors mind wonder on the bad possibilities of the meeting about to be entered. Not that it worked on Bardock, at least not here.  
  
Previous scouting visits had given them a good idea as to the power of the Brintor people, not much to worry about really. Even with the enhancers the strongest recorded power was only around two thousand with the average person at about one to two hundred with the enhancers. A large difference, but it's similar to the Sai-jin range between civilian and solider, not to mention the elites and, of course, royalty.  
  
Suddenly the doors began to creak as they slowly opened inward to allow entry. Just inside the door was Jorgen waiting for him. As the alien motioned Bardock stepped forward and followed him down the hall to another set of doors. This time they were much larger and made out of metal. These doors weren't for decoration, they were a barrier against intrusion. However these too soon opened and Bardock became the first Sai-jin to enter the Brintor throne room. Instantly his scouter went berserk.  
  
As he neared the throne it locked onto seven strong powers. Three on either side of the walkway, and the king himself, anther deep green skinned, red haired man. The first six were at around eight thousand while the king was at fifteen thousand. Reaching up to the scouter Bardock took it off, but secretly pressed two buttons at the same time. The first one alerted his men to be nearby quickly, the second activated the com system. Lowering his arm he placed the scouter in a pouch held between his tail and armor.  
  
The Brintor king looked questioningly at him. "A habit sir." Bardock said noticing the look. "Scouters are not permitted to be worn in King Vegeta's throne room." which was the truth, to an extent.  
  
The Brintor king nodded. "Welcome Bardock, I am King Vashon. Jorgen has told me of your impressive results with the enhancers. Is not you king worried?"  
  
"Worried sir?"  
  
"About another surpassing his power because of the enhancers."  
  
Something clicked in Bardock's mind. The way Vashon had phased that question... /Perhaps he meant to cause a power struggle? The Brintor history is littered with conquests, I suppose they don't much like thinking they're weak compared to us.../ "No lord Vashon, he is not. Even without an enhancer Lord Vegeta is still the strongest of us by far."  
  
Vashon smiled. "That's good to hear." he paused a moment. "Tell me, Bardock, what is your rank in his army? We tend to base perceived importance on such things. For example, Jorgen here is the head of my army."  
  
Bardock glanced at Jorgen. /Head of his army? His power's only four thousand... But is that with or without the enhancer technology? Things could be worse than I thought. If Vashon's not using enhancers.... I think I may be way out of my league.../ "I'm not in the general army, in the Sai-jin army they're just grunts. I'm part of the second level army, we have no ranks. However I am in command of my own team, other than the security personnel who came with me today."  
  
Vashon nodded as a servant handed him a small case. The king opened it and removed a scouter, one of the ones given to the Brintor as a show of friendship. Allies are always better than enemies. Vashon put the scouter on, "These are impressive little devices. Before now I never knew how much power separated me from my men, I used to worry about someone close to me being strong enough to overthrow me without my knowledge. No longer a problem now, thanks to these things." he pressed a button on the scouter and it came to life reading the powers of everyone in then room. "For example it tells me you're power is 10,125. It also says mine is over fifteen thousand. Of course, that's without the enhancers... what about you?"  
  
/Shit, I was right. The idiot's throwing away his little empire. Good thing I brought my enhancer along, though it may not be enough, it may come down to.../  
  
"I'll take that silence as a yes then?" Vashon laughed. "And here I thought you Sai-jins were supposed to be strong."  
  
Suddenly the roof exploded inward and two Sai-jins floated down to Bardock's side. "Appla and Turles reporting for duty." they said. Bardock smiled. His mate and his strongest son. This evened things, as he'd planned.  
  
"Alright you two, it's time to bring our enhancers on line." he said. They each removed a glove revealing a small blue ring. Touching the ring for a second brought them online. Suddenly Vashon's scouter flared to life again as the powers of the three Sai-jins built.  
  
Bardock, 45,562. Appla, 36,952. Turles, 41,916. Vashon's eyes went wide. "That's... how...."  
  
"You should never assume anything." Bardock said. "Don't go through with this, I'm warning you. Lord Vegeta wouldn't not like to hear that we had to destroy you."  
  
"Destroy me! That's a laugh!" Vashon cried touching his hand.   
  
Appla's scouter picked up the power spike. "53,295." she said. "Shit, I'm out gunned here, we all are."  
  
"It's not much." Bardock said handing her his scouter so it wouldn't get smashed in the fight. "Less than I expected actually." he smiled. Then he turned to Vashon. "So I suppose you're going to do this then?"  
  
"Of course, what do I have to lose? I doubt this, King Vegeta, is that much stronger than you."  
  
Bardock shook his head. Some people just didn't understand the way of the universe, that's all. "Lord Vegeta's power is beyond your comprehension." he said taking a fighting stance. But let's you and I settle this first. Then you can worry about Vegeta, if you beat me."  
  
"If? I am stronger than you, I will win."  
  
Bardock smirked and charged in with Turles at his side. In unison they brought back their fists and swung but Vashon dodged Bardock's fist and blocked Turles's. Bardock turned and flipped around Vashon. He brought his foot around and slammed it into the small of Vashon's back. As the king recoiled from the impact Turles brought his fist up into the man's stomach and fired a point blank KI blast.  
  
Vashon was knocked backwards and Bardock came down from above with a knee to the face that drove him into the ground. Suddenly there was an explosion of energy and Bardock was thrown skyward. Vashon appeared as he grabbed his feet and through him into Turles. Then he charged in toward the entangled pair. Before he reached them though a stream of blue energy punched into his head and knocked him away. Appla stood, arm extended, wisps of energy floating from her open palm.  
  
Bardock grinned as he looked at her then turned back to Vashon and charged in with Turles again. The three locked into close combat for a moment. The battle lifted skyward and floated out of the hole made by Turles and Appla. Those still in the room followed after them. The battle continued to go higher and higher passing floor after floor of skyscraper. Suddenly a hard kick from Vashon sent Turles into a nearby building. Then the king turned his attention completely to Bardock and fired a KI blast right in his face knocking him into a different building.  
  
There was a flash of white from behind Vashon and he turned. The top six floors of the building exploded outward toward the king. Inside the debris was a charging Turles. Vashon smashed away the ruble as it neared but was he went to hit another one Turles's fist punched through it and into his face. Vashon was sent back into the same building as Bardock.  
  
There was a suddenly flash of white from inside the building as well, followed by another and another. The flashes of light from the windows worked up the floors of the building until the roof exploded apart and the two emerged from inside trading fierce blows. As Bardock was knocked backward Turles charged in again. Vashon turned and fired a thing stream of energy at the charging Sai-jin. "Not this time!" he shouted.  
  
Time seemed to freeze for Bardock and Appla as the energy beam tore through Turles's chest and came out his back. His body fell to the ground and landed forty stories down with a soft thud. Time returned to normal as the sound of Vashon's laughing reached Bardock's ears.  
  
"Appla! Take off your enhancer!" he yelled down. "This ends now!"  
  
Appla looked up from where she knelt by Turles and nodded. She reached down to her hand and removed the enhancer. Up in the air Bardock removed his glove and took off his enhancer as well. "Ah, giving up I see." Vashon said with a grin.  
  
Bardock glared at him, eyes on fire. "Not quite. I just don't want the ring to break when I transform, that's all." Then he brought his hand down to his side and formed a small energy ball. "It's all over for you now, you had a chance to avoid this."  
  
With one swift motion he threw the energy sphere high into the air. After it had gone a good distance he clenched his hand into a fist. "Moon ball explode!" 


	2. Clash

Chapter two - Clash  
  
Space Border Station 06, Frieza's empire:  
  
"What's going on over there?" A soldier asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" his commander demanded.  
  
"Frieza gave orders to keep an eye on Shirr, the power readings are nuts down there. Four of them jumped up a minute ago, then one vanished. After that two of them dropped back down. Now they've jumped up even higher. One's at 92,380 and the other's jumped to 101,250. A ten fold increase."  
  
"Ten fold? That's a Sai-jin transformation. Notify Lord Frieza and ask for further orders."  
  
"At once sir."  
  
Planet Shirr:  
  
Bardock's roar echoed across the area shattering windows. Appla stepped up beside him smashing a building out of the way to do so. Vashon floated in front of them in disbelief. "What... what is this?!"  
  
Bardock laughed, a deep rumbling sound coming from the large Oozaru. "It's our way of getting stronger, our Oozaru form."  
  
"A... Transformation!"  
  
Appla smiled revealing a row of large sharp teeth. Suddenly a massive arm lanced out and slammed into Vashon driving him down into the ground. As she lifted her arm Bardock fired a stream of energy at the ground. As the dust settled they saw Vashon standing, feet planted in the ground, arms up holding a KI barrier in place. "M... Monsters..." he panted.  
  
"No, warriors." Appla said thrusting her foot out to kick the small man.  
  
Vashon leaped backwards and fired off a volley of energy blasts. Bardock and Appla took the attacks without flinching. Suddenly a blast passed around behind Appla and passed through her tail, cutting it off. She froze, eyes wide. Vashon stopped and watch her as she began to shrink and revert back to normal.  
  
"Appla!" Bardock cried down to her.   
  
Then he turned and growled at Vashon who began laughing. "So you aren't invincible eh?" In a flash he charged in at Bardock but the large Sai-jin swatted him away. Vashon smashed through four buildings before coming to a stop. As Bardock moved in to find him a swarm of energy blasts came charging at him. Bardock deflected them all but suddenly felt a tug on his tail. He turned and glared at Vashon who was tugging on his tail.  
  
He whipped his tail through the air and into a building trying to shake him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain and began to shrink. /Shit! Now what the hell do I do?/ A moment later he had changed back and stood panting in the middle of the street. He dug into his armor and pulled out the enhancer ring just in case.  
  
Suddenly some of the rubble shifted and Vashon climbed to his feet orange blood seeping from multiple cuts. He swayed on his feet, barely able to stand. "I'm... going to... tear... you a... apart." he panted. He took a step forward and then fell flat on his face.  
  
Appla walked over to Bardock. "You okay?" she asked. He nodded panting, then looked down the street at Turles. Appla shook her head. "He's alive, barely. We have to get him back to the pods, back to Planet Vegeta, and into a regen tank."  
  
"Go." he said hoarsely. "I'll get Vashon."  
  
"Don't kill him. Lord Vegeta's going to want him alive."  
  
Bardock nodded and walked over to Vashon as Appla left with Turles. He struggled to lift the man, after a lot of trouble he slung him over his shoulder. Then he began walking down the street dragging his injured right leg behind him. "You're a pain in the ass." he said to the man. Suddenly a number of black dots appeared in the sky and floated down to land in the street in front of him. "Give me... a break."  
  
"Put King Vashon down." one of them said. Bardock recognized him and five of the others as the ones from the throne room. Jorgen and a number of other soldiers also stood there, arms raised and energy blasts at the ready. Bardock dropped Vashon before taking on a battle stance.  
  
The soldiers all laughed and began to fire. Bardock was surrounded in explosions but they only lasted a moment. The last thing Bardock saw before passing out was his men landing and fighting with his would be attackers. /About... damn... time./  
  
Space Border Station 06, Frieza's empire:  
  
"Orders have come in from Frieza. Once the Sai-jins leave the planet we're to move in and take it over." the soldier informed his commander.  
  
"All right then, time to prepare an invasion team." 


	3. Recovery

Chapter three - Recovery  
  
A ten square mile area of Planet Vegeta had been sectioned off a hundred years ago for the greatest event held on the planet. The Sai-jin Games. A fighting tournament held to find the races greatest warrior. The area includes various terrains, plains, mountains, lakes, but due to the constant fighting nothing lives in this area. The current round of the games, held every four years, was in between rounds. The current tournament has boiled down to just four warriors. Second Class Elite Syphon, First Class Elite Malice, First Class Elite Napa, and Prince Vegeta. The Victor then has the chance to challenge King Vegeta to test their strength.  
  
Hundreds of hover cams covered the area to show the battles to other Sai-jins throughout their Empire. Suddenly cheers filled the skies of the planet as Syphon and Malice both emerged from their ships and flew into the battle area. It only took a few moments for the two to reach the center of the area, and the fight was on.  
  
Appla could hear the explosions of battle off in the distance as the two warriors clashed. She walked over to the large windows and looked out the window at the flashes in the distance. She could see Raditz's reflection in the window, his eyes were locked on the battle a few miles away. He'd always wanted to be that strong, but had never managed to pull himself above the rank of a Third Class Soldier.  
  
It had been Turles, their eldest, who had first broken classes. Bardock was still a Third Class Soldier then, if only just. After Turles reached the Second Class status Bardock pushed himself to follow. Raditz had tried to as well but was still a few thousand short. When Kakkarotto was born everyone had expected him to have great power, it had been a surprise to them all when they learned of his low power.  
  
Appla sighed as she placed a hand on the window and pictured young Kakkarotto. She wondered, as she often did, how he was doing. How strong he'd become. But she never checked. If someone where to find her scanning Earth they'd get curious, and might find him. Her and Bardock both worried for his safety in the army with such a small power, that's why they'd sent him away.  
  
Now they'd lost another son. They'd been to late returning to Planet Vegeta to save Turles, his injuries had been to great for the simple rejuvenator in his pod to mend. When she'd opened it to carry him out to a regen tank he'd already been dead. Bardock was listed in critical condition still, the doctors feared he'd been placed in the regen tank to late for it to help enough to save him. Only time would tell for certain.  
  
Appla snapped back to reality as a bright wall of light lit up the sky in the distance. One of the battling warriors had been slammed into the barrier around the battle field. She jerked at the sound of shattering glass. Turning she saw Raditz's fist outside the hospital, the window laying in shards around his feet. "If they're so strong why don't they handle military operations?!" he demanded through clenched teeth. His fist opened and energy built in front of his palm. Then in a brilliant white flash the energy surged forward until it hit the distant barrier.  
  
A warning siren blared loudly and Appla and Raditz made their way down the hall toward the regen room. Techs adjust the settings to Bardock's tank trying to stabilize him. "I'm reading massive energy spikes from inside the tank!" - "Pulse Rate is skyrocketing!" - "BP is dangerously high!" - "His energy level is erratic." - "Increase the H5b levels to 110%." - "No effect." - "Give me 30 cc's Kin-sol Solution, up the DNA levels by 50%, and increase the Se6K drip to fifty."  
  
"Still no effect... wait, energy levels are stabilizing, BP returning to normal, pulse rate is still high but stable. I'm still reading random energy spikes. He seems good now."  
  
"Appla." said a voice from behind her and Raditz. She recognized it at once and as she turned she also knelt, with Raditz following suit.  
  
"Lord Vegeta. It's an honor." she said.  
  
"Please, no formalities. Not in here." Appla stood with a curious look on her face, one reflected on Raditz's face as well. King Vegeta walked over toward Bardock's regen tank as he explained. "Down here, in this room, is where the truly great warriors can be found. Not out at the tournament. It's here that I find those who are worthy of my trust.  
  
"Did you know that there's over five thousand soldiers who have never set foot in this room? It's not because they're strong enough to not get seriously injured. It's because they don't have true loyalty to the throne, and because they aren't true warriors. It's because they would have left Shirr once they realized the power difference between them and Vashon instead of doing all they could to defeat him.  
  
"I've already had it arranged for Bardock to receive the Gold Moon, our third highest honor, once he's recovered. There are those who think he doesn't deserve it, because of his low power, but I believe he does, as do you Appla." K. Vegeta turned to look at her and Raditz. "You and Bardock have never left a mission half finished, have never backed away from a fight no matter what the odds. Were you elites I would have promoted you to my personal army long ago."  
  
"Thank-you sir."  
  
K. Vegeta shook his head. "It's the least I can do. Despite the low powers of your family you have served me better than many of my personal army. And now you've lost a son. He is being given the Golden Moon as well, for having helped to stop Vashon. His name will also be going on the wall."  
  
"The wall!" Raditz cried in shock. "Amazing!"  
  
K. Vegeta chuckled slightly. The Wall was in the entry way to the throne room. It was there that the names of the greatest Sai-jin warriors were forever engraved, the second highest honor that could be bestowed on a warrior, but only after death. "He deserves it no?" K. Vegeta asked, to which Raditz merely nodded, the statement still had his mind spinning. There hadn't been a name added to The Wall in seventy years, and certainly never before had a Second Class Soldier's name been put there.  
  
"I hate to do this, especially while Bardock is still in recovery, but I need a favor of you Raditz."  
  
"Of me sir?"  
  
"Yes. I know you don't think to highly of your power, but it's perfect for this assignment. As you know the sensors in the Battle Hall, where the competitors of the tournament are staying, are set to read high powers without overloading. As a result of this anything below four thousand can't be detected. I need you to sneak into the Battle Hall and gather some information for me. I've been hearing rumors that one of the competitors from this years tournament is a traitor, a follower of Frieza. I need you to see what you can find. This is something of a covert mission, and I suggest you keep out of sight. If the traitor finds you..."  
  
"Understood sir." Raditz said with a bow before leaving the room.  
  
"Good luck" K. Vegeta said to the departing Raditz before turning back to Bardock.   
  
Suddenly the sensors went nuts throughout the room. "What is it!?" Appla demanded. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The regen tank is overloading, Bardock's power is going nuts... it's possible he's dreaming, remembering the battle. But if this keeps up he could short the system, it's not meant for powers over 15,000."  
  
"But he was only at just over 10,000" Appla said softly.  
  
"Perhaps." Said a tech. "But I'm reading him at around 15,500 right now. With the pounding he took it's not surprising, I'd bet he's going to get even stronger before he's done recovering."  
  
K. Vegeta nodded. "He may come close to the First Class Soldier level before he comes to, after that battle." /And chances are, knowing Bardock, he'll be healed shortly./  
  
"I'm reading stable!" Called a tech. "Everything's leveled out!"  
  
"How's that possible?" Demanded another tech. "His injuries were to great, he shouldn't be healed this quickly..."  
  
"Force of will." Said King Vegeta. "He made himself heal as fast as he could, he always has. I can remember the first mission I sent him on. Came back half dead, covered in blood, with less than a twenty percent chance of recovering. He was healed in less than a day and demanding to be put back in active duty. He has a warriors spirit, and I suggest you open the tank before he..."  
  
King Vegeta was cut off as light flared out from the tank which then exploded. K. Vegeta erected a small KI barrier to prevent himself and Appla from being struck by the debris while the techs all took cover behind consoles. As the dust and debris settled it revealed Bardock standing at attention, fully healed. "Ho... how." a tech stammered staring at Bardock's power level which was displayed on a large monitor to their right. 18,302. As Bardock glanced at the number he smiled.  
  
"Sometimes," King Vegeta began with a slight laugh. "I think you let yourself get pummeled just to get stronger." 


	4. Traitor

Chapter four - Traitor  
  
Raditz laid with his stomach pressed against the rafters, his hair hanging down to one side. Below him were four of the tournaments competitors, ones who had already lost. They'd shown up an hour ago and still hadn't left, and had said nothing interesting the whole time they'd been there, just kept going on about how they couldn't wait to see Malice get his ass beat by Prince Vegeta in the finals. Apparently they'd all been beaten by him.  
  
Suddenly a noise from across the room caught his attention and he turned to look, moving his hair out of the way to see. Apparently someone had been knocked through the wall. A moment later the one who had done the knocking stepped through the opening. He was a tall and very muscular Sai-jin, and completely bald. /Is that... Nappa? What's the Prince's body guard doing here? And who did he attack?/  
  
Raditz watched as the four who had been below him went over to where Nappa stood, arms crossed staring at someone hidden from his vision. There was a sudden flash of light that caused Nappa to stumble backward, an energy attack obviously, and then the other Sai-jin stood.  
  
/WHAT!!! Prince Vegeta!/ Raditz stared in shock as Vegeta charged in at Nappa who swatted him away with one large hand and through a series of lockers. It was then Nappa saw the other four and turned toward them. The large man opened his mouth and the four before him turned to run, but they were to slow and the energy blast engulfed them and incinerated them. /I don't believe it... the traitor's not a competitor, it's Nappa!/  
  
"How dare you!" Vegeta roared as he threw a locker at Nappa. The large Sai-jin just stood there as the locker slammed into him and crashed to the floor. "I'm the Prince of all Sai-jins!"  
  
Nappa laughed. "Not for long little man, I can't let you tell daddy that I work for Frieza, no can I?" Suddenly he charged in and with one large fist he slammed Vegeta down through the floor and into the basement. The sounds of battle still echoed up from below as Raditz regained his composure.  
  
/There's nothing I can do to help Vegeta myself, I'd be killed in an instant by that big oaf. No, I've got to get to the king, quickly!/ He slid off the rafter he clung to and hovered for a moment before taking off down the halls as fast as he could. He blew past a number of surprised Sai-jins before coming to the exit and emerging into the waning daylight. A quick glance around told him he'd come out the west side of the building so he turned north toward the palace and sped off.  
  
As he flew he reached down into his pouch he carried like his father did and removed his scouter and donned it. A few quick button pushes and he was patched through to Bardock. "How close are you to King Vegeta?" he asked quickly.  
  
"I'm in the palace, but the king is in a meeting at the moment. What's up Raditz?"  
  
"The Prince is under attack! It's Nappa, the traitor is Nappa! He's fighting with Vegeta in the Battle Hall right now! I'm on my way to the palace."  
  
"Shit, are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. I saw some of the battle."  
  
"Get here as fast as you can, the King will want to talk to you, I'll try and get into the throne room." With that Bardock turned down the hall and ran at full speed toward the throne room. He sped around a corner nearly running into a couple of First Class Elites who swore at him as he made his way toward the large doors a few yards away. As he neared a large orange alien stepped in front of him. "Out of the way Yang, I need to speak with King Vegeta, it's urgent."  
  
"Sorry Bardock but he's still in his meeting. No one is allowed in."  
  
"Just tell him it's me, and I've got word from Raditz, he'll let me in."  
  
"Look..."  
  
"Damn you, I'll be sure he finds out you interfered with getting aid to the Prince."  
  
"What? What are you..."  
  
"Just let me in!" Bardock roared.  
  
"I know you think this is important, but no one is allowed in. Lord Vegeta would have my head if I let you..."   
  
The alien was cut off by sudden knee below the belt. "Sorry Yang, no time to argue." Bardock said stepping past him and yanking open the doors to the throne room. Bardock could see King Vegeta at the other end of the room on his throne with two aliens before him that he recognized. One of them was Zarbon, one of Frieza's ambassadors. The other was Vashon.  
  
"Lord Vegeta!" Bardock called flying quickly to where they were. When Vashon saw him he glared, and Bardock noticed the restraints which were probably all that held the former king from attacking him.  
  
"Sorry Lord Vegeta." Yang said landing behind Bardock and grabbing his shoulder to drag him out. "He attacked me outside and..."  
  
"Quiet Yang." K. Vegeta demanded. "Bardock would not be here if it weren't important." Yang cringed as he let go of Bardock. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Raditz contacted me sir. He's found the traitor." As he said this Bardock noticed a slight change in Zarbon's normally calm and collected appearance. "It's Nappa sir, and he's attacking the Prince as we speak." Behind him he heard Yang swallow as King Vegeta's face contorted.  
  
"Where are they?!" he demanded.  
  
"The Battle Hall sir. That's where Raditz saw them last."  
  
K. Vegeta stood and walked behind his throne placing a hand on the wall there it split open revealing a doorway. Outside the sky was tinged pink by the setting sun and Bardock could just make out a white orb of energy flying their way. "I'll meet up with Raditz and have him lead me there. Bardock, Yang, keep an eye on these two." he glanced at Zarbon, whose composure had recovered some, before vanishing out the door.  
  
Raditz saw the flash and streak of blue light surging his way and realized that it was King Vegeta himself, who stopped a moment later right in front of him. "Grab onto my cape and hold tight." he ordered. "You'll have to show me where those two are at."  
  
Raditz led K. Vegeta through the halls to the locker room where Raditz had seen Nappa and Vegeta fighting. The room was trashed and through the hole in the floor Raditz could see Nappa holding Vegeta up to his face. The Prince wasn't in very good shape either, his armor was cracked and covered in blood. K. Vegeta roared down the hole "Nappa!"  
  
The large man jerked his head up and spied K. Vegeta standing just beside Raditz and smirked before pitching the unconscious Vegeta at his father. "I've been waiting for a chance to fight with you Vegeta!" he smiled cracking his knuckles and floating back up to ground level.  
  
"Then come and get me." K. Vegeta said sliding into a fighting stance.  
  
"My pleasure!" Nappa screamed charging in. 


	5. Earth

Chapter Five - Earth  
  
K. Vegeta slipped around Nappa's massive fist with ease and landed a thunderous blow of his own to the large man's gut cracking his armor and sending him sailing through the roof and into the open night sky. Nappa recovered quickly and launched a volley of energy blasts as K. Vegeta neared but the Sai-jin king deflected them right back. Shielding himself from his own attack left the large warrior open to foot to the back which sent him into the ground outside the Battle Hall.  
  
As K. Vegeta landed a large crowd gathered. "Why Nappa? Why turn on your people like this? Why side with Frieza?"  
  
Nappa laughed. "Frieza? Frieza's nothing! He only thinks I'm working for him. My allegiance is to a much higher power than the Cold Family. Haven't you ever dreamed of unlimited power? Well it's in my reach, once you, Frieza, and the rest of his family, are gone!" Nappa clenched his fists as his aura flared up brilliantly around him and the ground began to shake. In a flash of light his power up finished and he charged forward slamming a large fist into the king's face.  
  
Suddenly the sky lit up as the two clashed above the Battle Hall. They traded one blow for another as the gathered Sai-jins stared on in shock, because King Vegeta was having trouble dealing with Nappa.   
  
Back in the palace Yang stood in the doorway K. Vegeta had left through and watched the battle for a moment before turning back to Bardock, Zarbon, and Vashon. "I think now may be good time to leave." He said walking past Zarbon. The blue-green alien nodded.  
  
"What? You too Yang?" Bardock demanded.  
  
Yang just smirked and left the room, pulling Vashon along with him. As Bardock went to follow him Zarbon turned and slammed his fist into Bardock's stomach. The Sai-jin warrior doubled over and collapsed to his knees. "What should we do with you?" Zarbon said tilting his head to one side. "You've managed to screw up six years of work in one day. I can't kill you, that would make things worse." Zarbon turned as though to go but stopped and looked up at the ceiling. "You know what Bardock? I need a vacation from all of this." He moved his hands around indicating the throne room. "Some nice little planet somewhere... I don't know, something quaint with a weak race I can have fun with." he walked through the door and out into the entryway. As he left he called back. "I heard there's this planet called Earth. It's supposed to be beautiful this time of year."  
  
Struggling against the pain in his stomach Bardock lifted himself off the floor and ran after Zarbon. The alien simply turned and waved his hand as though brushing Bardock away. The force blast throw Bardock backward and slammed him against the wall knocking him out cold.  
  
When he came to Appla was bent over him with a worried look. Behind her he could see a very bloodied and bruised King Vegeta being tended too. When the king saw him awake he smiled. "Ah Bardock, I knew you were just winded." he winced as an attendant touched his cut cheek. "As you can see I've dealt with Nappa, though he told me something interesting." he shook his head. "Doesn't matter right now though. I'm afraid of got some bad news. He's still alive but Raditz is in bad shape. He's in the rejuvenation tank now.   
  
"You have a brave son. Nappa had me pinned to the ground and suddenly he slowed down, got this really painful look on his face. Raditz had his tail, gave me enough time to get back up and charge an attack capable of killing him. Before it was ready Nappa delivered a powerful blow to him. Just before he attacked me a finished him."  
  
Bardock was silent, the implications of what he'd been told pushing on his chest making it hard to breathe. Turles was dead, Raditz was in bad shape....  
  
"I need to ask, what happened to Yang, Zarbon, and our prisoner?" K. Vegeta asked softly.  
  
"Yang was a traitor as well sir." Bardock said sitting up after a moment. "He and Zarbon left, and they took Vashon with them."  
  
K. Vegeta nodded. "That would explain what happened to you..." he said with a frown which made him wince again.  
  
Suddenly Bardock's eyes went wide as he remembered Zarbon's words. "Oh no!" he cried.  
  
"What is it Bardock?" K. Vegeta asked.  
  
He didn't know what to say. Somehow Zarbon knew what no other did, he knew about Kakkarotto and where he was. He had to go to Earth, save his son, soon possibly his only son. He looked up at Appla. "Zarbon knows... he's going to Earth."  
  
Appla's eyes went wide. King Vegeta looked from one to the other. "Earth? I've never heard of it. What's on Earth, what's Zarbon know?"  
  
Bardock swallowed and turned to his king. "You remember Kakkarotto?"  
  
K. Vegeta nodded. "He was your third son, died shortly after he was born."  
  
Bardock shook his head. "No sir. He didn't die. He was born with a really low power level and Appla and I feared he'd not survive living as a Sai-jin so we sent him away. We arranged a space pod and sent him to Earth where we figured he'd be safe since the natives aren't very strong and look much like us."  
  
Appla picked up. "We aren't even sure if he's still alive, we've not scanned the planet to prevent attracting anyone's attention to it. Sir, I'm sorry we lied to you but we didn't want our son to get killed..."   
  
K. Vegeta held up a hand. "I understand that sentiment quite well." he said. "Go." They stared at him for a moment. "I'll have pods prepared for you, you'll have to plot the course to this, Earth, yourself. I'm going to assign Vadora to your team as well. She's a good fighter but failed her last mission, retreated once the odds weren't 100% in her favor. Some time with you should turn her into a great warrior."  
  
"Yes sir... thank-you." Appla said as she and Bardock left the throne room.  
  
***  
  
Bardock put his hand on the glass of the rejuvenation tank as he looked in on Raditz. He'd made an impressive recovery so far, even regained consciousness, but was still in need of at least another two days in the tank. "Take it easy for the next couple of days." he said. "You deserve it. It's all over the planet, you saved both the prince and the king today."  
  
Inside the tank Raditz managed a small smile. "Heard.. *Cough* heard you were going *Cough* after *Cough, Cough* Zarbon. I heard about my other brother..." He paused to take a few quick breaths. "Stop Zarbon." he said at last.  
  
Bardock nodded. "Don't worry, Appla and I will take care of him. Lord Vegeta even assigned Vadora to us for this mission so we shouldn't have to much trouble."  
  
"Bardock," Appla called softly from the doorway. "Our pods are ready, Vadora is waiting for us at the launch bay."  
  
Bardock nodded and followed his mate out the door and through the halls. He noticed the number of soldiers in the halls that bowed to him and Appla, even if only slightly, as they passed. Upon entering the launching bay he saw Vadora already standing in front of the pods. She was about five eight, had shoulder length hair, and wore the orange and brown armor of a First Class Soldier. It was an obvious contrast to the black and brown armor he and Appla wore. "Alright everyone, let's go." he said sliding into his pod.  
  
"How long is the trip going to take?" Vadora asked.  
  
"About two weeks." replied Bardock. "Fortunately Zarbon has to take the long way there since he can't pass through Sai-jin space and go where he pleases and Earth is in Sai-jin space. It should take him about three to four weeks to get there. When he does, we'll be waiting for him."  
  
Vadora nodded as she climbed into her pod. A moment later the three ships were hurtling through space for planet Earth. 


	6. Amazing Powers! A Saijin Reunion!

A/N: Two quick notes. First, a year ago Chi-Chi and Gohan had been shopping when Chi-Chi was almost mugged. Of course she dealt with them, but she was worried something could happen to Gohan when she wasn't around so she let Goku train him. Second, while training him one day Gohan got... lost. Piccolo found him, and despite his attempts to ditch the kid, or scare him off, Gohan wouldn't leave and eventually (After about three months) grew on Piccolo. Which is why he's sort of a good guy when the story starts. He's still not on the greatest of terms with Goku and definitely not with Chi-Chi, duh! Anyway, onward!  
  
Chapter Six - Amazing Powers! A Sai-jin Reunion!  
  
Goku stood back up on shaky legs, his torn and tattered GI falling in pieces around him. He half coughed and half laughed as he dug into the pouch at his side. A moment later he pulled out a Senzu Bean and raised it toward his mouth. "I... think I'll... take a nap... now." he said toppling over dropping the bean.  
  
"Daddy!" Gohan cried running over.  
  
"Relax kid." said a large shadow standing over Goku. He bent down and picked up the Senzu Bean sliding it into Goku's mouth. /No wonder he's improved so much in the last year./  
  
A moment later he'd swallowed it and was sitting up. "Hey!" Goku cried looking himself over. "Thanks Piccolo!"   
  
The green man just snorted and walked over to a nearby tree where he sat down. "I still don't get where that kid gets all of his power." Piccolo said at last watching as Gohan, in a miniature version of Goku's GI, chased after a butterfly. "It's absurd. His power's still greater then ours."  
  
Goku laughed as he collapsed backwards and sprawled out on the grass. A light breeze drifted over their little hill rustling the leaves and blowing away some of the afternoon heat. "I'm not sure either." Goku said at last. "He was stronger than me when Chi-Chi started letting me train him." Goku closed his eyes and light the cool wind and warm light engulf him. He was just about to doze off when a sudden twinge of power grazed his senses. "What is that!" he cried sitting up.  
  
Piccolo glanced toward Goku uncertainly. Then he closed his eyes and searched for what Goku had felt. "There's no way!" he cried jumping to his feet and looking toward the horizon in the direction of the energy.  
  
***  
  
"Bardock, wake up." The voice of his mate slowly seeped through the gas induced slumber of the last two weeks. "We're within deep scan range of Earth, landing estimated in twenty minutes."  
  
"Right." he said clicking a few switches and bringing up the scan display. "I'm beginning planetary scans now."  
  
"What should we expect?" came Vadora's voice.  
  
"Not much." said Appla. "The Humans aren't that strong, our first scans years ago estimated them at around 5. That's just an average though, I'm sure there are a few humans close to the hundreds, but beyond that I doubt it."  
  
"This is odd... I'm picking up a number of high readings, considering the source world at least." Bardock said a bit surprised. "I'm reading six powers within our estimated range."  
  
Appla frowned. "Six? I don't understand how any Humans could even be in our scan range... you sure it's set with a bottom of 200?"  
  
"Positive, I've double checked twice."  
  
"Alright, what's the readings?"  
  
"Let's see. 208, 210, 233, 306, 405, 412. That's more than expected... well, we'll worry about that in a moment. ETA to landing, ten minutes. We'll be in the atmosphere soon, brace for landing."  
  
***  
  
Goku had grabbed Gohan and the two of them, with Piccolo beside them, where heading toward the powers. At first they'd thought it was one power but as they neared they could sense three separate signals. Two of the signals seemed familiar to Goku, but he wasn't sure why. The three pulled to a quick stop and landed, Goku and Piccolo both felt certain who or whatever was coming would land near by.  
  
Sure enough, a moment later three streaks of light began to descend from the sky. The three pods slammed into the ground about a hundred yards north of them and the three made their way quickly to them wary of possible dangers. Suddenly the doors to the pods hissed and moved upwards allowing the occupants to get out. The first two weren't too shocking, but the third was. He looked almost exactly like Goku.  
  
The three stared at each other for a moment before Piccolo spoke. "Who are you? Why are you here?"  
  
Bardock looked at him for a moment. "Relax Namek... we aren't here for trouble. At least not with you."  
  
"Namek?" Piccolo asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Vadora stared at him confused herself for a moment before smiling lightly. "Ah, you must have grown up here." she said. "You're a Namekian, from the planet Namek. That explains your low power, the Namekian average is 3,000"  
  
Piccolo just stared at her as Goku walked over to Bardock and looked him over. It was Bardock who spoke first of the two. "So you are alive Kakkarotto."  
  
Goku looked at him confused. "My name's Goku." he said. "My Grandpa gave it to me."  
  
"Your Grandpa? Ah, he must have raised you here. Then my thanks to him."  
  
"So..." Goku began. "Why do you look like me? Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Bardock. I'm your father."  
  
"WHAT!?" Piccolo and Goku cried in unison.  
  
Bardock chuckled. "Let me explain some things, it'll help you understand." He walked over to a nearby rock and fired a handful of well placed shots creating a chair out of the rock where he then sat. "We are Sai-jins." he waved to the other two. "Me, them, you. This is Appla, your mother. You also have two... had two brothers. Turles, who died recently, and Raditz who was still in recovery when we left.  
  
"We are the strongest race in the galaxy but we don't control it all, only a relatively small portion of it. The rest is controlled by the Cold Family. King Cold and his sons Frieza and Cooler. Our sides don't exactly get along to well, especially us and Frieza. He fears that one of us could surpass him in power, not that it's ever happened. Not even King Vegeta is stronger than him."  
  
Bardock paused for a moment before continuing. He went into detail about the Sai-jins and their constant war against Frieza. He explained about himself and his family, and about the recent events that led to their arrival on Earth. That's when he saw Gohan hiding behind Goku's leg.  
  
"Oh, this is my son Gohan." Goku said lightly pushing Gohan into the space between them. "I've been training him to fight... only I think I'm the one who's been getting the work out."  
  
Vadora reached onto a pouch at her waist held in place by her tail, she and Gohan were the only Sai-jins present with tails, and removed her scouter. "We never got readings on you three... we know the six highest powers but we don't know which of those powers belong to these three."  
  
Bardock nodded. Piccolo stared suspiciously at the device the woman put on. "What is that thing?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"A scouter." Replied Appla. "It allows us to read a persons power level, and also works as a communicator."  
  
"Read power levels? Why would you need to do that?" Goku asked. "Why not just sense them?"  
  
"Sense?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Well yeah. That's what my friends and I do. We can sense how strong a person is."  
  
"Amazing." Appla said as Vadora activated the scouter.  
  
A moment later she had a reading on all three powers before her. "The Namek's at 100... Kakkarotto's at 50 and the kid's at 50..."  
  
Piccolo snorted. "First of all the name is Piccolo. Secondly, that device wont work for us. We can lower and raise our powers at will, it's more efficient then simply wasting energy when you don't need it all."  
  
Appla looked at the three of them. "You can raise and lower your powers? So this isn't your maximum? But... I'd always heard you had to be really powerful to do that. At least as strong as a Second Class Elite."  
  
Piccolo clenched his fists and hunched over groaning at the power that was building in his body as it relaxed and tensed at the same time. A green aura flared to life around him as his turban and cape flew off. His muscles rippled as a few pebbles lifted into the air. Vadora's scouter was going nuts as it read the increase of energy. A moment later he and the scouter stopped. Cracking his neck Piccolo smiled. "So what's that thing read now?"  
  
"What! This is.... how?" Vadora stammered. "He's at 905! That's higher than any of the readings we got from space... it doesn't make any sense."  
  
"How long ago did you take those readings?" Piccolo asked. "If it was less than about half an hour ago then we weren't even powered up anymore, taking a rest between spars."  
  
"Then you're not at your full power yet either?" Bardock asked Goku in surprise.  
  
Goku smiled and looked down at Gohan. "Go over with Piccolo for a minute, okay." Gohan nodded and walked over to Piccolo. Once Gohan was safe with Piccolo Goku braced himself and clenched his fists as Piccolo had. A yell worked its way up from the pit of his stomach as his hair and tattered GI flapped in the updraft. His white aura flared out and the ground cracked under his feet. As the yell died his hair returned to its normal 'style' and the wind died. Vadora stared at her scouter in shock. "How.... Bardock, I thought you said he was born with a power level of 2?"  
  
Bardock looked over at her and nodded. "He was. Why? What's the reading?"  
  
"1,073." she said in quiet shock.  
  
Goku just had a big grin on his face as Gohan came over to him and hopped onto his head. "It's not surprising really." Goku said looking up at the little face staring back down at him. "Ever since I started training Gohan here I've had my work cut out for me." he grinned as Gohan smiled. "Just before we sensed you coming Gohan here had really done a good job of wearing me out."  
  
"You're kidding right?" As Vadora. "You don't expect us to believe that a kid could be that strong?"  
  
Goku smiled up at Gohan. "Show them kiddo."  
  
"Right!" Gohan said happily jumping down to the ground. The kid closed his hands and brought his arms in front of him. A blue and white glow surrounded him as his face took a more determined look. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried snapping his arms back as his aura flared out and then vanished.   
  
Vadora stepped back in surprise. "That's not possible!" she cried. "How could a kid have a power that high!"  
  
"What is it Vadora?" Appla asked curious as to her grandson's strength having already been shocked by her son's.  
  
"It's... it's at 2,130!"  
  
"Wow." Goku said looking down at Gohan. "You're even stronger than I'd thought." he smiled as Gohan smiled back up at him. "No wonder Piccolo and I can't keep up with you little man, you're stronger than both of us combined." 


	7. 24th Budokai Begins! Unknown Warrior Ho...

Chapter seven - 24th Budokai Begins! Unknown Warrior Hotaru!  
  
It had been almost two weeks since Bardock had arrived on Earth and he was beginning to wonder if perhaps Zarbon's threat had been an empty one. There had been no sign of the alien anywhere on the planet. No suddenly destroyed cities, no massive search parties scouring the planet for them. But then, there was the chance he'd intercepted the Earthlings broadcast of the up coming World Martial Arts Tournament. The 24th Budokai was set to begin in just four days.  
  
Piccolo, Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan were all planning on entering and everyone was currently gathered on Master Roshi's island. Everyone had been as shocked as Goku when they'd met Bardock and Appla. The two had passed the time on the island telling stories of their various battles across the universe to those who weren't currently sparing, which is what most of them did. Every few days Vadora would bring out her scouter and give those on the island an update on their power.  
  
At the moment Krillin was resting up inside Roshi's house sipping lemonade listening to the last bits of one of Bardock's battle stories. When he'd finished Krillin smiled and shook his head. "Man, and I'd thought growing up with Goku was interesting." he said.  
  
"I've heard you and the others mention adventures with him." Appla said looking over to the short bald man.  
  
Krillin nodded. "Yeah. A number of them. I wasn't along for the first one though, when they saved the world from some short dude called Pilaf. I only know what they've told me about that. After that I met Goku here on Roshi's island. We'd both come to be trained by him... at the time Roshi was the strongest person on the planet.  
  
"We spent the rest of the time until the 21st Budokai training. Goku almost won that tournament, but lost to Jackie Chun that year. I missed part of his next adventure too. He went off to train by himself for the next tournament and ended up getting involved with some nasty people."  
  
It was then that Bulma came over to the group and sat down across from Appla and Bardock. "Yeah, the Red Ribbon Army." she said picking up Krillin's story. "They wanted the same thing as Pilaf, to take over the world. But they hadn't counted on Goku. His training kept forcing them to run into each other and he kept coming out on top. From what he told us there was only one person who gave him in serious trouble then and that was General Tao. But after he climbed Korin's tower he was strong enough to beat him.  
  
"Then we went to see Roshi's sister for her help to get the last Dragonball." They'd explained about the Dragonballs a few times. "While there him and Krillin and Yamcha had to fight off these really weird guys..." Bulma was cut off by an explosion outside that shook the house. Every one ran quickly outside and found Goku and Piccolo on opposite ends of the island and barely able to move.  
  
Krillin ran over to his friend and gave him on of the few remaining Senzu Beans. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Goku smiled up at him. "I think Piccolo and I gave our last attacks a little to much power..." he said laughing.  
  
Piccolo swallowed the last of his Senzu Beans as well. "We tend to do that a lot don't we?" Piccolo said grinning. "Though I think we should take it easy these last few days, we don't want to be half dead for the Tournament do we?"  
  
Goku shook his head. "No, guess not." He turned to Vadora. "So how's everyone stand now?"  
  
Vadora clicked on her scouter and read out their powers. "All right, let's see. Yamcha is at 356. Krillin is at 387. Tien, you're at 463. Piccolo is at 1,193. Kakkarotto, you're at 1,371. And Gohan's still the strongest at 2,302. I think we could be ready now. Let's see how the enhancers work." Bardock and Appla had given their enhancers to Piccolo and Goku. Both reached down and activated them. Instantly Vadora's scouter picked up the increase. "Piccolo is at... 3,340." Vadora grinned. "Looks like Kakkarotto takes after you Bardock, he gets an impressive increase in power too. He's at 8,774. That's even larger than yours, at least a six hundred percent increase in power."  
  
Bardock smiled. He quickly produced another Enhanced and gave it to Gohan. This would be interesting, to all those present on the island. Gohan took the ring and slid it over his finger, it quickly adjusted to his finger size. Then, after Bardock showed him how to use the ring, he turned it on.  
  
Vadora's eyes went wide. "Amazing! 12,200! That's a five something increase."  
  
-= Four days later =-  
  
Yamcha smiled as he looked at the arena they'd be fighting in. It was a little larger yet again this year. Probably because of the last match between Goku and Piccolo, when they were still on opposite sides. There had been talks of canceling the tournament all together after that match, but, though it had been longer than five years, the tournament was still on. Yamcha frowned as he looked around remembering the previous tournaments. They always seemed to lead to trouble, and this one looked like it would do the same.  
  
They'd made it through the prelims again, all of them intact. There'd been little doubt that Piccolo, Goku, or Gohan would make it through. Or the guy Bardock called Jaken. He was one of Zarbon's men, and much stronger than them. Goku would need the enhancer for sure to beat him. The only other person with a chance would be Gohan, but by the standings he fought Jaken first.  
  
The group looked around the stands at the gathered crowd for any sign of Bardock, he said he'd be there, but in the last few weeks he, Appla, and Vadora had learned to lower their power levels. The only one they could sense was even stronger than Jaken, but according to Bardock he wasn't Zarbon, just one of his officers. The announcer had made his way to the ring now and was going through all the opening motions.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament! The Budokai will begin shortly with a number of returning competitors and some new faces, including the son of our current Champion! This grand show of skill, power, and technique owes it's revival to Capsule Corporation who generously donated the funds to rebuild the arena! So let's hear it for Bulma Briefs!"  
  
He paused as the gathered crowd cheered. Goku noticed it wasn't just the ring that was bigger, the stands were much larger as well. Bulma had told them about this, Goku's last fight with Piccolo had sparked major interest in the tournaments, everyone wanted to see for themselves the incredible battles that had taken place before. In light of those demands she'd added seating for over ten thousand people, and the place was packed. The most obvious additions where the big monitors and the numerous TV cameras that would make sure the audience saw every bit of the action.  
  
"Well now, let me introduce who will be competing and then we shall begin! In our first match we have our returning Champion Goku, who's made it to the finals every time! His opponent is the man who beat him at the 22nd Budokai, Tien! In our second match is a newcomer to the tournament who walked easily through the prelims, Hotaru! She'll be competing against another returning competitor, the reformed Piccolo!  
  
"Our third match pits two returning competitors against one and other. Neither has yet to win the tournament but today may be their day! Let's hear it for Yamcha and Krillin! Finally, for our last match, it's another new competitor by the name of Jaken up against the son of Goku. He's five years old and already a highly skilled fighter who had no trouble in the prelims, it's Gohan!  
  
"All right, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to begin the very first round of fights. Goku and Tien to the ring please!"  
  
Tien and Goku smiled to each other and made their way to the ring. Meanwhile Zarbon's soldier got his first good look at Goku. "That... that looks like Bardock but... his power's to low. That must be Kakkarotto, but what's with the odd name? Trying to hide I suppose."  
  
Tien and Goku squared off in the ring. "You know I don't stand much chance against you Goku." Tien said.  
  
Goku smiled his big Son grin. "Wouldn't know about that Tien, you should check your belt." Tien frowned at him then reached into his belt and pulled out a small ring. "Got it from Vadora before the tournament when I saw we'd be up against each other."  
  
Tien smiled. "You do like a challenge Goku, always have. I suppose you wont be using yours then?"  
  
"No way, it would make things to easy."  
  
Tien slipped the ring over his finger and activated it. The three Sai-jins in the stadium watched as Tien's power climbed from 463 to 1,018. Tien cracked his neck and slid into a fighting position. "I'm still not as strong as you, but this will make things much more interesting I think."  
  
Goku nodded his agreement as the two charged in toward each other. There was a crack as Tien's fist slipped past Goku's outstretched arm and smashed into Goku's face. Goku pulled back and thrust out his left leg at the same time hitting Tien in the stomach.  
  
The Triclops moved back managing to miss the bulk of the kick and thrust his left arm forward, palm partly open. Suddenly Goku was flung backwards by an invisible force. Tien appeared at his side and brought his foot up into Goku's back launching the Sai-jin into the air. He quickly launched up after him but Goku suddenly spun around in the air and brought his fist down into Tien's face sending him smashing down into the ring hard.  
  
Goku landed on top of him, knee embedded in his gut. Tien placed his hands just above the edges of his face and spread his fingers. "Solar Flare!" The light flashed blindingly bright and Goku pulled back holding his hands over his eyes. "Sorry Goku, but you weigh to much to sit on me like that."  
  
Tien took the chance to move in, jump, and land a spinning kick to the side of Goku's head. The Sai-jin was flung from where he stood along the length of the ring and past it's edge. Suddenly he thrust his arms over his head at the wall he was hurtling toward and he stopped and began to go the opposite direction.  
  
Tien's eyes, all three of them, went wide. A moment later Goku's feet were planted in his face and he was the one heading for the wall. But he stopped in mid flight and floated to a normal upright position before landing at the ring's edge. He reached up with his left arm and wiped a trickle of blood from his chin. "I was right. This does make things more interesting. I'd have been knocked out by now without this thing."  
  
Goku smiled and then both of them vanished. To all the normal Humans watching the match they were just blurs of light moving quickly across the ring's surface that came in contact every so often. The others could see them circling each other and charging in every so often to throw a volley of punches and kicks at each other before pulling apart again.  
  
Tien pulled back and was about to use one of his techniques when he thought of the ring around his finger and wondered if the move would even work with the enhancer on. He'd never tried it... but the only way to know for sure was to give it a shot. He stopped and thrust his arms out to his side creating a sudden rush of wind in the ring with enough force to push Goku back a short distance, then folded his arms across his chest and smiled at Goku. "Multi-form!" A moment later there where four Tien's in the ring, much to the surprise of all those present save for those who'd seen it before.  
  
Goku looked around, each Tien was individual weaker than the original but when added together where stronger than the original. Goku launched himself at the Tien to his right rear and slammed a massive right hook square into his face which flung him from the ring and into the grass outside.  
  
"Um..." The announcer said looking at the three Tien's in the ring and the one out. "I'm not sure whether to count him out or not... Judges?" As he looked toward the judges Goku knocked one of the remaining Tien's into another merging them back together. Then he turned and sent the fourth one out into the other outside the ring. "The Judges say that they are all one person, and that should any part of someone land outside the ring they lose the match, therefore Goku wins by ring out!"  
  
However Goku had already flipped Tien over his head and toward his other half. By the time the words reached his ears Tien was already one person again. He looked over toward the announcer, a confused look on his face. "You mean, I only had to throw the one out?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just the one Goku, but it's great you got them all out. To bad you can only win this match once."  
  
Goku put his hand behind his head and scratched it, the Son grin plastered across his face. "Yeah, I guess so." he laughed. Then he saw Tien start to stir. He made his way over and reached down a hand to help his friend up. As they walked back toward the competitors area Tien turned off his Enhancer.  
  
"All right!" cried the announcer. "Was that match amazing or what! It's easy to see how those two have won the finals before people, how about it!? Yeah! We've got another match that promises to be amazing coming up next, it's Hotaru Vs. Piccolo!"  
  
Piccolo made his way toward the ring while watching his opponent, Hotaru. She looked Human, but he felt something from her that was... unusual. Her silver hair was cut just above her shoulders and her orange eyes sent shivers down his spine. She wore a black GI with red trim and a white belt around her waist.  
  
As he took his stance in the ring he felt her power building up. The announcer declared the start of the match and Hotaru lunged forward. Piccolo was caught by surprise as her left fist slammed into his stomach. Before he could retaliate she'd flipped over his head and slammed her foot into his back.  
  
She charged in toward him again but he spun around and grabbed her by the wrist, yanked her toward him, and slammed his left fist into her face with all his force. Her head jerked back but at the same time she brought her right leg up and slammed her leg into the side of his head. The force of the blow made his grip on her slip and she broke free. Before even touching the ground she charged in again.  
  
Her left fist pounded into his stomach, her right into his face, at the exact same time. He flew backward but floated in the air a few feet above the ground beyond the rings edge. After a moment of assessing just how much power she had, she kept suppressing it until the last second, then dropping it again after the attack stopping him from getting a clear reading, he pulled back both of his hands, palms open, and began to charge energy in both hands.  
  
The purple and orange energy pulsed in his grip as he glared across the ring at Hotaru. /Who is she? How can she be this strong, obviously can't be Human. Not with those eyes and that hair, or that power. She's about as strong as Goku, not as powerful as Gohan though. At least I don't think so... Only one way to find out./ He thrust his arms forward, "Masenko!" he roared. The thick stream of powerful purple and orange energy charged forward, plowing toward Hotaru.   
  
She raised her arms as though to catch the attack then suddenly whipped her arms to her sides, eyes flashing orange. "Yaaaa!" Suddenly Piccolo's Masenko was split down the middle and dissipated into nothing.  
  
Piccolo's eyes went wide. "What! No way!"  
  
Hotaru lowered her arms and looked across at Piccolo. He felt certain her eyes were boring into him, through his body and into his mind, no, his soul. He stared at her for a moment, her eyes seemed to be glowing slightly now. Suddenly he launched himself at her again intending to go back to close combat. However his hand passed through her head and the image vanished. "What, an after image?!" He looked around for her then suddenly felt her above him.  
  
He looked upward and saw her floating above him, her right arm aimed down at him. He didn't feel like giving this unknown fighter a chance to attack and flew up into the air to attack her instead. Her voice rang out suddenly, "Inryoku Chikara!" Piccolo was slammed violently into the ring. After a moment he stood shaking his head and looked back up at Hotaru.  
  
/That attack had no energy to it so what hit me? No matter, I'll try again, something is definitely off with this girl.../ He pulled back his right and left arms and charged orange white energy in both palms. "Scatter Shot!" he yelled firing off a rapid volley of energy blasts, none of which hit Hotaru. Of course they weren't meant to. The energy sphere's surrounded her and he grinned as he moved his hands causing them to circle her.  
  
Hotaru, however, showed little reaction to the attack. She merely moved her arms into a horizontal position forming a cross with her body. Suddenly Piccolo brought his hands together and the energy blasts surged inward. There was a massive explosion that shook the entire area. A moment later the explosions stopped and the smoke billowed up. However it only remained for a moment and then began to swirl around quickly. A second later it exploded outward to reveal Hotaru, unharmed.  
  
However, Piccolo had gotten a clear read of her power when she put up that defense. She was stronger than Goku, just barely. That didn't really matter though, he'd come close to beating Goku a few times while they sparred, there was still a chance he could win this. Again he charged up toward her. She thrust both of her arms down quickly, "Inryoku Chikara!" she cried. Again Piccolo felt a strong force slam into him and thrust him back into the ground. He was getting tired now and stood back up breathing heavily.  
  
Then he watched in wonder as she moved her hands to the side of her head. She bent all but her index and middle fingers and then placed them on her temples. Her eyes took on a light orange glow and he felt her power rise up quickly stopping at what he figured to be her maximum, just above Goku's power. "Kuro Omoi Seichuu!" Her eyes flashed brightly and Piccolo suddenly became stiff.  
  
/What's going on?! I... I can't move! She's paralyzed me somehow.../ Then he felt his control returning but also realized it would be back to late to protect himself. An instant later her foot slammed into his face and sent him sailing from the ring. He hit the ground a moment before regaining his ability to move.  
  
"Amazing match!" The announcer cried. "Hotaru has knocked Piccolo from the ring winning the match!"  
  
As Piccolo joined up with the others he watched Hotaru walk past Jaken. The silver haired woman gave him a sideways glare that to Piccolo meant two things. One, she knew who he was, or at least who he represented. And two, she hated him, or that person. Jaken, however, didn't seem to notice.  
  
A/N: So what's everyone think? I've got no reviews so far here people! Plenty of fun to come with Hotaru, where she's from, why she's there, etc... Also, the two attacks she used on Piccolo, they were in Japanese, so allow me to translate.   
  
Inryoku Chikara = Literally translates to Gravity Blast, however it's not a gravity based move, it's just good at simulating a gravity force. The attack is low level and mostly used as a delay or defensive technique, but when given enough force it can work much like a long distance punch, as is how she used it both times against Piccolo.  
  
Kuro Omoi Seichuu = Translates to something like Dark Thought/Heart Restriction or so. Though if she where to say it in English, which she will later. It would be Dark Spirit Restriction. It uses a mix of KI and Psychic Energy to paralyze a person who possesses dark energies within them. Piccolo was evil until recently so the energy has yet to dissipate from him entirely allowing the move to work. On someone like Goku though it would be useless. It only works completely if the person is weaker than her, if they are stronger they will have the ability move some, more so the stronger they are. If strong enough then it wont work. 


	8. The Might of a Saijin! Gohan’s Amazing P...

Chapter eight - The Might of a Sai-jin! Gohan's Amazing Power!  
  
Yamcha and Krillin were already in the ring circling each other. An instant later they were charging in toward each other. Krillin used his shortness to his advantage and ducked under Yamcha's fist coming up with an uppercut to the taller man's stomach. Then he jumped and landed a spinning kick across Yamcha's jaw causing him to stumble.  
  
Instantly Krillin was on him with a flurry of punches and kicks to his stomach and chest driving Yamcha backward. Then one of Yamcha's fists came in from the side into Krillin's head sending him through the air. He launched after him and received a low level KI blast to the face for his trouble. Krillin turned in toward Yamcha and the two traded blows close range for a moment.  
  
Meanwhile Goku and Piccolo were talking to Gohan about his coming fight. "Be careful out there Gohan." Goku said sitting beside his son. "Jaken is a lot stronger than you, something you've not had to deal with before."  
  
"I know." Gohan said. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."  
  
Piccolo laughed. "Of course you will, I trained you." Gohan smiled up at him while Goku walked over to Piccolo's other side.  
  
There was a crack and flash as Krillin's fist slammed into Yamcha's forehead. As he stumbled backward Krillin thrust his arms up into the air. There were flashes of yellow above Krillin's hands. "Destructo Disk!" he yelled pitching his arms forward. The two disks tilted to ninety degree angles and began to encircle Yamcha. "I wouldn't touch those, they'll cut right through you!" he called.  
  
Yamcha watched the spinning disks for a moment then looked up. Just as he was about to jump he heard Krillin call out again and another disk appeared above his head. /Great... so now what? He's got me boxed in.../  
  
"So, surrender?" Krillin asked grinning.  
  
"Come on Yamcha!" Bulma called out from the stadium. "You can get out somehow!"  
  
/Wish I had her optimism./ He shifted his position and noticed Krillin move the disks slightly to allow room for him. /At least I wont cut myself in half by accident. But how do I break out?/ He looked around again, then stopped as he spied Krillin again, and then smiled. Quickly he slipped into a familiar stance.  
  
"What! No way!" Krillin cried. "You wouldn't!"  
  
Yamcha grinned, then replied with a definitive yes. "Kameeeeeeee..... Hameeeeeee..... HAAAAA!" He thrust his palms forward and the blue energy wave hit and smashed through the Destructo disk cage and charged toward Krillin.  
  
The short man quickly countered the coming attack. "Kamehameha!" The two waves collided a few feet from Krillin and began to push back and forth against each other, however Krillin's energy wave began to overtake Yamcha's. A moment later Krillin's wave hit Yamcha and shoved him backward. When Krillin stopped his attack Yamcha collapsed to the ring floor.  
  
"Oh, and Yamcha is down after an amazing clash of the legendary Kamehameha wave! The count begins, 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... and 10! That's it people, Krillin wins by knockout!" The crowd cheered wildly as Krillin carried Yamcha backstage.  
  
"Alright!" The announcer cheered stepping into the ring once more. "Things can only get better from here people, up next it's Gohan, son of Goku, against the newcomer Jaken! Would our fighters please enter the ring!"  
  
Gohan walked up into the ring, his tail hidden below the belt of his red GI. Standing in the ring's center he put his hands together and bowed. Jaken just smirked. The announcer began the match and Jaken charged in quickly, Gohan barely even saw him move but was still able to dodge the punch from Jaken.  
  
Gohan jumped and swung his foot quickly at Jaken's head with a loud crack, but Jaken's head didn't move. He grinned at the little warrior before lashing out with a strong blow to Gohan's stomach. The small Sai-jin was knocked backward and into the ground. He didn't move for a moment, then, shaking, stood up. He had a determined look in his eyes and Jaken grinned again.  
  
"If you're any indication of your father's power then Kakkarotto's not going to be a challenge. I'll kill him easily."  
  
Gohan growled. "You wont hurt my dad!"  
  
Jaken laughed. "Not like anyone on this planet could stop me. I'll rip his head off."  
  
"Um, excuse me." The announcer started. "But killing isn't allowed at the tournament. It's ground for disqualification."  
  
Jaken laughed again. "Like I care about the tournament. I'm just here for Kakkarotto." Then he smiled. "Though I think Zarbon wouldn't mind if I took him the kids head too."  
  
Back in the stands Bardock's eyes went wide as Gohan's power jumped to over three thousand as the kid charged in at Jaken. His following punch connected hard with Jaken's jaw knocking shocked alien over. He was on top of him in an instant pounding into his stomach. The ring beneath him began to crack, then suddenly a hand grabbed his head and pulled him up. Jaken stood up keeping his iron grip on Gohan's head.  
  
"You've got some power kid, but you're still out of your league." He pitched Gohan to the outside of the ring, but the young Sai-jin stopped himself in the air. Jaken smiled. "Not bad kid, not bad." Suddenly he vanished and re-appeared with his knee buried into Gohan's stomach. He pulled his knee back and Gohan fell to the ground unmoving.  
  
"Uh... Wow, I missed Jaken move altogether there! But Gohan is down so the count begins! 1... 2..."  
  
"He didn't do to bad." Piccolo said. "Considering this guys power and his age."  
  
Goku nodded as the announcer stopped his count at 8.   
  
Gohan was now sitting up. A moment later he stood, and angry look on his face. "I wont lose... I wont let you hurt my dad!" he roared, his white aura flaring up around him. Suddenly it's color shifted to red-orange as his hair flapped madly in the air.  
  
Bardock's eyes snapped open wide, as did Appla's and Vadora's. "That's... impossible..." Appla said under her breath. "His power's o... over six thousand and still building! He's stronger than Raditz..."  
  
"Masenko Ha!" he cried firing a massive energy wave at Jaken. The alien realized instantly the power held in the attack. He quickly erected a KI barrier using all his power to hold it in place. To Jaken's, and everyone else's surprise, Gohan's power continued to build. A moment later there was a flash, and his power stabilized as the Masenko died out.  
  
Gohan stood there, his aura still surging red-orange around him. His power was now just over eight and a half thousand. The young warrior launched in at the surprised Jaken and began to pound on him. Feet and fists connecting with his head, chest, and stomach. A sudden and powerful kick across the alien's jaw sent him hurtling away and into a wall, outside the ring. Gohan's aura flashed and vanished, his power dropping back down to just above where it had been originally.  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, it's shorter than the last one, I know. Don't worry though, the next one will be longer, promise. I just have trouble making fights last very long, that's all. 


	9. Hotaru’s Amazing Power! Krillin’s Quick...

Chapter nine - Hotaru's Amazing Power! Krillin's Quick Defeat!  
  
Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha (who just recently came to), and Tien all watched Gohan with shock. They couldn't believe the power they'd felt radiating from Gohan. He hadn't been stronger than Jaken, his easy win had come from the shock at Gohan's sudden increase of power. As Gohan stepped into the fighters area Goku felt a presence behind him and turned to see Bardock standing there.  
  
"That was impressive." he said. "I've only heard of such power once before, a Sai-jin by the name of Brolly was born with a power level of over ten thousand. The last anyone heard of him his power had surpassed five hundred thousand. That was ten years ago." Bardock knelt down and watched his scouter closely. Gohan's power wasn't moving, it had dipped all the way back down to it's original level. "However I've never heard of increases like that, power spikes that come and then fade."  
  
"Maybe it's from his Human side." Piccolo said watching as Gohan looked at them in wonder, not sure why they seemed so confused. "He's the only half Human half Sai-jin I know of."  
  
"He's the only half Sai-jin period." Bardock said standing back up. "No other race has the potential of the Sai-jins so mixed blood children are unheard of, it's believed they'd have low power and low potential. Either the Human race is an exception to this, or Gohan's natural power is that impressive it cancels the effect of his Human blood."  
  
"Well," Goku said scratching the back of his head. "Chi Chi is the strongest woman on the planet. She's more than half the strength of Master Roshi so that could be a factor too."  
  
Goku felt an elbow in his side. Looking down he saw Krillin pointing his thumb at the ring. Looking Goku saw Hotaru already there waiting for him, and finally heard his name called. "Oh! I guess it is my match huh?" he said laughing. Goku made his way out to the ring and turned to look at Hotaru. "Sorry to keep you waiting." he said sliding into a fighting position.  
  
Hotaru said nothing and did the same. Goku watched her closely, the match had started but they weren't moving yet. /She's got a strong power, I can't feel it all, she's still suppressing it. Though I don't think it's for our benefit./ he glanced back at where Jaken sat, leaning against a wall, scouter on his face. He seemed to be talking to someone, of course, Bardock had said that they were also communicators. /Probably talking to that Zarbon guy./  
  
He turned back to Hotaru. He felt certain her eyes were taking in more than just his appearance. Suddenly she charged in and Goku slid to his side. Her power spiked up quickly and topped off just above his as her fist slipped past his face only inches away. He brought his knee up into her stomach and his elbow down into the back of her neck.  
  
"Ouch!" cried the announcer. "That has got to hurt!"  
  
Goku moved his arm and leg then spun around. The back of his hand connected hard with her face and she stumbled backward. Her left arm shot out and a stream of orange energy charged at Goku. He batted it away but it was only a decoy. She came up behind him and planted her knee into his back driving him into the ring floor. Reaching down to either side of him she grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms back stretching the muscles in his arms and shoulders.  
  
He gritted his teeth and strained against her grip trying to pull free. /Man she's strong! I've got to get her off somehow... but how?/ Suddenly he screamed out as her other knee slammed into his back hard. As she drove her knee harder into his back he twisted his hands slightly so that his palms were pointing down. He fired off three quick energy blasts from each pulverizing the ring beneath him and rocking him around enough he could roll onto his back, or more precisely, hers.  
  
Still she kept a firm grip on him but know that he wasn't pinned to the ground he could move his legs. He pulled them in quickly then thrust them outward pulling away from her. The force of the motion pulled him to his feet and he flipped her over his head. Still she wouldn't let go so he brought his knee up as he brought her down slamming her face into his knee. With that she finally released her grip. She started to move back to the opposite side of the ring with Goku following. "Inryoku Chikara!" she cried. The invisible force slammed into Goku but he pushed against it and broke through. Her eyes widened slightly then narrowed. "Inryoku Chikara!" she called out again. This time the force pushed into Goku harder, but still he came.  
  
Hotaru stopped going backward and went up into the air. "Nibai Inryoku Chikara!" She shouted as Goku charged up toward her. The force blast slammed into him hard and threw him down into the ring again, but not very hard as he managed to land on his feet and stand back up.  
  
Hotaru clenched her fists tightly as she watched Goku slip into a posture she'd seen before, in the match with the bald guy. Then Goku's voice echoed out through the arena. "Kaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Hotaru felt the power build up from the attack as Bardock, Appla, and Vadora watched their scouter in awe. "His power is going up, but how?" Appla asked. "It's at over fifteen hundred now."  
  
"It's not his power." Vadora said. "It's the attack, he knows how to concentrate his energy into a single point to make his attacks even stronger than he is. There's no telling how much power he may be able to force into his attacks, this one is only meant to knock this girl out, not kill her."  
  
As the attack neared Hotaru pulled in all her energy. "Nibai Kinryoku!" she yelled out at the last second. The Kamehameha wave slammed into an invisible barrier and exploded. It tore apart down it's length and Goku stopped the attack so as not to waste energy.  
  
Hotaru floated, unharmed, above the ring. Her muscles were slightly larger, her hair was floating out behind her, and she was surrounded by thin silver aura. Her power had doubled but a moment later the aura faded and her power returned to normal. She moved her fingers to her temples again, as she had against Piccolo. "Kuro Omoi Seichuu!" she cried.  
  
Goku felt a pull on himself and expected to be frozen as Piccolo had been, yet he could still move. As he wondered at this he noticed Hotaru had relaxed slightly. Quickly he took advantage of the situation and leapt into the air toward the now descending Hotaru. Her eyes went wide in shock as she saw Goku charging her. Before she could react to him his fist was in her face.  
  
She was knocked backward into the air a short distance before recovering. "Nibai Kinryoku!" she cried, the thin silver aura returning and her power jumping up again. Then she vanished. The others watched in wonder as Goku's head jerked to the right as though he'd been hit, but none of them saw anything. Still, they could feel her energy speeding around in the sky, she was to fast for any of them, save for Gohan, to see. The young Sai-jin was only able to see her momentarily as she slowed to make turns or to attack.  
  
There were three resounding cracks, one as a knee impacted Goku's stomach, another as a fist hit his jaw, and finally the third came from an elbow to his back. Goku slammed hard into the ring floor cracking it. Hotaru landed and once more the aura around her faded away.  
  
"Amazing!" Cried the announcer. "That was just amazing!" He stared at Goku a moment before remembering to do a count. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." he stopped as Goku moved and began to get onto his feet. Hotaru watched with little emotion showing on her face, but she was still obviously surprised that Goku was still getting up.  
  
"You are quite impressive." she said smiling at him. "I've never met a Sai-jin weaker than me who wasn't effected by my Kuro Omoi Seichuu. In fact, I've never met anyone weaker than me who wasn't effected by it."  
  
"I think Piccolo can attest to how well that move works." Goku said with a grin trying to catch his breath.  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Shall we continue now?" she asked.  
  
"Well... I've always loved a challenge." he said panting slightly. "But I don't think I stand much chance against you."  
  
Hotaru smiled softly. "Not really."  
  
Goku nodded. "Then that's it. I'm done."  
  
The announcer blinked at Goku for a moment. "D... did you just... forfeit Goku?" he asked surprised.  
  
Goku nodded. "I can't give her much of a match, I'm spent and she's still fairly fresh. I can't win anyway, not with that one move of hers... Besides, she'll be fighting Gohan in the finals and I think he'll be more of a challenge".  
  
Krillin crossed his arms and frowned. "Gee, thanks a lot Goku." Gohan looked at Krillin and laughed. After a moment Krillin sighed. "Guess he's right though, I don't stand much chance of beating you kid, do I?"  
  
Gohan smiled and the two walked out to the ring. "You can try Krillin. Who knows, you could get lucky."  
  
"And go up against that Hotaru girl? Nah, I say we just get this over with... I'm not even sure why I'm going to try this, you're more than four times my strength. Anyway, congrats Gohan, you're the youngest person to ever reach the finals."  
  
The two stood in the rings center ready for their match. Krillin slid into his battle stance and gulped wondering just how to go about something like this... Pulling in his courage he charged in at Gohan, fist cocked back for a punch. He never even started the swing before Gohan's foot came up into his chin and sent him skyward. He hit the ring hard a moment later unmoving. The announcer blinked twice, then he started the count. Gohan smiled and bowed to the motionless Krillin. When the count finished he carried him out of the ring, thousands of eyes following the little warrior in disbelief.  
  
"That had to be the shortest match in the history of the tournament." Yamcha laughed as Krillin slowly came to.  
  
Rubbing his head Krillin sighed. "Yeah... remind me never to attack Gohan head on again." Piccolo smirked while Goku, Yamcha, and Tien laughed as the announcer declared a temporary recess to the tournament to give the finalists a chance to rest a bit.  
  
"Yeah!" Goku cried pumping a hand into the air. "Food time!" Gohan smiled and laughed as they walked toward the restaurant.  
  
Meanwhile Jaken leaned against a near-by tree watching them go. The Humans were weak, the Namek was stronger but nothing that couldn't be handled. Kakkarotto seemed like no Sai-jin he'd ever seen, and his son was inconceivably powerful for a Third Class Sai-jin Soldier's child. His eyes followed the silver haired woman as well. She was an unknown factor, one that had defeated Kakkarotto. He was beginning to wonder if perhaps Zarbon had started something that none of them would be able to finish.  
  
Fifteen minutes later found the fighters back at ringside for the final match of the tournament. Gohan was adjusting his GI while the announcer went on about how incredible it was for him to be here, after all, he was only five. He was also commenting on Hotaru's defeat of the former Champion by surrender. Gohan was curious about that too, he'd never seen his dad do that before... maybe he just wanted to see how Gohan would do against her? He shook his head and readied for the match. 


	10. Budokai Ends! Kui and Kuwa Appear!

Chapter ten - Budokai Ends! Kui and Kuwa Appear!  
  
The instant the announcer began the match Hotaru used a familiar attack. "Inryoku Chikara!" The sudden force thrust Gohan backward a few feet before he caught himself and floated unmoving in the air. "Nibai Kinryoku!" she cried charging in. Her thin silver aura flared up again and her power shot up beyond Gohan's. She threw a hard left hook that took Gohan by surprise and connected with a loud crack.  
  
Gohan quickly raised a short arm to block the next attack by Hotaru and then threw one of his own. The two locked into a tight battle but Hotaru obviously had the advantage. She dodged around Gohan's right fist and slammed a knee into his stomach. Then she spun around behind him and kicked him in the back knocking him away. He pulled himself to a quick stop and shot up into the air.  
  
Hotaru watched him climb a moment then shot up after him quickly catching up. Gohan fired four quick KI blasts but Hotaru weaved around them and moved in closer. In an instant she had hold of him, her legs wrapped around his and her arms around his body stopping him from moving. Then she said something that only Gohan and Piccolo heard. "You can't win if you don't use all your power, there's more at stake here than this match."  
  
"What do you mean?" the young Sai-jin demanded.  
  
"Focus!" she yelled diving toward the ring below them as quick as she could. Gohan's eyes went wide as they neared the ring floor. Only three feet up she pulled to an abrupt stop releasing Gohan in the process. The small warrior slammed head first into the ring shattering the entire thing and creating a large crater in it's center. Hotaru floated over the hole for a moment before landing. As her feet touched the ground Gohan floated up from the crater.  
  
Hotaru stared across at him and Piccolo saw something in her eyes and it made him shiver. She had the look of war hardened soldier and something about the way she was fighting Gohan gave him the feeling she was trying to train him. He watched as Gohan landed at the craters edge and stared across at her, his power had gone up again but was still lower than hers.  
  
Suddenly she shook her head. "Not good enough. Sanjuu Kinryoku!" she yelled. The thin silver aura thickened and grew faster, her muscles bulged slightly, and her power shot up again. She was now almost twice as strong as Gohan. In a flash of silver light she vanished re-appearing a moment later where Gohan was, kicking him with a loud crack, then vanished again. There was a crack in the sky and they looked upward to see Gohan holding off one of Hotaru's fists with both hands.  
  
"You must focus your thoughts and emotions." she said calmly. "Or you will never control your power." Gohan stared at her wondering just what she was talking about. Before he could do anything she vanished again. This time she landed at the rings edge, back to the rest of the ring. A second later Gohan slammed face first into the ring a foot behind her.  
  
The announcer stared at them for a moment then cleared his throat. "Um... the count begins! 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9..." He stopped as a purple and orange stream flew from Gohan's hand at Hotaru's back. The energy seemed to pass right through her, but then she shimmered and the after image vanished. She appeared again an instant later, knee buried in Gohan's back. He cried out in pain and shock a moment before falling unconscious.  
  
The announcer started the count again, this time he finished and declared Hotaru the Champion. A few moments later she was back stage again and was watching Jaken who was watching Goku. "What?" she asked catching Piccolo by surprise, he'd not expected her to notice him.  
  
"Who exactly are you, and why are you here?"  
  
"I'm only explaining it once, you can wait until everyone's together." she said after a moment of silence.  
  
A few minutes later everyone was gathered outside the arena. Hotaru stood apart from the large group staring off into the distance. A moment later Goku walked up to her followed by the others. "So... Hotaru, right?" he asked. She just nodded. "We're wondering..."  
  
"I know." she said softly. "I am a Tanarian, more precisely, the Tanarian princess."  
  
"Tanarian?" Bardock asked. "I thought Frieza..."  
  
"Killed us all? No. Some of us escaped his attack force and fled our world settling on another planet outside his reach, one that's in Sai-jin space. A few weeks ago we intercepted a deep space transmission from one of Frieza's ambassadors. He was requesting permission to attack a planet within Sai-jin territory, this planet. Frieza ordered him back to Planet Frieza for another mission but said he could send any of his men that he wanted. My mother chose to over look this, she would rather let the rest of the universe destroy itself then show ourselves to anyone who might want to attack us.  
  
"I couldn't just let this world be destroyed, let another planet fall to Frieza. So I came here, and on the way hacked into a few computers to see what I could learn about this world. It would seem I found my way into your space pod Bardock, because I found out why Zarbon wanted this world attacked. Then I hacked into some Earth bound systems as I neared and found the video records of the previous Budokais. I figured out who Goku was rather quickly."  
  
"Wait." Appla interrupted. "You mean Zarbon's not here?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "No, he's in the other end of the galaxy, or close to it. He sent Kui and his brother Kuwa here though, and if want I'm sensing is right then we have little chance of winning."  
  
"I know of Kuwa." Vadora said crossing her arms. "That little bastard nearly cut off my tail a year ago. He's got some power but it's nothing we can't handle. Bardock has an Enhancer ring and if it comes down to it I can transform."  
  
"How?" Hotaru asked questioningly. "This planet has no moon."  
  
Bardock grinned. "A technique I developed, as far as I know only myself and King Vegeta have mastered using it. It creates a ball of energy that emits light identical to that of a Full Moon."  
  
"We can discuss this later." Piccolo said looking off to their right. "At the moment we have company."  
  
They all turned to look and saw a six foot purple alien who was grinning. "Zarbon will be ecstatic to hear that I managed to kill you Bardock, as well as all your new friends."  
  
Vadora laughed. "Kui, it's been sometime since we met last, and I'm stronger now. How about you and I have a go at it eh? A rematch as it were?"  
  
"Sure, so long as you don't run away again."  
  
Vadora growled and charged in at Kui quickly. The purple alien was ready for her and blocked her kick before smashing his fist into her face. He brought his knee up but her arm shot down and blocked it. Her head pulled back and then shot forward slamming into his and knocking him back. Then she charged in again and caught him with a kick to his chin. He brought his fist up into her stomach, flipped over her, and then fired a quick KI blast into her back.  
  
A small crowd of tournament spectators had formed to watch the fight. Vadora pulled herself up out of the shattered concrete and launched in at Kui. The two began to exchange blows with each other at such speeds that only Bardock could keep up. The two rose high over the parking lot and arena, flashes of light and thunderous explosions the only evidence for those below that the fight was still going.  
  
Suddenly there was a brilliant flash brighter than the sun. A moment later a smoking form slammed into the ground a few feet from the Z Fighters. Slowly it stood and shook the debris off. Vadora looked skyward as she panted, "Damn coward hit me from behind." she said hoarsely. Then everyone saw who she was talking about. Floating beside Kui was another purple alien slightly taller than the other.  
  
Vadora reached down to her hand and touched the ring around her finger. He power shot upward and she followed suit charging in toward the two aliens. She locked into close combat with both. Kuwa managed to block most of her attacks but Kui was losing his footing quickly. Suddenly the two aliens pulled back, turned to face each other, and thrust there arms toward the other, hands cupped. Between their palms an energy blast formed. Vadora charged in at them but the blast shot out and slammed into her knocking her backward and down into the ground again.  
  
She stood up slowly as the two alien's laughed. "Damn you." she growled spitting out blood.  
  
Bardock walked up beside her. "I'll take Kuwa, you finish off his brother." he said calmly.  
  
Vadora shook her head. "No... I know why King Vegeta sent me with you. He thinks I'm to soft, that I back down to easily. Well I'm not backing down now, not a chance. I'm stronger than them, I'll handle this."  
  
"Vad..."  
  
"I said stay out of this!" Vadora cried charging into the sky. The force of her launch sent Bardock flying backward. He slammed into, and through, a six foot thick concrete wall, and then fell over unconscious. Meanwhile Vadora continued to battle the two aliens. Kui charged in at her from behind and she turned slamming an open right palm into his face. Everyone heard the distinctive crack of bones breaking.  
  
Kuwa roared and charged in slamming his knee into the side of her abdomen. She spun and slammed the back of her left fist into the side of his head. While the two battled each other Kui held onto his bleeding face. Then he saw the unconscious Bardock and smiled. Suddenly he was diving toward the ground, both arms pulled back, charging energy in each fist.  
  
Goku saw him charging down and looked to see where he was heading, and he saw Bardock. /What! Oh no!/ In a flash he was moving toward his father. He stopped a moment later as Kui pulled to a halt in the air and released the stream of energy. Goku stood arms out and legs spread pushing all of his energy out trying to create a barrier.  
  
Everyone turned and stared in shock as the deep blue energy slammed into Goku's KI barrier and smashed through before slamming into Goku himself. As Goku's screams echoed over the roar of the attack Gohan's left hand brushed with the enhancer ring. Meanwhile Tien had shot into the air and floated over Kui, hands together forming a triangle through which he could clearly see Kui smiling.  
  
"Tri-Beam!" Tien roared. As the golden orange glow bathed the area Kui looked up shocked. Suddenly he was slammed downward, his attack ended, and everyone turned from the blinding light of the blast. When they looked back there was a deep hole below where Kui had been, and a moment later the purple alien floated up from below, armor broken and crumbling, obviously unhappy.  
  
Gohan's eyes drifted down from Tien to Kui then over to where his father and his new grandpa lay. Neither one was moving, he couldn't sense them either. His eyes were turned skyward again by a loud scream as Kui rammed head first in Tien. "That's it!" the young warrior cried as a bright orange and purple aura formed around him. "Leave him alone!" Suddenly the tiny Sai-jin rocketed skyward straight at the shocked and unmoving Kui.  
  
Everyone stared in shock as Gohan slammed into Kui and tore right through him smashing his entire abdomen into nothing, effectively cutting him in two. He continued on past the falling remains of Kui and beyond the shocked Kuwa. Suddenly he pulled to a stop as his eyes locked onto Kuwa. His arms went up over his head, hands crossed, and his aura condensed into a small ball floating in front of his open palms. "Masenko!" he shouted thrusting his arms down and out at Kuwa.  
  
Vadora stared in shock for a moment before moving out of the way just as the stream of energy blasted past her and into Kuwa's hands. The alien groaned and strained against the force of the blast as it tried to push it anywhere but near him. "This... this is impossible!" he cried in disbelief. "He's just a child! How can he have this much power!" His eyes widened as he felt his arms giving under the force of the attack. A moment later he was completely engulfed by the stream of energy which continued down over the arena walls and slammed into what was left of the tournament ring completely obliterating it.  
  
Then the attack stopped, Gohan's power dropped, and so did he. Piccolo reached out with one hand and caught him by his leg as he passed. There was nothing left of Kuwa and for a moment everyone stared at the spent child. As Piccolo handed him over to Bulma he mumbled about his father. That brought everyone out of their shock of Gohan's powers and rushing over to Goku and Bardock. Piccolo bent over Goku while Appla checked on Bardock.  
  
"Goku's dead." Piccolo said with a touch of sadness in his voice.   
  
They all heard Appla choke back a sob. "So is Bardock... and I'm sure Zarbon will come now too, once he hears about this. We have to prepare for him."  
  
Vadora stumbled over to where Appla was. Not only was she weak from the fight but Gohan's blast had clipped her doing more damage than Kuwa had while also incinerating her tail. She helped the other Sai-jin to her feet as they looked at the two fallen warriors. Suddenly Yamcha spoke up. "No worries! We'll just gather the Dragonballs and with them back. Goku's never been revived before, and neither has Bardock."  
  
"That can be done?" Appla asked looking over at him.  
  
"Sure. I've been wished back before." Krillin said. "And we've already got three Dragonballs. Goku's four star, the six star ball I found a few months ago, and the two star ball Bulma has at Capsule Corp."  
  
"Then make that four." Piccolo said holding out his hand. In it rested the one star ball. "I've been holding on to this for about year so that I'd know if anyone wanted to use them."  
  
"Uh, guys." Bulma said looking down at Goku and Bardock. They all turned to look and saw that they were somewhat transparent. "What's going on?"  
  
Piccolo smiled. "Kami's up to something, I can feel it."  
  
~You're right Piccolo. If the warriors you fought today are any indication of what's to come Goku and his father are going to need some special training, and I know just the person for the job. Piccolo, I need to know how long before Zarbon comes.~  
  
~Right.~ He looked over at Appla and Hotaru. "How long until this Zarbon shows up here?"  
  
Appla shook her head. "Not sure. If he's on official business for Frieza then it could be a while."  
  
"At least a year." Hotaru said. "It's going to take him about four months to get where he's going, then at least another five months to get here from there. That's not counting the time he spends doing his job or delays after he starts on his way here."  
  
~Good.~ Kami's voice echoed in Piccolo's head. ~Tell them to wait a year if possible before summoning the dragon so that they can get the full benefit of the training.~  
  
Piccolo smiled. "Goku and Bardock are going to receive some special training in Otherworld. Kami said to wait a year if possible before we bring them back so they can train." The others stared at him a moment, a smile forming on Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha's faces.  
  
"Man, if the training they're going to get is anything like what Goku went through before this Zarbon wont know what hit him!" Krillin cheered.  
  
"Still," said Piccolo looking around at the damage. "I'd like to be ready for them myself. I suggest we all train until then." He walked over to Bulma and took Gohan back from her then glanced over to Appla. "I'm going to train with Gohan, you can come as well if you want." then he turned back to the others. "But only her. If anyone else follows I'll send you to train with Goku, got it?" They all nodded and a moment later Piccolo, Gohan, and Appla were all gone.  
  
"I say we go see Kami." Tien said. "If he gives us the same training he did Goku a few years ago we'll be a lot stronger."  
  
Yamcha nodded in agreement. "We'll need to be careful though, we're totally out of Senzu Beans."  
  
Vadora laughed hoarsely. "Afraid I wont be any help for a month or so. But I can at least help you guys out."  
  
"Can't you go back to your world for help?" Roshi asked.  
  
Vadora shook her head. "This would be seen as a personal war, Bardock against Zarbon, only those connected can fight without triggering full blown war."  
  
"Is it really that bad?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Yes. If King Vegeta sent anyone here to help it would give Frieza cause to attack Planet Vegeta, he'd call it an act of war. No, we're not getting any other help in this, it's us or no one." 


	11. The training begins

Chapter eleven - The training begins  
  
Goku looked around him a bit confused as Bardock did the same. They were standing on a long walkway surrounded by little white cloud like puffs. Then he saw Kami standing off to the side. "Kami? Where are we?"  
  
"Otherworld."  
  
"WHAT!" Bardock cried. "What happened? I don't remember getting killed."  
  
"You were unconscious." Kami said. "Goku tried to shield you from the attack but... it didn't work. I've brought your bodies here so that you can receive some special training before being revived. It should give you a better chance against Zarbon when he arrives on Earth."  
  
"But... what happened after we died?" Goku asked. "Is everyone else okay?"  
  
"Gohan... handled it." Kami said. "Rather quickly in fact. Now please, follow me. We'll have to talk to King Yemma, he's in charge of judgment, to get you guys past the main gates. We may have some trouble with you Bardock but I should be able to convince him."  
  
The two Sai-jins nodded and followed Kami into King Yemma's chamber. The large man was looking over an equally large book and didn't seem to notice them until Kami cleared his throat. He looked up for a moment then smiled when he saw Kami. "Kami my friend! What's it been, two, three hundred years?"  
  
"About that King Yemma. I know you are busy but I've a favor to ask of you."  
  
"Oh? What's up Kami?"  
  
"It's these two. Goku and his father Bardock."  
  
"Why, they still have their bodies..."  
  
"Yes. That's what I wish to talk to you about. These two need to receive some training from King Kai, they've only got about a year to get ready."  
  
"A year? They going somewhere?"  
  
"My friends are going to wish us back." Goku said with a smile.  
  
"Wish you... oh that's right! The Dragonballs!"  
  
Kami continued. "Anyway King Yemma, could you skip ahead to them to give them more time to train?"  
  
"Hmm, well... I don't see why not. Just give me a moment to look them each up." Yemma waved a large hand and the book on his desk vanished and was replaced by another. He ran his finger down the page before him and read off a quick list of what Goku had done. "My word Goku, you've saved Earth at least eight times already. I say you're more than qualified to be let through. At this rate you'll keep your body when you die and be allowed to train on the Grand Kai's planet.  
  
"Now let's see about you Bardock." He waved his hand again and a new book replaced the last. "B... B... B... Bobidi, no, no, to far." He flipped the pages back a few times, "Let's see... ah, here we are, Bardock." He looked over the page and frowned slightly, then glanced up at the three people before him, then back down at the page. "Hmm.... well, you said the both of you are going to be revived right?"  
  
Goku nodded. Yemma reached up and rubbed his chin. "Well... I'll skip over you for now, give you a chance to fix up some of these... bad spots, since your life isn't technically over."  
  
Bardock nodded. He knew what Yemma was talking about. He may have spent his life protecting the Sai-jin empire and his people as best he could but he'd killed even when he knew it wasn't needed. It was the Sai-jin way yes, but that still didn't change the way it would be viewed here. Not when there were people like his son around at least.  
  
"Thank you King Yemma." Kami said. "I must return to Earth, I can sense the others approaching the lookout."  
  
Yemma nodded as Kami vanished. A moment later a blue ogre walked over to them. "You're the ones going to see King Kai right?" he asked. Goku nodded. "Alright, this way please." The ogre led them out through I side door and Goku saw a golden cloud layer below them. In front of them they saw a large stone snake head behind which stretched a winding and twisting bridge of sorts.  
  
"This," the ogre said. "Is Snake Way. This leads to King Kai's planet. To train with him you'll have to make it to the end of Snake Way."  
  
"How long is it?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Not sure really... the only one to ever make it to the end was King Yemma and that was about five hundred years ago. By his estimates... it's long."  
  
"Well that was helpful." Bardock frowned. "Come on, grab hold...." /Even Yemma's book has him down as Goku... I guess that's as official as you can get./ "Goku." Bardock said. "We can get there faster if I fly. If I tire out then we can switch and you can fly for a little while."  
  
Goku nodded and climbed onto Bardock's back. An instant later they were a blue streak of light flying off into the distance. The ogre stared after them in shock. "Wow... he could be faster then King Yemma..."  
  
************  
  
Kami walked out from his small palace as Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Vadora, and Hotaru all landed on the lookout. "I've been expecting you." he said looking them over. "I assume you are ready to begin you're training now?"  
  
"Of course." Tien said cracking his knuckles. "We've got a big fight ahead and little time to get ready."  
  
Kami nodded. "Indeed. Is someone gathering the Dragonballs?"  
  
"Yeah." Yamcha said. "Bulma, Master Roshi, and Chaotzu are going after the last three, we've already got the other four."  
  
Tien nodded. "I didn't think Chaotzu would stand much chance in the coming battle so I told him to stay behind."  
  
Kami nodded. "I agree with that. He's got heart but that wont be enough for this battle. Before we progress to the more intense training we'll begin with some sparring. Vadora, I'd like you to run the training. You've got plenty of experience." She nodded. "As for sparring partners, Tien, you're with Hotaru. Yamcha and Krillin are the other pair."  
  
"Right." they all said.  
  
************  
  
Piccolo and Appla landed on the edge of a large cliff. Below them a forest spread out with a scattering of open fields here and there. "This area will do nicely." Piccolo said looking it over. "There aren't any homes in this sector so we wont get distracted."  
  
Appla nodded in approval. "This world is so much like Planet Vegeta yet... it's not. The colors here seem so dull compared to Vegeta."  
  
Piccolo glanced at her then held Gohan up to his face. A couple quick taps to the boys face and he was awake again. "Come on kid, we've got some training to do."  
  
"Training?"  
  
"Yep, you've got a lot of power kid, more than Goku and I had thought. Heck, you're more than six times our strength. We've got a real bad guy coming, stronger than the last two, and we need all the help we can get."  
  
"Wh... what happened to dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
Appla reached out and rubbed his hair. "He's off with you're grandpa getting some special training." she said. "They'll be back when we need them."  
  
Gohan looked at him and nodded. "Okay."  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Alright kid, let's get to work. You still have some of those enhancer rings Appla?" She nodded and pulled out two rings.  
  
"These are the only ones I've got, but they're all we'll need."   
  
Piccolo smiled and took one sliding it onto his finger. "Alright, let's go!"  
  
*********  
  
Chaotzu watched the dragon radar as Bulma piloted the air boat across the ocean. He's rather be training with the others but Tien was right, he'd not last long in the battle to come. So instead he was helping Master Roshi and a seemingly upset Bulma find the Dragonballs. "We're there." he said as the blinking light indicating one of the balls stopped under them.  
  
"Alright, I'll sit us down." Bulma said brining the air boat down on a small island.  
  
Chaotzu and Roshi got out to track down the ball while Bulma waited in the car. "Does she seem a little more..."  
  
"Yep." Roshi said stretching. "Her and Yamcha had another argument just before they left for the lookout. Couldn't make out much of it but it got pretty heated. I think the last thing she said to him was to never show his face around Capsule Corp again."  
  
Chaotzu nodded as he spied the Seven Star ball under a bush. A moment later they were in the air again tracking down another ball. "You know... someone's going to have to talk to Chi-Chi..." Roshi said after a moment. "She's going to get suspicious that Goku and Gohan haven't returned from the tournament, especially after a few days have passed, not to mention an entire year."  
  
"I know." Bulma sighed. "But it's not going to be. I'm not going near her for a week at least."  
  
"I think you should be the one to do it." voiced Chaotzu.  
  
"Oh really? And why is that!?" Bulma nearly yelled.  
  
"Calm down Bulma." said Roshi. "I agree with Chaotzu. She'd probably take it better from you than either of us, she knows you better than she knows us."  
  
Bulma sighed watching the islands go by below. "I guess you're right... But I'll wait till we have the last two Dragonballs." 


	12. A Mechanical Snag

Chapter twelve - A Mechanical Snag  
  
Chaotzu and Roshi were standing outside the air ship examining the Dragon Radar trying to pin point the next Dragonball. The reading was unusual and Bulma figured something in the area was causing interference but wasn't sure what it could be. "Hurry up guys." Bulma said from behind them as she looked uncertainly at the dense woods around them.  
  
"We're going as fast we can Bulma." Roshi said pushing a branch out of the way. The three of them stopped dead at what lay before them, hidden from above by the dense roof of branches and leaves. It was a large metal and brick structure with a set of very imposing and massive metal doors. It wasn't just the sight of the structure itself that froze the small group but what was engraved in the metal doors nearly hidden by the vines growing up it. Still the emblem was unmistakable. This had been a Red Ribbon base.  
  
"Um..." Chaotzu began as he looked up at the towering doors. "What are the chances the Dragonball could have landed inside there?"  
  
"I'd say pretty good." Bulma replied somewhat nervously. "It could explain the interference, the place is probably shielded."  
  
"Well, let's find out." Roshi said rolling up his sleeves. "You two should stand back." The martial arts master clenched his fists and his two companions saw his muscles bulge up stretching out his clothes. Then he shifted his feet, pulled his arms back, and cupped his hands. "Kameeeeee.... Hameeeeee.... Haaaaaaa!" Thrusting his arms forward Roshi fired the stream of blue energy at the door and began to push against it. Slowly it began creak and give. A moment later the Kamehameha Wave had torn an opening through the door large enough for them to pass through.  
  
As Roshi relaxed and the three began to move closer Bulma suddenly froze. "What was that!?" she cried staring into the opening. Just inside, hidden by the darkness, something scraped across the metal and stone floor. As they continued to stare and watch Roshi and Chaotzu prepared for possible trouble. They weren't disappointed.  
  
From the darkness of the derelict base emerged a silvery metallic form. It's feet were simple half circles with large metal toes for balance. It's legs and arms were relatively thin, just smaller than Bulma's. The body was large and fanned out from the waist up like a triangle. Resting atop this body was a small hump about the size of a basketball in which rested a single red eye just smaller than it's 'head'. "I am Sentinel Unit 14, you are trespassing on Red Ribbon territory. Leave now or be destroyed." it said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Guys..." Bulma whispered pulling on Roshi's sleeve. The martial arts master shook his arm releasing the woman's grip and tightened his stance, Chaotzu did the same.  
  
"I can't sense anything." Chaotzu said, eyes looked on the machine.  
  
Roshi nodded. "It's not a living thing, I don't think it's possible." He reached up with one hand and removed his sun glasses handing them back to Bulma. "Be careful Chaotzu, this thing may be fairly strong." The little man nodded solemnly. This wouldn't be as easy as they'd hoped it seemed.  
  
The monotone voice spoke again as an arm raised and pointed at them. "You have five seconds to leave." At the end of the arm was a simple two fingered hand with a thumb below the fingers. In it's center was a small red circle that began to glow.   
  
Roshi's eyes widened a bit. "Look out Chaotzu!" he cried dodging to the side. Chaotzu hesitated a moment then did the same just as a red energy beam cut through the air. It hit the tree that had been behind them and cut clean through. "This thing's a little stronger than I am." Roshi said brushing off his shirt. "I felt that blast just before it attacked, be very careful. If this thing hits you it could kill you."  
  
Chaotzu gulped as he watched the machine look back and forth between the three people. Bulma lay on the ground whimpering and crying. "May... maybe we... sh... should get the o... others first." She stammered.  
  
"Not yet." Roshi said quietly. "Chaotzu and I should be able to handle this, it's attacks are strong but it's only made of metal. We should be able to break it. Come on Chaotzu, let's give it a try!" The short man nodded and the two charged in. The machine fired another blast, Roshi dodged to the side and Chaotzu went up over it. Roshi came in close and slammed his right fist into the metal body which dented slightly and cracked while Chaotzu hit it in it's red eye shattering it.  
  
The machine took a few steps backward, then froze. "Did... did you get it?" Bulma asked peeking around the tree she was hiding behind.  
  
She got her answer a second later as it jerked a few times and spoke again. "Intruder's underestimated. Require reinforcements. All Sentinel Units to main doors."  
  
"That can't be good...." Bulma said wide eyed.  
  
As the machine fell over onto its back five red glows came from the opening. A moment later five more Sentinels emerged from the opening. As Roshi and Chaotzu prepared for battle again six other machines floated down from above and landed with the other five. Roshi blinked and took a step back. "Maybe we should get the others... we need that Dragonball and this may be good training."  
  
Bulma nodded and the three backed away from the gathering of machines. The Sentinels made no move to follow or attack. /Must be programmed only to defended from intrusion.../  
  
***************  
  
Hotaru pushed with all her strength against the force of the incoming attacks. They'd trained in pairs for a while first but Vadora had quickly changed that strategy. She now had Hotaru fighting Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin at once and at the moment she was fighting against a triple Kamehameha Wave from the three who were also using enhancers. Vadora had also said that she wasn't allowed to use her Kinryoku so she was struggling to hold off the attack.  
  
"Come on Hotaru!" Vadora cried from a few yards away as she watched the exchange. "Together the attack is stronger than you but separate they're weaker. Remember that you're fighting three attacks, not one!"  
  
Hotaru slipped across the lookout floor as she pushed against the waves. "That's not helping me any!" she shouted. "We can't I use my Kinryoku? I could deflect this attack without two much trouble."  
  
"That's why." Vadora replied. "That Kinryoku thing is nice but it gives you the upper hand. This is to be a balanced fight otherwise you wont get much out of this training." Hotaru scowled as she pushed more energy into her hands but she was quickly becoming spent, and hoped the others were too. "Alright!" Vadora yelled. "That's enough!"  
  
Suddenly the Kamehameha waves faded away and Hotaru collapsed to the floor. "Those three have some power when they work together like that." she panted.  
  
"That they do." Vadora smiled walking over toward them. Her power was still much lower than it had been and she'd found out that her right arm had fractured from Gohan's earlier blast. Still, she had enough power to handle any of these four in a power struggle, one at time only though. "I was hoping you'd have the power to hold them back. No matter, by the time we're done training you will, and without the Kinryoku. We have a lot of training to do yet but after that I can tell none of you have the energy left to continue, we'll pick up again tomorrow, let's get seem sleep."  
  
As Vadora turned to enter the palace again where they would be sleeping the roar of an air boat reached her ears. She and the others turned and saw Bulma's air boat come in and land at the lookout's edge. A second later Roshi, Chaotzu, and Bulma all emerged.  
  
"Have you got all the Dragonballs already?" Krillin asked.  
  
Roshi shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. We ran into a problem after we got this one." he handed over the Dragonball they had collected to Yamcha. "It seems the next one is inside an old Red Ribbon base, unfortunately it's not empty."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vadora asked remembering the story Goku had told her and the others a few days ago about the Red Ribbon army.  
  
"Well..." Bulma began. "They've always had advanced technology beyond what even Capsule Corp can do sometimes. This base is full of robotic guards."  
  
Roshi picked up there. "They're not very strong. I cracked one of them with a punch. But their energy blasts are enough to take me or Chaotzu out in one shot. We need that Dragonball or we can't bring Goku and Bardock back so we came for your help."  
  
"It'll have to wait until tomorrow morning." Vadora said. "These four have been through some intense training in the last five hours and are totally spent, they'd be of no help. Once they've rested up we'll take care of those machines and get the Dragonball. It sounds like it may make for some good training." 


	13. Conspiracy Theory

Chapter thirteen - Conspiracy Theory  
  
Otherworld:  
  
They'd been flying non stop for the last fifteen hours. Bardock had taken them a good distance on his own flying for about nine hours, then Goku took over. Now they were resting on one of Snake Way's down slopes wondering just how much farther it would be. "Man, that ogre wasn't kidding, this thing is long." Goku said sitting up and looking off into the distance. He couldn't see anything but gold clouds and Snake Way itself. No sign of King Kai's planet.  
  
"Yeah... sure is. We have to have gone at least seven thousand miles already... just how long is this thing?"  
  
Suddenly they heard a honking sound behind them. Turning they saw a small red machine that seemed to be cleaning Snake Way. "Excuse me sirs, but I need to get through here."  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked the ogre at the machines controls.  
  
"I'm the caretaker of Snake Way, I see to it that it stays in one piece and that it stays clean."  
  
"Well, um, we were wondering something. Just how long is Snake Way?"  
  
The blue ogre thought for a moment. "Well, let's see.... I do 35 miles an hour.... it takes me about... Hmmm... 425 years, give or take about ten I think..." While the ogre did his mental math Goku and Bardock stared at him in shock.... Over 400 years! "Ah, I'd say just about eleven million miles." the ogre said at last.  
  
"E... Eleven..." Goku stuttered.  
  
"Mil... Million." Stuttered Bardock.  
  
The ogre nodded. "About that. How long have you guys been on Snake Way?"  
  
"About fifteen hours or so." Bardock said calmly, but he was still wondering just how long it would take them to reach the end of Snake Way.  
  
"Fifteen hours?" the ogre asked confused. "You're this far in only fifteen hours? It takes me almost nine days to get this far. You guys are fast."  
  
"So um, how long do you think it'll take us to get to the end?" Goku asked.  
  
The ogre took on a thoughtful expression again. "Let's see... about fifteen hours to cover around seventy five hundred miles... that's about.... Hm... I'd say it should take you just around three months if you don't take to many rests."  
  
"Well..." Bardock began. "Three months isn't to bad. Gives us nine months to train at least."  
  
"Nine months?" the ogre asked. "You planning on going somewhere else in a year?"  
  
"Back to Earth." Goku said with a big smile. "My friends are going to bring us back to life in a year." The ogre just blinked at him a few times. "Well, if it's going to take that long we'd better get going again." Bardock nodded and climbed back onto Goku's back, he still had another three hours of flying before they switched again. In a flash the two were in the air and speeding down Snake Way again.  
  
Planet Vegeta:  
  
Raditz tossed the small computer down on the desk before him. He didn't much like desk jobs and paper pushing but this was one assignment he was fine with. The King had appointed him to run an investigation into what Napa had told him about someone out to bring down all four empires. Raditz rubbed his forehead. The concept wasn't a nice thing to stare in the face, someone like this would have to be strong, strong enough to stand up to one of the rulers in a one on one match at the lest. That's where rumors and legends came into play.  
  
At the moment that's what he was looking at. A fringe planet within Sai-jin space but at the edge of the galaxy had one of these rumors and legends. According to the world's people they'd been met be a being of incredible power and told not to accept a Sai-jin alliance. The descriptions of this being, only twenty years old, were all identical and of a unknown race. Short, about four to four and a half foot tall. Deep blue skin, orange horns on his head, and pink hair. He wasn't sure just how powerful a 'being of incredible power' would be when you considered the planet's populace. The strongest was only a hundred and seven, and he'd been training for over fifty decades.  
  
So far there wasn't much to go on. He wasn't going to complain though, this was an important assignment that gave him a high status among his people. Most didn't know what he was doing, only that it was classified, and that he had the power to order teams out to planets with any orders he deemed necessary. He'd already sent out three teams, only one of them had returned yet, and he'd gone on a short distance trip himself with two other soldiers.  
  
/And that could have gone better./ he thought with a frown. They'd landed on the planet, one within the neutral territory between the Sai-jin empire and Frieza's empire. Scout missions over the last few years had averaged the people at about 12 and the strongest reading had been 762. So, when word came to him of possible information there he felt like going himself to get out of the stuffy office he'd been given.  
  
He picked two Third Class Soldiers at about his same level and they departed. However, when they got there, their Scouters had picked up three powers much higher than expected. One at 1,303 that wouldn't prove a challenge to any of the them. Another at 1,567 that had the potential to cause problems. And finally one at 2,109 that was stronger than one of his soldiers and close to him and the other he had with him.  
  
The battle had been fairly easy against the first two but that second warrior had been relentless. The weakest of the two he'd taken had been killed while he and the other had suffered severe injuries. He'd just come from the regen tank three hours ago, the other man was still healing and would be for another six to seven hours. /Though I can't complain about the power increase./ Raditz thought with a smile replacing his frown. /After all, going from 2,193 to 5,323, which makes me a Second Class Soldier at last, is a pretty good increase./  
  
Raditz leaned forward and picked up the PDA again and scrolled through to the report King Vegeta had given him. According to this the King estimated Nappa as being about as strong as Frieza, which made no sense. The last time Nappa's power had been tested he'd only been at 301,267. An increase that drastic was... unheard of. Of course the general belief among the people varied down three sides. One said that King Vegeta had gone easy on Nappa and let the large man think he was wining. The second said that King Vegeta had grown to complacent and slacked off on his training to much and grown weaker. The third claimed Nappa had been a Super Sai-jin.  
  
King Vegeta had dismissed that idea quickly enough, Nappa looked the same as always, he'd not transformed into anything. Raditz agreed with K. Vegeta on that. Nappa had been the same as always, only far stronger. No, the reason lay elsewhere. Possibly in what Nappa had told the King. Unlimited power. Someone had done something to make him stronger. One possibility had been ruled out, enhancer rings. Those overloaded once you surpassed 100,000. Apparently they couldn't process that much energy. No, this was done somehow else, and it wasn't natural. And now Prince Vegeta had taken a space ship and gone who knows where to vent some of his anger...  
  
He closed his eyes and leaned back. /Wish I knew what had happened on Earth but no one is allowed to go there for now. I just wish we could communicate with someone down there without worrying if Frieza would intercept it and wipe out the planet with our people still on world./ Sighing he looked back down at his PDA and got back to work.  
  
Earth:  
  
Hotaru stood at the edge of the lookout watching the world below. She'd been so lost in thought she'd not sensed Yamcha walk up beside her. For a moment the two just stood there watching the clouds move and the sun begin to rise. "What is your world like?" he asked at last.  
  
Hotaru was quiet for a moment. "I've only ever seen our race's birth world in pictures and movies. I wasn't born there but it was beautiful. We had two brilliant suns that rose and set in unison, an amazing rose colored sky, clear water... it was like a paradise.  
  
"Our new world is much like our old one, and a little like this world. They sky is a light pink except at noon when it turns a brilliant blue, and has only one sun. Our homes are built to be one with the land. Some of our largest cities spread for miles among tree tops. A number of worlds have mistaken us for a primitive civilization but we're far from it, it's just the way we choose to live. It's not our world... but it's home."  
  
Yamcha glanced over at her. He'd not expected her to be so open, he just thought he might try. She hadn't said much the day before, except when arguing with Vadora. He looked behind him and saw Bulma and the others emerge from the palace ready to begin their attempt to take the Dragonball within the old Red Ribbon base. He didn't notice Bulma's glare when she saw him standing beside Hotaru.  
  
Deep Space:  
  
The large saucer ship floated above Planet Rosu carrying only a small number of soldiers. Vegeta hadn't bothered to assemble an army and merely launched into space with the skeleton crew that was always on board. So it was just him and a hundred men, none of which had a power level over two thousand. Planet Rosu, however, was known for strong fighters, including the leader of his fathers private army.  
  
Vegeta slid himself into his space pod and prepared for launch. /Pug may be on Planet Vegeta but I'm sure there's someone else down here worthy of fighting me. I'll find him and work out my frustration... I just need to find an un-aligned planet to blast to rubble.../ A moment later his pod was hurtling toward the planet's surface. 


	14. GX73 and A10

Chapter fourteen - GX73 and A10  
  
Son Home:  
  
Chi-Chi rolled over in bed and instantly woke up, she'd been doing that for the past two weeks, she still hadn't gotten used to Goku being out training before she got up. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and slid legs over the beds edge. Getting up she grabbed her robe and walked from her room into the kitchen. Looking around she frowned and shook her head. "I've still got leftovers from last week... I'm so used to cooking for Goku and Gohan I make to much for just me."  
  
She made her way over to a book shelf near the front door and glanced at the row of pictures. The first one was of her wedding day, Goku had a chicken leg stuffed in his mouth. The next was of baby Gohan, then one of the three of them taken down by that tree... At the end of the row was the newest picture, one of her, Gohan, Goku, Bardock, and Appla all together. It was hard to believe those two where Goku's parents, they didn't look all that old. But they'd definitely had his appetite.  
  
Then she saw the text book beside the picture and frowned. "Where are those two? I bet Goku lost track of time partying with those bum friends of his out at Master Roshi's again! I can't believe I waited here for him! Oh, he's in big trouble!" She turned from the book shelf and walked out the door producing a capsule as she went. A moment later she was climbing into the air car and speeding toward Master Roshi's. "When I get my hands on that Goku...! How's Gohan supposed to become a genius scientist if his brain is always getting knocked around? He was suppose to start Calculus last week but somehow they talked me into letting him enter the tournament. Well no more, from now on Gohan does nothing but study!"  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
Bulma set the air boat down just outside the old Red Ribbon base once more. This time she stayed behind everyone else while they looked for the Dragonball. Vadora led the way through the brush, even in her weakened state she was still the strongest of them. As they emerged into the clearing a rather impressive sight came into view. There were at least sixty robots standing in front of the derelict base now.  
  
"So how do we get past all of them?" Yamcha asked curiously. He wasn't to worried about fighting them, from what Roshi said they wouldn't be to dangerous to him and the others. Painful yes, dangerous, not quite.  
  
"I've got a new attack I'd like to give a go." Krillin said with a smile. "I've not tried it in a few months but... I think it could cut down our odds to something less overwhelming."  
  
Vadora glanced back at him. "Alright shorty, let's see what you can do."  
  
Krillin stepped in front of the others and anchored his legs firmly into the ground. He placed his left hand over his right, palms facing each other, directly in front of his chest. There were sparks and crackles of energy between his hands as he began to charge the attack. A moment later a small yellow-orange KI ball formed and began to grow in size until it was about the size of a baseball.  
  
Slowly he turned his hands and moved them so that his palms were facing left and right. Then he began to slowly pull his hands away from each other and the KI ball began to stretch. After a moment it split into three, then they split making five. He kept stretching them until there were seven balls of floating KI. Then he moved his hands and turned his arms so that his palms were facing up and down. Then he bent his wrists so they touched and bent his hands back like he'd just fired a Kamehameha.  
  
Six of the KI balls had floated into a circle surrounding the seventh. Again he turned his wrists so that his arms were no longer one atop the other but side by side. The KI balls flashed for a second and then Krillin smiled. "Perfect... I just need to be able to do this faster... Here goes, Shotgun!" Suddenly the seven KI balls shot forward, the six on the outside moving in toward the one in the center which was just ahead of them. After going a few feet they hit the middle ball and there was a minor explosion followed by a spray of KI blasts going off in every direction except back at them.  
  
When the dust and explosions died down they saw a number of the Sentinels laying on the ground with holes through them or limbs missing. Only about thirty still stood. "There, that evens things a bit. I'm still trying to get as much control as Piccolo's Scatter Shot, but it's still got some punch."  
  
"Not bad baldy." Vadora said with a smile. "Not bad at all. Now let's get the rest of them." Vadora charged in toward the machines with the others right behind her. She brought her fist back and then forward into and through the midsection of one robot.  
  
Master Roshi blocked two crushing metal arms with his own arms then slammed both open palms into the machine cracking it's shell, then he fired a quick, weak, KI blast that tore through the weakened armor and blew it apart. Then he turned and attacked another one while Yamcha and Hotaru tore through another. Tien buried an arm into one of the robots and blew it apart with an energy blast from inside it's body.  
  
They continued to tear through the sentinels yet the ranks of robots didn't seem to be dwindling but increasing. More of the these things were coming out of the building, through the hole Roshi had made earlier. Still they kept fighting, tearing through as many machines as they could as quickly as they could. As Vadora incinerated six machines in one energy wave she grabbed her side just as her legs gave out and she collapsed.  
  
A few feet away a Sentinel saw her fall and turned toward her raising it's arm. A red glow began to gather at the end of it's arm. Vadora stared at it knowing she'd overdone it, she didn't have the strength left to stop the attack. Then suddenly there was a flash of light, sparks flew from the metal arm, and it fell hitting the ground with a thud. A second later Tien landed in front of her.  
  
"You okay Vadora?" he asked looking back it her. She just nodded, to weak to do anything else. Tien nodded and turned back to the battle making sure that none of the Sentinels got close to the weakened warrior.  
  
"Destructo Disk!" Krillin cried out. The others dodged out of the way as Krillin guided his attack through several Sentinels before losing control of it as a metal foot slammed into his head. He stumbled forward, then turned and shot a stream of energy through the Sentinel destroying it.  
  
"We're not getting anywhere like this." Chaotzu said dodging another metal kick. "We need to do something else..."  
  
"I'm open to suggestions." Yamcha told him slamming a fist through another machine.  
  
"Clear out." Tien said shooting into the air. "Go on, get back!" Everyone did as he said as they watched him place his hands together and aim down at the robots. He floated higher and higher until he had a good view of most of the Sentinels below him. "Take this, Tri-Beam!"  
  
The yellow-orange glow bathed the area as the attack flowed down. An instant later there was a massive explosion and the ground shook violently. Dust was thrown skyward and out everywhere. As Tien landed he got a clear view of the attacks results. Most of the robots had been completely destroyed, the rest were heavily damaged. "That should do nicely." he said.  
  
"Very well done Tien." Master Roshi said walking up. "Come on now, let's head inside."  
  
"Go on without me." Tien said picking Vadora up from where she'd slumped over against a tree. "That attack took most of what I had left... I'm going to stay out here and keep an eye on Vadora, just in case more of those things come along." The others nodded and watched him take the Sai-jin back to the air boat before turning and heading into the abandoned base.  
  
They made their way cautiously through the dilapidated halls with Bulma guiding them toward the Dragonball. There was debris scattered everywhere. Parts of the ceiling, damaged Sentinels, and things they couldn't recognize. "Which way?" Krillin asked as they reached a split in the hall way.  
  
Bulma looked at the radar and zoomed in a bit more. "Let's see, that way." she said pointing. They turned down the right hall and went a few yards before coming to a set of red double doors. It took Yamcha, Krillin, and Hotaru to get the doors to budge and finally open. As the doors clanged open everyone gasped at the sight inside.  
  
There were standing just inside a large room filled with computers, cylindrical tanks, and rows of what looked like strange lockers. Some of the tanks were cracked, those that weren't were filled with various colored liquids. A few tanks had other things in them, one seemed to hold a human skeleton inside a green bubbling slime. "What is this place?" Hotaru asked making her way toward a nearby wall.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "The Red Ribbon Army was rumored to be involved in genetic experiments. This must have been one of their lab facilities."  
  
"My god...." Hotaru said looking through the window of one of the 'lockers' along the wall. It was more like a storage tank than a locker though. The others came over to see what she was looking at. The tank was marked GX56 and inside was a tall, thin, pink.... creature. It looked like it had at one time been Human but now...  
  
"This place gives me the creeps." Yamcha said. "Let's get the Dragonball and get out of here."  
  
"I agree." Bulma said. They continued across the room to another door and left the room behind them. "We're almost... there." Bulma smiled stopping. Everyone looked around wondering just where the ball was, then the wall beside them exploded. As the dust settled a short creature, about three and a half feet tall, stepped through the opening. It had a light blue skin tone, large yellow eyes, and a very muscular body. A long thin tail swished around behind it for a moment before wrapping about the creatures waist.  
  
"I believe you are looking for this?" It asked in a deep hiss holding up the Dragonball. They could feel this thing's power, it was stronger than any of them. At least, without their enhancers on. Unfortunately none of them had their enhancer rings with them.  
  
"Who are you?" Yamcha demanded.  
  
"I am Genetic Experiment 73. Not that you'll care about that shortly." It turned and looked behind it. "Android 10, if you would please eliminate these intruders."  
  
A figure emerged from the shadows. It looked like a large man in his mid twenties. Completely bald and wearing a large blue armor of some kind. No one in the group could sense any KI coming from this thing. "Be careful." Master Roshi said readying for battle. "This thing is probably going to be stronger than those others were." 


	15. Fierce Battle

Chapter fifteen - Fierce Battle  
  
Krillin charged in at the Android with Yamcha at his side. The two pulled back their fists and swung connecting to the android's face with a resounding crack, but the big man didn't move. A quick swing of his left arm sent Krillin sailing through a wall. Yamcha dodged as the Android tried to do the same to him. "Wolf Fang Fis..." A sudden right hook caught him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.  
  
The android brought it's knee up quickly and knocked Yamcha into the air, then with a swift head butt to the gut sent him sailing down the hallway. As he flew past Hotaru she charged in with Chaotzu and Roshi to either side. They both met with the 10's fists as Hotaru plowed into it. A few swift kicks knocked the robot onto it's back. Unseen by Hotaru GX73 frowned and raised it's arm. A second later a high powered energy wave slammed into her side knocking her through a wall.  
  
Yamcha pulled himself up off the ground and charged in again, this time with Roshi. The two locked into a close range battle with the android but it blocked every one of their attacks. Then with a hard kick it sent Yamcha through the same wall as Hotaru and Roshi through the ceiling.  
  
Yamcha pulled himself across the floor from where he'd landed over to where Hotaru laid. His arms hurt, his legs hurt, his feet, hands, face, his everything hurt. The Android was amazingly strong, and the thing calling itself GX73 was stronger. He slid up beside her and winced at the site. She had a large gash in her side that was still seeping blood. He tore up his GI's shirt and used it to cover her wound. His head jerked to the right as an explosion shook the ground. He saw Krillin hit the ground with a thud as the Android stepped through the hole Krillin had made in the wall.  
  
He heard Hotaru groan as she tried to get to her feet. "No, stay down." Yamcha demanded. "You're to injured."  
  
"No... I'm stronger than those two... they blindsided me." She coughed up blood as she managed to get into a sitting position. "I've got to help... there's no other way..." She managed to pull herself to her feet and gazed down the hall at the android. "Sa... Sanjuu Kinryoku!"  
  
Yamcha turned his head away as her aura flared to life and shifted to silver as it had before. He could feel the spike in her power but... it wasn't as much as before. She was weakened, only about half as strong now as before... Suddenly she was moving forward. Despite her injuries Yamcha was still unable to see her movements. Apparently neither was the Android because the next time Yamcha saw her she had her fist buried in his abdomen, literally.  
  
The android barely seemed to notice as it reached down and grabbed the girl by the head. It lifted her four feet into the air bringing them to eye level and grinned at her. "Dumb Human." it said mechanically. "You can not defeat me."  
  
"Your wrong on two counts." she said spitting blood on its face. "First, I'm not Human, and second, I can beat you." She brought her knee up quickly into the machine's chin causing it to stumble backward and release its grip on her. As she fell free she drifted back and lined her palm up with the hole in the Androids abdomen, and fired. Three quick blasts and the android was torn into two.  
  
Hotaru's feet hit the ground and her knees gave out. She dropped to her knees panting as her silver aura shimmered, flickered, and changed to orange before vanishing completely. "Shit... I'm more... injured than... than I'd thought..." she panted. Then she felt a twinge of energy and turned to look. She was met with a foot to the face as GX73 slammed into her.  
  
"Hotaru!" Yamcha cried. Somehow he managed to pull himself to his feet but he'd not managed anything else by the time GX73 had slammed his fist into his stomach. The wind was knocked from him, blood spurted from his mouth and splattered onto it. He stumbled back a few steps and collapsed into a heap.  
  
"Ka."  
  
Suddenly a fist slammed into the back of GX73's head. "That was rude." it hissed spinning around and backhanding Roshi through a wall. Then it growled as it spied Krillin charging a Kamehameha Wave.   
  
"Me."  
  
It lifted an arm to blast him but stopped as another voice sounded from behind. "Dodon Ray!" It turned and saw Chaotzu's attack coming. The creature merely tilted it's head and the beam whizzed passed it's head.  
  
"Ha."  
  
"Dodon Ray!" Chaotzu cried again firing another stream. The creature dodged this attack as well and charged at Chaotzu.   
  
"Me."  
  
Pulling back a fist he swung his hardest and caught nothing but air, his fist passing harmlessly through Chaotzu. "What?! An illusion?" He spun again to look at Krillin but was to late to stop the attack.  
  
"HA!"  
  
The bright blue wave charged, nearly six feet in diameter, at the creature. GX73 brought his arms up to block the attack and struggled not to be engulfed by it. "Human!" it cried. "You can't beat me!" It's muscles rippled, veins popping out in his arms and forehead, body swelling. "You've no idea what real power is!"  
  
***  
  
Tien's eyes widened as he looked from the air car toward the base. Vadora sat up beside him and stared in wonder as well. "That power..." Suddenly a thunderous explosion tore through the air as a blinding flash emanated from the old RR base. "No... Krillin... his energy... it's gone..."  
  
Vadora pulled herself out of the air car holding her side. "I'm going in. They need help."  
  
"No." Tien said climbing out beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Stay here, I'll go."  
  
"You don't stand a chance alone." She said looking him in the eyes. Finally he nodded, she was right after all, and the two made their way quickly to the building. As they neared they floated into the air and over the building. The explosion had torn a hole through it's roof giving them a clear view of the scene below. Everything was devastated and they couldn't see anyone other than some odd creature. "What... is that?" Vadora whispered under her breath.  
  
"Not sure. I've never seen anything like it before." Tien replied. "Whatever it is it's disgusting, and powerful. Come on, let's go..." Vadora nodded and they dove down quickly. Tien's right leg slammed into the creature catching it completely off guard but barely phasing it. GX73 merely scowled and growled. Quickly it spun and slammed a fist into Tien's chest knocking him down.  
  
"You Humans just keep coming out of the wood work. It's starting to annoy me." he hissed standing over Tien.  
  
"Then how about you deal with a Sai-jin instead?" Vadora asked from behind him. The creature spun around again and glared at her for a second before she lashed out her left fist knocking the creature backwards where it tripped over Tien who then flung it across the open expanse.  
  
The short creature stood and hissed fiercely as it's muscles rippled and body began to bulge again. The two warriors felt the building of power coming from the creature... it was strong but if Vadora were in top condition she'd have it way outclassed. Though neither one had much energy left and were already out matched and the thing wasn't finished powering up.  
  
"Dodon Ray!" Chaotzu's voice cried from above, however the creature ignored it until the blast hit him square in the back. It only stung but that was enough to annoy the creature. It turned and hurled a powerful KI blast at Chaotzu meant to kill the small warrior. However the blast reached him and kept on going.  
  
"Another Illusion!" the creature roared, it's opponents temporarily forgotten. Until his head was jammed between their legs from two simultaneous kicks. GX73 brought it's elbows back swiftly and hit them both in the gut knocking them to the ground. As it turned Chaotzu's voice rang out again. This time the creature turned, deflected the blast, and charged a massive wave over sixty feet in diameter. With a roar he thrust his arms skyward and shot the wave into the air. The attack wasn't as strong as it could have been because of its size. A moment later Chaotzu's smoking body began to fall from the sky. "Damn things are harder to kill than roaches." he hissed watching the small form fall. "But that should keep him out of my way for a while, now let's deal with you." The creature stopped and glared at a tall form standing directly in front of it.  
  
"Not much chance of that." he said in a deep voice.  
  
A pile of rubble shifted and Krillin pulled himself to his feet. As he saw who the creature was staring at he grinned, despite how much his body hurt. "It's nice of you to... drop by... Piccolo." he said limping forward.  
  
"Better late than never." the tall man replied cracking his neck. "We left Gohan back a ways, he's strong but his control's still not that great."  
  
"We?" GX73 hissed. It whirled suddenly as someone tapped it's shoulder. It now stood face to face with Appla. It lashed out with it's right but she dodged it easily. Then she threw a hard left of her own, a silver ring glinting on her finger as she did, and smashed her fist into its face. Stumbling back the creature grabbed its bleeding nose. Before it could move she backhanded him causing him to spin and face Piccolo.  
  
The Namek grabbed it and lifted it into the air. "Good riddance." he said pitching it into the air. As the creature soared higher and higher a stream of energy came from his eyes and tore through its chest.  
  
"We need to get everyone back to the air car..." Krillin said walking over to Appla. "Oh no, Bulma! She was in here when the fight started!"  
  
"I'll find her." Appla said. "You just round up the others, Piccolo and I will fly you back to the Lookout. It's faster than your air car.  
  
"I assume you were here after a Dragonball." Piccolo said as Appla walked off. Krillin nodded. "Did you get it?"  
  
"No... not yet. Last I saw that creature had it."  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Right then. I'll find it." 


	16. Destiny

A/N: First, thanks for the Reviews so far. Spread the word if you can, reviews keep me going. Secondly, it is now November and time for a little thing called NaNoWriMo. A.K.A. National Novel Writing Month. The goal, write a novel (at least 50k words) in a single month. I am part of this insanity and thusly will be focused on my NaNo Novel so expect sparse updates. (sparser than normal even, if any)

Chapter Sixteen - Destiny

Roshi kicked back and relaxed on his chair staring up at the sky and listening to the sound of the waves. It had only been an hour since the chaos of battle at the base but Korin had produced just enough Senzu's for them and everyone was back in perfect shape. Vadora had decided to give everyone the day off at Roshi's island to celebrate, so everyone, save for Piccolo's little group, where relaxing. Those three had gone off to train once more.

They'd even secured the seventh Dragonball without a hitch, and with that done Bulma had been sent off to deal with Chi-Chi and inform her of recent events. For a moment he thought the KI he felt was mere imaginings. That his thoughts of Goku's rather odd and semi-deranged wife had caused a phantom sensation. However, instead of fading as he focused on it the signal intensified. Suddenly he sat bolt up right in his chair and stared off across the ocean toward her power. "Oh boy... Oh no... this isn't good. We've got incoming!"

Everyone turned as a spark of light flashed over the ocean and Chi-Chi's air car became discernable. Krillin and Yamcha both visibly paled while Roshi made for the safety of his house. Vadora and Hotaru didn't know what to make of the scene as Chi-Chi leaned out of her air car screaming at the top of her lungs for her 'no good, lazy, muscle headed husband'. Tien and Chaotzu managed to slip back behind the others without notice.

As the air car came to a sudden and rushed stop the crazed woman inside climbed out. "Where is he! He promised he and Gohan would be back after the tournament! Where is he!"

Vadora glanced over to Krillin. "Who's this?" she asked.

"That's... that's Chi-Chi... Goku's wife." he said not taking his eyes off of the woman.

Vadora took a step forward and Chi-Chi noticed her for the first time. "I take it that Bulma didn't find you first... I guess I'll have to be the one to explain things then."

"Who are you?" Chi-Chi demanded more than asked.

"My name is Vadora, I am a Sai-jin. I came here with Bardock and Appla, you've met them. We weren't the only ones to come though... and unfortunately both Goku and Bardock were killed yesterday. But we do have the Dragonballs all gathered. In a year we'll wish them back, after they've finished their training."

"De... dead?..." Chi-Chi fell silent for a few moments. "Gohan!" she cried at last. "Where's Gohan?"

"He's okay. He's with grandmother Appla and Piccolo training."

Planet Rosu:  
Vegeta stood in a relaxed fighting stance as he watched the crowd around him. He'd met lady luck when he landed, the Rondo's were having a fighting tournament which he decided to crash. He'd let them finish the tournament but now he stood only twenty yards from the champion, Pong. He was a foot shorter than Pug at six foot eight, but he was the same deep blue color. Like most Rondo's his face was wrinkly and he looked somewhat thin for his height.

"Come on, let's do this already." Vegeta demanded irritated.

"Look, Prince Vegeta, I don't want to hurt you." he said in a deep scratchy voice.

"Hurt me?" Vegeta scoffed. "That's a laugh. You wouldn't have even won this tournament if Pug where here. Now let's do this, I'm getting bored."

"As you wish." Pong launched in at Vegeta faster than the Sai-jin prince could follow. Vegeta shifted to his right in hopes of dodging but was met with a knee to his stomach followed by an elbow to the back of his head which planted him face first in the ground. "Do you still want to do this?"

"I am the Prince of all Sai-jins!" Vegeta roared getting to his feet and wiping blood off his chin. He lunged in at Pong who simply vanished for an instant re-appearing with his foot in Vegeta's face.

"That you are, but you're not as strong as your father. Not by a long shot. That pride of yours is going to get you killed someday Vegeta."

"I will surpass my father, I will become a Super Sai-jin and bring down Frieza and his entire family!" He thrust his arms out flinging a deep purple energy stream at his alien opponent. Pong vanished again. This time he appeared with his fist in the back of the Prince's neck.

"I'm more than twice you're strength Prince Vegeta." he said as he pulled back. "Don't do this, it's stupid."

"You dare mock me!" Vegeta clenched his fist at his side and formed a small glowing sphere of KI. "I'll show you the power of a real Sai-jin!" He thrust his arm into the air and the sphere flew sky high. As he clenched his fist he smirked and nearly laughed. "Moon ball explode!"

A moment later a transformed Vegeta stood looming over Pong. In a deep voice he laughed. "Now do you see?" Vegeta launched a massive fist at Pong but the alien vanished from sight once more. "What! How can you beat that fast?"

"It's not speed."

"Dematerialization!" he roared turning to face Pong who promptly vanished once more.

"Sorry to do this prince, but the King warned you might come here and told me to do this if you showed up." Suddenly an intense pain lanced through Vegeta's tail. As the Sai-jin shrank back to normal he spied Pong once more but once more he vanished. When he appeared this time his arm was around Vegeta's neck in a strangle hold. The Sai-jin prince struggled for a few minutes but was unable to break the hold. Finally he fell slack as the lack of oxygen forced him into unconsciousness.

Pong sighed. /You have great potential Prince Vegeta, but your arrogance and emotions cloud your judgment. Perhaps someday you will become a Super Sai-jin, but until then you'll never defeat me, or surpass your father's power./

Almost three months later - Otherworld:  
Bardock and Goku stood at the end of Snake Way looking around them for any sign of King Kai's planet. "I don't see it anywhere..." Goku said frowning. "Maybe something happened?"

"I don't know..." Bardock looked up and smiled. "I think that might be it..."

Goku followed his gaze. "Oh wow, its up there isn't it? Kind of small too..."

"Big enough for one I guess." Bardock said as he floated into the air. "Come on, we're almost there at last, and we've only got about nine months to train."

Goku nodded and they both flew up to the small planet. As they neared Goku started feeling a tug on his body. The closer they got the more he felt it. Until suddenly he went plummeting toward it and slammed face first into the ground. With some effort he managed to roll over onto his back in time to see Bardock land gently beside him grinning. "To much gravity for you?" he asked reaching out a hand. "Feels like Planet Vegeta, about ten times more than Earth's gravity. Takes time to get used to it... I know the first time I went to Gorb I had a hell of a time standing up, twice the gravity of Vegeta there. Shirr wasn't much better."

Goku grabbed his hand and got lifted to his feet. "You mean you grew up with this much gravity?"

"Been in much worse on other planets. It takes some time to get used to but once you do you hardly notice."

"I'll take your word on that."

"He's right you know." said an odd voice from behind them. Turning they saw a short blue man in black clothes and wearing sunglasses. 

"Are you King Kai?" Goku asked.

"That depends, are you a bill collector?" Goku just blinked. King Kai shook his head. "No sense of humor in the kids these days, it's a shame I tell you. No, I'm not King Kai unless you've got a sense of humor."

"We don't have time for games." Bardock said crossing his arms.

"Got a hot date?" King Kai asked smirking. "It's not like there's any reason to be in a hurry around here."

"We're being wished back in about nine months." Goku said. "There's this really strong guy coming to Earth named Zarbon and we need to be ready to fight him."

"Zarbon? He's one of Frieza's men right? Yes... well, there's a chance you could beat him, you're standing at least. But what's this about wishes?"

"No time." Bardock replied. "We need to start training."

King Kai turned and glared at Bardock through his glasses. "Such rudeness, you're as bad as a Sai-jin."

Bardock smirked. "That's because I am."

King Kai blinked behind his glasses for a second before stumbling back a few steps. "What! A Sai-jin!" He was quiet for a second then started snickering. "Oh... that... that's good! You almost... al... almost had me fooled!"

Goku took a step forward. "But, King Kai... He's not kidding. We're both Sai-jins."

Unknown Location:  
"Some things never change... Destiny is what they call it." a male voice said with abstract interest in the events he'd been watching. He was cloaked in darkness and shadow, his form hidden by the large chair in which he sat. The lack of light in the room gave the creatures scattered about an eerie look as they watched glowing monitors. The room was practically a cross section of the entire universe. Beings of varying powers, shapes, and sizes, most of which weren't even born yet.

"So you've seen this before?" asked a gentle female voice.

"Not exactly." spoke the hidden man with an audible grin. "Though I must admit I'm intrigued as to how things shall play out from here on... The added cast make things far more entertaining than they were the first time around. Much more entertaining. Though I wonder... what exactly is destined? Goku's death seems to have been but what else?" 


	17. Resurrection

Chapter Seventeen - Resurrection  
  
New Vegeta - seven months to go:  
  
King Vegeta looked down into the training room. His son was currently fighting six people at once and holding his own. Not that he expected Vegeta to lose to these six, they were good but didn't work well together yet. That was the idea of this current assignment, that and it let Vegeta beat someone up without straining their relations with any of the other races out there. His stunt a few months ago could have been disastrous if Pong hadn't been so understanding. Of course Prince Vegeta had been furious with his father. After all, he'd ordered Pong to remove his tail, that was considered a disgrace.  
  
King Vegeta understood more than his son thought he did however. He knew one of the few secrets about the Sai-jin people that most wouldn't even consider for a moment to be truth. A Sai-jins tail was an asset but not their strength. If anything it was a weakness. Not that any other Sai-jin would believe that for a minute. But he knew that most Sai-jin relied to heavily on their Oozaru transformations to get them out of tough situations.  
  
A Sai-jin without a tail couldn't transform but that didn't mean they were weakened. Most Sai-jins had the 'dishonor' reaction to losing their tail. They crawled up in a ball and refused to fight believing they were no longer great warriors. Some even killed themselves. But those that had the same reaction as his son became great warriors, greater than they could have been with there tails since they worked harder to try and 'reclaim' their glory. That had been his intent when he ordered Pong to remove his son's tail.  
  
He'd gotten the reaction he'd hopped for too. Vegeta had been training himself to the bone these past few months and making a decent improvement. He winced as he watched Vegeta's fist crack three of the ribs on one of his opponents. Then a foot knocked out another before he flung a third into the rest of them.  
  
******  
  
King Kai's Planet - Six months to go:  
  
Bardock stuck his face in his hands as Goku hit himself in the face with his sledge hammer. It had taken Bardock only a day to catch Bubbles and a week for Goku. Then it took almost two months for the elder Sai-jin to hit Gregory. Goku was still trying and it was almost as painful to watch as it was for Goku to attempt it. Bardock had to admit he'd thought the Kai's training methods were worthless at the start but he'd been feeling Goku's power building as he tried to hit the little bug. That was something else he'd learned in the last three months, how to effectively sense KI. He was at the point now where he could tell who was walking up to him, Goku or King Kai, where as before he could only tell someone was there.  
  
It was all Bardock could do not to laugh as he watched Goku roll around on the ground holding his face yelping 'Owie-owie-owie-owie-owie' over and over again. "Your supposed to hit the bug, not your face..." he smirked as a thought hit him. "Though I can see how you made the mistake."  
  
"Hey!" Goku cried sitting up and looking back at him. "I'm not that ugly!"  
  
"That's fine, talk about me like I'm not even here!" Gregory cried in his high pitched voice. At this point King Kai fell over and started laughing his head off. Gregory crossed his arms and frowned. "I see how it is, everyone picks on the short guy!"  
  
Suddenly Goku was back on his feet and gripping the mallet again. "Alright, I think I've got the hang of this thing now." he said swinging the large hammer back and forth. /I have the feeling Yamcha wouldn't have any problems with this... Now let's see if I can time this right, I swung a bit to early last time and hit my face before he was even beside me.../ "Come on Gregory, I'll get you this time!"  
  
"Not likely!" he said getting ready. "And 3, 2, 1!" With that the small bug charged in at Goku at break neck speeds. Bardock's eyes widened as the large mallet moved swiftly through the air. He could see it, the speed, the angle, the timing, it was all perfect. He was smiling before the mallet even smashed into Gregory sending him speeding off into the distance.  
  
"Ha! Yeah! I got you that time!"  
  
"Not bad Goku." King Kai said walking over. "You've finally passed the tests, now it's time for the real training to begin."  
  
******  
  
Earth - Three months to go:  
  
"Come on Gohan! You can do better than that!" Appla cried dodging around one of his punches. His power had come a good way since they'd started, a lot farther than hers had, but she'd always been slow at getting stronger. The one that really impressed her was the Namek, his power had grown in leaps and bounds and he was quickly gaining on her. He was even stronger than Gohan now. She just hopped Bardock and Goku were fairing better then them, otherwise they'd not have a chance at beating Zarbon.  
  
The young Sai-jin's power spiked quickly and he landed a sharp blow to her jaw, the first one in three months. However his victory was short lived as Piccolo's foot slammed into his head knocking him into the ground and out cold again, third time that week. She sighed and relaxed taking a seat under a near-by tree. Piccolo glanced her way before doing the same. "I still don't get why you don't train yourself. You're stronger than either of us, you have the best chance at..."  
  
She shook her head cutting him off. "No, I don't. Do you know what my power level was when I was born?" She glanced over at the Namek a moment before continuing. "6,301" she said at last. "In all the years I've been training this is all the power I've gained." she sighed and slumped over. "I'm one of the few Sai-jins who has to spend years training to see even the slightest improvement. Unlike Bardock who was born with a power of 351. You know how much power he's gained. He has a greater natural ability than many Sai-jins, almost as great as that of the Royal Family."  
  
She looked up through the trees and smiled faintly. "When our first son was born, Turles, he had a power level of about 800. Raditz had a power of around 600." she looked down at Piccolo again. "Then Kakka." she stopped for a moment and shook her head. "Goku was born with a power level of 2. Just 2." she sighed again. "Everyone had expected a great warrior and instead got a common civilian. Bardock and I thought that if he'd inherited Bardock's natural ability he'd become a powerful warrior someday but we weren't going to chance it. We'd expected him to reach somewhere from two hundred to five hundred but... when we got here..."  
  
"He shocked you." Piccolo said grinning. "I know the feeling. He and I were rivals at one point and I never could catch him..."  
  
"His natural ability seems to be even greater than that of Bardock. And then there's Gohan." she said glancing over at the still unconscious child. "He's abnormal if anything. For a child to be born to a third class Sai-jin and have that much power... it's ludicrous. Of course there are Sai-jins born everyday who have more power than him, more power than me or even Bardock, but they're born to elites. The only person who falls into the same category as Gohan would be Brolly."  
  
She noticed the quizzical look on Piccolo's face and smirked. "He was born to a Second Class Soldier. His parents had powers of around 20,000 or so. Brolly was born with a power of over 10,000. That only happens to the children of elites. Then, a few years back, he vanished. He was at about half a million then, unheard of for anyone other than royalty."  
  
******  
  
Earth - Two months to go:  
  
"No, no, no!" Vadora yelled across the Lookout. "That's not the way it's done!"  
  
"Relax Vadora." Tien said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You said it yourself, they probably wouldn't get the hang of it."  
  
"I know." she said sighing. "But I thought maybe..."  
  
Yamcha looked over at the two of them angry at himself. Hotaru had walked them all through the process step by step and no one could do it. Vadora had tried but there'd been a back wash through her body that had nearly killed her. She and Hotaru believed it had something to do with her being Sai-jin that prevented her use of the Kinryoku. So everyone had been trying. So far the best results had been Krillin's, but the short man had passed out from the power surge. Tien couldn't sustain it for more than a split second, and he... he couldn't do it at all. Yamcha turned and looked at Hotaru who seemed to be starring at her feet in despair. While Tien and Vadora had gotten closer over the last ten months he and Hotaru had done the same... though sometimes he did worry about Bulma. Of course, every time he did he reminded himself she was the one who had done all the yelling and the one who had broken up with him.  
  
As he watched her standing there and thought about everything he suddenly realized that none of that would matter in two months time unless they all got much stronger... "I can do this." he said under his breath. He'd said it softly but everyone seemed to hear and turned their attention towards him. "Nibai Kinryoku!" he cried. Suddenly a silver aura shimmered around his body, then suddenly flared brilliantly about him. As it stabilized they also noticed they increase in muscle mass. He smiled as he moved through a few motions. He could feel the power, the speed, the heightened everything. He could also feel a knot in his stomach and knew that this was his limit with the skill, at least for the moment.  
  
"Amazing..." Hotaru said feeling his power. The move had worked perfectly, his power had doubled.  
  
******  
  
Earth - Zero months to go:  
  
Master Roshi looked up from his magazine as he heard a voice. "Who's there?"  
  
"Finally! Master Roshi, it's Goku!" the voice cried.  
  
"Goku! But how... where are you?" he cried looking around.  
  
"In Otherworld still, that's why I'm contacting you. You need to summon Shenron and wish us back! Zarbon's ship is already past Mars and nearing quickly! He'll be there in half an hour!"  
  
"What! Half an hour!"  
  
"Yeah, you need to get everyone ready, tell them it's time, and revive us!"  
  
Roshi nodded and nearly fell over his pants as he ran out of the bathroom finally falling over in the living room. "It's time!" he yelled to Bulma and Oolong, the only ones in the room. "The alien's almost here! We need to summon Shenron!" They starred at him like he was nuts for a moment before they two heard Goku's voice echo hurry. Bulma paled a bit but quickly grabbed the Dragonballs. A moment later they were outside and the Dragon was floating in the darkened sky above them.  
  
"Mortals, why have you summoned me to this realm? Speak your wish!" it boomed.  
  
Oolong took a step back but Bulma managed to make the wish. "We need you to revive Goku and his father!" she called up.  
  
The dragon's eyes glowed for a moment. "It has been done." then it began to glow. "My work is done, I bid thee farewell." and it was gone in seven streaks of light.  
  
******  
  
Otherworld - King Kai's planet:  
  
Goku watched as Bardock's halo vanished followed a second later by his own. "Alright!" he cried. "They did it, we're alive again!" He jumped up and down for a moment then looked at King Kai. "Aren't you going to take us back?"  
  
"No, I can't do that." he said shaking his head. "You have to get back on your...." his face went pale. "Oh no! I forgot to allow time for you guys to get back!"  
  
Bardock glared at the short Kai. "It took us three months to get here!" he cried.  
  
"Yes, but it shouldn't take you more than four hours to get back. You had better getting moving, you don't have any time to waste standing here!"  
  
The two Sai-jins nodded, lifted into the air, and sped away from King Kai's planet and back toward the check in station. 


	18. The Battle Begins!

Chapter Eighteen - The Battle Begins!  
  
Tien and the others noticed the darkening sky and from where they were they could see Shenron far below them and off in the distance. "That's it." Tien said as the Dragon vanished. "The only reason the Dragon would have been summoned is to revive Goku and Bardock. That means Zarbon is close."  
  
Vadora activated her scouter and looked off into space. "It's definitely Zarbon." she said at last. "I'm reading several hundred powers. At least half a dozen of them are at eight thousand even, that means Saibamen."  
  
"What are the strongest?" Krillin asked.  
  
"37,535 and 53,291. I hope Goku and Bardock are on their way..."  
  
"Enough talk." Tien said floating off the lookout. "We'll go to Piccolo and the others, they're in a secluded area. We can fight them there."  
  
******  
  
"How much longer?" a deep grating voice asked.  
  
A quivering tech turned to face the large spiky man. "About thirty minutes Dodoria, sir." he said.   
  
The large man nodded and left the room to join the others who were going planet side. Walking into the room where Zarbon and their soldiers where waiting he looked out at the blue and green planet below him. "We should be ready soon." he said to the blue green man as he stood beside him. "Are our guests ready?"  
  
"Indeed." Zarbon replied smirking as he nodded toward to already occupied space pods. "This should be fun. And I beat he'd like a nice world to rule over eh? To bad Bardock and Kakkarotto are both dead."  
  
As Dodoria and the others climbed into their pods the large man thought he saw something on the planet but it was gone almost immediately. It took only a few minutes for everyone to get into position and then the pods were being launched, ten in all.  
  
******  
  
Piccolo watched as the other landed in his clearing. "I guess this means it's time?" he asked. Vadora nodded. "Right then, how long do we have?"  
  
"A few minutes."  
  
"Is daddy coming?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He'll be here kid."  
  
A few moments later a series of lights streaked through the sky a short distance away. The gathered warriors watched as the pods impacted scattering debris everywhere. They braced themselves as the pods opened and their opponents neared them. Krillin gulped at the power he was feeling. After a moment a group of ten stood across the clearing from them. Six short green creatures just a bit shorter than Krillin, a tall man with green skin Appla recognized as Vashon, another man Appla knew to be Yang, as well as Dodoria and Zarbon.  
  
"It seems the Monkeys have formed a team to fight us." Zarbon said grinning. "No matter, they're still no match for us."  
  
Piccolo stared at the scouters on four of the faces and smirked lightly. Those three were about to get a few surprises. However, first things first, the Saibamen seemed to be anxious for a fight. Only he and Hotaru were naturally stronger than those things. He glanced back at the others before walking forward. "I think you'll find us more of a challenge then you think. And we're not even all here yet."  
  
Dodoria laughed. "The only one here with any real power is Vadora and she's not even as powerful as Yang. Face it, you guys have no chance against us. First we'll kill you then we'll wipe this planet clean."  
  
"I've a better idea." Zarbon said. "First we kill them, then we blow up the planet."  
  
"Not going to happen." Krillin said defiantly as he crossed his arms. "I suggest you leave before Goku gets here."  
  
This got a raised eyebrow from Zarbon but nothing more, he'd never heard the name before so it was probably just a nobody. "Right, well I've had my fill of this planet so let's get this over with shall we? Saibamen, destroy them!"  
  
The short green men laughed in glee as they each picked someone to lunge at. Suddenly the three scouters flared to life as the powers before them built quickly and began to attack the Saibamen. Zarbon couldn't believe the sudden bursts of power from each of them, they were all now stronger than the Saibamen, save for the child. He was about to say something when Vashon's voice whispered in his ear. "They're wearing those enhancer rings I told you about."  
  
Zarbon nodded in understanding while frowning at the same time. The take over of Shirr had not gone as planed, even after Zarbon had shown his natural power to Vashon and gained him as an ally, then had Vashon declare the planet property of Frieza the people had still fought back. Now the planet was a dead one. They'd made the simple mistake of pissing off Ginyu, even Zarbon new better than that. The purple alien had Recoome blast the planet from space. The resulting explosion, though not powerful enough to blow up the planet, sent dust into the sky and blocked out the sun. That had been just about ten months ago. By now everyone on the planet was dead, frozen solid.  
  
Meanwhile Piccolo, Vadora, and Hotaru were pulling Saibamen off their arms each having punched a hole right through the one they were fighting leaving only three left. They, too, were rather quickly dispatched leaving only the four intelligent aliens. "You were saying?" Piccolo asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Big deal." Vashon said walking forward. "I could have done the same without an enhancer."  
  
"We beat you once Vashon." Appla said. "We can do it again."  
  
Vashon laughed. "I've got allies stronger than you now, and from what I've heard Bardock's dead! Without him you don't stand a chance against me."  
  
Appla smiled. "Vadora could still kick your ass. For that matter," she raised her hand to show the glistening Enhancer ring on her finger. "So can I." Her hand touched the ring and it shimmered, suddenly her power jumped and Dodoria's face paled. But Appla didn't move, she looked back to her right, then to her left. On either side of her a line formed. To her right stood Gohan, Hotaru, Yamcha, and Krillin. To her left was Vadora, Tien, and Piccolo. Their opponents watched as Gohan, Piccolo, and Vadora all activated their Enhancers.  
  
Then Yamcha smiled. "Nibai Kinryoku!" Once again their scouters flared as Yamcha's power doubled to just over twenty thousand making him the strongest Human there.  
  
Then Hotaru cracked her neck drawing their attention. "You're lucky he can only double his power, but you'll get no such luck from me. Sanjuu Kinryoku!" Once more the scouters flared as Hotaru's power tripled and came to a rest just below Vadora's normal power.  
  
"This was unexpected." Zarbon said reading the power levels. /The short bald guy's just over 10,000, the Triclops is a little over 12,000. They're no problem. The Namek's at almost 23,000. The girl's at just over 26,000. The guy with the black hair's just over 20,000. What's this? The kid's power... it's at over 28,000! Even with the enhancer there's no way he could be that strong!/ Zarbon watched Gohan for a moment before turning and checking the last few powers. /Vadora's at just over 50,000. She could be a serious problem, she's nearly as strong as I am! Appla's not much better at just under 44,000. This may be a bit more difficult than expected./  
  
Suddenly Krillin and Tien lunged at Vashon. Since the alien was stronger then them they planned to work together to even the odds. Then Yamcha and Hotaru sped at Yang. They were close to his power level and intended to overwhelm him. Piccolo and Gohan charged at Dodoria. They weren't nearly as strong as the large blob of a man and would have their work cut out for them in taking him down. That left Appla and Vadora to square off against Zarbon.  
  
******  
  
Krillin and Tien reached Vashon and began trading blows with the alien. They floated into the air the unleashing volley after volley of punches and kicks. Vashon blocked many of them but some did get through. However a hard left from the alien sent Krillin down through the trees and into the ground leaving Tien alone with Vashon. "You're strong." Tien said as he blocked a few punches. "But you can't win."  
  
"Doubt that." he replied as he kneed Tien in the gut then elbowed him in the back and down to the ground. He was about to follow when Krillin surged up out of the trees straight for him. Vashon pulled back his fist and swung as Krillin got within range. However, his fist passed right through him. "What!" Suddenly a foot slammed into the back his head knocking him forward. As he was about to turn to face his attacker a fist slammed into his face sending him down into the ground.  
  
"Kamehameha!"  
  
"Tri-Beam!"  
  
Vashon looked skyward as the two streams of energy surged down at him. "Whaaat! Nooooo!"  
  
******  
  
Yamcha landed a hard kick to Yang's stomach causing the alien to double over before upper-cutting him in the jaw. As the alien floated skyward Hotaru appeared over head and thrust her arms down. "Inryoku Chikara!" The sudden blast knocked Yang down toward Yamcha who was charging Kamehameha which he fired a second later propelling the alien into the sky and past Hotaru. It only took a moment for him to roll off the wave and glare down at his two opponents.  
  
"Who do you think you are!" Yang yelled down at them. "You have no idea what you messing with! Even Zarbon's nothing compared to who we work for!"  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "Even Frieza isn't invincible."  
  
Yang laughed. "Frieza! Freiza's a nothing!" he cried firing a KI blast down at her which she deflected easily. "We work for a higher power!"  
  
Hotaru didn't like the sound of that and glanced over at Yamcha. They both nodded and charged up at Yang again. A punch to his stomach by both of them and he doubled over again. This time Hotaru flew behind him and grabbed hold of him. "What did you mean?" she demanded. "Who do you work for!"  
  
******  
  
A foot to the face sent Gohan slamming hard into the ground. Dodoria charged a ball of KI in his hand as he laughed. "You're pretty strong for a kid but you stand no chance against the might of Dodoria!" He was about to launch the attack when a foot slammed into his side causing him to lose focus and the energy to dissipate. "Namek!" Dodoria cried spinning and backhanding Piccolo away from him.  
  
"Masenko!"  
  
Dodoria turned and caught the blast launched by Gohan and started to push it back. Suddenly he heard another cry from above. Glancing up he saw an identical beam coming down at him from Piccolo. Dodoria gave up on the first and moved out of the way letting the two attacks hit each other. A moment later Gohan and Piccolo were attacking him at close range again. Dodoria had the greater speed and strength which was evident but his size gave them more to aim at where's Gohan's small stature was making it hard for Dodoria to hit him. Piccolo, however, didn't have that advantage and got knocked in the head and stomach multiple times.  
  
An elbow to his stomach sent Piccolo flying backward while a fierce punch sent Gohan into the ground once more. This time Dodoria didn't bother taunting the small warrior and charged a large blast between his outstretched arms. "Doom Shot!" he cried firing the energy bomb at Gohan who was just starting to get back up. Seeing the attack Piccolo launched toward the attack.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
******  
  
Vadora and Appla were attacking Zarbon with all their might. He was having trouble dealing with both at once, and even Vadora by herself, but Appla wasn't much of a problem on her own. A swift backhand sent Appla into Vadora and then fired a volley KI blasts at the entangled pair. As the smoke began to clear his scouter picked up a sudden drop in power... /I must have hit Vadora's ring and destroyed it! Perfect!/  
  
Zarbon charged in and slammed a fist into Vadora's face, spun around hit his heel into her head, grabbed her by the wrist and tossed her down into the ground. "Bad break girl, but now you die!" He held his right arm out, hand up, and braced his arm with his other hand. Then he began to charge the attack.  
  
Suddenly something slammed into his back and he turned to find Appla floating there. "Her enhancer may be shot by mine isn't." she said slamming a fist into his face.   
  
The two locked into close combat again as Vadora picked herself up off the ground. /Damn! How am I supposed to help now?/ She looked around for the other battles which had moved off into various directions. /That's Tien and Krillin... what the hell! The kid's power... it's.... Wait, where's the Namek?/  
  
******  
  
Gohan looked up at the incoming attack and for the first time in over a year he was afraid. Then he saw Piccolo coming in toward him. Piccolo stopped a few feet away shielding Gohan from the attack. There was a massive explosion and Gohan shielded his eyes as the force of the blast pushed him backward. In the air Dodoria laughed. Finally, after a moment, the smoke cleared and Gohan saw Piccolo still standing there, arms crossed in front of him for protection. The Namek stood for only a short time before falling over.  
  
"M-mister Pic-Piccolo!" Gohan cried running over to him.  
  
"Run kid." Piccolo said raggedly. "Go..." with that his eyes closed.  
  
"N-no, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cried.  
  
"Heh, he can't hear you anymore kid!" Dodoria said laughing. "But don't worry, you'll be joining him shortly." He held his hands out again and began to charge another attack.  
  
Gohan turned and looked skyward. "No!" he yelled. "You killed him! Just... just like... like daddy." he said though sobs. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan's aura flared brilliantly. Dodoria launched his attack as Gohan surged into the air directly toward him, his power still building as he flew. Suddenly he slammed head first into the energy bomb and strained against it for just a moment before breaking through it shattering it. Dodoria stared in shock as his scouter got a reading. /His power's over sixty thousand and still building! How.../ He didn't have time to contemplate the situation however as Gohan slammed into him with his arms outstretched and fired an energy blast clear through Dodoria incinerating most of his body. Then his enhancer began to glow blindingly before cracking and shattering from overload. His aura flicked, faded, and his power plummeted. He soon followed suit.  
  
Krillin and Tien watched as Gohan began to fall and charged in to catch him seconds before he hit the ground. "Man, this kid's got some power." Tien said looking down at the little form in his arms. "If he's any indication of what Goku's going to be like when he gets here we wont have a problem winning this."  
  
******  
  
Appla pulled herself up off the ground, blood dripping down her chin, and glared at Zarbon. "I won't let you win." she panted. "I wont..."  
  
Zarbon laughed. "Like you can stop me now. You can barely even stand up. I'll admit, if Vadora's enhancer hadn't busted you may have won. But you know what a coward she is don't you? Without that enhancer she got scared and ran away. Now it's just you and me."  
  
As he talked Appla sensed a number of powers nearing, and she couldn't sense Vashon, Yang, or Dodoria any longer. /They beat them! Perfect timing guys, I could use some help./  
  
Zarbon cracked his neck as he lifted Appla off the ground. He pulled back his arm to deliver the final blow. "Now you die Monkey." Appla just spat blood on his face. 


	19. Falling Like Flies

A/N: So, the action's started eh? I'm expect this entire battle to last about four chapters or so. Yep, it's probably going to b the longest fight sequence I've ever written :) Anyway, thanks to all the people who left reviews, now do it again! And read my other stories! Go on, you know you want to!  
  
shadreth: There will be a few tidbits as to this persons identity throughout this story and it's subsequent sequels. (yep, that's right, I said sequels, as in more than one.) However the exact identity wont be revealed until the final story of the series. ;) Sorry, you'll just have to wait :p  
  
Chapter Nineteen - Falling Like Flies  
  
Zarbon cracked his neck as he lifted Appla off the ground. He pulled back his arm to deliver the final blow. "Now you die Monkey." Appla just spat blood on his face.   
  
Just as his arm started moving five feet slammed into back causing him to drop Appla, stumble forward, and trip over her. He landed face first but got back up quickly and turned to see who had dared to attack him. /What? It's the others... but how?/ "Where are Yang, Vashon, and Dodoria?" he demanded. /The kid and Namek are missing though.../  
  
"Gone." Hotaru said confidently. "Though Yang did give us some interesting information. So just who is Raven?" Zarbon's eyes went wide. "Oh yes, he told us about her."  
  
Vadora stepped forward from the group, she'd gone to find out what had happened to Gohan and Piccolo and joined up with them on the way back. "You can't seriously believe she can defeat Lord Vegeta or the Cold Family. If she could she'd have done it already."  
  
Zarbon laughed. "She has her reasons I assure you, none of which I've been told, but I don't really care. And yes, I do believe she can succeed. It was one of her soldiers who first contacted me, according to him he's the weakest in the group. I don't know for sure though, my scouter overloaded."  
  
It was Vadora's turn to be shocked. Even the weakest scouters didn't overload until 1.5 million! The strongest can go as high as 5 million. For anything more than that you needed a planet based system. If Zarbon was telling the truth... "There's no way."  
  
Zarbon laughed again. "Don't worry, you wont have to face her in this lifetime because yours are ending against me." He lunged in at the group but his punch only grazed Krillin's shoulder.  
  
Hotaru spun around behind Zarbon. "Yottsu Kinryoku!" Her silver aura grew thick and bright, glaringly bright compared to the one around Yamcha. Together the two charged in attacking Zarbon. Despite Hotaru's now quadrupled power due to the Kinryoku and Yamcha's more then four fold increase in strength thanks to both an Enhancer Ring and the Kinryoku neither one could land a punch. Vadora and Krillin were helping as much as they could while Tien gave Appla one of the last two Senzus to be used only if absolutely necessary. They all had agreed this was one such situation.  
  
As Appla started to chew the bean there was a sickening crack. Turning around he saw everyone floating and staring at Yamcha who floated only a few inches above Zarbon's fist. From where he was he could see the problem clearly, his chest was caved in. He let out a few moans before collapsing to the ground. He convulsed for a moment, blood seeping from his mouth, before going completely still and his power dropping away completely.  
  
"Yamcha!" Hotaru cried landing beside him. "No... I..." She stared at his body in shock before turning to glare at Zarbon. Her eyes flashed Orange for a moment and her pupils began to glow. Her silver aura faded away into her natural orange aura which swirled and pulsated. Since Zarbon didn't have his scouter on at the moment he couldn't tell the power she'd gained. The others, however, could feel her power. She was stronger now than she had been with the Kinryoku. She still wasn't as strong as Zarbon but was a little stronger than the now fully healed Appla.  
  
She lunged at Zarbon, her eyes burning with hatred. A glowing orange fist slammed into Zarbon's face with a thunderous crack. She began to pummel him with all her might as the others watched on in shock. After a moment Zarbon recovered from the surprise at her power and began to defend himself. Appla charged in and joined with Hotaru in her assault. It was evident that they were wearing him down but it was also evident that Hotaru's power was slipping away quickly.  
  
The fight lasted almost half an hour before Zarbon landed a powerful blow to Hotaru's stomach before kneeing her in the face and knocking her unconscious. He was about to blast her when Appla slammed her foot into the back of his head. The two began trading blows again as a now conscious Gohan helped Tien move Hotaru to safety.  
  
Appla was stronger now than she had been but still was having some trouble dealing with Zarbon on her own. After about ten minutes of trading blows with him she began to tire. "That all you've got girl? Come on! I can go on like this for hours!"  
  
As Zarbon began to get a greater advantage over his opponent Vadora turned to Tien. "Give me the last bean." she demanded hoarsely. "I'm the strongest one here and she needs help." Tien looked over to Krillin who nodded before giving her the bean.  
  
"Be careful." he said as she swallowed the bean.  
  
"I will." She turned toward the fight and sped in at them again. She managed to catch him by surprise with a sharp kick. Then the two women worked together to fight Zarbon but they were at a disadvantage still, even with the extra strength Vadora had gained.  
  
"What I don't get is how you keep coming back." Zarbon said dodging a series of punches. "But it dosen't matter, I'll still kill you."  
  
As Appla slipped around a punch and tried to land one of her own she glanced over at Vadora. "How long are they going to take?" she asked.  
  
Zarbon looked at her curiously as Vadora answered. "They're your family. They said something about three hours... it's been about that."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
Zarbon pulled back and glared at them. "What are you two going on about?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Appla asked with a grin before firing a series of KI blasts at him. He dodged most of them and deflected the rest.  
  
"I've had enough of this, it's time to end your petty attempt to beat me so I can blow the planet up." He floated up and backward stretching out his right arm, raising his palm, and bracing his arm with the other. In front of the open palm red and blue energy began to swirl and a ball of KI to form.  
  
From where he stood Tien saw his chance to help. He launched into the air even higher than Zarbon currently floated. Unnoticed by the alien he placed hands into a triangle shape in front of his chest. The energy built between his hands quickly, he wasn't nearly as strong as Zarbon but if he put enough energy into this attack it might be enough to give Appla and Vadora a chance. Just as Zarbon was about to fire his attack a voice rang out from above him. "Tri-Beam!"  
  
He looked up in time to see the attack coming. He shifted his position in the air and raised his arm to aim at the attack. "Dragon Flame!" he cried. The blue and red energy ball in front of Zarbon's hand flared massively and erupted into a stream of swirling blue and red KI. The Alien's attack slammed head on into the Tri-Beam and began to shove it back into the air with little trouble. It only took a moment for the blast to overtake Tien and the Triclops was hidden from view.  
  
When the attack died Tien fell from the sky landing with a thud leaving a perfectly shaped hole in the ground. His energy was gone. Vadora turned from where he lay to look up at Zarbon who was still watching Tien's lifeless body. In a flash she surged up into the air at Zarbon. The alien saw the flash of light and turned toward her. He stretched his arm out again and quickly charged another attack. She was almost on top of him when he fired. Her scream was earsplitting as the wave engulfed her. A moment later she was slammed into the ground as the attack ended. She was alive, but barely. Appla didn't wait and charged straight in at Zarbon again. He simply backhanded her away into the distance, turned, and charged another Dragon Flame.  
  
******  
  
Kami looked up from his focus on the battle back on Earth as he sensed Goku and Bardock. "That's them." he said King Yemma as he turned to face the door to Snake Way. When Piccolo had died, because of the link they shared, he had died as well. However King Yemma had allowed him to remain at the check-in station to await the return of Goku and Bardock. He'd return them to the lookout and then return to Otherworld. As the two warriors landed Kami felt Tien's energy shift planes. /Not good, we have little time left./  
  
Goku looked at Kami and blinked a couple times. "You've got a Halo?" he asked in wonder. "Wait, then that means..."  
  
Kami nodded. "Yes, Piccolo has fallen. So has Tien and Yamcha."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Yes, and you'd better hurry, Vadora's power just took a drastic drop as well."  
  
Goku and Bardock grabbed onto Kami and the three vanished to appear on the lookout a moment later. With a wave the two took off for the powers they sensed in the distance keeping their energy suppressed as much as possible. Sighing Kami returned to Otherworld. /I hope they can make a difference./  
  
"What!" Bardock cried. Goku looked over at him worried. "I... I can't sense Appla anymore!"  
  
"We have to hurry!" Goku cried putting on more speed.  
  
******  
  
"Dragon Flame!" Zarbon cried. Krillin and Gohan watched on in horror as the blast overtook Appla and a moment later she was gone.  
  
Krillin grabbed Hotaru and picked her up. "Go get Vadora, we have to get out of here!"  
  
"But... what about dad and Grandpa B.?" Gohan asked.  
  
"They're not here yet! We can't fight him alone!" Krillin yelled. "We're not strong enough."  
  
Gohan was about to do as Krillin said when he felt a power he recognized immediately. "DADDY!" he cried looking off into the distance. Zarbon looked down at the child like he was crazy. "Krillin, I can feel him! It's daddy and Grandpa B.!"  
  
Krillin looked too and smiled. "You're right Gohan, they're here! They made it!"  
  
Zarbon frowned, he couldn't see anyone. "What are you two midgets going on about now?" he demanded. "I can't see anyone and my vision's better than yours. And what's this about your father and grandfather?" He thought for a moment and then remembered Jaken's report from a about a year ago. "HA! Nice try you two, but Bardock and Kakkarotto are both dead! Jaken saw them die with his own eyes!" Zarbon smiled at himself for calling their bluff but wondered just the same if someone was coming. It could be possible they somehow knew someone was coming.  
  
He picked up his scouter and put it on to check for power readings. /Well, the girls wont be any trouble, they're powers have dropped below a hundred. The bald guy's the strongest now... Hmm, what about any other powers?/ He looked in the direction the two on the ground were looking and his scouter picked up two powers. /Let's see... they're each at ten thousand... Ha! That settles it! Bardock was higher than that a year ago and there's no way Kakkarotto could be that strong! I don't know who these two are but they don't stand a chance!/  
  
Next Chapter: Bardock's Furry! 


	20. Bardock’s Fury!

Chapter Twenty - Bardock's Fury!  
  
Zarbon decided to ignore the two ants below him and wait for the new arrivals. They wouldn't be a challenge even they too had enhancer rings but if they did they could be entertaining. /They'd better get here soon though, this planet smells like a Vugon's ass./ He looked down at Gohan and Krillin who were each standing in front of an unconscious person. /I don't get how Kui and Kuwa lost... it dosen't make much sense. Jaken said the kid killed them both but... I'm only reading around five thousand from him. The enhancer put him up there in power earlier but not enough... speaking of which, why isn't he still using it? Maybe Dodoria managed to destroy it before Vadora took him out./ Zarbon's face scrunched up at that thought. She hadn't been as strong as Dodoria but a surprise attack could have taken him out, after all, that's all that made sense to him. No one else here was near his power, by natural means or otherwise. /Just goes to show how worthless Kui and Kuwa really were./  
  
His scouter beeped indicating the powers were close now and he turned. He could see two dots coming at him quickly. One had a blue aura the other a white one. /Now this is odd... my scouter says they've got readings of ten thousand even... how's that possible? No one ever has a perfectly even reading like that, unless they're not natural... or... Shit! Suppressing their KI! Damn, how could I be that stupid!/ He turned back down towards the ground as possibilities suddenly spun through his mind. If Bardock had survived, if somehow Jaken had been mistaken, then he'd have been training all this time. And now... and now he could be a problem, especially if he had an enhancer on him! /I can't believe I let myself be so damned cocky! I'm a moron! Well, I'll deal with my stupidity later, first things first, those four have to go!/  
  
"Say hello to the others for me!" he cried readying for another Dragon Flame attack intended for the four remaining warriors. The two conscious one's paled as the energy began to gather at the end of his arm. "Have a nice trip! Dragon Flame!" Gohan and Krillin watched as the attack surged toward them to scared to even move. However, they didn't need to. Two streaks of red light came between them and the attack, which then exploded several yards away from the small group. When the blinding light and dust finally settled enough to see Gohan and Krillin both smiled. Two familiar forms now stood between them and Zarbon. Bardock in shiny new Sai-jin armor and Goku in his typical orange GI. Both had determined looks on their faces as they glared up at Zarbon.  
  
Zarbon's scouter picked up the new power readings for the two people below him. /Let's see. Bardock's at 26,389. The other one must be Kakkarotto. He's at 15,628. They don't seem to have enhancers, guess this wont be a problem after all./  
  
"Hello Zarbon." Bardock said coldly.  
  
"So Jaken was wrong, you weren't killed after all. No matter, I can correct that rather quickly."  
  
Bardock looked around feeling out all the powers around him. He could sense the four behind him, his son, and Zarbon, as well as a few dozen forest animals creeping towards them curious about the creatures that were fighting each other. What he couldn't feel was Appla. From the time he felt her power fade until he'd landed he'd been praying that she was only injured, to weak for him to sense from such a distance. Now, however, he could sense the futility that had been in those prayers. There was nothing of her energy in any direction, no trace of her left. He'd been just a few moments to late to save her. If they'd pushed it a bit harder on the way back then maybe... maybe they could have been in time.  
  
He glared back up at Zarbon for a moment before glancing over to Goku. "Stay back for now, I want to do this alone. If I fail then you can take over, not until then. We have a score to settle, him and I." Goku simply nodded and stepped back to join the others. Bardock took a few steps forward as Zarbon landed and watched him.  
  
"Really Bardock, you think you can take me?" he asked grinning. "Oh that's right, you don't have a scouter so you have no idea how strong I am. You stand no chance and he stands even less."  
  
Bardock shook his head slowly. "Poor Zarbon, still relying on antique technology. I no longer need a scouter to know how strong someone is. I can feel a person's power now. For example, you power is about... what? Fifty-two, fifty-three thousand?"  
  
Zarbon's eyes widened. He was at just over fifty-three thousand. "Really?" he asked at last. "So then why do you think you or your son can win?"  
  
"I leaned something else over the past year, a skill my son is far more adept at than I am. How about a demonstration?"  
  
Zarbon smiled. "Sure, why not? Even monkeys should be allowed to play now and then."  
  
Bardock glared at Zarbon as he stared across at him. He wished he still had a tail, he'd have no trouble stomping the ignorant Anubian into the ground beneath his feet then. Of course, with the transformation, there was always the risk of losing your tail. This way posed no such risk, no such way for Zarbon to sneak out a victory from absolute defeat. "You may want say a prayer now." Bardock said raising his head slightly. He braced his legs and body for the coming power. He wasn't that great with the skill just yet so it would hurt for a second before stabilizing, and he'd have to do it in two steps to be safe. "Watch this." he said grinning. "Kaio Ken!" His voice rang out as a red aura flared out about his body completely engulfing him.  
  
Zarbon's eyes widened in shock as his scouter flared to life reading an increase in Bardock's power. 39,584. It still wasn't a match for his power, the two women had been stronger. "Nice try monkey but it's still not enough." Zarbon smirked.  
  
"One more moment. Like I said, I'm not that skilled yet, it takes me a moment to get ready." Bardock relaxed and his red aura began to fade as he let the power subside. He waited a second as he relaxed and then focused again. "And now to take it to the max. Double Kaio Ken!"  
  
Once more Zarbon's scouter picked up the power increase, this time it leveled out at 52,778. Two times higher than he had been originally. /Damn! When the fuck will I learn to keep my mouth shut and just kill the damn monkey! These things are worse than roaches!/ "Alright monkey, let's get this over with!" he cried launching in at Bardock.  
  
Bardock raised his arm and blocked a kick aimed for his face, spun around to Zarbon's side and launched a jab for his right kidney. The green haired alien managed to just slip the punch and planted his elbow into Bardock's chest before turning and firing a KI blast point blank into his face. The Sai-jin was flung backward by the low level blast and blinded for just a second. However that was long enough for Zarbon to come up and slam his fist into Bardock's face knocking him across the battle damaged clearing and into the cliff Piccolo had stood on just a year before when he, Appla, and Gohan had begun their training.  
  
There was an explosion of red from with in the cliff face and rocks were pitched everywhere. When the light died the entire face of the cliff had been altered and Bardock stood at the epicenter, arms out stretched, dust and energy floating off his body in wisps. He relaxed a moment looking across at Zarbon before speeding across at him. He pulled back his right arm as he flew and charged a blue ball of KI. About a hundred yards away he pitched his arm forward, "Blue Nova!" The KI ball launched from the end of his outstretched arm and charged toward Zarbon who brought his arms up to block. Bardock smiled as he clenched his fist shut causing the KI ball to suddenly explode in a massive burst of wind and light.  
  
Goku had been ready and was looking away from the blast but Zarbon wasn't so lucky. As the rush of wind lifted him off the ground the bright flash burned his eyes and blurred his vision. Bardock picked up his speed and pulled back both arms. This time he charged the right fist with neon green energy and the left with bright pink energy. "Sonic Blast!" He cried slamming his glowing fists together less than a foot from Zarbon's face. There was a thunderous crack that shook the ground followed by an earsplitting wail as large wave of bright pink and neon green energy exploded from this fists and into Zarbon lifting him into the air once more and flinging him backward.  
  
The alien had his eyes shut tightly and his hands pressed over his ears as Bardock came up to fly just above him. He waited only a second before grabbing Zarbon's legs and spinning around in the air a few times. Finally he tossed him down toward the remains of the cliff face and the following impact shattered it into nothing more than a pile of rubble. Bardock charged down in just as Zarbon exploded out and flew at him in a fit of rage. "You'll pay for that monkey!" screamed in rage.  
  
"And you'll pay for killing my mate!" Bardock yelled back. The two met in mid air, their fists and feet slamming into each other in brilliant flashes of red, blue, and green. As the two traded blows above the forest the force of their power began to tear up rocks and trees and move away from the others.  
  
******  
  
Goku took the chance to check on Hotaru and Vadora. Neither one was doing very good and they didn't have an Senzu's left. He looked off toward where his father, who insisted Goku use his name and not call him father, was still fighting. ~King Kai, can you hear me?~  
  
~Yes, what is it Goku?~  
  
~I need you to tell Bardock something for me.~ Goku responded slowly floating into the air.  
  
~I can do better than that. I can patch you through to him, one moment please.~ There was a second of silence then, ~Okay, go ahead.~  
  
~Bardock, can you hear me?~  
  
~Huh? What is it Goku?~  
  
~I'm heading for Korin's tower to see if he has any Senzu beans. Hotaru and Vadora could both use one...~  
  
~I'll be fine on my own so get going.~  
  
~Right.~ Goku turned toward Korin's tower and sped off.  
  
******  
  
Bardock slipped around a punch before throwing another of his own which cracked against Zarbon's jaw. Recoiling and pulling back Zarbon spun and brought his leg up into Bardock's side. The Sai-jin spun and slammed the back of his glowing red fist into the side of the others head. As they continued to trade blows red and blue light began to swirl around their bodies as their auras flared large and brighter and began to mix. A sudden uppercut rocked Bardock's head back and a kick to his face sent him down into the ground.  
  
Bardock laid in his crater for a moment wishing he could do more than just a double Kaio Ken. Catching his breath he stood up lifting a large boulder off of him in the process. He felt Zarbon's energy coming in from behind him and turned toward him pitching the boulder at the same time. Zarbon hadn't expected it and was nearly bashed on the head before his KI wave broke through the boulder. As the rock shattered into pieces and flew past him he looked for any sign of Bardock but the Sai-jin managed to sneak up on him and slam his foot into the back of his head stunning him.  
  
Grunting he spun about trying to backhand Bardock but the Sai-jin had moved out of arms reach. "This isn't possible!" Zarbon cried glaring at Bardock. "Even with that technique of your I'm still stronger than you! I shouldn't be having this much trouble!"  
  
Bardock snickered. "Power isn't everything." he cocked his head to one side at the sound of those words coming from his mouth. Had he actually said that? What's more, did he, a Sai-jin who had strived for great power his entire life, actually believe that? Yes, he decided, he did. Power itself is never enough. You could be the strongest being in the universe and still stand no chance against someone far weaker than you if they possessed the far greater skill. What's more, the reason, the drive to fight, is the most important.   
  
If you fight for just yourself, just your ambition, just for the sake of power, then you have no reason to become stronger, no reason to become better, other than yourself. If your sole reason for everything you are and do is you then you have nothing. He'd learned this over the past year, it had become painstakingly evident to him as he spent more and more time with his son. /Damn Goku, you seem to rub off on everyone don't you?/ he thought with a laugh.  
  
All these thoughts took only a second and his laugh seemed to Zarbon as a taunt. Bardock saw him coming before the alien had even begun to move and was already preparing his counter. As he dodged around an incoming fist and delivered his counter blow he wondered how much power really played in a fight. Strength was important, without it you couldn't hurt the other person. Speed was needed for without it you couldn't catch your enemy. Skill determined much, it was skill that let you anticipate a coming attack or land a blow in place that would deal the most damage.  
  
What about friends? Allies? He would never go into a battle without someone he trusted nearby to lend a hand. He'd come close to dying more then twenty times in his life and it was because of those people he did not. A year ago the son he'd known for only a few weeks had sacrificed himself in an attempt to save him. What power did that hold? What power did allies who were willing to sacrifice everything possess? Goku had told him of his life, told him of everything he done for this planet and its people. Nothing he did was meant to make himself better, he was either trying to help others or simply challenge himself.  
  
A sudden fist slammed into his jaw temporarily breaking his train of thought. He realized that this was probably not the best time to have a philosophical self discussion. As Zarbon knocked him sailing down and away again Bardock spied something he didn't like. Buildings. The fight had come to the outskirts of city. There would be no way to move the fight away from the city, hundreds if not thousands would die from this battle. A year ago he wouldn't have given it a thought, the people below would merely be casualties of war, acceptable losses. Now, however, he could actually sense each and every person below him. He could feel how little chance they all had at survival. This changed things, they were no long just numbers of dead, they were living beings he could, in a way, see. People who had nothing more to do with this battle than that it was happening on their world.  
  
/I can't just let them all die... I have to hold him back from the city as best a possible, give them time to evacuate./ Bardock turned from the buildings he was nearing and in a brilliant flash he charged at Zarbon. "I'm done playing Zarbon, it's time to end this!" he cried slamming his fist into Zarbon's face. The thunderous crack of the impact rang out through the sky rattling the glass windows of the city below.  
  
******  
  
"What was that!" someone cried looking up. "Oh... oh my god!" he cried pointing up. Those near him looked up and saw Bardock, just barely, with his fist smashed against Zarbon's face. Then the two disappeared from their view and all they could see where streaks of light and explosions. It took only a moment for panic to spread through them.   
  
That panic subsided slightly as some called out. "Hey, listen to that!"  
  
******  
  
As soon as Bardock slammed his foot into Zarbon's chest knocking him away he slipped into a sideways position with his hands cupped beside him. It was time to see just how good his son's favorite attack was. "Kaaaaaaaaa." A ball of blue light flared to life between his palms as Zarbon regained control of his flight. "Meeeeeeee." Bardock shifted his position slightly to get a better angle at Zarbon who was now glaring at him with hatred practically seeping from his eyes. The alien wasn't sure what exactly to do, it seemed Bardock's power was building. Or more precisely, his attack's power was building.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaa." The orb of light flared larger and brighter as Zarbon twisted slightly then launched at him. "Meeeeeeeee." Zarbon thrust his arms out ready to catch the attack as the number on his scouter continued to build.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Bardock twisted, thrust his arms forward, and launched the steam of blue energy at the charging alien. The blast slammed into Zarbon's outstretched arms, his open palms catching the energy.  
  
The blue stream of energy pushed him to a dead stop and burned his flesh. The strain on his arms was causing intense pain to lance down his arms. He glared at his scouter's reading of the attack, it was over sixty thousand, more than he could hold off for long. He still couldn't grasp how Bardock had gotten this much stronger in just one year, it was impossible! Only the Sai-jin's precious royal family ever made increases like this. /That's it, time to stop toying with the Monkey!/  
  
******  
  
The crowd below had started cheering. Many of them had seen the battle after last year's tournament. Speculation had spread as to who the two attackers had been but most had settled on believing them evildoers. This battle had to be related to the last one! Everyone remembered the boy who'd defeated the Evil King Piccolo years ago and saw this new battle as a similar event. They quit running from the city for a moment, but then there was a flash of blue green light and the Kamehameha was knocked skyward.  
  
******  
  
Bardock's eyes went wide. "What! How... your power!"  
  
The glow faded away and Bardock got a clear look at Zarbon again. His muscles were bulging now and his nose seemed to have vanished. For that matter his entire face was distorted. /Wha-what is this? A transformation? His power had jumped to at least eighty thousand! That was to much for him... to handle... unless..../ He stared at Zarbon as the monstrous alien smiled. /I don't have a choice. Sorry King Kai, but Goku's not here so it's up to me.../ He pulled his arms up and began to focus. Then, as Zarbon sped toward him, "Triple Kaio Ken!" His muscles convulsed with the upsurge of power, it was more than his body could handle, but he had no choice. /Still not quite as strong as him, but here goes nothing!/  
  
******  
  
Goku stood at the edge of Korin's Tower as he looked out over the landscape below. He could feel the battle in the distance as it moved from the others. He wasn't sure where to go first. Heal Hotaru and Vadora or go help his father. Then again Bardock had said no help, he couldn't interfere. /Right then, I'll go tend to... what in the world! Zarbon's power...../ His eyes went wide as he clutched the small bag of Senzu's he held, Korin had only had two... Then he felt Bardock's power spike up again. /I've got to move quickly, we he may need my help, but first I have to see to Hotaru and Vadora. I just hope neither of us need a Senzu later./ With that he lifted into the air and sped off. 


	21. End of the world?

A/N: Yes, I'm evil aren't I? Just read the chapter and you'll see what I mean :)  
  
Chapter Twenty-one - End of the world?  
  
Bardock pulled his arm back and swung with all his might. Zarbon slipped around it and pounded his open palm into Bardock's chest. He felt a rib crack but ignored the pain that seared through his body. Normally such a blow wouldn't hurt so much but the Kaio Ken was wreaking havoc on his body, he couldn't contain this much power and it was slowly ripping apart his muscles. He brought his knee up into Zarbon's stomach before elbowing him in the head. Before Bardock could move again Zarbon had slammed his fist into his stomach several times.  
  
A sudden blow to his back slammed Bardock into the center of the street below him. He sensed Zarbon land near-by as he pulled himself out of the ground panting. /Damn it! The Kaio Ken's straining my body to much, every blow he lands is doing quadruple the damage it should! I'm just making this easier for him, but if I drop back down to a double I'll have even less of a chance!/  
  
Finally getting back up onto his wobbly legs Bardock took in his surroundings. The people of the city had fled to a distance they felt was safe but Bardock knew otherwise. The towering buildings lining the street he'd landed in were still in one piece but he knew that wouldn't last long. /Stupid Humans, don't know when to run away.../ "Yaaaaaaaaaa!" He charged heedlessly in at Zarbon no longer holding back anything, no longer being cautious, and swung his fist with all his might.  
  
The blow caught Zarbon off guard and knocked him into the building to his left. Bardock followed him in. There were several quick flashes of light and the bottom floors of the building exploded outward bringing the rest of the structure down on top of the two clashing warriors. Before the dust even finished settling there was a flash of blue-green light that tore through the debris flinging it everywhere. At the center of the blast Zarbon stood panting lightly. He'd just started to smile when a pile of rubble a few yards away shifted and Bardock climbed out, his armor was cracked and shattered, his left leg was broken, and so were three of his ribs. His power had also dipped down, with these injuries he could only sustain a double Kaio Ken, and just barely. Still, he charged in at Zarbon again.  
  
******  
  
Goku landed behind Gohan and Krillin who were keeping a watch on the two fallen warriors. "Daddy!" Gohan cheered.  
  
"Hey kiddo." he said kneeling down between Hotaru and Vadora. He pulled out the two Senzus and slid one into each mouth. It only took a moment for the two to recover.  
  
"G-Goku?" Vadora asked sitting up. She looked around for a moment then stopped. "Is that Bardock? And Zarbon feels stronger too..."  
  
Goku nodded. "Bardock's power is slipping but Zarbon's is still stable. I don't know how he got stronger..." he shook his head. "You guys stay here, I'll go help him." They watched after the disappearing Goku for only a moment before Vadora and Hotaru followed after.  
  
******  
  
Bardock slammed through six buildings before hitting the street and gouging out a six block trench with his body. His armor was completely shattered now, both of his arms were broken, multiple ribs, though luckily his neither his lungs or heart were punctured... yet. His legs were almost completely shattered, he couldn't even stand on them anymore, if he was going to get up he'd have to fly. Not that he thought he could do even that. He'd lost the Kaio Ken because his body couldn't sustain it any longer and his natural power had been cut by more than half.  
  
He managed to sit up in time to see Zarbon land just a few feet away. "Well now Monkey, how the mighty have fallen." he laughed in a deep voice as his body shrank back down to normal. "It's time I get rid of you." Zarbon raised his hand over his head and began to charge a small energy bomb. However, before the blast was even charged, a hand grabbed his wrist. Zarbon looked back to see who had dared to grab his arm. /Kakkarotto, I'd forgotten about him./   
  
"Well now, seems Bardock's little brat wants to play." Zarbon grinned turning around as Goku released his hand. "Though you should know that you stand no chance against me, even less then he did." he finished with a nod to Bardock who was being pulled aside by Gohan and Krillin. "After all, you're weaker than he is."  
  
Goku smiled. "And yet, I'm better at the Kaio Ken than he is." Zarbon's eyes narrowed at Goku's words. "Let's get this over with. Kaio Ken times Four!" A red aura flared up around Goku as he charged in at Zarbon. The alien only had a split second to read Goku's power increase. /What! I need to trans.../ Goku's fist smashed into his face with a loud crack. Goku pounded on him forcing him up into the sky and out of the city. With a sudden spinning kick to the face Goku sent Zarbon sailing from the city it high speeds. Goku chased after him and went to punch him again. However Zarbon managed to transform and grab hold of Goku's hand at the last moment.  
  
"Damn Monkey!" he cried smashing a knee into Goku's face.   
  
Goku was knocked skyward but pulled himself to a stop quickly. "Kaio Ken times Five!" Again Zarbon's scouter picked up the increase but this time he wasn't worried, Bardock's maximum had been a bit stronger, this would be no problem. However he suddenly wound up with a fist planted in his stomach. As he recoiled from the impact Goku pitched him into him into the ground outside the city. A split second after hitting the ground Zarbon exploded back up into the air and rammed his head into Goku's stomach before elbowing him in the back of the neck. Turning around after the blow Goku launched a quick punch which Zarbon dodged before countering. However his fist passed through thin air and the image of Goku vanished. Just as it did Goku's foot slammed into Zarbon's back.  
  
******  
  
On the ground below Vadora and the others watched the battle above them. "This is amazing..." Vadora said in awe. "His power's incredible. How did he get so strong?"  
  
"We had some... intense training." Bardock rasped. "He can u-use the Kaio K-ken better than I... My body was n-nearly torn in t-two by just a trip-triple."  
  
"Kaio Ken?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"It a-allows the user to d-draw on hid-hidden power making the-them stronger."  
  
Hotaru nodded. /Similar to my Kinryoku... but obviously more effective. Drawing on untapped power instead of forcing an unnatural increase.../ she smiled lightly. /Less chance of killing yourself that way at least... but with it you'd need to have untapped power... That would meant that Goku and Bardock... what exactly? Perhaps the Kaio Ken's drawing on the power of their Oozaru forms... or what if... the legend? Could they be drawing... on the power of the Super Sai-jin?/  
  
Above them they sky shook from the raging fight. It was obvious Goku was doing pretty well up there. His power was starting to slip but so was Zarbon's, at last. Though it didn't seem Zarbon was taking the idea to well. Vadora grabbed Bardock quickly and jumped with the others just before one of Zarbon's stray blasts hit were they had been.  
  
"W-what I d-don't get..." Bardock continued. "Is why he's hold-holding back."  
  
Everyone looked down at Bardock in shock. "Holding back?" Krillin managed. "What do you mean? He's not at his maximum?!"  
  
Bardock shook his head slowly. "Not quite." he laughed raggedly. "Before having us w-wished back King Kai wanted to s-see our progress." He coughed a few times as Hotaru propped him up against a tree. "Goku has m-more power than h-he's showing..." As he finished he absent mindedly brushed a furry brown tail off his face.  
  
"But why?" Vadora asked looking up as Zarbon hit Goku hard. "Why hold back?"  
  
Krillin watched the fight for a moment before understanding dawned on him. "Because of us!" he cried. "Goku's trying to protect us. He's holding back so as not to accidentally hurt us."  
  
"Then I say we move back." Hotaru said looking at the small group who nodded.  
  
******  
  
The fight had gone on for nearly a half hour now and Goku was starting to tire. However, he could tell Zarbon was growing weaker faster than him. As he dodged another punch he saw the others leaving the area. /Good, they're going./ That moment of distraction allowed Zarbon to hit him in the stomach and then slam him down into the ground. As the dust cleared Goku stood up slowly and glared up at Zarbon once more who was now panting heavily.  
  
"Give this up Zarbon, you can't win." Goku called up.  
  
Zarbon laughed. "Very funny monkey, but you're the one who can't win. You will die on this mud ball by my hand!"  
  
"You don't get it do you? I'm not even at my full power yet. I'm stronger than you! Just give up now and you can leave! I don't want to have to kill you!"  
  
Zarbon started laughing again. "A Sai-jin that doesn't want to kill?! Oh that's a laugh! And you can't seriously think I'd believe your little bluff. You were born to a third class Sai-jin, born with a measly power of 2. You could never hope to surpass me!"  
  
Goku shook his head sadly as he braced him self. "Kaio Ken times Six!" His aura flared out larger and brighter as his power took another leap up.   
  
Zarbon moved backward in shock at the new reading on his scouter, his eyes going wide. "No, that's not... this can't be! There's no way you can be that strong! You were born with a power level of only 2! It's impossible!"  
  
"Now you see Zarbon, I'm stronger than you. You can't beat me so leave the Earth."  
  
Zarbon started laughing. "And admit defeat to a stupid monkey! NEVER!" His blue green aura flicked a moment then flared to life around him. He thrust his arms up above him at an angle and thrust his legs down at an angle forming an x shape. "I'll destroy you by taking out this entire planet! Dodge this next attack if you can, try and block it if you like, but either way this planet is going to be destroyed and with it - you, your father, your allies, and everyone else! In the end victory shall be MINE!" There was a massive flash of light as his aura flared out to a hundred yard width. Still it pulsated with increasing power.  
  
Goku stared up in disbelief at the building power, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to deflect it. "This is insane! You'd destroy yourself when you could live!?" He shielded his eyes as Zarbon's power began to kick up dirt and pebbles. /He's crazy! He's completely lost all sense of reason! I have to stop him, somehow I have to stop him!/ Quickly he cupped his hands to his side. "I will stop you Zarbon!" he cried up. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
The entire ground shook with power, the clouds in the sky parted away from the two warriors. Rocks and dirt floated into the air and began to swirl in a massive circle around the two warriors as they each charged their attacks. Blue energy crackled between Goku's palms as more swirled about his hands. The energy slowly began to coalesce into an orb as his voice continued to cry out over the landscape.  
  
Hotaru and Vadora shielded their comrades from the rushing energy as Gohan held tight to Bardock. They strained their ears and eyes to observe the battle, to understand who would come out on top. Fear and apprehension danced in their eyes for Zarbon's power was building faster than Goku's. There was a thunderous explosion in the sky as a vacuum formed and then refilled between the warriors. That explosion, which rang out like the gunshot at the start of race, signaled the start of the coming clash of power.  
  
"Now you die!" yelled Zarbon. "Oblivion Buster!" He thrust his arms and legs down at Goku. His aura bulged outward a moment before a stream of energy as large as Zarbon exploded from the end of the alien's arms and legs and surged down toward Goku.  
  
Goku waited a moment before thrust his arms into the air. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The massive Kamehameha exploded forth with a size equal to that of the Oblivion Buster. The brilliant blue stream from Goku slammed into the blue-green wave from Zarbon in a brilliant flash. Goku strained as he forced more energy into his wave but he could feel Zarbon's attack pushing his back down, slowly overpowering him. /No! This isn't good! His attack's stronger than mine! I have... I have to stop him! I can't let him destroy the planet!/ He watched in horror as Zarbon's attack came within only fifty yards of him. /There's no other choice!/ his mind screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Told you I was evil :) Don't you just love cliff hangers? 


	22. Final Hope

Chapter twenty-two - Final Hope  
  
/No! This isn't good! His attack's stronger than mine! I have... I have to stop him! I can't let him destroy the planet!/ He watched in horror as Zarbon's attack came within only fifty yards of him. /There's no other choice!/ his mind screamed. "I... Can't...."  
  
"Your right! You can't win!" Zarbon called down laughing.  
  
"Noooooo! I wont let you win! Kaaaaioooooooo Keeeeennn! Times Sevennnnnnn!" His red aura exploded large bright ripping up the dirt beneath his feet and sending shockwaves in all directions. His muscles bulged and pain tore through his body. A massive bulge of energy swelled in the Kamehameha wave and pushed up slamming into Zarbon's attack.  
  
"What! No! That's impossible!"  
  
Goku's beam pushed Zarbon's back faster than Zarbon's had pushed his. A second before it hit Zarbon pulled back and slid away ending his attack. The Kamehameha slammed into Zarbon's left side as he tried to move and sent him spinning into the air and off into the distance. The Kamehameha died away and Goku lowered his arms, his muscles shrinking back to normal.  
  
"Man... I'm spent." he gasped trying to get his breath back. "That... that probably wasn't a... very good idea. My body's thrashed... and Zarbon's power is... still high." He stood up as best he could and felt for what Zarbon was doing. He was still going away, that was good. Slowly he spread his legs and raised his arms. "My last chance... the Spirit Bomb. Animals and plants, Mountains, Rivers, and Sun! Please... lend me your strength!"  
  
******  
  
Bardock coughed as he watched the lights fade. He felt Zarbon's power instantly but it took a moment for Goku's severely decreased level to register. "This isn't good." he managed. "Goku's power... is..." He stopped as he heard, just barely, Goku's voice. A painful smile formed on his face.  
  
"What is it Bardock?" Krillin asked.  
  
"That's... that's the Spirit Bomb." he choked. "It draws on the energy of... other beings. King Kai said... it... has unlimited potential for power... no matter... the user. Goku's the only... one to... ever... master it." He swallowed painfully, then turned to the others. As he did he saw something on the ground for a moment. After it fully register he looked back at Vadora and Hotaru. "Raise... raise your arms. Let your energy flow out, as much... as much as you can spare. Give it to Goku."  
  
"What about us?" Krillin asked.  
  
Bardock shook his head. "If this dosen't work... you'll need all of you're power to... finish him off."  
  
"Us!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
Bardock laughed lightly causing more pain. "Don't worry... this is really going... to hurt him."  
  
Vadora and Hotaru nodded and raised their hands. Rivulets of energy began to lift into the air. They watched in awe as the energy flowed away from them and toward Goku. And then as more lifted off the trees and plants, the animals and the sky, and flowed toward Goku as well.  
  
"Come on." Bardock said as he managed to stand. Vadora and Hotaru helped hold him up. "If this doesn't work..."  
  
******  
  
Zarbon finally managed to pull himself to stop and glared off into the distance. "That wretched Sai-jin! How! How could he possibly stop me!" he shouted in rage. "He has to be weakened now, even more than me. This time, I'll destroy him!" He was just about to start back when he saw a glow in the distance, coming from the ground. "What is this?" he smirked. "Must be charging a new attack. No matter, he's still mine!" with a flash of energy he charged back toward Goku.  
  
"Do you hear me Sai-jin! Now you DIE!!"  
  
******  
  
Goku cringed as Zarbon's voice rang out over the area. /No, just another minute, then it'll be ready. Just a little longer!/ He looked up at the basketball sized sphere of energy over his head and the still flowing streams joining up with it. Suddenly it pulsed and nearly doubled in size. /Hotaru, Vadora! That's it! Just a bit more now.../ He froze as Zarbon landed not more than twenty yards away.  
  
"Nice try Sai-jin, that's a nice looking attack. But I'm afraid you're out of time!" Zarbon pulled back his fist and charged it with energy.  
  
Goku quit charging the attack. /I'm out of time! It's now or never./ He brought his arms down and the Spirit Bomb began to move. It took only a second and it was charging toward Zarbon. The alien pitched his attack but it was absorbed by the Spirit Bomb.  
  
"What! No!" He brought his arms up quickly to block. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" His screams rang out as the Spirit Bomb engulfed him, ripped and tore at his body, before flinging him skyward in a stream of energy.  
  
Goku watched as he went up and felt the energy shield go up around Zarbon to help protect him. "No... he's still to... strong..."  
  
"Daddy!" Gohan cried running out.  
  
Goku looked down at him and the others. "It wasn't enough..." he panted. "He's still alive."  
  
Bardock nodded and held his arm out, palm open, and began to charge a ball of KI. They all watched him in wonder, no one there had seen him do this before. "This will take a moment, I'm kind of weak. But this is our... final hope." he gasped.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Bardock didn't have time to answer as Zarbon crashed into the ground a few yards away. Slowly he stood up, holding his side and panting. "Rotten Sai-jin! What's this? Everyone together? How nice, I can kill you all at once this way."  
  
Bardock tried to grin but it came out a grimace. "Sorry... not today." He pitched the now fully charged ball of energy into the air. Everyone watched as it shot upward. Then Bardock clenched his fist. "Moon Ball explode!" As the Moon Ball lit up the sky Bardock looked over to Gohan. "Look at Gohan!"  
  
"Huh? Wh...." the young Sai-jin stopped as the light filled his eyes. His muscles bulged as a snout began to grow out on his face. His clothes slowly began to rip.  
  
"What! How!" Zarbon cried as Gohan grew taller. "There's no moon!" He turned and looked up at the Moon Ball in the sky. "Damn Sai-jin!" He pitched a sudden energy blast at the Moon Ball destroying it. "Ha! That stops tha..." He froze as he saw the now ten foot tall, partially transformed, Gohan glaring down at him. "What!"  
  
Bardock laughed. "Sorry, but... the transformation is self... self-sustained this way."  
  
"No matter, he's not fully transformed so this wont be to hard!" Zarbon charged in at Gohan and slammed a fist into Gohan's chest. Gohan stumbled backward fell on to his butt with a roar. Everyone felt the sudden power spike from the increasingly pissed Gohan as Zarbon continued to pound on him. Suddenly a massive fist backhand Zarbon away a few hundred yards.  
  
"His... power!" Krillin cried in shock. "It's huge!"  
  
Bardock smirked. "Expected as... much."  
  
Gohan opened his massive mouth as Zarbon charged down from the sky at him. The alien's eyes went wide as a glow exploded inside his mouth and surged upward slamming into him and tearing through his body. As soon as Bardock felt Zarbon's power fade out he nodded at Krillin who launched a Destructo Disk at Gohan's tail severing it and reverting him back to normal. Then he collapsed beside Gohan and Goku. The three battered Sai-jins drifted into unconsciousness as all sensation ebbed away.  
  
******  
  
"Oh, Gohan! You're okay!" Chi-Chi cried running into the room. She bent over the bed and grabbed Gohan up into her arms. "Oh Gohan! I was so worried about you! Alone all year with strange people!"  
  
"Mom! I'm okay! Really!" he managed prying himself free of her arms. "But the others..." he said sadly. Then he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "And Mr. Piccolo's gone too! That means...." he sniffled. "No Dragonballs!"  
  
Bulma looked up with a quick jerk from where she sat against one wall. She'd not heard about that yet. /Yamcha... I didn't even find out... who you.../  
  
"I can't believe it either." Goku said from inside a large metal machine. Bardock lay inside an identical machine to his right. "Without the Dragonballs we can't revive anyone."  
  
Vadora moved from where she leaned against the wall. Her and Hotaru were the only ones who'd not needed medical attention. "Maybe not." she said thoughtfully. "You've said before that Kami created the Dragonballs, correct?"  
  
Goku nodded as best he could. "Yeah, that's right. When he dies the Dragonballs lose their power. And he and Piccolo were linked so when one dies, the does too."  
  
Vadora nodded. "Then it could be possible..."  
  
"What could?" Asked Krillin sitting up quickly in his bed.  
  
"I've heard stories, most of the galaxy has. Many planets and peoples have legends, such as our legend of the Super Sai-jin. Planet Namek has one such legend, about powerful artifacts that can make anything you desire come true. It's logical, since Kami was a Namekian, that planet Namek could have it's own set of Dragonballs."  
  
Everyone's faces lit up. "That's great!" Krillin cheered.  
  
"But where is this Namek?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Don't know for certain. The location should be in our computers, if not then it'd be stored on Planet Vegeta somewhere." Vadora said. "We may even be able to get some more allies from the Sai-jin army."  
  
"You'll have to go without us." Bardock spoke up. "Goku and I will be in these antiques for a few more months. Our injuries are to great for the pods to mend, if we tried to get to a rejuvenation tank..."  
  
Vadora nodded. "I'll handle it."  
  
"Not alone you wont." Hotaru said walking into the room at last. "I'll come as well." Bulma watched the girl's orange eyes as she spoke and at first felt jealous. But it faded and was replaced with sadness. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt now, that she'd lost Yamcha. Even if they found the Dragonballs and revived him.  
  
"Bulma." Goku's voice cut into thoughts at last.  
  
"What?" she asked startled.  
  
"I was asking if you could go along with them. They'll need the Dragon Radar but if anything happens to it you're the only one who can fix it."  
  
Bulma sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll go."  
  
"I'll go to, I owe it to them." Krillin said.  
  
"Me too!" Gohan cried getting out of bed. "I'm going too."  
  
"Oh no you're not!" Chi-Chi cried. "You're already a year behind on your studies as it is mister!"  
  
"But MOM!"  
  
"Don't you but mom me!"  
  
"Oh, come on Chi-Chi." Goku pleaded. "Let him go, it's not natural to be reading books all day."  
  
Chi-Chi glared across at Goku but couldn't keep it up for long. He had his puppy dog face on, the one Gohan had inherited. "Alright, he can go, but only if he studies on the trip."  
  
Vadora laughed. "There won't be a chance of that. Bardock had me destroy Zarbon's ship in orbit. Unless Hotaru brought and actual ship we'll be traveling in our space pods."  
  
"I've got a ship. It's not the biggest but I'll fit us all and we'll have a little room to spar."  
  
"Good." Vadora said turning around. "Then it's settled. Hotaru and I will get ready for launch. Gohan, Krillin, Bulma. We'll meet you at Roshi's island and leave from there tomorrow at noon for Planet Vegeta. Then we'll head for Namek."  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N: Well now, the fight is finally over. *Sighs* That was the longest one I've ever done. Anyway, if you've read War for the Universe (if you haven't, then go read it!) you'll have noticed the website I listed and the fact it's not been updated in ages. I lost my password, and don't have the e-mail to recovery it. (Yes, I know, I'm an idiot.) But I've got a new site now: geocities.com/dbddatabase It's still in the works but yeah, it's up and I'll update when I have time. I've not gotten to this story's power levels or details yet but I will, don't worry. 


	23. Arrival on Vegeta

A/N: The name Razor that will appear in this chapter is pronounced Ra-Zor  
  
Chapter twenty-three - Arrival on Vegeta  
  
Vadora stood with the others on the bridge of Hotaru's ship. They'd been traveling for almost two months now, Hotaru's ship was slower than the space pods, but it gave everyone time to train. They were now only few moments from Planet Vegeta now and they were taking in the beauty of the planet from space. It looked like a large Amethyst floating in the blackness of space. "It's beautiful..." Krillin said softly.  
  
Vadora smiled. "It is, isn't it. The planet wasn't always this tint though. It was a ruby color originally, it's slowly becoming Sapphire in tone."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Power." Vadora replied simply. "The vast energy of all the peoples on the planet cause shifts in the atmosphere and wind patterns. The Sai-jin games have been a leading cause actually. And of course, King Vegeta. He's well beyond any other Sai-jin in terms of power, even his son would stand no chance against him."  
  
Krillin turned and looked down at the planet again. Only this time he didn't take in just the visual. His face paled. "H-how?" he stuttered in awe.  
  
"What is it Krillin?" Gohan asked.  
  
"The powers down there. They're massive... and there's one that's impossible!"  
  
Gohan soon paled as well as he felt out the planet's powers. Curious, Vadora checked as well. "I'd had no idea..." she breathed as she sensed her King's power. No one knew how strong he really was, how much more power he had than the other people. She now understood how right her earlier statement had been. He was more than ten times the power of the second strongest on the planet.  
  
Suddenly the communications console beeped and Hotaru brought up the message. Vadora knelt instantly as King Vegeta's face appeared on screen. "You can stand Vadora." he said in a deep voice. As she complied she saw the Prince standing to the King's side and back a bit. "I was expecting your pods, seems you've made some allies eh?" he smiled as he looked at the others. "Where are Appla and Bardock? Did they not survive the battle?"  
  
Vadora heard a hint of worry in the King's voice. She knew how close he had become with Bardock, he may have been a low class warrior but he was a great fighter. "I don't want to give you all the details over an open transmission." she replied at last. Knowledge of the Dragonballs was something the rest of the universe could do without. "However, Bardock is still on Earth recovering from injuries to great to permit travel. As is his son. However," she looked at Gohan. "This is Bardock's grandson, Gohan."  
  
"Hello sir." he said with a small bow.  
  
"Gohan?" the king asked arching an eyebrow. It wasn't a Sai-jin name but then, the kid hadn't been born on Vegeta. "Well, we can do proper introductions later. Stop by the throne room after you land." With that the screen went blank.  
  
"So he's the king huh?" Bulma asked. "Who was the guy behind him? He was kind of cute."  
  
Vadora smirked as she glanced at Bulma. "That was Prince Vegeta." Bulma's face went red.  
  
******  
  
Frieza, who had taken to remaining in his final form, gazed out the bubble shaped window before him and at the stars in every direction. He was nearing the border of his empire, he didn't much like leaving it but his father had summoned him. Rumor had it that Cooler had also been summoned. Frieza wasn't to thrilled with the concept of meeting with Cooler. He despised his brother for constantly challenging his power. Suddenly he heard the door to his private chambers open and someone enter. He turned and glared at the figure standing there. "I hate being barged in on like that." he hissed.  
  
"My apologies Lord Frieza." said the man calmly. The man showed no fear where as most people would have been shaking in fear when standing this close to Frieza. Frieza also knew that he only called him Lord Frieza out of respect. If he were anyone else, he'd be dead by now.  
  
"Well, what is it? Have you seen something?" Frieza kept this alien around for his interesting skills. Somehow he could see the future, to a limited extent, among other things. Such as shrugging off a blast from Captain Ginyu that should have killed him. After all, his power level was only 152.  
  
"That's the thing my lord. I can't see the future. All I get are colors."  
  
"Colors? What do you mean?"  
  
"They are shimmering for dominance in my visions. They are Aura's I believe. I also believe I recognize two of the three."  
  
"You have my full attention Razor."  
  
"The one aura seems to be yours Lord Frieza. It is black and red and within it seems to be your form. The second is your brother's I believe, for it is the same red and deep purple as his, but the form within is not. It is like nothing I've ever seen before."  
  
"And the third?" Frieza asked intently.  
  
"Golden." said Razor. "With a shape of a person in red within who's dark hair hangs in clumps. I've never seen it either." Frieza nodded and looked back out the window expecting to hear Razor leave. Instead, he spoke again. "The Golden aura seems to be the source of the struggle my lord. I fear it represents a threat greater than your brother, for his aura is being driven back as well. Whatever it is that is set to happen it's of such intensity that everything revolves around it. This golden aura... it seems to control everything." It was with those words that Razor left the tyrant alone.  
  
Frieza sighed deeply as he watched a blinking red light slide past his ship. He was no longer within the borders of his own empire but those of his father's. /What could this golden aura be? Perhaps the conspiracy that runs within my ranks, and presumably my father's and Cooler's as well? I shall bring the matter up with father when we meet./  
  
******  
  
Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan looked around them in awe as they were led through various halls toward King Vegeta's throne room. The palace was amazing. It only took a few moments to reach King Vegeta's throne room. "Ah, Vadora, and our guests from Earth." he said as they entered the room.  
  
"King Vegeta." Vadora replied with a nod. She glanced about the room and saw no one. She'd asked for a private meeting. If it weren't for the incredible power of King Vegeta drowning out all other near-by powers from her senses then she'd have detected the two hidden eavesdroppers.  
  
K. Vegeta stood and walked down to the small gathering of people and looked them over, his scouter reading their powers. "Impressive." he said looking at Gohan. "Already at almost eight thousand and at such a young age. I don't see how it's possible considering your father's birth power."  
  
Vadora looked over to Vegeta. "Kakkarotto, or Goku as he prefers, was at over fifteen thousand before we left Earth. There's no telling how much power he could have by the time he's recovered."  
  
The king nodded. "Definitely a Sai-jin." He looked over to Hotaru and Krillin. "Your powers are impressive as well. If I'm not mistaken, you're a Tanarian."   
  
Hotaru nodded. "I am Princess Hotaru."  
  
"The Tanarian Princess? It's nice to finally meet you." He looked at Krillin. "And you're a native Earthling? A... Human? Correct?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I thought the average Human power was only 5." he mused reading Krillin's 6,315 power.  
  
"Most Humans aren't that strong." Bulma said. "But Krillin grew up with Goku."  
  
The conversation continued on simply for the next hour as Vegeta had food brought to the throne room and they all ate. Afterwards he had a few guards escort Hotaru and the Earthlings to their quarters for the night insisting they get a good sleep before setting off for Namek. After that was attended to he asked for Vadora's report. She started with the unexpected powers of Goku and the others on Earth, then the tournament and Kui's subsequent attack. The deaths of Bardock and Goku as well as their resurrections. Vegeta agreed that knowledge of the Dragonballs was something that Frieza, and the rest of the Cold family, should never posses. However he wasn't willing to give the Earthlings any more aid. Namek was in Frieza's territory and a small party would attract less attention.  
  
However, there were two sets of ears that had listened to this conversation. As Vadora turned to leave the throne room Prince Vegeta slipped quietly from the room thinking of the possibilities the Dragonballs presented. If he attained them he could fulfill what he felt was his destiny, he could become a Super Sai-jin and overthrow the Cold Family. Meanwhile the owner of the other set of ears made his way to a communications room to contact Frieza. 


	24. Abduction and Nightmares

Chapter twenty-four - Abduction and Nightmares  
  
Frieza was less than twenty feet from the exit of his ship when a quivering soldier approached him. "L-lord Frieza s-sir." he stammered. The Changeling paused and glanced toward him causing him to shake more. "W-we g-got a mess-message from our s-spy on P-planet Vegeta." He held out a small device which Frieza took and activated.  
  
"Lord Frieza, this is Gorn reporting. King Vegeta just got the most bizarre report I've ever heard. I'll cut things short to save your time. First of all, Zarbon and his team are all dead." Frieza growled slightly. Zarbon had been a powerful and useful warrior. "Secondly, the Planet Namek possess objects called Dragonballs. The person who possess all seven of these objects can have any wish granted them. There's a group from Planet Vegeta bound for Namek and these Dragonballs tomorrow. Second Class Gorn, out."  
  
Frieza stood for a long moment looking at the device in his hands. "There's no telling how long this meeting with father will take. Blast, those Sai-jins will beat me to the Dragonballs. Unless..." Frieza reached up and activated his scouter. With a few button pushes his top soldier's voice came over the line. "Ah, Captain Ginyu. I've got an assignment for your team. You are to go to Planet Namek and collect seven items called Dragonballs by any means necessary. Hold them until I arrive. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza."  
  
******  
  
Prince Vegeta paced about his room contemplating his next move, and the possibilities the Dragonballs represented. Once he had them all, and there was no doubt in his mind he would, then he could have anything he wanted. Anything! But what should he wish for? Immortality? To become a Super Sai-jin? The possibilities seemed endless. The only question was, how? It seemed these Earthlings knew of a way to locate the Dragonballs but how could he do it?  
  
He grinned suddenly. There was always a way if you were willing to try. He'd have to do it tonight while the rest of the palace slept. He'd take the girl, the one with the blue hair. She seemed to be fairly intelligent. His grin broadened as the plan began to unfold in his mind. Yes, the blue haired woman would be his key to the Dragonballs.  
  
******  
  
"Oh, come on Yajirobe!" Goku pleaded. "Please?"  
  
"Why am I always the one to go for the Senzu Beans?" the short and pudgy warrior demanded.  
  
"Well, you do live with Korin."  
  
"That's true. Alright, fine. I'll go get the new batch of beans off Korin. Be back in a couple hours."  
  
"Alright!" Goku cheered as Yajirobe left the hospital room.   
  
After he was gone Bardock pressed the signal button to get a nurse so he could call Dr. Briefs. Only a moment later the aging genius was on the screen. "Bardock, Goku! What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"  
  
"How are the modifications to my space pod coming along?"  
  
"Oh, they're going just fine, just fine. I'm waiting for a couple parts to come in right now."  
  
"About how long until it's done?"  
  
"About a month or so."  
  
Goku pouted. "A whole month?"  
  
"Afraid so. But don't worry, it'll be ready and fully stocked. I've even installed an experiment of mine, a gravity machine."  
  
"Gravity machine?" Goku asked.  
  
"It should help with your training. You see, you'll be able to increase the gravity to up to one thousand times that of Earth's. Though I'd suggest you take it slow or you'll end up flat as a pancake."  
  
******  
  
"Come on you worthless ingrates! Move it!" Ginyu shouted to the techs that were preparing his and his men's space pods for travel. After receiving his orders from Frieza he'd requested details on the assignment and saw the report Gorn had given. He intended to be on Namek before the Sai-jins if possible. He wasn't worried about any kind of challenge from the Nameks or the Sai-jins. After all, he was the strongest being working under Frieza. The only Sai-jin stronger than him was King Vegeta, not even the Sai-jin prince matched his extraordinary power.  
  
The tech's continued to scurry about in a hurry to prepare the pods. They feared Ginyu almost as much as Frieza. After all, Frieza had been forced to transform into his second form to defeat Ginyu when first they clashed. That was before Frieza began to fear the Sai-jins and transformed into his final form. There were those who believed Ginyu could eventually surpass Frieza, but they didn't know what Ginyu knew.   
  
Ginyu knew that the power detected emanating from Frieza was only a third of his true power. His 'resting power' if you will. Just like Ginyu's power seemed to be only 500,000. Just beyond that of Burter. Of course, his true power was almost twice of that.   
  
The purple alien smiled to himself as he watched Jiece blast some poor tech into oblivion for scratching his pod. Next the Sai-jin king and the Cold family he was certain there was no force in the universe that could stand up to him. If it weren't for those two groups then he'd be ruler of the galaxy. Not that ruling really appealed to him, no, he was a warrior, not a paper pusher.  
  
******  
  
King Vegeta continued to stare at the floor of his throne room. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't shake. A feeling of impending disaster of some sort. He didn't know why but for some reason his mind kept drifting to the warriors from Earth, and to Bardock. Finally, he decided to make one last governmental decision for the day and then head to bed.  
  
He activated his personal communicator and patched it through to Bardock's scouter hoping he'd have it with him and be able to answer where he was recovering at. Sure enough, a moment later Bardock's voice sounded. "Bardock Here."  
  
"Bardock, King Vegeta here."  
  
"Lord Vegeta, sir, it's nice to hear your voice. The others must have made it safely."  
  
"Indeed. They're resting up before continuing on to Namek. It should only take them another three weeks, I'm giving them one of our ships."  
  
"Thank-you sir." Bardock paused for a moment. "Did you have something on your mind?"  
  
Vegeta debated on telling Bardock about his unsettled feelings, the churning of his stomach. He decided he may as well. "Just a bad feeling Bardock. Something isn't sitting right with..." he stopped as a tech ran into the room. There was a muffled conversation and then Vegeta returned. "I think I've just learned the reason for my unease. We intercepted a communication from Frieza back to his planet, he's visiting his father right now. It seems he's sending the Ginyu force to Namek to retrieve the Dragonballs. I don't know how he learned about them but this puts your friends in great danger. They're no match for the Ginyu Force. I'd advise against going."  
  
There was silence before Bardock's voice sounded again. "I'm not worried." he said calmly. "Goku and I can handle the Ginyu Force, we just need to finish recovering. It'll take another month before we can leave the planet, and we'll train on the way there."  
  
King Vegeta thought about that statement. He'd never known Bardock to be so sure of himself before. He'd never known him to be wrong in his estimation of his skills either. "I'll let the others know before they leave then." He sighed as he motioned for a near-by soldier to approach. "Bardock, what do you think about having a diplomatic ship sent to Earth and announcing our presence and offering to accept them into the Empire? After recent events a set guard on the planet may be a good idea."  
  
"Agreed sir, but who are you going to send?"  
  
Vegeta thought a moment. "How about Toma? He's gone with you on enough missions he should know the ropes fairly well."  
  
"He does indeed. And he's been hoping for an assignment of his own."  
  
"Then it's settled. The ship will arrive in couple weeks time then. I don't know what time it is there but here it's well past my bed time." Vegeta joked. "I'll speak with you later, and good luck my friend."  
  
"Until later then, Lord Vegeta."  
  
******  
  
Prince Vegeta's eyes snapped open at the shrill sound of his alarm. Glancing over he saw it was three a.m. and he clicked it off a bit annoyed. At first he didn't remember why he'd set it for so damn early but then it all came back to him. He smiled again as he threw off the covers and quickly pulled on a blue body suit followed by his battle armor. Finally he slipped on his scouter and pulled up the setting options. He quickly adjusted it to a range of 1 to 15 so he could locate the female he sought.  
  
Only one power, 6, appeared. /That must be her. Only one way to be certain./ He opened his door slowly and glanced up and down the hall. Seeing no one he proceed through one hall after another until he reached the guest chambers. He stopped outside the door the reading was coming from and adjusted his scouter again to read all the powers inside the room. He smiled again, she was the only power inside. He punched in his access code on the panel beside the door and it slid open silently.  
  
It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the near pitch blackness of the room from the dull lighting in the halls. He was just about to enter when the sounds of voices chatting reached his ears. A quick glance told him that the owners of those voices were nearing. Quickly he pushed his power as low as it would go and stepped inside shutting the door behind him.  
  
He paused and waited for them to pass. If he were caught his father would instantly understand what he was doing and the result wouldn't be very pleasant. As the voices faded into the distance he inched over to where the woman slept and gazed down at her. Her steady breathing clearly visible as her chest rose and fell. For a moment, as the starlight played across her face, he thought she looked rather beautiful. Those thoughts soon passed as the Dragonballs returned to the forefront of his mind.  
  
/Now, I just need to make sure she doesn't wake up until we've gone. Better make sure not to kill her... then I'd be back to square one./ He reached down with a small breathing device filled with a powerful sleeping gas. He wasn't sure how much to use so he held it over her mouth for only a moment before removing it. Tossing it aside he bent down and picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and turned to leave the room.  
  
Once again he punched in his access code to open the door. Stepping out into the dim hallway once more he turned toward the ship bay of the Palace and activated his scouter. Quickly it read off fourteen powers in that general direction. Keeping his eye on the locations of those powers he began to make his way toward the bay, and his ship.  
  
******  
  
It had taken King Vegeta almost three hours to set up the diplomatic mission to Earth, have a ship prepared, and track down Toma. As he entered the training area reserved for lower level soldiers he wondered just how many people trained at three a.m. But then again, Toma did work for Bardock, maybe some of him wore off on the other. Either way Toma stood in front of a flexoid punching bag hacking away at it working on his form.  
  
"Third Class Soldier Toma?" King Vegeta asked as he approached.  
  
Toma froze in mid jab. He'd never had any visitors during his late night/early morning training sessions. As he turned he wondered who'd be up at this ungodly hour and how they knew him. When he saw King Vegeta he dropped quickly to one knee. "Lord Vegeta, sir, it's an honor."  
  
"Bardock informs me you've been anxious for an assignment of your own and that you are quite ready to handle one."  
  
"Then, you've spoken with him? He's still alive?"  
  
Vegeta heard the hope and respect in the others question. Bardock had done many things that others said he'd fail at and for it he'd earned much respect. When word reached the rest of the planet that Bardock and his 'lost' son had defeated Zarbon... Vegeta had the feeling the other may have his people's respect more than even himself then. Not that he minded. Bardock deserved every bit of it. "Yes, he's alive. He remained on Earth to recover because his injuries were to great to return right away. He's already taken on another mission for once he recovers. As such I have no one to head up the diplomatic mission to Earth. I was wondering if you'd like the assignment?"  
  
"Y-yes sir!"  
  
"Very well. The ship is already prepared. You need only to select a small landing party to take with you. Report to the ship bay and be launched within the hour. It will take about two weeks to reach the planet which will get you there before Bardock leaves it." Vegeta paused for a moment. "Dismissed."  
  
Toma nodded and stood. Quickly he made his way to his quarters. He'd shower on the ship, he only had enough time to change, get his landing party, and pack a few changes of clothes before the launch. He couldn't help but smile as he walked through the halls. Bardock, his life long friend and ally, had survived the impossible! And now he was in command of a mission! As he moved down the hall he wondered if perhaps Raditz would like the chance to leave the planet for a couple months.  
  
******  
  
Prince Vegeta slipped into a side hall and pressed against the wall as best he could with Bulma slung over his shoulder. He watched as a grinning Toma walked passed him. As soon as the other was gone he moved into the hall again and froze. The one power his scouter couldn't track on the entire planet stood before him, back turned. His father. His mind yelled at him to duck back around the corner before King Vegeta looked back at him but his feet wouldn't comply with the order.  
  
In his sudden shock and panic he lost his grip on his power and it spiked quickly. He pushed it back down almost instantly but it was to little to late. His father's Scouter had already detected him. King Vegeta turned to find his son sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. "Vegeta, what are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." he lied. "I was walking for a bit but..." he closed his eyes as if in thought. It was then, for the first time since he got up twenty-minutes ago, that he let his mind clear enough to feel the tugging on his stomach. Something felt wrong, something felt very wrong. "Something's wrong." he said looking at nothing in particular.  
  
"You too?" asked the King with a sigh. "It could be we're nervous about what the Cold Family is discussing at their meeting. They fear us, I could defeat them after transforming, assuming they didn't cut off my tail. I could even come close to defeating Frieza without transforming, and wouldn't have any trouble against Cooler. Part of me worries they'll finally realize we're a threat to them and destroy us all..."  
  
The Prince sat in silence for a moment, the blue haired woman around the corner temporarily forgotten. "I don't think that's it." he said at last, solemnly. "It's something to do with the dreams I've been having..."  
  
"Dreams?"  
  
"Bizarre dreams of other places. I keep seeing this figure, a person. I can't tell who it is, they're engulfed in flames. It seems the entire planet is shaking, being torn apart by the sheer strength of this person. I see bodies, dead bodies, laying everywhere. Some of them are Sai-jins, the rest are of different races. Some seemed to have been fleeing while others look like they'd tried to attack this figure. Then, suddenly, someone comes down from the sky at incredible speed and charges into the flames. There's a flash of light and crack and the flames are scattered everywhere. That's when I wake up in a cold sweat for some reason. I see who these people are but... I can never remember. Who ever they are, it scares me awake every time."  
  
What he didn't tell his father was that these dreams had started over a year ago, after Nappa had attacked him. That day he'd spent in the tank he'd done nothing but dream this same dream over and over again. He was beginning to wonder if whatever had made Nappa so much stronger had given him the ability see the future, even if only in a symbolic sense. Could one of these figures be the person behind the traitors within, presumably, all four empires? If so, then who was the other? And did the dead bodies represent the deaths of their entire races?  
  
His father broke him from his thoughts as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it to much. If you dwell on the what-ifs then you'll lose yourself completely. It may just be your subconscious urging you into battle. I'm going to my room to get some sleep. You should do the same."  
  
"I will, shortly."  
  
King Vegeta nodded and walked down the hall and out of sight. Prince Vegeta remained where he sat for a moment wondering if his father may be right. He didn't see how though, if he was then why the bad feeling? He shook his head as he stood. It didn't matter right now, he had other, more important things to do. He quickly picked up Bulma and continued on his trip to the ship bay. 


	25. The Good, The Bad, and the Abducted

Chapter twenty-five - The Good, The Bad, and the Abducted  
  
Yajirobe folded his arms as he stared at the white cat named Korin. "Are they ready yet?" he huffed. He didn't come all the way out here, during his breakfast time at that, to find out that the beans weren't ready yet. He'd been standing there almost two hours now waiting for Korin to say the beans were ready.  
  
"This kind of thing takes time Yajirobe, but here." he tossed Yajirobe a bag. "Tell Goku and Bardock to take two of those, they're not fully developed yet and at only half strength."  
  
"Bout time!" Yajirobe grunted turning around. "At this rate I'm going to miss lunch all together... though I should be just in time for brunch if I hurry."  
  
"Then get going already."  
  
"Hmph. Well, the Bean Daddy is on his way."   
  
Yajirobe walked over and hopped into his waiting air car. Korin watched him go. "What exactly is a Bean Daddy?" he wondered. Sighing he turned around. "I hope whatever he's got isn't contagious."  
  
******  
  
Toma watched as Planet Vegeta receded into the distance. He was highly excited about this mission. He glanced from his captains chair at the three other Sai-jins he'd selected to land on Earth with him. Tangerie, his mate who he always took with him. Raditz, who was happy to finally be away from his 'desk job' again since he'd not made any new progress in months. And finally, Mango, Raditz's mate and Tangerie's sister who he'd just met recently.   
  
A lot of people were rather shocked at the pairing, Mango was a second class elite with a power of just over eighty thousand. Such pairings were rather uncommon. Though, with the respect and prominence Raditz's family had gained over the past year it was understandable. And, of course, Raditz was the only Sai-jin who could say he saved both the King and the Prince.  
  
Toma reached up and activated his scouter for a moment, quickly taking inventory of the powers aboard his ship. He was at a power level of 4,201 himself. Not much compared to some of his companions. Raditz's power had climbed to 8,794. Tangerie's power was at 4,983. She was one of those rare cases where it was hard to gain in power. And of course, the most powerful of the group, Mango. She was currently resting at only 15,000 but her maximum was recorded on his scouter and displayed as 80,052.  
  
He clicked off the scouter once more. This group hadn't been selected for power, this wasn't a fighting mission. Raditz, like his father, was good at explaining situations and dealing with idiotic politicians. Tangerie was extremely persuasive when she wanted to be, and her incredible looks more than helped with that. Mango was along as a sort of 'show and tell'. She could demonstrate the kind of powers the universe held and the kind of threat they posed to a race as weak as most Humans.  
  
With any luck Bardock would be able to lend them a hand when the first arrived at Earth. First contact's like this, with races that hadn't ventured very far into space, were sometimes rocky. There were documented cases of riots nearly destroying entire civilizations simply because of first contact with aliens. Even the Cold family didn't simply attack a planet for no reason, they occupied, demanded control, and then attacked if they needed to.  
  
******  
  
Vegeta turned from where he'd laid the still sleeping Bulma and walked to the controls of his saucer ship. He'd watched Toma's 'Embassy ship' saucer launch a moment ago. He wasn't sure where it was going and didn't really care. Once the ship was far enough out he engaged the auto pilot. Getting up he turned to look at Bulma.  
  
"Still don't know your name." he muttered picking her up. "Well, guess I'll have to wait until you wake up." He started making his way back through the hall to the room she would be using for the trip, almost three weeks, he'd beat the others by a day. As he lowered her onto the bed a sudden ear splitting scream tore through the room. "Owww, god woman, your louder than I am!" Vegeta cried dropping her onto the bed with a soft thud as he covered his ears.  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms across her body as though trying to hold herself together. "You... you... PERVERT!" she shouted.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked before it dawned on him. His face paled first, then went a slight shade of green. "How dare you even suggest... I am Prince Vegeta! You... you're nothing but a common woman! Not even a Sai-jin!"  
  
"Prince Pervert's more like it!" Bulma screamed. "Don't deny it! I caught you in the act!"  
  
"I would never even think of touching you! That's disgusting!"  
  
Now Bulma was turning a bright red and steam was practically coming from her ears. Before she just upset, now she was angry. "Disgusting! Disgusting! First you try and do Kami-knows-what to me, and now you call me disgusting! All of a sudden I'm not good enough for mister high and might Prince Pervert?!"  
  
"I am not a pervert!"  
  
"Then what are you doing in my room, huh?" she demanded. "Bet you don't have an answer for that! Thought so."  
  
"First of all, this isn't your room." Vegeta said trying to calm his nerves and temper. /This woman's a lunatic! I think I'd rather be fighting Frieza!/ "Second of all, I'm in here because I was going to let you rest!"  
  
Bulma looked around her for the first time. Sure enough, it wasn't her room at the palace. "Wha... what? Where am I?"  
  
"A guest room on my ship."  
  
"Your ship! You... your kidnapping me! You are a pervert!"  
  
"Quit saying that! I'm NOT a pervert!" Vegeta roared, his aura flaring for a split second. This scared Bulma enough she shut up. "We're on our way to Namek, you're going to help me find the Dragonballs so I can make a wish."  
  
"A... a wish? What kind of wish? Why kidnap me? We were going to Namek anyway..."  
  
Vegeta sighed and plopped down in a chair across from the bed Bulma was sitting on. "I am the son of King Vegeta. It is my destiny to carry on the royal blood line, to protect my people. But Frieza, his father, even his weakling brother Cooler is stronger than I am!" Vegeta clenched his fists as he talked, his voice growing steadily louder. "It's my destiny to become a Super Sai-jin and defeat Frieza and his family, I know it is!"  
  
******  
  
Just over two hours after getting the Senzu Beans off of Korin Yajirobe stepped into the hospital room where Goku and Bardock were still recovering. The doctor was currently talking to them. "So, it will still be another three months before we can take you out of these things, at least six months before we can release you..." He stopped as Goku grinned at Yajirobe.  
  
"Sorry I took so long, here you go!" Yajirobe tossed two abnormally small beans to each warrior. "They weren't quite ready so it'll take two to recover completely."  
  
"Thanks Yajirobe!" Goku cheered popping in both Beans and swallowing. Bardock soon followed suit. Both warriors felt the sudden surge of energy coarse through they're body. They're bones healed and their powers soared. Goku reached out of the iron lung he was in and pulled himself out into a hand stand followed by a few quick, vertical, push-ups. "I feel amazing! My power's gone up a lot too!"  
  
Bardock pulled himself out of his iron lung as well and stretched. "Those things work wonders! We should really take some with us to Namek, they'll come in handy against the Ginyu Force." Yajirobe handed over the bag to Goku and the two Sai-jins bolted out of the window of the hospital and headed for Capsule Corp. They'd check in there first, and then head off to train.  
  
******  
  
Hotaru rolled over and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock by her bedside. For once she didn't smash it. She always did that back home, but here they were designed to withstand people much stronger than her. Sighing she sat up and glanced at the time. Five in the morning. God, she hated getting up this early. Granted, it was probably middle of the day on Earth, and about eight or so at night back home, but traveling through space was boring and often caused your schedules to shift.  
  
She climbed out of bed tossing the covers aside and pulled on a change of clothes, a black GI identical to the one she'd worn during the tournament on Earth. However, she added a new touch this time. A reddish-orange bandana under her silver hair, a piece of fabric torn from Yamcha's GI after the battle had ended. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought back to that battle. The others had asked her what had happened, who her power had spiked so much, but she'd not told them yet.  
  
She'd lost herself in her anger then and finally tapped into that hidden power she had. Her mother had attained it, first in over a century. Thousands of years ago the Tanarian race had been quite different. They'd been far more powerful then but that had changed. There'd been a wizard by the name of Bibidi who'd come to their world to destroy it bringing some pink... thing... with him.  
  
The Tanarian people nearly destroyed his creature and he fled in fear, sealing the creature up and sending it to some unknown world. Before he left he cast a spell on the Tanarians to seal their powers. First their power was cut in half, then by four, then eight fold, and finally sixteen fold. Four transformations in total, four false forms for the Tanarians, four false powers. That was the Tanarian legend, like the Sai-jin's legend of the Super Sai-jin. Only the Tanarians had multiple forms of proof. First was the video recordings of that battle thousands of years ago, and of the transformations that had weakened the Tanarian people. Second was Hotaru's mother Sora.  
  
Her mother's base power was around 45,000 last she heard. She'd attained the first level transformation years ago, a sixteen fold increase in power. That put her at about 720,000. Of course, that was over a year ago now. Hotaru sighed as she looked at her hands. She'd almost attained that power back on Earth but couldn't fully break the magic seal.  
  
Hotaru grabbed the scouter that rested on the dresser and activated it to get a power reading of her self and do some quick math. "10,482" she said softly. "That would put me over 167,000 after the first transformation... 1,336,000 after the second... 5,344,000 after the third... and finally, in our true form, the form that the Tanarian people were meant to have, 10,688,000." She shook her head slowly. "I could stop Frieza on my own like that, avenge my people. Well, no sense on dwelling on the impossible. So few have ever transformed and no one's ever made it passed the first level transformation before..."  
  
She turned toward the door. The only thing left to do now was go to Namek and revive Yamcha and the others. She wasn't sure what she'd do after that. Stay on Earth for a while, or just go home? And would Yamcha come with her? She sighed again opening the door and stepping into the hall. Gohan and Krillin were already standing there.  
  
"Bulma's missing." Krillin said matter-of-factly. "King Vegeta thinks that Prince Vegeta took her and went to Namek on his own. And it gets worse. Apparently something called the Ginyu Force is on it's way there too."  
  
Hotaru froze. "Ginyu Force..." she breathed. They were the ones who nearly destroyed her people. Maybe she could get a little revenge after all.  
  
"Yeah." Gohan said nodding. "It'll take us three weeks to get to Namek, and four weeks for Ginyu to get there. Dad and Bardock will just be leaving the Earth then."  
  
"Yeah, but Dr. Briefs is remodeling Bardock's ship and making it faster. Still, we'll be on our own for a little while." Hotaru nodded and the small group made it's way to the hanger bay to ready for launch. It would only take another hour and then they'd be off.  
  
******  
  
Ginyu slipped into his pod and leaned back. A voice rang out through the launch bay. "All preparations are now complete. Commencing with Ginyu Force Launch in ten, nine, eight, seven, six..." Guldo gripped his arm rests. He hated launches, they always shoved his food back up his throat. "Three, two, one, and Launch!" The five catapults clicked and flung forward propelling the pods into the atmosphere of Planet Frieza. Once up a hundred feet the engines kicked in enveloping them in blue flame and sped into space.  
  
"So, Captain, how long until Namek?" Jiece asked.  
  
"A month, we're closer than the Sai-jins but we need to go around Black Nebula, that collection of black holes sits between us and the Planet, that's why we've never sent anyone there before."  
  
"Any idea on opposition?" Guldo asked. As the weakest member at just under fifty thousand he was always worried about opposition while the others had never met anyone in battle that they couldn't beat.  
  
"The last scan of the planet was about five years ago." Ginyu replied. "Average power is about five thousand, highest reading was at thirty thousand. Nothing for us to worry about, not even you Guldo."  
  
This didn't ease Guldo's worries much though. The data was five years old, powers can increase in five years.  
  
******  
  
Frieza sat with his head resting in his hand. He hated these boring meetings. Some low level soldier was going over all the known powers in the galaxy, the untouched planets that were worth going to, and laying out the details of the Empire. This always bored him to no end.  
  
He glanced over at his brother and father, both sat up straight listening attentively to the droning soldier. /Ugh, how can they stand this?/  
  
"Frieza." King Cold's voice snapped his youngest son out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"You should be paying attention, you just missed information that you could use."  
  
Frieza's eye ridge perked up. He looked back at the soldier who then repeated what he'd just said. "The average Sai-jin power level has climbed over the last five years to a new record high of 52,000 from the previous 46,000. The level before that was only 43,000. At this current rate the Sai-jin average will be 75,000 within five years, 120,000 within ten years, and over 300,000 within thirty years."  
  
Frieza growled. He hated the Sai-jins. They kept getting stronger and stronger. He would just blow up their planet save for the fact that it wouldn't kill them all. Sai-jins could survive in space for an unknown amount of time. Not as long as he could, at least, he didn't think so.  
  
"The good news is that King Vegeta's power level has continued to hold stable at around 10.5 million. Prince Vegeta's power level, over the last five years, has gone from 302,512 to just about 800,000. There's also indication that he's left planet Vegeta recently. His course seems to be a direct route to Planet Namek."  
  
"Namek?" Cooler said smirking. "That's your territory isn't it Frieza?" He chuckled.   
  
Frieza tossed a glare at his brother. "Don't worry about Vegeta." he said coldly. "The Ginyu Force is already destined for Namek, they'll handle him."  
  
"Ginyu?" Cold scoffed. "His power's only around 500,000. He's no match for the Sai-jin Prince any longer."  
  
Frieza smiled. "Try closer to a million." He watched the look on Cooler's face and grinned. His brother's position was being threatened yet again. Not only were Frieza and Cold stronger, but so was King Vegeta and the King's personal guard Pug. However, the look was short lived and Cooler's typical smirk was back again. He said nothing which irked Frieza even more than these meetings. 


	26. Toma’s Arrival

Chapter Twenty-six - Toma's Arrival

"We're an hour from Earth." Raditz reported. "Should I contact Bardock and inform him of our arrival?"

Toma nodded. Raditz punched a few buttons and the com system whirred to life. It took a moment for the old systems to begin transmitting.

xxx

Earth - Military Base twelve miles north of Orange Star City:

General Tag Serfs leaned back in his chair bored out of his mind. They never got any activity. The base watched the stars, listened for alien transmissions. The post had just been established the previous month to much complaint. There were those who thought they'd never make contact because there was nothing else out there. General Serfs wasn't so sure about that, but he didn't expect contact until much later, probably after he was dead. He was about to get a shock.

"General Serfs! General Serfs!" a private cried running into the room.

"What is it?"

"We've detected an object nearing the planet at high speed, there's a transmission coming from it!"

"You're kidding?" Tag said sitting bolt upright. He followed the private out into the main area of the complex. People where running around everywhere getting a lock on with the transmission. "Can we hear it?"

"Yes sir... it appears to be a two way communication."

"Let's hear it then."

The soldier nodded. He turned up a knob and flipped a few switches. There was a crackle over the speakers that grew louder for a moment before fading a bit. Then a distorted voice came over it. "Bardock, do you read? This is Toma, do you read?"

"Toma! Bout time you got here!" a new voice replied jokingly."

"Hello!" called a new voice.

There was a laugh. "That would be Goku..."

"Goku?" Raditz asked.

"His Earth name. He grew up here, I rather like it."

The General and soldiers looked at each other in confusion. This wasn't the kind of conversation they'd been expecting. It sounded like there were aliens already on the planet, or these weren't aliens. They listened as the conversation continued.

"How do you suggest we make contact?" Toma asked. "You know more about this world than we do, we don't want to cause a panic."

Goku's voice came over again. "Can you locate us?"

"Yeah, we're already locked on."

"Then just come here, the place is called Capsule Corp. They're the most advanced company and they've got a lot of ties with people. They can figure it out from there."

"Understood, we'll be landing in about twenty minutes now. Toma out."

Instantly the room was abuzz with activity. Tag began to prepare a team to head to Capsule Corp. He wasn't sure if this was a prank or what but he needed to find out. "Let's move out!" he ordered.

xxx

Bardock, Goku, Dr. Briefs, and a small crew of staff stood in the center of the central courtyard of the Capsule Corp. Compound. They were expecting Toma and his landing party in a moment. Dr. Briefs turned as a staff member came over to him. "There's a military caravan on it's way here as we speak."

"Military?" Bardock asked.

Dr. Briefs frowned. "The new base, Star Gazer, must have heard our conversation. This makes thing's easier I think." He tuned to the man. "Show them here when they arrive." The man nodded and left. A few moments later he returned with General Serfs and a group of fifty men carrying machine guns. "Those are worthless." Dr. Briefs said to him.

General Serfs glanced at the doctor, then at Goku and the oddly clad Bardock. "Why's that? What's going on here?"

"Nothing that needs guns." Goku said frowning. "They're here for a first contact meeting, and to see about having an embassy here. The Earth's been in danger lately and could use the protection."

"I think we can handle that quite well." Tag said confidently.

Bardock shook his head. "You couldn't hurt a single person on the ship up there." he said. "Your bullets would bounce right off all of them."

Tag looked at him skeptically but said nothing as four blue dots appeared in the evening sky. The four specks of light plunged from the sky and then slowed suddenly. The glows faded as the four pods came to a hovering rest. Four metal legs unfolded from the pods and touched the ground letting the pods settle into place.

"Show offs." Bardock grinned. "I've always wanted one of those pods, much smoother landings."

The doors to the pods hissed and then began to open. The soldiers watched in awe as the four Sai-jins emerged, two males and two females, all wearing armor like that of one of the men who'd already been there. Tag glanced between all five of them. Bardock was wearing black and brown armor. Toma and Tangerie were in black and green armor. Raditz wore black and brown armor. Mango had on black and purple armor, the only one without shoulder pads.

"Toma!" Bardock grinned walking over to his old friend and patting him on the shoulder. "It's been to long my friend, to long."

"Indeed Bardock." He motioned back to Tangerie. "You remember my mate."

Bardock grinned. "Second most beautiful Sai-jin I've ever met."

"Speaking of which, where is Appla?" Mango asked.

"Not here... I can't explain, it's classified."

"That's fine." Toma said looking around. "I can understand that, things have been really tense since the Nappa incident. Not sure of everything but a lot of top secret things have been going on."

Bardock introduced everyone to Goku and Dr. Briefs then he left General Tag Serfs introduce himself and why he was there. Toma sighed and shook his head. "At least you didn't shoot at us." he muttered as Dr. Briefs lead them inside to a conference room.

xxx

Frieza dropped to the ground panting heavily. He'd just finished sparring with his father during one of the meeting breaks. "I still can't seem to catch you." he said in awe.

"Don't worry Frieza, you're gaining."

"Yes... but your only in the second stage. If you had access to the third transformation..."

Cold laughed. "Indeed Frieza, but I still have room for improvement, which means so do you. Your still young after all, give it another fifty to a hundred years. By then I'll be an old man and you'll be quite powerful."

Frieza grinned. He couldn't wait for that. "There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you Father. You know of Razor right?"

"Indeed, he's an interesting being. I just wish I knew where to get one of my own."

Frieza nodded. "He's visions are being blocked out so to say. He's seeing three beings and their auras, nothing more. One of them is me, he thinks the other is Cooler but he says it's not the quite the right shape. The third is even more unknown. It's a person with black hair, in red, and with a yellow aura. You wouldn't have any ideas?"

"Afraid not. This bothers me... I've been having a bad feeling lately, like something's wrong. And just recently I had to execute Boa." He shook his head. "I hate traitors. Wish I knew who all these people worked for, there's even traitors in the Sai-jin empire working for this person. Did you hear the report yesterday?"

"Hmm? No, I've been trying to relax the last few days. These meetings annoy me to no end."

Cold chuckled. "Well, I got a report from an insider at the Sai-jin palace. Turns out your favorite lackey was on this unknown being's payroll."

"Zarbon? You're kidding! I trusted him more than anyone, save for Ginyu."

"Afraid so. Zarbon, Kui, Kuwa, Dodoria, they were all traitors. Even that Vashon creature from... what was it? Shirt?"

"Shirr... and sadly it's been wasted. All the technology's been lost. Though I planed on destroying all traces of those enhancer things." Frieza shivered. "Those Sai-jins are strong enough without help."

"I've got my own problems too." Cold said. "The Yadrins have been causing problems. Seems their greatest warrior, Gredethin-dorablas-zkortisyavi-porque, or something like that, has managed to transform. They thing it's something special, that he's invincible." Cold laughed. "Really, they have no idea of power. He's only at eight million. I plan on crushing him once this meeting is over."

"Eight million is impressive though." Frieza said thoughtfully.

"You're not worried about that ridiculous Super Sai-jin legend are you? It's nothing but hope and arrogance. I mean really, that kind of power from a single transformation? The Oozaru is impressive I admit, King Vegeta could kill any of us after transforming, but that's limited. How many races do you know of that have two different transformations?"

Frieza relaxed a bit. His father was right after all. You either had a transformation or you didn't, there were no races with two different kinds of transformations.

xxx

General Tag shook his head. "You can't expect me to believe that?" he scoffed. "Really, a single being having enough power to destroy entire planets?"

Bardock handed Tag his scouter. "This is a device that reads power levels, also called KI. The higher a being's KI the stronger they are. The average Human power is nine." He nodded at Toma who activated his scouter.

Toma looked at Tag. "Let's see, you're power is... 19. Not to bad. To give you an idea my power is almost five thousand. Mango is over eighty thousand."

Tag shook his head still not believing this. "Proof." he said. "That's what I need."

Bardock and Toma both sighed, it was Raditz who picked up the discussion. "Destroying a planet requires a power of at least ten thousand." he said. "But that would be excessive anyway. Let's see, how about..." he looked about the room. Suddenly he vanished and then reappeared holding a gun in his hands. The soldier he'd taken it from was looking around for where it had went. There was a grinding sound as Raditz bent the gun into a bow without trouble.

As Goku looked at Tag's face he had an idea. "King Piccolo!" he cried. The Sai-jins looked at him curiously while Tag turned his attention to Goku.

"What about him?"

"You remember him right?"

"Yeah. I fought him at the palace."

"And your bullets bounced off, right? They had to have, they didn't hurt me then either and I was to weak to hurt him. And he destroyed the city with a single blast. Then the fights at the Budokais, and the one after last years tournament. Or that fight a few months ago..."

Tag stared at Goku. It was clicking now, he was believing. "Amazing... and you say there's even stronger beings out there? There's even a Human with a lot of strength?"

"That would be Krillin." Goku said smiling. "We grew up together."

"He's at over six thousand." Toma said nodding.

Tag let it soak in for a moment. "Then, you're here to offer us entry into your empire? And protection from these other races?"

Toma nodded. "Yes. Your people have done a great job of protecting one of our own, Goku here, and now it's out turn to return the favor. Your world has already faced a number of threats, you could use our help if more come."

Tag wasn't sure what to make of this...

Goku grinned. "Either way, you've got me. This is my home, Sai-jin or not. I'll always protect it."

xxx

Vegeta laid staring at the ceiling. He'd done intense training everyday and his power was going up but he wasn't sure what to expect on Namek. He'd heard reports that the Ginyu Force was heading there, he was wondering if the rumors about Ginyu's power being over a million was true or not. He doubted it tough. His thoughts were broken when Bulma poked her head into his room. Over the last two weeks they'd gotten to know each other a bit better. They weren't exactly friends but they didn't argue as much now. "Vegeta, food's ready." she said.

He grunted and sat up. Bulma blushed as she stared at his bare chest for a second before ducking out of the room. Shortly after she started eating Vegeta arrived and dug in as well. /He eats more than Goku, how's that possible?/ she wondered. /At least he's got better manners./

Over the last few days she'd managed to get him to open up some, explain himself, tell his story. She was feeling kind of sorry for him. All his life he'd been told he'd be greater than his father, that he'd become a great King. That he could even become the first Super Sai-jin in thousands of years and defeat the Cold Family freeing the Sai-jins from his grasp. "Only another week." she said softly. "Oh yeah, I finished the radar today too."

Vegeta nodded. "I want you to stay on the ship when we land. You'll be no match for any of the Ginyu Force and just get in my way. I don't need distractions."

xxx

Those who'd just been part of the meeting inside Capsule Corp where now standing inside a secure bunker on the Star Gazer base. Bardock was making his way to the center of the room for a demonstration of his new power. After which Goku would do the same. The data would then be set to planet Vegeta and Bardock's personal service record could be updated, and one could be created for Goku.

"Ready?" Toma asked putting on his scouter. Bardock nodded. Toma pushed the button to activate the scouter and two sets of numbers appeared. One was his last recorded power, 18,302. The second was his current reading, 50. Toma grinned. Bardock was getting better and better at suppressing his power.

Suddenly the room came awash with blue deep blue light as Bardock's aura flared brilliantly. The room began to shake slightly at first, then more violently. Shortly the entire base was trembling with power. Toma's scouter began to read the increase as Tag watched in awe. In seconds it had hit three thousand, within thirty seconds he was past 18,000. In less than a minute his power slowed and settled at 35,994. Toma stared on in awe. He couldn't believe how strong Bardock had become already. They'd grown up together, for years their powers had been nearly even. After Turles passed Bardock's power though it had become nearly impossible to keep up. Now it seemed it would be impossible to ever be close to Bardock in strength ever again. He was only about 14,000 thousand away from the Third Class Elite status! At this rate he'd be there by the years end!

"Bardock... that's unbelievable!" Toma managed. Raditz, Mango, and Tangerie all glanced at him. None of them had their scouters on and were awaiting an official reading. "Just under 36,000..."

Raditz couldn't believe it. His father was so strong now. It was mind boggling. Only a just over a year ago he'd only been at barely over 10,000. Now he was nearly a Third Class Elite! He resolved himself to train even harder now. He glanced uncertainly at his younger brother. /Surely he can't be that strong? He was only at 2 when he was born.../

Bardock was still clutching his fists even though he'd relaxed. Finally he looked up at the others grinning. "I'm just getting warmed up." Goku couldn't help but grin as well while the others paled in shock. Suddenly the tremors resumed as a deep roar bellowed up from within Bardock and his blue aura flicked to life for a split second before turning red. Once more the power reading for Bardock began to climb higher and higher.

Toma couldn't believe his eyes. "45,000..." he breathed, still it continued to rise. "70,000 and going up!" The other three Sai-jin looked at Toma like he was crazy for a second before turning back to look at Bardock in pure amazement. "There's no way! 107,982!" he cried as Bardock's power stabilized once more. This new power lasted only a moment before fading away and returning to the rather deceiving 50 it had started at.

"The first power is my natural strength." Bardock said relaxing. "But thanks to a technique I learned while training for Zarbon's arrival I can increase my power, safely, up to three fold. Goku can do it as well, but he's more skilled at it than I am."

"Yeah. My safe limit's five. I used a Kaio Ken times six against Zarbon but it was a bit of an overload. I may be able to do it safely now though, I haven't tried yet."

"Go for it." Bardock said with a nod. Goku walked out into the center of the room and braced himself. Once more the quaking resumed as Goku's power began to build. It only took a few moments to go from 50 to 23,201 where it held steady for a second. Then his blue aura was replaced by a red aura and his power began to climb once more. Toma couldn't believe it, his power was almost even with Bardock's!

"No way! He's surpassed Bardock and still climbing!" Raditz's eyes went wide. This was impossible! How could anyone gain this much power? "120,000 and climbing!" Slowly the aura faded and Goku's power quit building. "139,206!" he said in awe.

xxx

Frieza slid down into his chair and gazed out at his father's palace through the pink porthole before him. It was finally over! Two weeks of utter boredom and monotony. At least it was over a week early. Perhaps the Ginyu Force hadn't been needed after all. Though, if he knew his Empire, there would be the workings of a rebellion on a number of worlds when he got home. But first he had matters to attend to on Namek. "ETA to Planet Namek from here?" he requested.

"Just over three weeks. Just over two if we use the Black Nebula to speed us up."

"Then do it. I want to be on Namek as soon as possible. After hearing of Zarbon's treason I'm not even sure if I trust Ginyu any longer. I want to keep an eye on him."

"Yes sir, Lord Frieza."


	27. The Hunt for the Dragonballs Begins!

A/N: Don't worry, Goku's been working on getting stronger than Bardock, he'll get there.  
  
Chapter Twenty-seven - The Hunt for the Dragonballs Begins!  
  
Vegeta stepped out of his ship and looked around. /Strange planet... the grass is blue and the sky's green.../ He lifted the device Bulma had constructed and peered down at the black gridlines over the green glass. There was a single blinking dot several miles north. He pressed a few buttons and zoomed out the view and found... nothing. There weren't any other readings. He zoomed out again and still found nothing. "Terrific. Well, I'll get the first ball and then come back and have the woman fix this damn thing." he muttered launching into the air. Had Vegeta bothered to activate his scouter he'd have seen the powers that waited at his destination.  
  
******  
  
"That's amazing!" Tien cried watching Piccolo spar with himself on King Kai's planet. "Even split in half his power's still greater than us!" They'd all arrived at King Kai's only a week after the battle on Earth and been training since then.  
  
Yamcha nodded. He, Tien, and Appla, in the almost three months they'd been at King Kai's, had already caught Bubbles and hit Gregory. They, along with Piccolo, were still training though. The Namek didn't need to sleep though which gave him a distinct advantage, he could train non-stop and it seemed to be showing.  
  
"Alright guys." King Kai said walking out. "Piccolo, reform yourself, it's time for me to see how far you've come. Your friends will be on Namek in a few more hours." Piccolo remerged and joined the others. "Now, Tien, Yamcha, let's see how you do with the Kinryoku."  
  
They both nodded, Tien went first. "Nibai Kinryoku!" he cried. His now doubled power nearly equaled that of Piccolo as the silver aura coursed around his body.  
  
Next up was Yamcha. "Sanjuu Kinryoku!" he cried as his power tripled stopping just short of Tien's strength.   
  
King Kai looked them up and down while Piccolo was amazed at the power they had now. This was the first time either of them had come this close to matching his strength. /I'm slacking off to much. No more breaks while they sleep./ he thought grinning.  
  
"Alright you three, an all for one battle until Appla finishes eating!"  
  
The four warriors charged at the central point between them and clashed with a thunderous clap. Each swung at the other two while trying to block them at the same time. Piccolo slid around a punch from Yamcha but got caught in the ribs with a kick launched by Tien. The Namek pulled back and launched an energy blast at each Human before diving back down in and slamming a fist into Yamcha's face. Quickly he spun and lashed out at Tien's head with a roundhouse but the Triclops ducked it and landed an uppercut to the green man's jaw.  
  
Appla stood in the doorway to King Kai's house watching the battle outside. King Yemma almost didn't let her through, it was King Kai's telepathic intervention that had saved her. She, like most Sai-jins, had much to atone for. According to King Kai and Yemma, the recent events on Earth were a very good start.   
  
She couldn't believe the power the Humans had gained. They were all stronger than her now, by natural means at least. King Kai really couldn't explain it but somehow she'd mastered the Kaio Ken much faster than Goku or Bardock had done. Of course, even he knew little of how the technique actually worked never mastering it himself. He was beginning to think it relied on untapped power or potential. That made sense to Appla. As a Sai-jin she possessed much potential, but she'd always had trouble gaining in strength. Even here, now, she hadn't gained nearly as much power as the Humans or Piccolo. That had to give her enormous untapped power which led her to an easier use of the Kaio Ken. Or, at least, that was the theory.  
  
"Play time's over boys." she said walking out to join them at last. "Time to do some real work. Kaio Ken times Five!" she shouted charging in. Her power soared beyond that of the other three and she began to fight against them all at once. They were managing to overpower her despite her greater strength. As Piccolo landed a hard right hook to her face she decided to give it try. "Kaio Ken times Six!" Again her power built as her muscles grew in size. She felt the strain and the burning caused by the massive amount of energy she had coursing through her but it wasn't severe enough to cause her any problems in easily pounding her three opponents over the course of the next few hours.  
  
******  
  
The small saucer ship that had brought Gohan, Krillin, and Hotaru to Namek set down gently in the soft blue grass near a small Namekian village. As the ship settled into place some of Namekians came out of their homes and in from the fields to investigate. They didn't get visitors to often.  
  
As the three occupants neared the exit Krillin muttered to himself again that he wished Vadora had come with them, it would have made him feel safer. Slowly the door opened and the fresh air rushed in to meet them. Hotaru took a deep breath as she stepped out into the blue grass. They were all a bit surprised to see how close to a village they'd landed and to see all the Namek's around them.  
  
"Look at all the Piccolo's" Krillin breathed.  
  
"Hello, my name is Dende." said a small Namek as he neared them. "We've been expecting you."  
  
"You have?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes. Guru, the eldest Namek, told us that you would be coming and that we were to bring you to him when you got here."  
  
/That's weird. How'd they know we were coming?/ Hotaru wondered as Dende turned and floated into the air.   
  
"Follow me please, Guru's house is a couple hours away from here." They didn't know what else to do so all three lifted into the air and followed after Dende through the green sky.  
  
"So, Dende," Hotaru began as she pulled up along side the young Namekian. "How did this Guru know we were coming?"  
  
"A friend of his, an off-worlder named Azura. She has lived here on Namek for nearly thirty years now. Anyway, she is of a nearly extinct people with the power to foresee the future. She saw the arrival of several important groups. Yours, Prince Vegeta, Frieza, and two others she can't see clearly." Hotaru nodded and floated back to join the others again. She'd heard of a people with that kind of ability.  
  
******  
  
At the same time that Hotaru and the others were landing Vegeta touched down outside a different small village. There were only three people in this village, and they all seemed to have been waiting for him. Vegeta cursed his stupidity and activated his scouter. All three were at five thousand even, which meant suppressing their power. Vegeta wasn't worried though, the strongest power ever recorded on Namek was only just over 45,000. Slowly the Namek in the center walked forward and approached Vegeta. "My name is Nail, I am the protector of this planet. You are Prince Vegeta, correct?"  
  
Vegeta was shocked to say the least, it seemed as though he'd been expected. "Yes. I am."  
  
The one called Nail nodded. "And you seek the Dragonballs." this was more a statement of fact than a question. "Very well. What is it you desire?"  
  
"What business is that of yours?"  
  
Nail chuckled. "All that happens on Namek is my business. Even more so when it relates to the Dragonballs."  
  
"I'm going to have them make me a Super Sai-jin so that I can free the Sai-jin people from fear of Frieza and his family."  
  
Nail stood silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating what Vegeta had said. He was, in fact, remembering his conversation with Guru not more than three hours ago. "Nail, I want you to meet the Sai-jin prince." the large Namek had said. "It's unclear if helping him in his quest is the best course of action in the long term, so many things are uncertain in these times, but for the short term at least his goals should be your goals. However, he cannot succeed in this venture with out a wake up call."  
  
"A wake up call?"  
  
"He's not as strong as he thinks, he's not invincible. Take Torg and Shale to the Village he'll go to first and promise to aid him only when, and if, he can defeat all three of you without the loss of life."  
  
Nail sighed. He wasn't sure about Vegeta but Guru seemed to believe helping him was the best course of action. "Alright. We will help you, but only after you can defeat the three of us in battle without killing."  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Defeat you? That won't be to hard. But why would I need your help in finding the Dragonballs, I've got this to locate them." he waved the radar.  
  
Nail shook his head. "Check the radar again. You'll find that it doesn't work, in fact, in never did. The Namek Dragonballs are different than the ones from Earth."  
  
Vegeta checked the radar. Sure enough, he couldn't get a reading, even on the single ball he'd seen earlier. "What the? How? I followed a signal to this village..."  
  
"You followed an illusion created by Guru, the eldest Namek, to lead you to us. Now, the only way you'll get the Dragonballs is to defeat us."  
  
"Alright, fine. Let's get this over with."  
  
Nail looked over to Torg, the weakest of them. The large Namek stepped forward. He braced himself and in a sudden flash of green light his aura exploded outward and he began to power up. Vegeta remained confident even after the Namek's power passed fifty thousand. When it reached two hundred thousand he began to grow cautious. Finally it settled at 814,201. That was higher than his power. /This may be more difficult than I'd expected... but how are they so strong?/  
  
******  
  
Ginyu was snapped awake by an annoying tone in his pod. He pressed the receive button expecting to see Frieza's face but got a shock. "Raven." he said in disbelief.  
  
The woman smiled. "So nice to see you too Ginyu." she joked. She moved her hair out of her eyes. "You've not heard from Frieza yet have you?"  
  
"No. Why? Is something up?"  
  
"Nothing major, but the meeting ended early. He's going to try to make it to Namek shortly after you do, for some reason he dosen't trust you anymore." she said with a smirk. "Be careful."  
  
Ginyu nodded as her face vanished. He tensed for a moment worrying about Frieza and what he might know before relaxing. He just needed to finish this last assignment, afterwards Raven would boost his power for the second time pushing him to over four million at which point he'd join her army. Or rather, her lovers army. She'd also boost the other Ginyu Force members powers too. Well, except for Guldo, the green frog didn't even know about Raven, neither she or the guy she worked for liked him. Actually, nobody liked him. Grinning and closing his eyes Ginyu drifted back off to sleep again.  
  
******  
  
Raven turned from the screen and looked over at the shadowy chair in the room's center. "Do you think he'll survive?" she asked.  
  
"Not sure." replied the hidden man as he leaned forward slightly. The shadows still hid his face from view as he continued. "But this should prove entertaining." Raven walked over to her lover and sat in her chair beside his. Leaning back she felt his tail drape over her shoulders and saw the gleam of his teeth as he grinned. "Tell me my dear, who do you have your money on?"  
  
Raven glanced over at him and smirked as well. "You of course." He chuckled lightly before turning and bending over to kiss her. "By the way, have you seen Ravenna?" she asked.  
  
The man shook his had. He'd not seen their daughter in a few weeks. "She's probably locked herself into a training room again." 


	28. Ginyu Force Arrives!

A/N: Thought you might like to know, the ship Goku and Bardock take to Namek is twice the size of the one Goku used in the series. :)  
  
Chapter twenty-eight - Ginyu Force Arrives!  
  
Goku and Bardock stepped out of the deep green military truck and waved good-bye to the driver. They'd just come from the public announcement Toma had made to the world. It had only been a week since the Sai-jins had arrived on Earth and already the planet was a member of the Sai-jin empire. There had been a lot of questions about the Sai-jins, the one most people wanted answered was why they looked so Human. At that Toma showed them all holographic images of other races. Namely images of Kui, Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza in his third and final forms. That was followed by a quick explanation that most intelligent races seemed to evolve along a similar path and theories about why. Goku had quickly gotten lost in all the words and taken to watching the clouds.  
  
Now the two Sai-jins were making their way to Capsule Corp. Dr. Briefs had called them an hour earlier with some 'big news that they'd love' as he had put it. "What's up?" Goku called waving. Then he saw the large ship behind the genius scientist. "Wow! Look at that thing!" The ship bore the large symbol of Capsule Corp and was even bigger than Goku's house. "It's massive! Is that our ship?"  
  
"Sure is." he beamed. "And guess what? It's ready."  
  
Bardock grinned. "You're kidding? You've finished already? I'm very impressed, something like this would take at least six months to build back on Planet Vegeta."  
  
"Well, when I set my mind on something I usually work for days non-stop..."  
  
"How long to get to Namek?" Goku asked walking around the massive ship.  
  
"About seven or eight days." he replied. "Vadora sent the location with Toma so it's already programmed. All you need to do is push go."  
  
Goku and Bardock turned to look at each other grinning. "On ward to Namek!" Goku cheered running up the ramp and into the ship. As Bardock went to follow he glanced back at the doctor. "Tell Chi-Chi it was great meeting her and thank her for letting us stay at her place. And tell her I'll bring her husband back alive."  
  
******  
  
Vegeta brought his arms up quickly to stop the incoming punch. There was a thunderous crack as Torg's fist connected with Vegeta's arms. The Sai-jin prince was knocked backward several yards and before he could recover Torg was on top of him again. Vegeta swung as quickly as he could but the Namek pulled back and dodged the attack. Suddenly a foot slammed into the side of the prince's neck. A sudden sharp pain lanced up and down his spine.  
  
Vegeta forced the pain out of his thoughts and thrust his arms forward, palms open. There was a flash of blue and a stream of energy tore free of his body on a direct path for his Namekian opponent. Torg slid to the side letting the energy tear past him but it was still close enough to make him spin out of control. Vegeta capitalized on this with a swift kick to Torg's face that sent the Namek reeling away even farther.  
  
Vegeta short forward again and pulled up over the Namek. In a flash he drove his knee down into Torg's stomach and drove him into the ground. They traveled for several yards, Torg's head carving out a trench in the ground as they went. As Vegeta pulled back and landed on the ground again Torg wasn't moving. He was still breathing, still alive, just unconscious. Vegeta starred down at the beaten Namek and wondered if maybe he'd used to much energy taking him out fast like that. After all, he still had two more to get through. That became painfully obvious as a green fist smashed into his face and cracked his jaw. As he spun through the air he caught sight of Shale chasing after him. The next fight was on.  
  
******  
  
Hotaru, Gohan, and Krillin landed outside Guru's house as Dende came back out. "Guru is waiting, please follow me." the young Namek said. The three warriors nodded and followed him inside. They then rode up a small open elevator to the top floor. There they found the large 'father of the Nameks' Guru. Beside him stood a young woman with sky blue hair and emerald green eyes. /She must be Azura./ Hotaru thought glancing at her.  
  
"Welcome." Guru said with a light nod considering his size. "I am Guru. I had Dende bring you here because I believe we can be of assistance to each other." Guru reached over his head and picked up the large orange orb that sat atop his chair.  
  
"Is that a... Dragonball?" Krillin asked looking at it. "That's huge!"  
  
Guru chuckled. "The Dragonballs here on Namek are more powerful than the ones found on Earth. Thusly they are larger as well."  
  
"More powerful?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yes, these Dragonballs, the originals, can grant three wishes at a time."  
  
"Three!" Krillin cheered. "Awesome!"  
  
"Yes, but I am afraid they can only revive one person at a time. That means you'll only be able to bring back three of your friends the first time." While they looked at each other Azura stepped forward. "Now, Azura will do for you what she has done for Nail, unlock your hidden powers."  
  
Azura placed one hand on Krillin's head and began to search his body, mind, heart, and soul for power. Suddenly a white aura engulfed him and his power began to shoot skyward. A moment later she removed her hand and Krillin stood starring down at his hands in awe. "This is... this is amazing!" he cried. Hotaru and Krillin could both feel the power he'd gained.  
  
Next she placed a hand on Hotaru's head. "This will be difficult." Azura said softly. "Powerful magic seals your power deep within you. I may be able to weaken the magic enough to allow some power to reach the surface." Hotaru began to glow orange for a moment before her aura exploded outward larger and brighter than Krillin's had. Azura pulled her hand back quickly as the aura completely hid Hotaru from view. Then, just as suddenly as it came, it went. Hotaru was no much stronger than before as well.  
  
Then she moved over to Gohan and rested a hand upon his head. A faint glow formed around Gohan for a moment but then died off. Azura scrunched up her face. "You're power's playing hide and seek." she said as the glow returned. Again it faded almost instantly. "Every time I seem to tap into your power more just comes and seals it all off again." She thought for a moment. "I'll only be able to pull some of your power out to the surface. There will still be much locked away, I can feel incredible power buried within you." Again the white glow formed around Gohan. This time it stayed and flared up brightly engulfing him and pushing his power up beyond Krillin's and nearly to match Hotaru's.  
  
******  
  
Vegeta could barely see the punches coming as Shale continued to pound on him. The Sai-jin prince tried several times to hit the powerful Namek but to no avail. He'd also tried to yell at him a few times but his jaw hurt to much. Vegeta spun around lancing out with his left foot and finally connected with the Namek's head. For a moment he felt a sense of satisfaction, then he realized Shale hadn't even noticed the hit. The next thing Vegeta felt was a sharp pain in his back and he was engulfed in darkness.  
  
Nail sighed and stepped forward. "He isn't ready yet, just as Guru said."  
  
"If it were not for Azura we would not be ready yet either." Torg said pulling himself out of the ground at last. "Of course, we still aren't fully prepared."  
  
Shale nodded as he spread his arms out. "Even after Torg and I merged with our respective brothers..."  
  
Nail nodded. It had been four years ago that Azura had arrived on Planet Namek. The woman had quickly befriended Guru, she served as his eyes and ears to look for threats. She was, in fact, the planet's Guardian. She took the post a year after arriving. However, in the year between her arrival and becoming Guardian she'd warned them of this day, and of what was still to come. Frieza and, possibly, Namek's destruction.  
  
On that day she'd unlocked the hidden powers within the five Heroes of Namek, its most powerful warriors. In fact, its only warriors. Nail, Torg, Shale, Guls, and Rom. Torg and Guls had merged as had Shale and Rom in hopes of catching the incredible power Nail had gained. They had indeed come close after that but Nail was still the strongest and had remained so over the next four years. They were three of the most powerful beings in the galaxy but they knew that wouldn't be enough in the coming battle.  
  
Nail looked over to his companions. "Let the Prince rest for now. We'll wait until he awakes of his own accord to heal him. In the meantime, Shale, see to Torg. Then he can heal you." The two Nameks nodded and set to work while Nail took a seat on the ground and began to meditate.  
  
******  
  
Goku and Bardock had left earth three days ago and were currently eating between training sessions. As Goku tried to lift a large piece of food to his mouth he found it rather hard. "Um... Bardock? Did we turn off the gravity?"  
  
Bardock glanced up from his bowl of rice to see Goku struggling to lift the large turkey leg but still trying to eat it. HE suddenly cracked up laughing, leaned to far back in his chair, and crashed to the floor with a hard and loud thud. "Ooofff, I think so. I can't get up."  
  
"I'll go check." Goku said standing and still holding on to the food. However he couldn't go anyway like that, the food wouldn't budge. "Um..."  
  
"Let go of the turkey, it'll still be here when you get back."  
  
Goku pouted but let go anyway. He made his way to the main part of the ship where the gravity machine was. He looked over the controls for a second before finding the level display which read one 100 g's. "I know the switch is here somewhere.... maybe this?" he flipped a small green switch and the number jumped up to 200 hundred G's. Now he could barely stand. "Nope..." he flipped the switch back putting it back to 100 g's. Then he searched the panel again. "Oh, there it is." and with the simple flip of a single switch the gravity dropped to one g.  
  
A moment later Bardock stepped into the room. "Perfect! I hadn't realized I was that worn out, where are the Senzu beans?"  
  
Goku pulled out the small brown bag and opened it up. "Let's see. One or two?"  
  
"Just one, we're not that beat."  
  
"Right." Goku pulled out a single bean and tossed it to Bardock then popped one into his mouth.  
  
Bardock cracked his neck. "Alright, crank it up to 120, let's get back to work."  
  
"But... my food." Goku pouted.  
  
Bardock grinned. "Oh, about that. I ate it."  
  
******  
  
It had been three days since they'd arrived on Namek and they now had four of the Dragonballs. It wasn't easy work traveling across the planet carrying the Dragonballs with them as they went so they'd picked a place to take them and leave them until they had them all. They'd soon discovered that their Radar was worthless on Namek and they had to rely on Dende's knowledge of where each village was that a Dragonball was kept.  
  
This made it slow going. The young Namek wasn't all that fast and often rode on one of the others in order to keep up. However he wasn't used to the speed and they overshot three of the four villages by several hours. Dende kept apologizing but they assured him it was okay, such things were to be expected. More than once they'd stopped to watch Vegeta and the Nameks. From what they'd seen Vegeta had made two attempts at defeating the Nameks and had failed both times. The first time he'd fallen to Shale and the second time to Nail.  
  
At the moment Vegeta was still unconscious from his second defeat and Dende was talking with Nail. "So, I can't seem to find Moray's village." Dende explained. "I've never gone this fast and keeping losing track of the distances, I've missed Spire Mountain three times already."  
  
"Spire Mountain? Oh yes, I remember, it's ten miles west of Moray's village..." Nail looked around thinking. "It's in that direction I believe." he said pointing. "I've been here so long I've lost my bearings as well." he said with a smirk.  
  
"So squirt," Shale said coming over. "How many Dragonballs do you guys have?"  
  
"Four." Dende said with a sigh. "We'd have more but I keep getting lost."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Torg said. "At this rate it'll be a few more days before Vegeta is ready. You'll have them in no time."  
  
Dende shook his head. "It's not Vegeta I'm worried about, it's Frieza."  
  
Nail put his hand on Dende's head. "You just leave Frieza to us." he said.   
  
Dende nodded and re-joined the others. Climbing on to Hotaru's back they took off again. As they disappeared into the distance Vegeta rolled over and growled at the three Nameks around him. A moment later Shale had healed him and on his feet again. "You're just stalling me!" Vegeta roared glaring at Nail. "Keeping me here while they gather the Dragonballs and make their wish!"  
  
Nail shook his head. "You only want one wish, correct Vegeta?" The Sai-jin merely glared at him. "Then don't worry, Parunga grants three wishes. You let them worry about getting the Dragonballs while you work on getting strong enough to beat me."  
  
Vegeta stood in silence for a moment longer. A second ago he'd been seething with rage because he'd thought he was being tricked. Now he was calm again. He rather liked the plan these Nameks seemed to have. Train him and let the weaklings find the Dragonballs. He grinned as he shot in at Nail for a third try at this challenge, his second try at beating Nail.  
  
And so the training had continued, both on Namek and in space. Vegeta was defeated a second time by Nail but on his next try won, though sustaining some serious injuries of his own. Those were quickly healed by Shale however and the Sai-jin Prince was stronger than ever before. Bardock and Goku continued to train as they neared the planet, now only 12 hours away. However there were some new arrivals on Namek. The five space pods carrying the Ginyu Force streaked through the planet's green sky as Gohan, Hotaru, Krillin, and Dende landed at the seventh and final village to collect it's Dragonball. 


	29. Ginyu Force Strikes!

Chapter Twenty-nine - Ginyu Force Strikes!  
  
Ginyu climbed out of his crater and activated his scouter. There were several beeps and his eyes widened in surprise. "Well now, would ya look at that." he said amusedly. The other Ginyu Force members glanced at him curious. "It would seem there a several powers that exceed our records by a lot more than I expected." He scanned the horizon lining up the power readings with directions. "If I'm not mistaken the four highest powers are in that direction, to much for the four of you wimps. I'll go after those four." The horned alien turned to look at Jiece. "The four of you should be more than enough to handle the other three notable powers in.... that direction." he said pointing.   
  
Meanwhile Jiece had keyed up his scouter and left out a whistle. "These lizards are impressive. How could four of them have gotten that strong? They're over six hundred thousand each..."  
  
Ginyu shook his head. "Doubt they're Nameks. I had a notice on my console when we landed, Prince Vegeta's on the planet. Those four powers are most likely him and his escorts." Jiece nodded, that made sense to him.  
  
"Well Guldo, looks like you've got nothing to worry about." the red man said placing a hand on the other's head. "The three we're after are only just over five thousand." Guldo smiled happy that he'd finally got a lucky break. "Alright Captain, we're off now."  
  
"Right, and make sure to find out if those three know where to find the Dragonballs."  
  
"No problem Cap." Jiece called back as he and the other three shot off into the distance. Ginyu turned toward the higher powers and cracked his neck. With a grin on his face he lifted into the air and bolted off.  
  
******  
  
Vegeta finished drying his face and tossed the towel on to the table. "Vegeta, were you raised in a barn or something!" Bulma cried throwing it back on his head. He just stood there staring out under it's edge at the Earth woman wondering how the Human men put up with them. Finally he reached up and picked the piece of cloth off his head and was about to toss it again when an energy grazed his rudimentary powers, one of the handy skills he'd been learning over the past week while fighting the Nameks. It took a moment to gauge it's strength but his eyes snapped open instantly. "Holy shit!" he cried tossing the towel onto Bulma's face and darting out of the ship.  
  
He found Nail, Shale, and Torg waiting for him outside. "You felt that?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
They all nodded. "But what has you so worked up? None of these powers match ours..."  
  
Vegeta shook his head furiously. "You don't understand. Five powers! That means only one thing, the Ginyu Force! Ginyu's the only one in the group I'm not sure I can beat and he's coming straight for us! he has the same skill you do and I've gained. I know he does."  
  
"KI suppression?" Shale asked shifting his stance. Vegeta merely nodded. "Perhaps we should move away from your ship. We don't want it, or the woman, to get in the way." Vegeta nodded absently and the four lifted into the air moving to a large empty island a few miles away. Vegeta had been planning on getting his shower and then finding the Earthlings and Dragonballs. Now he'd have to go through Ginyu first, and Frieza probably wasn't far behind.  
  
Touching down on the island the four warriors turned to look at the horizon as they traced the approaching warrior. "What do you suggest we do?" Torg asked. "Should we attack him together..."  
  
"No." Vegeta said calmly. "I will take him myself..."  
  
"You just sai..."  
  
"I know what I said!" Vegeta shouted. "And there's a small chance I could loose the fight. If that happens then you can take what's left of him and heal me, then I'll be ready for Frieza for sure!"  
  
Nail nodded lightly. As arrogant as the Sai-jin princes logic was most of the time he did have something of a point. If this Ginyu could defeat him then the power boost he'd gain would give him more of an edge, and edge they'd all need against Frieza. A moment alter a soft purple light appeared in the distance which quickly became Ginyu who landed only a moment later. "Prince Vegeta." he said smirking. "And three Nameks? Now this is unexpected. How could three lizards gain so much power?"  
  
"That's none of your concern anymore Ginyu." Vegeta retorted vehemently. "As a matter of fact, you wont have a concern in the world when I'm done with you, cause you'll be dead!"  
  
Ginyu laughed. "I find that hard to swallow Vegeta. Your father's the only Monkey with any real power. Though I do have good news." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "Since you're in Freiza's territory I've been authorized to kill you." He grinned madly. "And I think I'll have fun doing it too."  
  
Vegeta clutched his fists as a loud roar erupted from the pit of his stomach. A light blue aura flickered around him for a second before shifting to a deep purple. The entire island shook as the Nameks moved back to safer ground. Ginyu clicked on his scouter again and saw the expected, Vegeta's power was growing. It had already passed eight hundred thousand and was climbing. It took a moment but finally settled at just over nine hundred and thirty thousand. Ginyu was rather impressed with Vegeta's newly discovered strength, but wasn't worried. He was still the stronger of the two and if worst came to worst he always had his trump card.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta charged in at him and landed a hard right hook to his face sending him careening into an outcropping. Ginyu exploded free and charged toward the Sai-jin, his power building along the way. The two lashed out at each other with right crosses. Their fists connected with a resounding crack. They began to trade blows, a flurry of punches and kicks flying between them, as they tore across the island. A sudden and swift double fisted blow to Vegeta's head sent the Sai-jin into the water, down several hundred yards, and into the rock at the bottom.  
  
******  
  
"Thank-you Guls." Dende said with a bow as Hotaru took the last Dragonball from the village elder.  
  
"Don't mention it Dende." the elder replied. "Guru has informed me of what's happening. I'm happy to help."  
  
Gohan and Krillin were holding hands and dancing in circles. "We've got them all!" Gohan cheered. "We can revive Mr. Piccolo and the others now!"  
  
"Alright you two, I'm excited too but no reason to act like idiots." Hotaru said smiling down at them. They grinned back up at her like a couple of idiots while Gohan scratched the back of his head. Hotaru was just about to take off when she felt several powers nearing. "Oh man... we took to long! The Ginyu Force is here!"  
  
The Namek villagers and the two Humans turned and saw four of the Ginyu Force members land. "Well look what we have here?" Jiece said with a smirk looking over the three warriors. "None of you are Nameks."  
  
"Must be the group that came from Planet Vegeta." Burter said looking them over. "They aren't much are they?"  
  
Guldo laughed. "They are working for the Sai-jins after all."  
  
"So what are you guys anyway?" Recoome asked leaning over. "You Sai-jins or something else?"  
  
"My name's Gohan. I'm a Sai-jin. The son of Goku and Grandson of Bardock." Gohan said glaring up at the large man. "Krillin's a Human and..."  
  
"I'm Hotaru, the Tanarian Princess."  
  
"Well I'm impressed." Recoome laughed. "The grandson of a low class Sai-jin, a Princess, and a bald midget. We get no respect these days. So is that a Dragonball?" Hotaru moved back a bit holding tighter to the Dragonball. "Guess that's a yes."  
  
Suddenly Hotaru wasn't holding the Dragonball any longer. Guldo had it. "Hey, what the..." Hotaru cried in shock. "You... you really can freeze time!?"   
  
Guldo just grinned as he handed the Dragonball over to Burter. "Any complaints to me killing them all?" he asked his taller companions.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Jiece said smiling. "You don't get much chance to have fun."  
  
Guldo smiled as he walked forward cracking his knuckles. Gohan and Krillin glanced at each other and smiled. The two stepped forward grinning at Guldo. "You don't know what you're up against." they said together.  
  
"I was about to say the same thing to you. My teammates told me how strong you are. You don't have any idea of my power."  
  
Gohan and Krillin glanced at each other for a moment before powering up side-by-side. Their white auras flared larger and brighter as they let their recently acquired powers out for a test run. In a sudden explosion of power the two shot in at a startled Guldo. Two fists reached out and slammed into his face sending him backwards past a group of watching Nameks.  
  
Jiece whistled as Guldo slammed into a rock. "Those two have more power than they let on. They're pretty much even with Guldo now."  
  
Krillin went around to the left side while Gohan took the right. They charged in at the recovering alien who saw them in his extra eyes. They were just about to hit him when he suddenly vanished. They pulled to a stop and looked around in shock. "Where'd he go?" Krillin asked. "I didn't sense him move, he just, vanished..."  
  
Gohan felt him behind a rock a few yards away. "Must have stopped time." he said looking at the rock and nodding lightly. The two stretched out their arms and fired a stream of energy at the rock destroying it and catapulting Guldo from his hiding spot.  
  
"Come on Guldo, you can do better than that!" Recoome called from the sidelines.  
  
The pudgy green alien got back onto his feet and began firing a volley of KI blasts at his two opponents who were charging at him. The two dodged around the erratic blasts and came in from the sides. His head was suddenly slammed between their feet and his eyes bulged out in shock. They pulled around in front of him and kicked out their feet at his face. But yet again Guldo vanished.  
  
/I shouldn't be running from these two punks, I'm a member of the Ginyu Force!/ Guldo's mind screamed. He peaked around the rock he was behind and fell over backwards as Gohan stuck his tongue out at him. /How do they keep finding me?/ he wondered as Krillin's fist slammed down into his stomach.  
  
"Give up yet?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Give up!" Guldo cried getting up. "I'm a member of the Ginyu Force, I'll never giv..." his rant was suddenly cut short as a look of pain overcame his face. Gohan and Krillin both watched in confusion as his hands twitched and he fell over. Smoke was floating off his back in thick wisps. They looked up and saw Hotaru standing where she'd been, arm stretched out, finger pointed at where the short warrior had stood a moment before.  
  
"That's for the thousands of Tanarians you killed." she said coldly. Then she turned to look at the others who were all rather shocked by the sudden death of Guldo. "Now, who's next?"  
  
******  
  
"Gallic Gun!" Vegeta cried firing the attack across the island at Ginyu.  
  
The horned alien grinned. "Milky Cannon!" he responded with his own attack. The two beams hit head on and exploded. Ginyu was still grinning at the smoke when a foot came in from behind and smashed into the back of his head. Ginyu spun around furious. "Lucky hit!" he cried.  
  
"What ever you say." Vegeta shrugged before trying to punch him in the gut. Ginyu slipped around at and jammed his knee into the Sai-jin's face. He thrust his arm out, palm right in front of Vegeta's face. In a flash of blue an energy stream tore free of Ginyu's body and right into Vegeta's face. The thrust of the hit began to push Vegeta backward but Ginyu stopped the attack, grabbed his head, and dove into the ground slamming him into the rock face first.  
  
Ginyu then leaped into the air and charged energy in both palms. With a grin he fired them down at the prone Vegeta one after another. His attack was cut short by a foot to his head. He whirled around and found the Nameks floating in front of him. "Ah, your turn now eh? Alright then, let's do this!" Ginyu charged in at them and caught Torg with a kick to the gut and a foot to the back knocking him into the ground. He slipped around an attempted sneak attack by Nail and drove his fist into Shale's stomach. Spinning around he backhanded Nail away from him while blasting Shale in the face point-blank.  
  
The three Namek's recovered together and began to attack him simultaneously. Ginyu blocked two punches but wound up with a knee in his stomach. He lashed out violently and sent Nail into the ground before grabbing both Torg and Shale by the head and slamming them into each other. He pulled their heads apart and did it again before tossing them down at the planet.  
  
Before they hit the ground the they launched up into the fray of battle again with Nail hot on their heels. They began to trade blows with Ginyu yet again when a voice called up from below. "Back off, he's mine!" Vegeta shouted as he stood up rubbing blood off his chin. "This isn't over between us yet." Vegeta launched into the air and passed the floating Nameks. His fist was held outstretched as he tried to use his momentum to slam a punch into Ginyu but the horned alien grabbed his fist and head-butted him.  
  
"And here I thought you were dead." Ginyu laughed. "Well, more fun for me I guess."  
  
******  
  
The wind blew across the battlefield and flapped Hotaru's hair out behind her. Dust swirled around her feet as she gazed across the way at the large behemoth that was Recoome. He'd 'volunteered' to fight her after a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Recoome looked back at Jiece. "So, just how strong is she then?"  
  
Jiece shrugged. "Scouter reads her at a little over twenty thousand but I doubt it's right. She can probably suppress her power like the other two. With the way she took out Guldo... I'd say her max is about seventy or eighty thousand."  
  
Recoome nodded. "Right." He turned back to look at Hotaru. "It's time!" he threw his arms up into the air. "For you to..." he did a twirl and lowered his arms down. "DIE!" in a flash he charged at Hotaru.  
  
"Sanjuu Kinryoku!" she shouted bracing for the build in power. Then she thrust her arms toward the rushing Recoome. "Kuro Omoi Seichuu!" she cried out. The others could all visibly see Recoome stumble in the air as he had trouble holding himself aloft. In a blink Hotaru charged in and crashed her foot into his face.  
  
Jiece cocked an eyebrow at the girl's new reading. "My my, she's full of surprises. She's over a hundred and fifty thousand now. Still not enough to take out Recoome but very impressive."  
  
Silver aura dancing about her she charged in again and began pounding down into his chest driving him deeper into the ground. Suddenly a large fist came up and smashed into her face sending her skyward. She back flipped in the air to look down at Recoome who was flying up at her. "Sanjuu Inryoku Chikara!" she cried. The invisible blast slammed into Recoome and shoved him back down a few dozen yards but he quickly resumed his charge.  
  
He slammed his knee into her stomach doubling her over and knocking the breath out of her. She took a few ragged gasps just as he backhanded her across the planet and through several rocks. Walking toward where she'd landed he grinned. "I thought you'd be more fun than this..."  
  
There was a sudden explosion of Silver and the rocks scattered as Hotaru stood. "I will make you pay!" she screamed. "Yottsu Kinryoku!" she cried charging in at him again. Her aura flared larger and brighter as her muscles strained to contain the energy. In an instant she was right in front of him. She launched a hard right at his jaw which lifted the large warrior off the ground and spun him around. Then she swung her foot at his back and slammed him back into the ground.  
  
Recoome rebounded quickly and launched a kick at her head. Hotaru brought up her arm and blocked the foot quickly before slamming a fist into the large man's stomach. Recoome growled as the pain lanced through his abdomen. He brought his knee up but Hotaru dodged around it and right into one of his fists. She was sent back several feet and when she looked up again Recoome held his mouth wide open, energy charging inside his mouth.  
  
Gohan glanced at Krillin who reached into his GI and put on the only Enhancer ring they had with them. The two nodded and launched in. Krillin's power and speed built thanks to the ring, Gohan's built thanks to need. Just as Recoome let the energy blast loose Krillin grabbed the dazed Hotaru and pulled her out of the way. Gohan came up and slammed his foot into Recoome's jaw slamming it shut.  
  
Recoome rubbed his jaw for a second before spitting out a few shattered teeth. "That hurt you little pipsqueak! How's a Sai-jin child that strong anyway? Especially the son of a low class warrior like Bardock?" Gohan stood watching Recoome while Krillin helped Hotaru back onto her feet. "Right then, I'll finish you off first!" Recoome grinned.  
  
Gohan shifted into a fighting stance. "Come on, try it." the young half Sai-jin demanded.  
  
"Would you look at that. The kid thinks he can stand up to me!" Recoome laughed.  
  
Jiece wasn't so sure it was a funny matter. The child's power had jumped up several times in the past few minutes. He wasn't quite even with the bald man yet but it was still climbing steadily. The white haired alien couldn't believe the power spike the kid put out when Recoome's foot smashed into him. "His... he's... holy shit." he mumbled. "No Sai-jin child's ever had a power this high..."  
  
Burter looked down at him. "What is it Jiece?"  
  
"The kid's power... it just broke two hundred thousand...."  
  
"What! How the hell?"  
  
"Don't know. He's still no match for us though." Burter just nodded.  
  
Gohan slipped around one of Recoome's large fists which slammed into the ground with a loud crack. Gohan darted up to his face and slammed his foot into his jaw sending him crashing into a rock. Gohan's anger began to fade then, and with it, the bulk of his power. /No, I need my energy to beat him!/ Gohan screamed to himself. Quickly he leapt into the air and raised his hands over his head drawing all the energy he could to his palms.  
  
"Recoome! Watch it!" Jiece shouted as the scouter beeped madly. The boy's power had dropped to under a hundred and fifty thousand but the attack was more than twice that. "That's got enough power to kill you!"  
  
"Take this!" Gohan shouted down. "Masenko Ha!" The orange purple energy surged down at the prone Recoome who grinned as it neared. Suddenly the behemoth warrior back flipped away from the impact point letting the attack hit the ground harmlessly and explode. In a flash he exploded up through the dust at Gohan and slammed one of his fists into the weakened boy's stomach before pounding his elbow into his back just below his neck. There was a loud crack and Gohan slammed into the ground twitching but otherwise still.  
  
"Gohan!" Krillin cried. He was about to launch up at Recoome when Hotaru grabbed his shoulder. She shoved him back and launched up at Recoome herself. She caught the large man by surprise and slammed her fist into his stomach. She floated their for a second as his eyes bugged out then moved around to his side. Before she could attack him again he grabbed her head and dove into the ground slamming her down beside Gohan and forming a new crater. Hotaru's silver aura flicked for a second and vanished.  
  
Krillin gulped as he looked at his two fallen comrades. Their powers were next to non-existent now and he wouldn't be a match for Recoome. /Come on Goku... we need you!/ Krillin's eyes went wide as Recoome charged at him. /I'm to young to die!/  
  
"Recoome, wait!" Jiece called. "We need him alive so we can find the Dragonballs."  
  
Recoome stopped in mid-air and looked over to his companions. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He landed gently. "So baldy, where are the rest of the Dragonballs?"  
  
******  
  
Goku and Bardock each swallowed a couple Senzu Beans as they readied for their landing. They were a few hours earlier than expected but that didn't bother them any. They'd both sensed the massive powers on the planet and the sudden fading of a few of those powers. "Hang on guys." Goku said strapping the bag of Senzu Beans onto his belt.  
  
Bardock nodded. "Yes, we're coming."  
  
******  
  
Vegeta hit the ground hard. He wasn't sure how long he'd been fighting anymore, at least an hour, and he'd expected this to end quicker. Thing was, he didn't feel like playing dead and he couldn't hit Ginyu anymore which meant he wasn't going to be the one losing. /Damn... I can't believe this! I come all this way so I can kill Frieza and one of his lackey's is going to kill me!/   
  
He started to pick himself up off the ground when he felt another power coming from some distance. If it hadn't been for his scattered thoughts he wouldn't have even sensed it. /Frieza? No, way to weak... wait, there's two. Who could they be? There's no way they could be from Earth.../ His eyes snapped open as he remembered the conversation Vadora and his Father had had. /Could it be? Bardock and Kakkarotto? She did say they'd become several times stronger but... there's no way that could be them!/  
  
His train of thoughts was shattered as a foot slammed into stomach flipping him onto his back. "Giving up Vegeta?"  
  
"Anytime your ready!" Vegeta shouted raggedly.  
  
Ginyu cocked an eyebrow and remembered, a second to late, the three Nameks. Nail's leg smashed painfully into the side of his neck knocking him away from the weakened Vegeta. "We'd heal you but it would leave the healer to vulnerable. You'll just have to wait until he's been dealt with." Nail said from in front of Vegeta who simply grunted in response.  
  
The three Nameks surrounded Ginyu and launched in at him. The purple alien fought off the others with relative ease. "Please, you're all weaker than Vegeta, what makes you think you can beat me?" he laughed. Suddenly Torg grabbed him from behind wrapping his arms around Ginyu's neck. Ginyu flexed his arms breaking Torg's grip before turning on him and thrusting a hand into his chest. He pulled his hand out as the Namek drifted backward gasping. Ginyu raised his arm and aimed his open palm at Torg's head. "Ha!" he cried firing an energy blast that destroyed the Namek. "Humph. One lizard down, two to go."  
  
"You monster!" Shale cried charging in. He thrust his arms out and slammed his open palms into Ginyu's chest and fired dual streams of green energy point blank. Somehow Ginyu managed to put up a reflect KI barrier and knocked Shale's attack right back into his face.  
  
Ginyu smirked. "Milky Cannon!" The energy tore free and incinerated the upper half of Shale's body. "One left." He turned toward Nail. "I'll finish you quickly too, I'm getting bored of this fight."  
  
/Not good... my energy's to low. I wont last for.../ A loud crack reverberated through the air as Ginyu's fist slammed into Nail's face. He spun around behind the Namek and slammed his foot into his spine cracking it. He dropped his elbow down onto Nail's head and slammed him into the ground.   
  
He grinned as he landed beside Nail and Vegeta. He stretched out his arm and began to charge an energy blast. "Well now, it's been fun, but it's time to end this." He stopped as his scouter beeped. Reaching up he clicked the button. "Ginyu here, what's up?"  
  
******  
  
Krillin stammered as he took a step back from Recoome. Then he saw the light blinking in the distance as it descended through the sky. He focused for a second and blinked. Suddenly a huge grin spread across his face. "They're here! They made it!" he cheered.  
  
Recoome blinked and turned to look. He managed to catch a quick glimpse of the dot before it vanished. "Hey what's he talking about?" he called over to his companions.  
  
"Let me check." Jiece said clicking his Scouter on. A moment later he got two power readings. "Well, there are two people on that ship. Though they wont be any trouble, their powers are only barely five thousand."  
  
Krillin smiled to himself. He'd felt their powers drop quickly as the ship descended. These guys wont know what hit them. "Goku!" he called out into the distance.  
  
A second later the ground began to shake lightly and the rocks lifted into the air. Even Jiece's hair began to float into the air. A second later two streaks of light surged in from the distance and landed beside Gohan and Hotaru. Krillin's grin grew wider as he saw the two Sai-jins. Goku turned from him and the Ginyu Force to kneel over Gohan and Hotaru. He couldn't hear what Goku was saying because Bardock was loudly cracking neck and knuckles as he walked toward Recoome.  
  
The large warrior laughed as Bardock continued to near him. "Don't tell me you plan to fight me all by yourself?"  
  
"Nope. I intend to kill you." he said stopping and adjusting his new armor.  
  
"Haha, did you hear that! Bardock thinks he can beat me!" he laughed looking back at the others. When he turned around to face Bardock again Gohan and Hotaru were both back on their feet. "Huh? Those guys were practically dead a second ago..."  
  
"Contemplate it after your dead." Bardock said stretching.  
  
"Why you! Let me show you my ultimate attack!" He braced his body and began to gather energy into his palms. "Recoome! Ultimate!" he shouted.  
  
Bardock merely grinned and vanished. He reappeared holding an unmoving Recoome over his head with one hand. "Well, that was easy enough." he said dropping him to the ground. "Next?"  
  
Jiece took a step back. That was rather unexpected. "Burter, get him!" he ordered. Burter was stronger than him, no sense in getting dirty for no reason. Burter nodded and launched in at Bardock. However he never reached him. Goku appeared above the tall alien, a red aura flashing about him, and drove the alien down into the ground hard. Burter quite moving. Taking another step back Jiece thumbed his scouter and called Ginyu. "Sir... we may have a problem..." 


	30. An Out of Body Experience

Chapter Thirty - An Out of Body Experience  
  
"I suggest you leave the planet and don't look back." Goku said stepping off of Burter. "You're no match for either of us."  
  
Jiece took a step back but stopped as his scouter picked up Ginyu nearing quickly. A second later the horned alien landed beside his red skinned ally. "They just got here and took out Recoome and Burter like it was nothing." Jiece said. "They're stronger than the scouter says."  
  
Ginyu nodded as he clicked on his scouter. "So you're Bardock eh?" he asked smirking. "I've heard of you and your son Kakkarotto. Took out Zarbon but you're still no match for me." Just then the readings stopped. "So let's see. Bardock's at 5,000 even and so is Kakkarotto. As easily as they took out Burter I'd say the strongest they are is maybe 600,000." he said grinning.  
  
Bardock stepped forward to stand beside Goku. Goku glanced over to the others who looked a bit worried and smiled. "Don't worry, Bardock and I can handle this, no problem." He peeked inside the bag of Senzus anyway though and frowned. /Man, only two of them left./  
  
Ginyu laughed. "You may have been able to defeat Recoome and Burter but I'm a lot stronger than they were."  
  
Bardock cracked his neck. "Yep." he said. "You are stronger than them. You're about, what, twice the strength of Burter?" He smiled as Ginyu's eyes widened in shock. "I've learned how to sense a person's strength Ginyu, I know exactly how strong you are. And I'm not worried because I'm stronger. And so is Goku."  
  
Ginyu quickly regained his composure. "Nice bluff Bardock but I doubt that. I am impressed that you've gotten as strong as you have but to be stronger than me you'd have to be stronger than Prince Vegeta!" he laughed.  
  
"Then allow me to demonstrate!" Bardock smirked bracing himself.   
  
A blue aura exploded around his body as the ground shook madly. Jiece watched his scouter as Bardock's power began to climb. /75,000... 120,000... 180,000... 250,000.../ "Only 298,648? That explains how he took out Recoome but he's nothing compared to you captain! He's barely stronger than me."  
  
Bardock grinned. "I'm not finished yet! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Bardock's aura flashed twice and then shifted red.  
  
Jiece's eyes widened as he took a step back. The ground was shaking violently as Bardock's power rose yet again. /380,000... 450,000... this is unreal! He's supposed to be a low class warrior! 675,000... 750,000! He's gaining on the Captain! 900,000!/ He swallowed. "Im-impossible!" he cried. "1.2 million and still climbing!" A second later his scouter beeped. "How.... that's not... 1,493,240!"  
  
Ginyu took several steps backward as he stared at Bardock in utter shock. Goku smiled as he prepared to power up as well. His aura flared to life as he bent at the waist and braced his body for the building energy. Jiece and Ginyu watched him in shock as his power broke 300,000 and his aura shifted red. Still his power climbed higher and higher. Jiece fell over onto his butt as he stared at his scouter in shock. His power was over 1.4 million and still climbing. "This is insane!" he cried staring at Goku. A second later his power stopped at 1,568,365.  
  
Bardock glanced at him. "Not maxing out?" he asked curious.  
  
"Nah, half is enough for these guys."  
  
"Ha... half!?" Ginyu stammered.  
  
The two remaining members of the Ginyu Force weren't the only ones present in complete shock. Gohan, Krillin, and Hotaru couldn't help but stare either. Finally Goku looked over at them again. "Do you have the Dragonballs yet?" he asked. Gohan nodded pointing to the final one. Goku smiled. "Good, get it and go revive the others. Hurry, there's a powerful energy coming towards the planet. Go!" The three of them waited only a moment before doing what Goku said. Hotaru scooped up the Dragonball while the others grabbed hold of her and the four sped off relying on Dende's sense of direction to find the other six.  
  
"Give up yet Ginyu?" Goku called after the others had left. "You can't beat us!"  
  
Ginyu let out a loud growl and suddenly launched in at the two Sai-jins. Both dodged easily around to the side of the purple alien and kicked him in the stomach hard. Ginyu turned and attacked them again and again the Sai-jins dodged and countered. Ginyu was slammed violently into the ground but stood again slowly. It was evident he was in bad shape. His power had dropped by over half already.   
  
Suddenly he started laughing as he removed his scouter and tossed it over to a still stunned Jiece. "Hold that for me will you?" he said still laughing. Then he turned back to Goku and Bardock. "You guys are to much!" he laughed. "You're much stronger than me, but that's okay. You know the old saying right? If you can't beat them... be them!" He held his hand over his chest for a second and then blasted himself. The Sai-jins floated backwards cautiously as Ginyu smirked, laughed, and coughed at the same time. "Change... NOW!" he cried. His body was hidden suddenly by a brilliant aura. Then a beam of light surged forth and slammed into a shocked Goku.  
  
Bardock covered his eyes to shield himself from the glare. It only lasted a second before fading and to Bardock it seemed as though everything was fine. At least, until Jiece called over to Goku, "Great idea Captain! I was worried for a moment!"  
  
Bardock turned and floated away from his son as Ginyu's laugh came from him. "You should know better than that Jiece!" he called flexing his arms.  
  
"What did you do!?" demanded Goku's voice. Bardock turned and saw Ginyu holding his chest staring up at the two of them.  
  
Ginyu laughed inside Goku's body. "I've switched bodies with you! Like I said, can't beat them, be them!" With that he charged in at Bardock and slammed a hard right hook across his jaw. He the flipped around behind the Sai-jin and slammed his foot into his back.  
  
Bardock was flung forward and downward into the ground. /Shit! Now what am I supposed to do? Ginyu stole Goku's body, I can't kill him... But if I do nothing he'll kill me./ He suddenly screamed out as a knee slammed down into his back.  
  
Goku, trapped inside Ginyu's body, tried furiously to come up with a way to win this battle. As he clutched the wounded body he was in and fought to stay on his feet he noticed the sky slowly beginning to grow dark.  
  
******  
  
"L-lord Frieza sir!" A tech cried from across the room. "I think you may want to see this!"  
  
"What is it?" Frieza asked from his chair.  
  
The tech pushed a button and a large monitor flared to life. In the bottom left corner 1x appeared. The number shifted 3,000x and Namek came into view. As did distortions in the planet's atmosphere followed a second later by a large form that caused Frieza to drop his glass of wine.  
  
******  
  
Gohan, Krillin, Hotaru, and Dende touched down near a cliff. There on the cliffs face was a small cave in which rested the other six Dragonballs. ~Dende, can you hear me?~ echoed Guru's voice inside the young Namek's head.  
  
~Guru! We have all of the Dragonballs at last, we're just about to summon Parunga.~  
  
~That's good to hear, I'm afraid my time in this world is almost up. Azura has foreseen it.~  
  
~No! That can't be true, Guru!~  
  
~It's okay my child. Azura will help me hold on as long as she can but you must use the Dragonballs quickly. And Dende, once this is over search out Nail, he is badly injured.~  
  
With a tear rolling down his cheek Dende nodded slowly to himself. ~I will Guru, I promise...~  
  
~Open your mind to me Dende, I have something I wish to give you.~ Curious as to what Guru wanted to give him he did as the eldest Namek asked. He slowly felt an odd sensation flowing through his mind and body but it subsided as quickly as it came. ~Now go help your friends.~  
  
"Dende?" Gohan asked walking up to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Guru... he's... dying." The three warriors glanced at each other as they set down the last Dragonball. Time was running short. Dende approached them and glanced back to his friends who nodded. Then he spoke in Namek and summoned Parunga. The large Dragonballs began to glow fiercely as the sky darkened overhead. Lighting flashed casting eerie shadows across the land. Suddenly a stream of energy exploded free of the Dragonballs and surged skyward. Slowly it took on a shape and the glow faded to reveal the massive Eternal Dragon of Namek, Parunga.  
  
"You who have summoned me to this plan, I shall grant you any three wishes within my power." his voice boomed out across the land.  
  
"Alright!" Krillin cheered. "Have him revive our friends."  
  
Dende shook his head. "You forget, only one person can be revived at a time." The three of them seemed a bit depressed at that reminder. "Also, they will be restored to the place at which they died. So, who should we revive first?"  
  
Gohan stood there in thought for a moment and then suddenly grinned. "Mr. Piccolo!" he cried. "If we bring him back then the Dragonballs on Earth will be restored!"  
  
"Hey, you're right!" Krillin cried happily. "We can use them to bring the others back with just one wish!"  
  
Hotaru nodded. "It's settled then, we'll revive Piccolo first." she said.  
  
~Hey kiddo.~  
  
Gohan looked around. "Mr. P-Piccolo?" he asked. The other three looked at him like he was going nuts. "Where, where are you?"  
  
~On King Kai's planet. Look, when you bring me back, use your second wish to bring me to Namek. The way things are going... you may need my help.~  
  
"Right!" Gohan said happy. "Dende, for the first wish revive Piccolo. For the second bring him to Namek. We'll figure out the third in a bit..."  
  
Dende nodded and returned to the Dragon. He spoke again in Namek and made the first wish. Parunga's eyes glowed brightly. "It shall be done, the one you call Piccolo will be resurrected." Then his eyes faded. "It has been done. What is your second wish?" Dende quickly made the next wish. Again the Dragon's eyes flashed. "Granted." it boomed. "You have one wish re... main..."  
  
They all glanced at each other as the Dragon's eyes turned black and it's scales followed suit. "What's happening?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Oh no, it's Guru!" Dende cried. "He's... he's gone!" As the words escaped Dende's mouth there was a brilliant flash of gold and the dragon vanished. The Dragonballs floated in the air for a moment glowing faintly before falling to the ground as nothing more than worthless stones.  
  
Gohan looked around him franticly. "Where's Piccolo? Did he make it?"  
  
Dende nodded. "He's here, it's our fault he's not with us. We had Parunga bring him to Namek but didn't specify where." 


	31. Ginyu Force Defeated!

Chapter Thirty-One - Ginyu Force Defeated!  
  
Piccolo looked around him in wonder. The sky was green and the grass was blue, he was on Namek. A sound caught his attention, a low groaning. Turning he saw two forms laying in the grass about a hundred yards away. One of them was clawing his way across the ground. Quickly he approached to see if they needed help and discovered one was a Namek.  
  
The Namek looked over to him. "I've not... seen you... before..."  
  
"I'm from Earth." Piccolo said bending down. "Are you okay?"  
  
Nail tried to laugh but ended up coughing. "Nope. I'm not going to make it this time. And neither are you, you're strong but not strong enough. Not alone..." Piccolo remained silent. Somehow he knew what Nail was suggesting. "You'll need the power, especially once Frieza gets here..."  
  
"Fine, but if you get to annoying I'll evict you. Understood?" Nail just nodded. Piccolo placed his hand on the other's chest as Vegeta watched on curiously. Suddenly Nail was engulfed in a brilliant glow that grew to cover Piccolo too. There was a flash of light and Nail was gone.   
  
Piccolo stood and looked himself over. "This is... amazing!"  
  
"A little... help." Vegeta grunted from where he laid.  
  
Piccolo walked over to him. "I don't have the power to heal..."  
  
"My... ship has... a regen... tank."  
  
Piccolo nodded as he picked Vegeta up and lifted into the air. He could feel a battle in the distance, he'd go there after getting... "Who are you anyway?" he asked glancing at the man slung over his shoulder. "Hmph, passed out."  
  
******  
  
Bardock slammed into the ground hard as Ginyu floated above him laughing. "This is to easy!"  
  
~You have to fight him!~ Goku's mental voice called.  
  
~I can't...~  
  
~I have a plan but you have to beat him, he needs to do that body change thing again!~  
  
Bardock laid in silence for a moment. "I hope you know what you're doing." he said softly. Suddenly a bright red aura engulfed him as he lifted into the air. "Ginyu! This ends!" he cried coldly.  
  
Ginyu laughed. "Please Bardock, this body is strong than yours!"  
  
Bardock grinned. "True, Goku's base is higher than mine now, but you can't use the Kaio Ken and I can!" Bardock clutched his fists as Ginyu looked at him confused. "Oh, that's right, you didn't know that did you? Goku and I know a technique called the Kaio Ken that allows us to raise our powers beyond our normal. That's the power you saw earlier."  
  
"What! No! That can't be!"  
  
Bardock grinned. Ginyu may have Goku's body but not his skills. "It's over Ginyu! Kaio Ken times Five!" The red aura of the Kaio Ken exploded out around Bardock as the Sai-jin surged in at Ginyu. /My power's a lot lower than I thought it was... I lost over half my strength letting him pound me earlier, I'll have to make this quick!/  
  
Bardock slammed his fist into Ginyu's face hard and followed up with a knee to the stomach. Ginyu couldn't even see Bardock move as the other continued to pound on him. Ginyu's mind raced frantically. /I need to do something! This body's as weak as the Sai-jin said, I can't win like this. But what do I do? I'll have to take Bardock's body, and quickly, this one's starting to fade.../  
  
~Alright, stop!~ Goku's voice called. ~Ginyu looks desperate, stop attacking and land near me.~  
  
~Right. I don't know what you're up to but I hope it works.~ Bardock replied telepathically landing a few yards to Goku's right.  
  
Ginyu turned to face the warrior and spread his arms apart. "Change now!" he cried. Bardock took a step back, he'd not exactly expected that. Then, suddenly, a purple form appeared in front of him and he realized Goku had been counting on it. He smiled as a moment later Goku was returned to his own body, then promptly fell to the ground nearly unconscious. Bardock didn't waste any time and fired the strongest KI blast he could muster right through Ginyu before the alien could switch bodies again. He turned and saw Jiece getting ready to fly off and quickly blasted him out of the sky as well. In their weakened states he could have posed a problem if allowed to live.  
  
Panting he walked over to where Goku laid. "How do you feel?"  
  
Goku grimaced. "I've been better... There's still two Senzu's left, we can split them."  
  
"I'd hold off on those." Said a female voice. The two Sai-jins looked to find a young woman with sky blue hair. "You may need those after Frieza gets here."  
  
"Who..."  
  
"My name is Azura, I am the Guardian of this planet. Come, there is a ship near-by with Regen Tanks." she walked over to them and knelt down beside Goku placing a hand on his shoulder. She then looked up at Bardock. "Grab my shoulder." she said. Bardock nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. A second later they were in front of a space ship. With Azura's help Bardock lifted Goku and carried him inside.  
  
"B... Bulma?" Bardock asked in shock.  
  
The woman looked up from where she sat as the three entered the ship. "Goku, Bardock, you're here!" she cried getting up. "Oh no, you're injured!"  
  
"Which way to the Regen Tanks?" Bardock asked. Bulma led them through a couple hallways and to a small room with six regen tanks. She helped Bardock put Goku in a tank and then got one ready for him. "Where are Krillin and the others?"  
  
"They went to summon the Dragon, I'm not sure after that." As Bardock's tank was just starting to fill his eyes snapped open. "Bulma, there's a huge power coming this way!" He started to pull himself from the tank but Azura pushed him back inside.  
  
"Don't worry about that, it's just Piccolo."   
  
Bardock relaxed at that. /But... how could he have gotten so... strong.../ With that thought his eyes closed and he passed out as the machine began to do its work.   
  
Bulma led Azura back to the ship's entrance where they awaited Piccolo's arrival. A second later the Namek touched down with Vegeta over his shoulder. "Vegeta!" Bulma cried running over to them. "First Bardock and Goku come in all beaten up and now you too, what's going on?"  
  
"Goku's here?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Bulma nodded. "He and Bardock just got here, they're in the Regen Tanks. Really impressive technology..."  
  
Azura stepped between Bulma and Piccolo. "Bulma, take Vegeta inside and get him in a tank." The woman nodded and did as told. Then Azura turned to Piccolo. "So, you're Zildar..."  
  
"Who?" Piccolo asked. "I think you've got me confused with someone else..."  
  
Azura shook her head. "No, you're Zildar. Or rather, were."  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened. /Wait... could she mean.../  
  
"I do. You were Zildar and now you are both Piccolo and Kami. We could have used Zildar's strength but you'll do, once I've brought out your hidden power."  
  
"Hidden power?"  
  
Azura nodded. "Yes. Most living creatures poses more power than they actually have access to. Goku and Bardock can tap into this power via the Kaio Ken technique, the Enhancer rings also allow a person to tap into this power. I can allow a person to access a this power as well. With Gohan I was only able to unlock some of his power, unlocking it all would have torn his body to shreds." She raised her arm and placed her hand on his forehead. "That shouldn't be a problem with you." A moment later Piccolo's power was increased even further than it had been after the fusion. "Now all we can do... is wait."  
  
She watched him as he entered Vegeta's space ship. /One of the last two reaming Super Nameks... or at least half of him. He should give us a bit of an edge in the coming battle. I hope./  
  
*******  
  
On the former battlefield a single form shifted slightly, pain lanced through his body as he moved. He reached into his armor and pulled out a small remote with a built in transmitter. A moment after he pressed the only green button on the controller his space pod touched down beside him. Struggling to stay conscious he pulled himself inside his pod and collapsed into the seat. With some effort he managed press the communication button in the pod and a face flickered onto the monitor. "I...." was all he could moan.  
  
"I'll program your pod from here." she told him. "The others didn't make it?" After a moment of silence he shook his head. "Right." with that her face vanished. A second later he felt the pod lifting into the air. 


	32. The Tyrant Arrives

Chapter Thirty-two - The Tyrant Arrives  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open as the liquid of the tank drained away. It took a few seconds for him to remember what happened to him. As the tank opened he stood and looked around him. He saw two nearly identical people in other tanks and a suit of armor laid out beside his tank already. Climbing out he quickly changed from his damaged armor and into the fresh one. A moment later he emerged from the recovery room and made his way down the hall and into the ship's control room.  
  
There were several new faces in the room. The Namek he vaguely remembered as the one who brought him back to the ship was floating cross legged in a far corner meditating. Sitting beside him was a young boy in armor and in a similar position. Near them was a young Namek and Bulma was at the controls talking to a silver haired girl in armor and a short bald man also in armor. It took a moment for them to register but he realized they were the ones from Earth. /Which means the two in the tanks were Bardock and Kakkarotto. But what happened to Ginyu?/ "What happened?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, you're awake!" Bulma said surprised turning around.  
  
"Yes, yes, woman, I'm awake. Now what happened to Ginyu?"  
  
"Goku and Bardock took care of him." Krillin said grinning. "Didn't see them fight that Ginyu guy but they pounded the others without even trying. Beat them easier than they beat Zarbon!"  
  
/They beat Ginyu!? But... how!/ He didn't have time to think about it as the computer suddenly began beeping madly. One of the monitors flared to life as a list of numbers appeared. After a few moments only one remained labeled Frieza. "What!? Frieza's here already!" Vegeta turned from the room and ran out of the ship followed quickly by Hotaru, Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo. The warriors all felt the coming power and launched to where it would touch down, powering up along the way.  
  
******  
  
Planet Vegeta:  
  
King Vegeta sat in his throne with Vadora on his right and Pug on his left. Only the three of them, the Sai-jins on Earth, and a handful of technicians knew about the battles on Namek. The two groups were watching their scouter computers, the only means they had to view the battle. "It's amazing..." Vadora said at last. "Bardock and Goku have gained so much power since the battle against Zarbon..."  
  
Yang shook his head. "This has never happened before. The only Sai-jins to ever have this kind of power before were members of the royal family..."  
  
King Vegeta nodded. "Indeed, these two have shown amazing power..." Suddenly the computer system sounded several sharp beeps. The numbers shifted and the three of them stared in shock at the handful of new readings. Krillin: 85,451. Vegeta: 993,164. Namek: 4,612,367. Gohan: 139,267. Hotaru: 68,164. Frieza: 4,336,530. King Vegeta stared at the screen for a moment before speaking up. "I'm inclined to go to Namek myself now."  
  
"Sir?" Pug asked in surprise.  
  
"Frieza has been an annoying thorn in our sides for long enough."  
  
"But sir..." Vadora began. "Even with their help... there's no way you could win against Frieza, they'd be lucky if he's at half his power. Plus it would draw King Cold's attention as well..."  
  
King Vegeta smirked. "You underestimate the power of those already on Namek. This Namekian that just appeared a few hours ago, he maybe the strongest now, but I can assure you, Bardock and his son will be far beyond his power when they recover." He was silent a moment. "I've made a decision, I will remain here. For now at least. However, there is no reason to keep this conflict secret. Pug, I want you to make a public announcement throughout the empire about what is happening on Namek and patch the scouter data through the entire network."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
******  
  
Earth:   
  
"It's amazing isn't it?" Toma asked watching the screen. "They've come so far... it's unbelievable!"  
  
Raditz nodded slowly. He was still having trouble comprehending the 1.5 million readings his father and brother had put out a few hours before. They were stronger than the Prince now... then there was the Namek that Chi-Chi said could have only been Piccolo. Such power... And his nephew was stronger than him too... "I've got some training to do later.  
  
The other Sai-jins simply. Capsule Corp. had been playing home to the Sai-jins during their stay while the Sai-jin Embassy was being built. A small contingent of soldiers from the Star Gazer base had been stationed there as well, including General Tag who was still trying to learn as much as he could about the other races out there.  
  
"You mean those numbers, that's the power they all have?" Tag asked. "Unbelievable..."  
  
******  
  
Planet Namek:   
  
Gohan looked skyward as their group landed... "He's here!" he cried. Everyone looked up and saw the large saucer ship descend quickly and land several yards away. They walked to the edge of the cliff and watched as a person floated out of the top of the ship. "Dende, you stay back here. If we need you're help we'll come here." The young Namek nodded. With that they lifted into the air and flew over to Frieza's ship where they land across from the tyrant and the small army of soldiers around him. The only one's not nervous about the coming battle were Piccolo and Vegeta.  
  
Frieza glared at them. "So which one of you weaklings defeated my Ginyu Force!" he demanded looking them over. "The only one of you who could possibly have that kind of power is Vegeta. So Vegeta, are you ready to die?"  
  
"You're the one who's going to die Frieza!" Vegeta called. There was a brilliant flash of purple around him and he surged in at Frieza leaving the others behind. He tore past the scared soldiers and swung madly at Frieza but the tyrant simply dodged around his attempted blows with ease.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan, Krillin, Hotaru, and Piccolo began to fight with the soldiers. It didn't take long until Frieza was the only one left. He and Vegeta had lifted into the air where the Sai-jin Prince was still trying to hit Frieza. The tyrant backhanded Vegeta away suddenly and the prince slammed into the ground hard. Frieza charged an energy blast in his hand and grinned. "This, Vegeta, will be your demise!" he cried. Vegeta stared up at Frieza in shock... /His power's still too much for me! How much power does he or my father have!? I... What!?/  
  
Frieza's head was jammed to the side as a silver foot slammed into his head. He whirled around and glared at Hotaru but while he was distracted another foot slammed into the back of his head that hurt far worse than Hotaru's kick had. Frieza spun around again and glared at Piccolo who floated with a smug look on his face. "Get lost Namek, before I kill you too!"  
  
"Doubt that." Piccolo said tilting his head to one side as the breeze flapped his cape out behind him. "Or can't you tell? I'm stronger than you."  
  
"You, stronger than me? Oh that's a laugh Namek. None of your race holds any real power." he chuckled.  
  
"We'll see about that." Piccolo's fist suddenly lanced out and cracked across his jaw snapping his head to the side. He then brought his knee up into Frieza's stomach while elbowing him in the back of the neck. He then pulled back and kicked Frieza in the back sending him into the ground only a few yards from where Vegeta had landed. "This planet does not belong to you Frieza!" Piccolo called pulling his arms back as orange purple energy sparked to life in his hands. He began throwing one blast of energy after another down at the prone and shocked Frieza.  
  
The strength of the explosions shook the entire planet as they pounded down on Frieza. After a few seconds Piccolo pulled his arms up over his head and charged another stronger attack. "Masenko!" he shouted blasting the stream of energy down at Frieza. It impacted and the energy began to bulge. The others quickly got out of the way as it exploded violently. When the dust and glare finally subsided it revealed a massive crater inside of which lay Frieza, arms held across his body as defense.  
  
The tyrant laid motionless for a moment before suddenly leaping to his feet. "Damn you!" he roared. "How'd a lizard get so powerful! Even Cooler isn't that strong!"  
  
Piccolo just smiled. "I'm only just getting warmed up." Piccolo dropped quickly and slammed into the ground only a few feet from Frieza leaving a small crater under his feet. There was another resounding crack as Piccolo's first slammed into Frieza's face. In a flash the Namek was pounding on the tyrant not giving him time to recover. Frieza was steadily losing his temper as he was unable to gain control of the fight. Then, suddenly, he thrust his arms out and screamed sending a red and black shockwave of energy out in all directions and shoving Piccolo away long enough for him to catch his breath.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"We've covered that." Piccolo smirked cracking his neck.  
  
Another loud crack rang out as Vegeta charged down into the crater and landed a resounding kick to Frieza's head knocking him over. The Sai-jin prince didn't waste a second and began to pound on Frieza while Piccolo took a few steps back. Krillin and Gohan were both fine with staying back but Hotaru was looking for an opening, her silver aura still flashing about her.  
  
She got her opening when Frieza jammed his open palms into Vegeta's chest and fired a massive KI blast point blank flinging the Sai-jin prince into the air. The tyrant chased after him and landed a roundhouse to his back knocking him into the distance. He was about to fire an energy blast after him when Hotaru suddenly flew into his view, her knee slamming into his jaw.  
  
He recoiled back and glared at her. "And who the hell are you!" he demanded.  
  
"Hotaru, Princess of new Tanaria." she said.  
  
"Tanaria? You're a Tanarian? Ginyu said you were all dead."  
  
"There's still a few thousand of us left, and we've gotten stronger."  
  
"You're still no match for me!" he cried firing an energy blast at her. She dodged to the side and braced herself for a power boost. /Time to try out the next stage of the Kinryoku... It's my only choice, I need more power. I just hope this dosen't kill me.../ "Itsutsu Kinryoku!" Her muscles bulged to unnatural sizes as the silver aura about her grew extremely thick and bright. She winced from the sudden pain that lanced through her body but still she charged in and landed a hard right hook to the tyrant's face. However, he barely noticed it now that she wasn't catching him off guard. /Damn, still not enough!/   
  
She pulled back quickly and glanced at Piccolo. The Namek nodded in understanding and charged in at Frieza again. As the two traded blows once more Hotaru began to charge the attack she'd learned from Yamcha and Krillin. A blue orb of energy appeared between her cupped palms and she began to focus as much of her energy as possible into the attack. As she did she noticed to forms step up beside her. Gohan and Krillin. They too assumed the stance and began to charge their own blue balls of energy.  
  
******  
  
Planet Vegeta:  
  
"Im...impossible!" Vadora cried in shock. The energy reading for Hotaru had spiked up several times already and she knew that was the Kinryoku. Now her power reading had split into two separate readings. One was still labeled Hotaru, the other was merely listed as attack. Hotaru's power was at 340,820 and yet her attack, after a few minutes of charging, was over a million and climbing. Krillin and Gohan's powers had split as well. The Human's attack was over two hundred thousand while Gohan's had just passed five hundred thousand. 


	33. Saijin enraged

Chapter Thirty-three - Sai-jin enraged  
  
Vegeta's eyes opened slowly and he picked himself up off the ground in confusion. Beside him stood the little Namek from the ship who turned from him to look into the distance toward the battle Vegeta could feel raging. "What... what happened?" he asked looking down at himself, he felt stronger somehow...  
  
"You were badly injured, unconscious." Dende replied. "I healed you."  
  
"Healed?" he asked glancing down at the kid. "Well now, this changes things a bit."  
  
Dende nodded. "But don't count on me to much, healing uses up energy and I'm not that strong..."  
  
"Right." Vegeta nodded lifting into the air. "Well, I don't intend to need your help again." with that he bolted off toward the battlefield again. As he reached it he found the Namek still fighting with Frieza while the other three stood on the ground and seemed to be preparing a fairly powerful joint attack, one he felt sure would have been enough to at least incapacitate him if not kill him. /This is unbelievable... who are these people? How do they have so much power? It dosen't matter, they're on my side at least./  
  
As Piccolo blocked a punch from Frieza Hotaru's voice yelled out his name. The Namek pulled back and dropped to the ground quickly. As he did he saw the blue light bath the ground, water, and sky as it tore through the air for it's target. "What!" Frieza cried seeing the attack at last. He thrust his arms out and caught the attack. He began to push it back when a purple light flared to life a few yards above the other three warriors.  
  
"Gallic Gun!" Vegeta cried firing the stream of purple energy up along the length of the Kamehamehas. The energy stream merged with the Kamehameha stream at the last second and added even more strength to the attack. Vegeta glanced to his side as the Namek floated up beside him holding energy in his hands. With a cry he thrust his arms up and out firing his own powerful attack at Frieza. The purple-orange energy merged with the others and they began to push Frieza into the sky.  
  
"No! You cannot defeat me!" Frieza cried. "You have no idea what power is!" he shouted down.  
  
Vegeta licked his lips. "We'll see about that Frieza!" he yelled pushing more power into his blast. Frieza let out a roar as the energies overtook him and engulfed him completely. After a moment the five warriors stopped their attacks. Gohan, Krillin, and Hotaru were all panting. As she tried to catch her breath Hotaru dropped out of the Kinryoku to let her body relax. Vegeta seemed only slightly drained while Piccolo seemed fine.  
  
"So... did we... do it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Not yet." Piccolo said. "I can still sense him, but I don't know how he's alive, he should be in space..."  
  
Vegeta grunted. "His race can survive in space." As he finished a stream of red and black energy surged down from the sky crashing into the ground about a hundred yards away.   
  
Frieza glared daggers across at the warriors he was fighting. /The Namek's the strongest of them but how did Vegeta recover so quickly? He should have been dead!/ Frieza didn't have any longer to think about it though as Vegeta sped toward him. The prince lashed out with a left kick but Frieza blocked it and countered with a punch of his own. Vegeta slipped around it and fired a point blank energy blast into the other's face knocking him backwards.  
  
Frieza quickly regained his balance and spun around slamming his tail into Vegeta's face and then wrapping it about his neck. Holding him tight he began to pound on him like a punching bag. He then saw Piccolo charging in and flung the Sai-jin prince at him before firing a KI blast at both of them knocking them over. Piccolo slid Vegeta off of him and stood up quickly charging in at Frieza again. Near-by the fight Krillin held his arm up over his head charging a Destructo Disk. He glanced over to Hotaru. "Think you can do that Dark Spirit Restriction thing of yours?" he asked.  
  
"I'll try." she replied powering up the Kinryoku again. She watched Frieza and Piccolo fighting for a moment and saw her opening when Frieza's tail gripped Piccolo's ankle and the tyrant pitched him away. "Here goes, Kuro Omoi Seichuu!" she cried placing her fingers on her temples. She held her position and tried to hold onto the darkness inside Frieza.  
  
They watched for a moment as Frieza lifted up into the air slowly. It was obvious her move was having some effect on the other but not much. /It's the best I'm going to get./ Krillin thought as he pumped more power into the Destructo Disk making it larger. "Destructo Disk!" he called firing the energy disk at Frieza. The tyrant began to dodge to the side but Hotaru's move was slowing him down enough he couldn't completely avoid the attack and it sliced off the last quarter of his tail. As it did Hotaru lowered her arms panting from the strain of holding Frieza.  
  
"Why you!" Frieza cried looking at his tail. Suddenly he charged at Krillin and slammed a fist into the small Human's stomach knocking him into the air. He leapt up after him and began to pound on Krillin as they worked higher and higher into the air.  
  
"Krillin!" Gohan yelled up as a sudden kick from Frieza sent the Human sailing into a distant cliff face. Gohan shot quickly after him but Frieza suddenly appeared in his way.  
  
"And where do you think you're going little man?" he asked smirking.  
  
Gohan floated backwards a little but stopped and held his ground. He glanced past Frieza to where Krillin laid. /I've got to get him to Dende!/ Gohan dropped down toward the water and the surged toward Krillin again. He nearly slammed head first into Frieza as the tyrant appeared before him again still smirking.  
  
"If you're that worried about him I can put him out of his misery." he said pointing an arm back at Krillin, a small point of energy charging at the tip of his finger. Gohan's eyes widened at first but then his face hardened and his aura flickered to life about him. With a cry of anger he lunged at Frieza and caught him off guard with a hard punch to his jaw that sent him reeling.  
  
******  
  
Earth:  
  
The four Sai-jins stared at the monitor before them in utter shock. Gohan's hundred thousand plus power from earlier had been one thing but now... his power had climbed to over four hundred thousand and was still going up as he continued to attack the shocked Frieza. After a few moments it finally settled at almost seven hundred and fifty thousand. "How is that possible?" Mango asked softly. "He's only a child but his power... he's one of the strongest Sai-jins alive."  
  
******  
  
Planet Namek:  
  
As Gohan landed an uppercut to Frieza he caught a glimpse of Dende healing Krillin. The sight caused him to relax a bit and clam down which caused his power to begin dropping again. He was caught off guard as a fist slammed into his stomach and knocked the wind from him. "You little brat!" Frieza roared. "Where'd a child get that kind of power! That hurt!" The tyrant thrust an arm out and slammed his open palm into Gohan's face which sent the young Sai-jin sailing out of sight.  
  
While still admiring his handiwork Vegeta came up and slammed a fist into his face. As he was recoiling from the blow a streak of green slipped passed his eyes which was followed closely after by a foot to the face. In a blur the two warriors began to work Frieza together. After a few moments Frieza's temper broke free again and he sent another shockwave out pushing Piccolo and Vegeta away from him.  
  
"That's it! I've had it with you lizards and monkeys! If 25% of my power isn't enough to kill you with then I'll try 33%!"  
  
"What!" Vegeta cried pulling away from Frieza as the alien tyrant began to power up. "He's only been fighting at a quarter of his power! But... how's that possible!"  
  
Piccolo growled and cursed himself under his breath. /If I'd just gone for the quick kill I could have ended this easily.../  
  
In a flash of black Frieza charged in at Vegeta and smashed his fists against his face several times before slamming him down into the ground again. He then turned from Vegeta toward Piccolo. "And now I'll destroy you!" He charged at Piccolo and landed a hard right to the Namek's face before kneeing him in the chest. Piccolo blocked the next attack and the two continued to trade blows. Vegeta surged up from the ground and back into the fight against Frieza a moment later. Again Frieza turned from Piccolo long enough to smash his fists against Vegeta and turned back to Piccolo. A moment later the tyrant found an opening in Piccolo's defenses and landed a crushing blow to his chest cracking several ribs.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cried.  
  
Frieza whirled around and saw the pint sized Sai-jin surging toward him at top speed. /What the hell! First Vegeta and now him! These roaches just wont die!/ He thrust his arm out and blasted a KI stream at Gohan but the short warrior simply plowed through it. "What!" Suddenly Gohan's fist slammed across his face and the young Sai-jin began to rapidly pound his fists into the tyrant as his anger once again rose to the surface. The child suddenly vanished from before Frieza and re-appeared above him. He then smashed the tyrant down into the ground and fired a volley of KI blasts after him.  
  
******  
  
Planet Vegeta:  
  
"How is that possible!" Pug cried in shock as Gohan's power reading jumped through the roof. His power had dropped considerably a moment before and he'd nearly been dead. Then somehow he'd recovered and his power had climbed to almost 300 thousand. Then, a moment later, it spiked to over 1.5 million. It was one thing for Bardock and Goku to be that strong but something completely different for a child...  
  
Vadora was in shock as well. She'd seen Gohan's power on Earth but this was... something else. His power was incredible now. "Could he... be the one?" she asked watching as the computer simulated the battle between Gohan and Frieza.  
  
King Vegeta glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. That thought had crossed his mind as well. He'd assumed that Brolly had been the Sai-jin the legends spoke of. Then he saw Bardock and Goku fighting against Ginyu and thought perhaps one of them. But now, this child was far stronger than any of them where. He was almost certain now that he was the one the legends spoke of.  
  
Pug, too, was looking at Vadora. "You don't mean... You actually believe those legends? I mean, a Super Sai-jin is one thing but..."  
  
"What other possible explanation is there?" King Vegeta asked him. Pug remained silent as Gohan's power reading split into two readings again as he charged a powerful attack.  
  
******  
  
Gohan raised his hands above his head and charged a massive ball of KI bigger than he was. "Take this Frieza! Masenko Ha!" He thrust his arms downward and fired the massive stream of KI toward where Frieza laid. The tyrant only caught a glimpse of the attack as it slammed into the ground over him and exploded rocking the entire planet. Gohan floated in the air panting heavily, his power having dipped extremely low after the amount of energy he'd put into his last attack.  
  
When the dust below settled it revealed a massive crater full of debris but no sign of Frieza. Then white light began to seep from the cracks and the rocks began to shake. There was a deafening yell as Frieza caused an explosion and blew the rock off of him. He stood there panting and staring up at Gohan. "You... little... brat! How the... hell do you... have so... much... damn power!" His eyes widened in shock as two forms floated up beside the child. Vegeta and the Namek. "What! You two should be dead!"  
  
Piccolo merely reached up and lifted his cape off while also removing his turban. Holding them clutched in his hand he held his arm out to his side. Suddenly his fingers opened and the weighted clothing plummeted toward the ground. Frieza watched them descend down and slam into the ground a few feet away forming a noticeable crater. /He was wearing weighted clothing this entire time?! How strong are these guys and where the hell did they come from!?/  
  
While Frieza was contemplating his enemies Piccolo turned to Gohan. "I want you to stay back for now kid. You used up most of your power in that last attack."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No arguments kid. I can handle this guy but I don't want to be there when your mother finds out you're dead." Gohan grinned widely and nodded before darting back to where Krillin and Hotaru were standing. Both had tried to help in the fight but had quickly learned that they were far outmatched in this fight. In the sky Piccolo and Vegeta prepared for the next round of the battle. 


	34. Bardock Awakens

Chapter Thirty-four - Bardock Awakens  
  
Piccolo launched in at Frieza and slammed a hard right hook into the tyrant's jaw then brought his knee up into his stomach. Meanwhile Vegeta launched in and whipped around behind Frieza slamming his foot into the back of his head with a crack. The two continued to attack Frieza. The tyrant was able to block or dodge most of Vegeta's attacks but this left him open to Piccolo's blows.  
  
"This is amazing." Hotaru said watching the battle. "It's hard to believe I was stronger than him a little over a year ago... He's gained so much power."  
  
Krillin nodded. "Yeah, I thought the three of us had gotten strong but Piccolo's unreal! He's almost even with Frieza."  
  
"Yeah but... he's at full power and Frieza isn't..." Gohan said worriedly. "He said he was only using a third of his power..."  
  
******  
  
Goku and Bardock could both feel the battle raging not to far off. They'd been worried a few times when powers had dipped really low but they kept coming back. As he focused on the battle a beeping reached Bardock's ears. Opening his eyes he saw that the tank was draining. "Perfect timing, now I can get to the battle." he said climbing out of the tank. He glanced over to the tank Goku was in and checked how much time he had left. /He's got a good bit yet./  
  
Bardock smiled as he looked at the clothes laid out for the two of them. He had a short sleeved and legged blue body suit with black and brown armor. And of course, Goku had a fresh GI laid out for him. Bardock quickly suited up and made his way out of the ship. He turned and looked off into the distance where he could not only feel the battle but see it as well. Brilliant flashes of white, dark green, red, blue, and purple lit up the bright green sky. In a flash Bardock lifted off the ground and charged in toward the battle.  
  
******  
  
Vegeta did a back flip as he fell toward the ground and landed feet first gouging out a small trench as he came to a stop. With a scowl on his face he brushed some blood off his lip and glared at where Frieza and Piccolo were still fighting. /Damn it! I'm more than twice as strong as when I got to this rock and both of them are still stronger than me! How much damn power does Frieza have!/ Suddenly a new power slid across his senses and he turned to watch as Bardock pulled to a stop at the battle field.  
  
Vegeta wasn't the only one who noticed Bardock's arrival. Gohan had charged up to him with the other two in tow and were taking to him quickly. Meanwhile Piccolo had moved back from Frieza and the two of them were watching as well. Frieza growled. "Another Sai-jin! You monkeys just keep crawling out of the wood work."  
  
Bardock glared over to Frieza and floated past the others to join Piccolo. Vegeta watched him curiously. /What's Bardock doing? There's no way he could hope to stand up to Frieza, he can't be that strong... not in such a short time./  
  
"You're Bardock, aren't you?" Frieza asked with a hint of interest. "Zarbon went on about you for hours after his last visit to Planet Vegeta. I find it hard to believe you could have beaten him..."  
  
Bardock cracked his neck and glanced over to Piccolo. "You could use some help I've noticed. You ready?" Piccolo smirked but Frieza laughed. "Oh, you think that's funny Frieza? We'll see if you still feel that way in a minute. Kaio Ken times Twenty!" The signature red aura flared to life around him and Vegeta's eyes snapped open in shock. Piccolo's grin widened and the two launched in at Frieza.  
  
The tyrant's shock was evident as Bardock's fist slammed into his stomach causing intense pain to lance through his body. Piccolo slammed his foot into Frieza's head as Bardock kneed him in the face. Together the two continued to pound on him floating around him to keep him disoriented and not giving him the chance to recover.  
  
"How... how is this possible?" Vegeta stammered watching them. "I am the Prince of all Sai-jins, it is I who should become the strongest Sai-jin. So how... has he surpassed me? Could he... could he be a Super Sai-jin? Has he done what no one could for over a thousand years?"  
  
******  
  
Planet Vegeta:  
  
"How's that possible?" Pug asked watching Bardock's power reading sky rocket. "His power's increased over five fold since he fought Ginyu... I know he spent a few hours in a Regen Tank but still..."  
  
"It's the Kaio Ken." Vadora replied squinting at the monitor. "Before he was using a times ten I believe. The reading a minute ago was about twenty times lower than the current reading, so he's gotten better at using it. That's where the bulk of his power's coming from."  
  
King Vegeta nodded lightly lost in thought. A sudden clicking on the floor brought him back to reality and he turned to see a soldier approaching him. "Lutete." he said with a nod as she approached. "What's up?"  
  
"There's a crowd gathering outside the gates sir, and at the embassy's on several planets. They want to know what's going on, why we're fighting Frieza..."  
  
Vegeta looked at her in thought for a moment, watched the way she was fidgeting in her armor. Lutete was a civilian more than a soldier, her power was under two hundred, she only worked at the place for the high pay it came with. She was one of several hundred thousand Sai-jins who weren't fighters. She was one of the rare Sai-jins who simply didn't have the strong urge to fight that most had. There were other like her and there were those who were former soldiers who'd quit fighting after losing their tails. At least, of those who stayed on Vegeta, most left the empire since they felt they were no longer warriors. "You're wondering why too, aren't you?"  
  
She nodded and he sighed. "Survival." he said at last. "You've seen the power readings, right?" She nodded again. "My son is... not as strong as his ancestors. By his age my power was over twelve million. By his age my father's power was over fifteen million. By his age my grandfather's power was over eighteen million. Our best estimates place the first Sai-jin king at a maximum power of around fifty million, and he was a Super Sai-jin. That was ten thousand years ago." He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling while Lutete absorbed what he'd said. "You see the trend?"  
  
"But... you can't be worried..."  
  
"I am worried. At this rate the Prince will never surpass even the ten million mark. I am barely a match for Frieza, the Prince..." he trailed off as he looked at the monitor again. "This is our last and only chance of ever defeating Frieza or his family."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I know. I'm stronger than those on Namek currently fighting against Frieza. The thing is... I don't think I could stop Frieza myself, or that I would be of much help in the battle. But Bardock and his son from Earth... I think, no, I know they can pull this off. Somehow I know they will win." With that he stood up and gave one last glance to the monitor before proceeding to the balcony to speak to his people.  
  
******  
  
There was a flash of energy around Frieza's hands and he suddenly lashed out. Bardock dodged but Piccolo raised his arms to block which turned out to be a mistake. Frieza's energy encased hands cut clean through his arms before the Namek even knew what was happening. Frieza grinned and turned back to Bardock. "Watch those hands!" Piccolo called.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Bardock said dodging around swing after swing. He was faster than Frieza, even if just barely. Suddenly an energy blade cut off a small slice of his hair and he ducked down. Frieza's foot reached out and slammed into his face, his odd toes gripping the side of the Sai-jins head and holding tight.   
  
"Now you die!" Frieza cried dropping from the sky. Bardock grasped and clawed at Frieza's foot and leg trying to get free as he was suddenly submerged into the green waters of Namek. Frieza was so focused on keeping Bardock under the water he almost didn't hear Piccolo.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" Frieza whirled as the attack neared. It wasn't all that large or dangerous looking at first glance but Frieza quickly realized what the attack was designed to do. He leapt up into the air just narrowly dodging the attack but as he did Piccolo's voice rang out again. "Scatter Shot!" Frieza watched as the dozens of energy blasts sped up into the air and past him.  
  
As they did Krillin noticed his chance to help. "Shotgun!" the short man cried. Frieza turned to see a similar attack coming at him from the Human. Piccolo only gave Krillin a quick glance and then returned his focus to Frieza. The two warriors moved their hands this way and that causing their energy spheres to swirl around Frieza at high speeds. The tyrant looked around him wildly before bringing his arms and legs up in defense as the spheres suddenly surged in at him. They slammed into him in rapid succession, the explosions shook the planet and sent shockwaves across the planet's surface.  
  
Bardock had removed himself form the ocean and was watching as the attack. When it stopped, and before the smoke even cleared, he and Piccolo launched themselves into the smoke cloud. There were several cracks and brilliant flashes seconds before the smoke cloud was shattered apart by the battle raging inside. Frieza blocked their blows as best as possible as they continued to fight in the sky.  
  
Then, after a few minutes, there was a resounding and thunderous crack as Frieza slammed his open palms into Piccolo's chest and fired a point blank KI blast into him. "Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cried as the Namek was flung backward and plummeted into the ocean. Gohan lifted into the air and sped off to find him. Meanwhile Frieza turned his full attention to Bardock. The tyrant slipped around one of the Sai-jins punches and pounded one of his own into his chest cracking his armor.  
  
As the Sai-jin drifted back in the sky Frieza clutched his fists tightly. "Damn you! King Vegeta's the only Sai-jin supposed to have that kind of power! No other Sai-jin should even be able to hit me, let alone hurt me!" An aura flashed around him and it was quite evident he was rather pissed. "That's it, I've had it with YOU!" as his voice roared across the planet he threw his head back and his muscles increased a bit more as his power jumped yet again.  
  
Bardock's eyes went wide as he pulled back from Frieza even farther. /Holy shit! His... power is.../ Bardock shook his head. /Get a hold of yourself, he may be stronger than you but you can still handle him, the difference isn't enough to be a problem..................... I hope./ 


	35. Sacrifices

Chapter Thirty-five - Sacrifices  
  
Frieza launched in at Bardock and slammed into him hard. The Sai-jin soon realized the difference in power was enough to be more than a nuisance. The two traded blows in the sky, each time Frieza hit him Bardock felt the pain lance through his body. He also noticed he wasn't hitting Frieza to often, and when he did the tyrant barely seemed to notice.  
  
"What's wrong Sai-jin?" Frieza asked grinning. "Having trouble keeping up? I've only just gotten started." He whipped out his right arm and thrust his open palm into Bardock's face firing a point blank KI blast. Bardock was flung backward and Frieza surged in slamming his knee into the Sai-jin's abdomen and then punching him in the face and knocking him into the ground. He was about to blast him when a voice reached his ears.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Gohan cried surging into the air. Frieza turned and saw the young Sai-jin charging up at him, a glowing orange-gold aura pulsing around him. Frieza just smiled as Gohan reached him and started swing his fists wildly. The tyrant dodged nimbly around the blows for a moment before catching one of his fists and tossing him back down to where he'd come from.  
  
"Got lost brat! Death Beam!" he cried pointing his arm down at Gohan.  
  
Bardock had just picked himself out of the ground when he saw Gohan plummeting toward the ground and then heard Frieza's voice. /Shit!/ his mind screamed as he leapt into the air. He wasn't the only one charging for Gohan and the attack. As he reached him so did Piccolo. Together the two erected a quick KI barrier and stopped the attack at the last second.  
  
"What!" Frieza cried seeing Piccolo up and moving again, no signs of his former injuries. "What's going on here?" He growled looking at him. /Wait... the Dragon I saw from space... could they have wished for immortality!?/ An angry Frieza charged in at both of them and attacked with his full ferocity pounding on each of them in turn. It was quite clear that Frieza was in charge of the fight now.  
  
******  
  
Earth:  
  
A silence had filled the large room at Capsule Corp. after Frieza's last power up. He was now stronger than any of the others there. Unfortunately the power readings didn't give much play-by-play of the battle that was raging on. All they could see were the shifting and fluctuating powers and assume what was happening in the battle. After Frieza had powered up things seemed to be okay at first, then Bardock's power had jumped around seconds before Gohan's had jumped up again. Bardock's dipped first, then Gohan's did, then Bardock's had jumped back up... it was rather confusing to say the least.  
  
Now, as best they could tell from what they could see, Bardock and Piccolo weren't doing so good. "This is awful..." Chi-Chi said. "My poor Gohan! I need to help him!"  
  
"Now calm down Chi-Chi." Master Roshi said turning to look at her. "Gohan's going to be..."  
  
"How can you expect me to calm down!" she nearly screamed. "My little baby's out there on an alien planet with a nasty evil alien who's trying to kill him!"  
  
"Gohan's a strong boy, he'll be okay. Besides, Goku should be there soon." /I hope./  
  
******  
  
Otherworld, King Kai's Planet:  
  
The dead Z Warriors, Bubbles, Gregory, and King Kai were all gathered on his small planetoid watching the events occurring on Namek. The monkey screeched a few times while jumping up and down. King Kai glanced back at him, a worried expression on his face. "I Know Bubbles, I know. This doesn't look good. Bardock can't last much longer against Frieza if this keeps up..."  
  
The blue skinned Kai turned his attention back to Namek as he focused on the battle and tried to come up with some way of helping. /I wish there was something I could do... but what?/ he wondered as Frieza continued to pummel Bardock and Piccolo alike. The other Z Warriors were to worried about what was happening to say anything, especially Appla. /I could have these guys revived with the Earth Dragonballs but... that wouldn't help matters on Namek. None of them could get there in time and none of them are strong enough to be of any help even if they could./  
  
He glanced back at the others for a moment still lost in thought. /I could have Goku healed or something... but he's almost healed anyway so that would be a waste of a wish... Geez, this is harder than it looks./ He looked back down to Namek as he heard Appla say something softly to herself.  
  
******  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Bardock's eyes were blurring from tears as he screamed in agony. Frieza's oddly shaped foot was pressing down on his chest driving him deeper and deeper into the ground. He took a moment from admiring his work to look for the Namek, or anyone else who might have the idea of attacking him. That's when he saw Dende knelt over the injured Piccolo, a gold light flowing from his palms into the other Namek.  
  
/What is he... so that's it! That Namek has been healing them... well, that's enough of that!/ "Die!" Frieza cried firing a large ball of red KI to kill both Nameks. Dende turned from where he was and stared at horror as the attack bore down on them. He turned his head and closed his eyes expecting to be killed any second. Suddenly a brilliant light shown through his closed eyelids as an explosions rocked the ground and knocked him off his feet.  
  
Dende expected that to be his end but he heard Gohan's voice cry out. "HOTARU!" Dende opened his eyes and saw the Tanarian Princess laying in a crater before him. Her GI was shredded and blood was soaking into the ground about her. Before Gohan was even moving toward her, before anyone there could register what had just happened, she was dead. Piccolo reached out toward her, his jumbled mind thanking her. He glanced up to Dende and the young Namek nodded and quickly resumed healing Piccolo.  
  
Gohan pulled to a stop landing beside Hotaru. He stared down at her in shock as Frieza's laughter reached his ears. He looked up from her and over to where the tyrant still stood, foot planted on Bardock's chest, and laughing. Before Gohan even saw it coming a thin stream of energy tore past him and through Dende killing the Namek as well. A second later another stream came through the air as well and caught Piccolo in the side. The added injury pushed him into unconsciousness, but he was still alive. However, Gohan didn't know that.  
  
Gohan's body shook, his fingers flexed, and he growled staring across at Frieza. His hair flapped slowly at first then faster and faster as a breeze rose up from no where. /No... Hotaru... she died trying to save Dende and Piccolo but Frieza just... just killed them anyway. She sacrificed herself for nothing!/  
  
Frieza noticed Gohan's anger and merely smirked at him, daring the young Sai-jin to try something. He continued to smirk as Gohan's white aura flared to life about him but still the young Sai-jin stayed where he was trying to keep control of his raging temper and powers. Those present who could sense powers took a few steps back from Gohan as his power bubbled and churned. The white aura flashing about him shifted to orange-gold as the pupils of his eyes faded from sight.  
  
"Frieza!" Gohan cried throwing his arms and head back in rage, his aura flaring to a massive size throwing dirt and debris every which way. The tyrant took a step back as the swirling aura around Gohan shifted from orange-gold to just plain gold. The black haired Sai-jin exploded forward at the shocked Frieza and landed a hard right hook across his jaw that snapped his head around. He moved in closer and pounded on Frieza quickly.  
  
His pure white eyes seemed to be glowing with the anger that flowed and screamed inside him. Gohan's aura grew larger and larger as he continued assault the shocked Frieza. The short Sai-jin's blows had shoved Frieza several hundred yards from where he'd stood atop Bardock moments before and the injured Sai-jin had lifted himself back to his feet as he watched his grandson attack Frieza with a power and ferocity he'd never seen in anyone before. Gohan was now stronger than him, heck, he was stronger than Frieza.  
  
"What's... what's happened to him?" Krillin asked watching in a mix of wonder and fear.  
  
"I don't know..." Bardock said. "I've never seen this before... ever. It's like he's... changed." Bardock wondered... "...how... could a child... No, it can't be possible... But how else could he have that kind of power? Has he... become a Super Sai-jin?"  
  
Suddenly Frieza regained his composure and backhanded Gohan across the face. The blow spun the Sai-jin in circles and knocked him away from Frieza. He crashed into the ground and the aura sputtered a moment before vanishing. Gohan lay motionless on the ground breathing slowly and calmly, all signs of the anger and the power he'd possessed a moment before had vanished completely. The child seemed completely at peace.  
  
Frieza turned and held his arm out toward Gohan, red energy dancing about his arm and palm. "I don't know how a child could possibly have that kind of power but I'll destroy you now before you become a problem!"  
  
Bardock lunged forward toward his grandson just as the stream of energy burst forth from Frieza's arm. Time seemed to go in slow motion for him as he flew at top speed. He watched as the energy bore down on the defenseless Gohan and realized he'd not have the time to defend himself from the attack but he didn't care. Seconds before the blast would have hit the child Bardock passed between the two of them and the blast hit him head on, full force.  
  
******  
  
Goku could feel the battle raging only a few miles away. He couldn't believe the power he'd felt coming from Gohan, his son had become a lot stronger since leaving Earth. He also felt he was beginning to understand Gohan's power a bit better too. That spike had come shortly after Hotaru's death and the death of someone whose KI he didn't recognize. When he'd felt Gohan's KI drop he'd been worried his son was dead.  
  
However, after the fear faded slightly he sensed the normal calm energy Gohan usually put out. That's when he'd felt Bardock's power explode to it's max, the Sai-jin had pushed his power higher than ever. And then, suddenly, it dropped extremely low. He was still alive but Goku wasn't sure how much longer that would last.  
  
Outside the tank the ETA to recovery clock ticked down to one hour.  
  
******  
  
Krillin watched in disbelief as Bardock exploded forth from the dust cloud caused by Frieza's attack. There was a stream of blood trailing behind him as he launched in at the Tyrant. The Sai-jin swung at him furiously trying to land a blow but Frieza dodged each attempted strike with ease. "Really, this is getting to be to easy Bardock. The kid was stronger than you." he said smirking.  
  
Meanwhile Krillin had run over to Gohan and was slapping him on the face trying to get him to wake up. "Come on bro, this is no time to be sleeping. We could use that power of yours." he said softly. Slowly Gohan's eyes drifted open once more.  
  
"Kril... Krillin?" he asked groggily. Then he suddenly sat bolt upright. "Oh no, Hotaru, Dende... Mr. Piccolo!"  
  
Krillin shook his head slowly. "Hotaru and Dende are gone but Piccolo's still alive, barely. No," Krillin reached out and grabbed Gohan by the shoulder as he tried to take off. "If you go over to him then Frieza will know too. Right now he thinks Piccolo is dead, it's best to leave it that way for now."  
  
Gohan stared at his friend for a moment before nodding slowly. "I guess you're right." The two turned to look toward the fight. Bardock was still trying to hit Frieza but the tyrant was still dodging without trouble. Then he spun around and smacked his tail against Bardock's face with a loud crack knocking him away. Frieza was about to follow when he caught a glimpse of Gohan and Krillin.  
  
/Better kill the kid before he taps into that power again... he could be a problem while at this level. Then I'll finish off Bardock and Vegeta./ He turned toward the two of them and charged in. The two Earthlings took a step back in fear but Bardock suddenly came charging in and landed a hard right hook to Frieza's face. However the tyrant merely shrugged it off. "Get lost Bardock!" he cried grabbing the Sai-jin by the hair and pitching him into the distance.  
  
He turned back toward Gohan and Krillin once more and smirked as he raised one of his arms. A flicker of purple energy sparked on the tips of his fingers. "Death Beam!" Krillin reached out and shoved Gohan quickly as the attack bore down on them. 


	36. The Breaking Point

A/N: Gradur is pronounced Gra Door. Also, I'm going to finish this story up shortly. Afterwards I'll finish out either War for the Universe, Of Angels and Demons, or Cell 2.0 (not necessarily in that order, my interest in War for the Universe is fading but all three a fairly near completion). After that, I'm not sure which story I'll focus on most but with the three previously mentioned stories finished I'll be able to work on the remaining ones more often. Just thought I'd let you know. Oh, and leave some more reviews people!  
  
Chapter Thirty-six - The Breaking Point  
  
Goku struggled in the regen tank as he focused on the battle. Then he felt it. One of the powers on the battlefield vanished. Once second it was there, the next it was gone. Just like that, Krillin was dead. /No! Krillin! He... He's been wished back once already, he can't be revived again!/ Vegeta's ship began to tremor as Goku fought with the tank, his injured body, and his emotions.  
  
The ETA counter suddenly began to beep madly as the numbers sped by at increasing speeds. Fifty eight minutes quickly became thirty minutes, then ten minutes, two minutes, five seconds. Zero. As the tank suddenly began to drain Goku's eyes snapped open. "Krillin!" he cried, the mask falling from his face. The regen tank exploded in the massive rush of energy as Goku climbed to his feet. It only took a second to change into the new clothes and he quickly made his way past a startled Bulma and out into the Namek air, the bag holding the last to Senzu's gripped tightly in his hand. There was a brilliant flash of red about him and he sped into the distance.  
  
******  
  
Gohan stared in shock as the energy beam cut through Krillin's chest as the monk pushed him from harms way. "Krillin!" he cried reaching for his friend. Then he felt Frieza flying toward him again. He turned and saw the tyrant surging toward him, Bardock behind him but not moving fast enough to catch up.  
  
Then there was a resounding crack as Frieza's fist... was caught by Goku. "Daddy!" Gohan cried grinning.  
  
"Hey Gohan." he said with a glance back before facing Frieza again. As he did Frieza pulled back from him and Bardock landed a few feet away. Goku glanced at him and then pitched one of the Senzu's toward him. Bardock caught it in his mouth and swallowed. Instantly he felt his power return as his body healed. However the recovery wasn't total, his body still ached and he still felt tired and worn.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta stared on in silent shock as Goku turned from Frieza to kneel over Krillin. He looked at him sadly for a moment before blasting a hole into the ground. He lifted his friend's body and placed it inside the hole before burring him. Frieza chuckled, "Aw, how touching." he smirked.  
  
Goku turned to glare at him, a fire in his eyes Bardock had not seen before. The Sai-jin stood slowly but once more turned from the tyrant and walked the short distance to were Piccolo laid. Frieza seemed content to just watch for now. Goku knelt beside Piccolo and found the powerful Namek was awake again. He slipped the last Senzu into his mouth and after a moment Piccolo swallowed it. As Goku stood so did Piccolo, but his power was nothing compared to what he'd had before, no where near enough to help in the battle. Bardock wasn't even sure if he would be able to help.  
  
Frieza growled. He could tell the Namek was still weak but he'd thought he'd been dead. That's what had him the most upset. Now, at last, Goku turned to face him. "You must be Frieza."  
  
The tyrant smirked. "I am. And I take it you're the Sai-jin from Earth, the one Zarbon had wanted to kill."  
  
"The name's Goku." he replied taking a step forward. "In the name of everyone you killed Frieza, I'm going to destroy you!"  
  
"You? Destroy me? That's a laugh Sai-jin. Not even King Vegeta has that kind of power." There was a flash of purple about Frieza and he launched in at Goku.   
  
"Kaio Ken times 20!" A red aura flared up about the Sai-jin and he began to quickly block or dodge all of Frieza's swings. As Goku dropped below a hard left punch he slammed his own left first into Frieza's gut lifting him up off the ground slightly. He stood back up and then slammed his fist into Frieza's face. Flipping backwards and aura flared up about Frieza as he gathered in more of his power.  
  
******  
  
Planet Vegeta:  
  
King Vegeta had just returned to his seat a moment ago and he was once again watching the power readings from Namek. Pug was still in shock at the recent power spike of Goku. His power was over ten million now. "I never thought I would see the day." he said softly.  
  
King Vegeta gave him a glance as his mind worked through his knowledge of Sai-jin history and legend. The Super Sai-jin was one legend excepted as fact by all of the Sai-jin people. However there were two other legends that accompanied it that most did not believe in. Most Sai-jins held the power of the Super Sai-jin as the end all power of the universe. Unsurpassable by anyone or thing. Of course, that was Sai-jin pride for you.  
  
Legend said that a great war once raged across the world. At the time the planet was ruled by several Sai-jin clans and not a single King. The Sai-jins were fighting to change that. During the war an alien named Gradur with powerful magic had crashed on the planet. The first Sai-jins he met attacked him and tried to kill him. Instead he killed them. The next group for him to encounter welcomed him.  
  
Gradur did not aid them in the battles over the next few years but as a favor for their hospitality he did advise that clan's leader. In the end the final battle for the planet came down to two clan leaders. Yadish and Vegeta. It was during this battle that Vegeta became the first Super Sai-jin. However Yadish did not die in that battle and found his way to Gradur's space ship. There he found another of Gradur's race, a prisoner of the other.  
  
In exchange for his freedom this alien offered Yadish immense power, power beyond that of the Super Sai-jin. Badly injured and shunned by his former subjects Yadish agreed and freed him. As per the agreement the wizard used his magic to make Yadish much more powerful, and so what became known as the Ultra Sai-jin was born. It had only been a year since the wars end when Yadish made his return and attacked Vegeta's palace.  
  
Gradur recognized instantly what had made Yadish so powerful and informed Vegeta. He also offered his aid since the problem was partially his fault. Vegeta was to select his most loyal subject and Gradur would use a similar power to make a warrior capable of standing up to Yadish. Because he was a Super Sai-jin the power would not work upon the king.  
  
A warrior was selected, Tatamo. Gradur summoned forth his power and made Tatamo what his people called the Guardian Sai-jin. Yadish and Tatamo locked into combat over the skies of the planet for hours. Yadish seemed to possess a limitless supply of energy as he kept becoming stronger and stronger. Tatamo's advantage began to slip as the fight drew on, but then it happened. He, too, became a Super Sai-jin and that spelled the end of Yadish.  
  
According to the legend the power of the Ultra Sai-jin was bound to the soul of Yadish and so whenever he is reincarnated into a new Sai-jin body the Ultra Sai-jin shall return. To counter this Gradur made the power of the Guardian Sai-jin a legacy that would be passed down through the generations. It had long since been lost who the descendants of Tatamo were but King Vegeta was beginning to suspect that Bardock's family were his descendants.  
  
However, that meant only one thing. The power of the Guardian Sai-jin would only begin to surface under one condition, extreme danger to the Sai-jin people. Even after all these years living with the threat of the Cold Family the Guardian powers did not awaken. King Vegeta could see only one possible source of this threat. The reincarnation of Yadish. The child of Paragus, Brolly, was the Legendary Ultra Sai-jin. He only hoped that Bardock and his family would live long enough to stop him.  
  
The Sai-jins that lived then were far more powerful than the ones that lived now. What that could mean to their survival he wasn't sure. But it definitely had him worried.  
  
"Damn! He keeps getting stronger!" Vadora cried. Her sudden outburst brought King Vegeta out of his thoughts and back to reality. A glance at the monitor showed him what she meant. Frieza's power had climbed again. He was now a bit stronger than Goku but King Vegeta doubted it would give the tyrant the edge he'd been looking for.  
  
******  
  
Planet Namek:  
  
"You can't beat me Sai-jin! I'm only using two thirds of my power!" Frieza cried smirking as he fought with Goku. Vegeta took a step back from where stood as he looked from Goku to Frieza and then back to Goku.  
  
/How... is this even possible?/ Vegeta wondered as he watched the two of them fight. /Kakkarotto's even stronger than the other two... And yet... Frieza's still not at his maximum and he's still stronger! I... I was fool to think I could possible defeat Frieza like this... only a Super Sai-jin could possibly beat him!/  
  
There was a thunderous crack as both Goku and Frieza landed a blow to the other's face that sent them both spinning. The two warriors caught themselves in mid air and charged back in at each other again. Inches from hitting each other the two suddenly disappeared from sight. The remaining warriors looked in around in shock, especially Vegeta. Suddenly a crack of thunder and an explosion of red lit up the sky a few hundred yards to the south.  
  
Almost instantly another explosion came from a mile to the west and was accompanied by a flash of purple. This was followed by another and another as the sky became alive with cracks and flashes of light both red and purple. "Amazing..." Piccolo breathed following the battle as best he could. "They're moving almost to fast to even sense them."  
  
Suddenly there was a quick succession of thunder like cracks all accompanied by flashes of purple. A streak of red surged down from the sky and slammed into the ground sliding into the distance and carving a massive trench along the way. Before he'd even quit sliding Goku had launched back into the air toward Frieza and the explosions resumed again.  
  
"Goku's got the edge right now." Bardock said. He was still using the Kaio Ken which allowed him to catch glimpses of the battle now and then. "Frieza's been fighting for awhile but Goku's fresh, it's giving him the advantage."  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "But for how long? He can't keep this up forever and Frieza's still not at his full power." Bardock gave the Namek a glance before returning his attention to the battle.  
  
Goku came charging in at Frieza, ducked beneath a hard right kick, then came up and jammed his knee into the tyrant's jaw. Frieza was knocked back several yards before regaining control and stabilizing himself. He wiped blood off his chin as he glared across at Goku. "Damn you! That hurt!" he roared as his aura flared up once more and his power began to build. "That's it, I've had it with you monkey's! It's time to end this!" /75% Should be more than enough to kill this blasted Sai-jin! I can't believe that I have to power up this much to handle a rotten Sai-jin!/  
  
"What! No!" Bardock cried from below. ~Goku... I know it's not your way but you have to stop Frieza quickly! He's snapped, there's no other choice but to kill him or he'll kill us all!~  
  
Goku clutched his hands tightly as wind and power began to blast forth from Frieza. ~I... I can't!~ He slipped quickly into position a few yards away and below Frieza. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa...... Meeeeeeeeeeeee...."  
  
******  
  
Earth:  
  
"Incredible!" Master Roshi cried watching the powers build. Frieza's power was over twelve million and climbing while Goku's attack had just passed eleven million. The two powers continued to build and then, at last, Goku launched his attack. 


	37. Frieza Defeated?

Chapter Thirty-seven - Frieza Defeated!?  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Goku thrust his arms forward firing the massive Kamehameha wave at Frieza. The tyrant had finished his power up and thrust his arms out to catch the attack. Frieza pushed back against the attack building energy in his palms. With a roar of anger he fired a blast of energy into the Kamehameha and down it's length where it slammed into Goku and exploded knocking him down into the ground.  
  
Goku pulled himself up out of the crater he'd formed and glanced up to were Frieza floated. /A times 20 isn't enough, but I can't use much more than that or I'll be helping him.../ He contemplated just how much more energy he could handle, he new it wasn't much. /Well, only one way to find out./ "Kaio Ken times 23!" Goku grimaced slightly as the power flowed through him. /That's it, anything more and I'll began damaging my muscles.../  
  
Goku launched in at Frieza once more and resumed his attack. However Frieza was now managing to dodge some of his attempts at attacks and block others. Frieza's increase in power had tipped the scale in his favor yet again. The difference wasn't enough to prevent Goku from landing several blows now and again, or from dodging or blocking a few as well.  
  
"Damn, I was worried about this." Bardock said watching the battle. "Goku still has a chance but it's not as great as it was before."  
  
"Daddy..." Gohan said worriedly.  
  
Piccolo placed his hand on Gohan's head and messed up his hair a bit. "Don't worry about him kid. He's good at pulling victories out of thin air." he said with a smirk. Gohan felt a little better but he was still worried.  
  
******  
  
King Kai's Planet:  
  
"I wish there was something we could do!" Tien cried watching the battle through King Kai's senses.  
  
"I know, I feel completely useless." a female voice said from behind them. They turned and were all quite shocked to see Hotaru floating there, Krillin just climbing down off her back. "So, they're still alive then?"  
  
"For now." King Kai said sadly shaking his head. "But things are still dicey. Frieza's powered up even more since you two died and the only one close to his power is Goku. The thing is, I'm not sure it'll be enough. Frieza still hasn't reached his full power."  
  
Appla smiled. "Don't worry so much. My son's a lot tougher than that."  
  
Yamcha nodded in agreement. "Yeah, no one can beat Goku. I don't care who they are!"  
  
King Kai wasn't so sure about that. He didn't doubt in Goku's abilities or determination, and when given the right motivation he could do just about anything. Still, sometimes things were just beyond anyone's control. Frieza was a monster, his power was almost unrivaled. Only King Cold, Frieza's father, could beat him in battle. He was just to strong for Goku. Maybe, before he'd powered up this far, Goku could have had a chance. But now... now he wasn't so sure.  
  
"So how'd you get here so quick?" Yamcha asked Krillin and Hotaru. "It took us a couple weeks to get here."  
  
King Kai turned to face him. "You're forgetting, they're a lot faster than you were then. Goku and Bardock would have gotten here faster if Goku had been as fast as his father. But since their speeds were so different Goku slowed them down. But Hotaru, she's fast enough to cover the distance in about an hour or so."  
  
Hotaru smiled as she walked up beside Yamcha and put her hand on King Kai's back. "Forty-seven minutes actually." she said. "Thanks to the Kinryoku." Yamcha smiled at her as he slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
******  
  
Planet Cold:  
  
King Cold watched the monitor before him in growing interest and disgust. Unlike the Sai-jins who simply had power readings and computer composites of the battle on Namek he had video footage. After the data transmission from Planet Vegeta had begun his people had intercepted it and fed it to him upon his request. Then he'd ordered one of Frieza's surveillance satellites to the location. The system was equipped with the most advanced video monitoring systems, energy detection systems, and data composite systems in the galaxy. It was able to pick up every move of either combatant.  
  
He'd expected to see his son take out the Sai-jins with ease, King Vegeta was supposed to be the only one with any real power. And yet, three Sai-jins had climbed out from under their rock and they were all powerful. The child had been quite the shock and he didn't like the implications. If the child held that kind of power at his age he would most likely surpass King Vegeta in time. It was even possible he could become stronger than Frieza. He was seriously beginning to dislike these Sai-jins.  
  
******  
  
Planet Namek:  
  
Goku and Frieza arced across the green Namekian sky landing blow after blow to each other, Goku receiving the worst of it. The spectators all felt completely helpless as the battle raged on. As a hard hit knocked Goku away from the battle Frieza took the chance to relax some as he glared at Goku.  
  
The Sai-jin pulled himself to a stop some distance away and looked back at Frieza panting. He was getting tired, his body ached all over, and his power was beginning to drop noticeably. He reached up and placed a hand on his neck. With a quick nod and push he popped it. "Ah, that feels better." he smirked. As he watched Frieza he noticed a reflection in the water and glanced back. /One of the suns... Hey, that give me an idea!/ He turned back to Frieza and smiled.  
  
"Oh, think this is funny do you?" Frieza asked. "Well you wont be smiling after I kill you."  
  
"Oh really? Well I don't think you can kill me. You're to weak."  
  
"What was that! Why you!" Frieza roared as he launched in at Goku.   
  
The Sai-jin grinned wider as he placed his hands over his face. "Solar Flare!" Frieza's eyes went wide in shock and the blinding light of the Solar Flare nailed him full force.  
  
The tyrant reached up and covered his eyes as the light faded. "Why you worthless monkey!" he cried. "That was a dirty trick! Just you wait until my vision clears!"  
  
Goku laughed as he pulled his arms back and began to charge energy around each fist. He charged in at Frieza as he called out, "Let me show you an attack I learned from Bardock!" Only a few feet from Frieza he brought his arms forward and slammed his clenched fists together. The neon green and bright pink energies clashed and mixed in a brilliant flash and thunderous explosion that shook the entire planet. "Sonic Blast!" Frieza reflexively covered his ears as the shrill wail of the attack sounded. The stream of energy slammed into the tyrant's face and knocked him backward several hundred yards. Goku chased after him and took advantage of the situation with a series of quick and powerful attacks.  
  
In a fit of rage Frieza threw his arms forward and blasted Goku in the face. The tyrant charged in and slammed his right fist into Goku's stomach hard doubling him over. He brought his left fist up in an uppercut that knocked him higher into the air. Then he spun and slammed his foot into Goku's chest sending him careening away. "This ends now Sai-jin!" he roared extending his right arm. He grabbed his wrist with his left hand to brace it. Rivulets of black, red, blue, and purple energy flowed to the center of his palm.  
  
"I'm done with you all! It's time to send you into the afterlife!" The energies in front of his palm coalesced into an orb which quickly built in size. "Now you die! Death Wave!" The orb of energy erupted into a massive stream of orange energy that surged quickly toward Goku and enveloped him before he could react. Frieza continued to pour energy into the attack for several moments as those on the ground watched on in fear.  
  
Finally Frieza let up on the attack and grinned expecting to see a nearly dead Goku. However, when the smoke cleared he looked pretty good considering. The top of his GI had been completely shredded as had his pants from his knees down. He slowly un-balled himself as he panted from exertion. He'd managed to erect a hasty KI barrier after the attack had reached him but it had taken a lot of energy to sustain it.  
  
Frieza growled and launched in at Goku again. The Sai-jin was to worn to keep up with the tyrant and he pounded on him with little resistance. His final blow was an elbow to the top of Goku's head which knocked him into the water. Goku managed to stop before his head hit the bottom. He floated upside down in the water for a moment, holding his breath and trying to regain his strength. /It's no good... Bardock was right, there's only one way to stop Frieza./ He raised, or lowered depending upon your perspective, his arms above (or again, depending upon perspective, below) his head.  
  
Slowly he turned and lifted toward the water's surface as he began to call upon the energy he needed. He mentally called forth to all the life upon the planet for help, for the energy he needed, and upon the three Suns of Namek. Slowly his hands broke forth from the water. Then his hair and head followed slowly by the rest of him. Frieza smiled down at him as he finally stopped a few inches above the water's surface.  
  
Bardock watched his son for a moment and remembered what King Kai had taught them about the Spirit Bomb. "It draws upon the energies of any and all living things willing to give it over. However, it can only be formed by someone pure of heart for no living thing will yield it's energy willingly to those who are evil. The attack is powerful but can only be used as a defense." Bardock hadn't quite understood what he'd meant then but he thought he did now.  
  
He and Piccolo would be needed to stall Frieza while Goku formed the attack so he turned to Gohan. "Kiddo, we need your help. Piccolo and I will stall Frieza while you give as much of your power as you can to the Spirit Bomb." Gohan nodded and raised his arms to offer up his energy.  
  
Meanwhile Bardock flew over to Vegeta. Frieza watched him but didn't bother to do anything, he was positive he would win now. He just needed a little time to gather his energy again after that last round of attacks. He'd used up a good deal of power.  
  
Vegeta glanced at Bardock as he landed. "What is it?" the prince asked hotly.  
  
"My son is forming his strongest attack, it can defeat Frieza but he'll need time. Piccolo and I are going to attack Frieza, keep him busy. We could use your help my Prince."  
  
Vegeta merely stared at him for a moment. /Father said Bardock was one of our most loyal soldiers.../ he thought looking at him. /But that dosen't explain their power, I don't get it./ He turned to look from Bardock toward Goku. Then he looked up into the sky and saw the small blue dot and his eyes snapped open in shock. He could feel it now, it wasn't that strong yet but it was growing quickly. It was also rather large. It had to be, it looked the size of a baseball but was several miles in the air. He nodded slowly, right now all that mattered was defeating Frieza.  
  
Bardock signaled Piccolo and the three launched toward Frieza at full speed. The tyrant hadn't been expecting the assault and the three landed a joint attack to his face that knocked him back. None of them had the kind of power needed to actually hurt Frieza but they were still trying. However he dodged easily about their blows after a moment to recover.  
  
As he dodged them he smirked. He was no longer annoyed by their attempts to fight him as he had been before. Now he was amused and having fun again. /They've finally realized they can't defeat me!/ he thought gleefully. /I'll let them try their hardest to hurt me for a little while then kill them all!/  
  
He continued to dodge around their swings for several moments longer smirking all the while. "Blast you, hold still!" Vegeta cried. Frieza laughed as he dodged around his punch and then slammed his own fist into Vegeta's face knocking him far into the distance. Just as he regained control Vegeta heard Goku's voice call out.  
  
Goku's eyes had been closed as the Spirit Bomb formed. He'd focused on comparing it's power to Frieza's. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. "It's ready! Everyone out of the WAY!" he cried bringing his arms down quickly. Bardock and Piccolo moved away from Frieza as the attack came down from the sky.  
  
The tyrant looked toward Goku first then up into the sky as light bathed the area around him. "What, no way, that's impossible! How could he generate an attack with so much power! It's to large, I can't dodge it!" he cried thrusting his arms out to catch the attack. The Spirit Bomb slammed into his hands full force and began to push him down. His feet touched the ground and he looked down in shock. The attack forced his feet into the rock cracking it and pushing him deeper.  
  
The energy of the attack began to tear up the rocks around him and form a large crater. "Noooooo! This can't beeeeee! You can't defeat me! Noooooooo!" Frieza's cries were drowned out by the swelling roar of the Spirit Bomb as it began to exploded. A moment later the entire area was bathed in a blinding light as the Spirit Bomb exploded. The wind created by the blast gushed passed them and blew Goku and Gohan off their feet. Bardock caught Goku while Piccolo caught Gohan.  
  
They set their catches down a safe distance from the explosion and turned to look back. The light died down and the ocean began to fill the hole. The sky shimmered as the atmosphere began to stabilize after the force of the explosion. Vegeta touched down a few dozen yards away and crossed his arms as he watched Goku intently.  
  
"Alright Goku!" Bardock cheered patting him on the back. "I can't believe it! You defeated Frieza! Frieza!" he grinned.  
  
"Daddy!" Gohan cried running over and jumping on to him, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
Piccolo smirked as well. "That was something else Goku." The worn and weary Sai-jin merely grinned stupidly at his friends and son. 


	38. Frieza’s Living Nightmare

Chapter Thirty-eight - Frieza's Living Nightmare  
  
Goku managed to stand up with Piccolo's help and he gazed up at the sky for a moment. "Krillin..." he said softly. Gohan and Bardock quite smiling as well and closed their eyes. Even Piccolo looked toward the ground sadly.  
  
After a moment the Namek lifted Goku up a bit taller. "Come on, let's go." Goku nodded and the group began to turn from the battle field.   
  
Bardock stumbled and fell as the ground began to shake. "What... what's going on?" They looked around them wildly as the entire planet began to shake. Suddenly a power slammed into their senses and they turned to look back at where they'd been fighting. The water was bubbling and churning as a red glow began to grow beneath it. "There's... no way!" Bardock cried as the water exploded in every direction.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Frieza's voice screamed up from the depths. A moment later a panting and enraged Frieza lifted up into view and glared across at them. "YOU!" he screamed. "That's it! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" he thrust his arm forward quickly and a stream of red and black energy surged toward Goku. Bardock reached out and shoved him out of the way catching the beam in the shoulder.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed grabbing his arm and falling to the ground again.  
  
Frieza grinned as he saw the look on Goku's face. /So that's his weak point eh?/ He suddenly began to laugh as he pointed a single finger toward the group. "So who's next?" he asked grinning.  
  
"Frieza, leave them alone!" Goku cried taking a shaky step forward.  
  
The tyrant laughed again. "And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it? You can barely stand up anymore!" he cackled. "It's been fun but it's time to end this. I'll save you for last though Sai-jin, make you suffer." Energy crackled at the tip of his outstretched finger. As he smirked the beam shot forward. Goku turned to see where it went and his eyes widened in fear and shock.  
  
"GOHAN!" he cried trying to move to save his son. However he wasn't fast enough and the attack reached Gohan first. Goku froze as the beam lifted his son off the ground and knocked him back several yards trailing blood as he went. By the time he hit the ground he was dead. "No... Gohan..." he said softly, barely audible.  
  
His body shaking in anger he turned back toward Frieza. "You MONSTER!" he screamed. "Hotaru... Krillin... Gohan..." Tears filled his eyes and dropped to the ground as Piccolo and Bardock both stared at Gohan's lifeless body in shock. As Frieza's laughter reached his ears Goku glared at Frieza, if looks could h have killed the tyrant would have been dead right there.  
  
"I.... wont let you... get away... with this!" The ground began to shake as a draft of wind blew up from nowhere ruffling what was left of Goku's GI and his hair. His muscles seemed to get a bit larger, more defined, as Piccolo and the other two remaining Sai-jins watched on in shock. "You've killed to many innocent people... my best friend... my son..."  
  
Bardock had managed to get back to his feet and took a step back as he watched Goku shaking in rage. His hair was now flapping above his head and he could have sworn he'd seen it shift gold for a second. There was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning as Goku threw his head back and let out a primal scream none present had ever heard from him before.  
  
As he vented his anger there was a brilliant flash of gold about him and a massive rush of power that overwhelmed those who could sense it. As the scream died so to did the light and the warriors caught their first glimpse of the new Goku. His head was still back, his hair standing up on end and a brilliant gold color. His eyes were closed as he lowered his head. Slowly they opened and his green eyes glared across at Frieza.  
  
"What... what is this!" Frieza cried taking a step back.   
  
Bardock held his shoulder and stared in shocked silence at the figure before him. Vegeta was also to surprised to speak, to even move. After a moment Bardock managed to find the words. "Goku... you... you've transformed into a Super Sai-jin!"  
  
Goku turned and looked at Piccolo and Bardock for a moment and then glanced back at Gohan again. "Go." he ordered. "Take Gohan and get away from here, I'll handle Frieza. I can't fight at my full power if I'm worried about you guys." he waited a moment but neither moved. "I said GO!"  
  
Piccolo nodded and lifted up Gohan gently. He gave Goku one last glance before turning to Bardock. "Can you fly?" The Sai-jin nodded and the pair lifted into the air and sped into the distance.  
  
Goku turned to face the one his father told him was Prince Vegeta. "You have to get out of here as well! You'll only get in my way if you stay!"  
  
/Kakkarotto... how... No, now's not the time to think about it./ He turned from Goku to look at Frieza. /Somehow he's unlocked the power, he's ascended, he's become a Super Sai-jin. It's up to him to defeat Frieza now.../ He shook his head and lifted into the air. He looked back toward Goku and smirked. "Show him the true power of the Sai-jin race!" he called before speeding away. Goku watched him until he was gone and then turned back toward Frieza.  
  
By now the tyrant had regain his composure. "I'm going to crush you just like all the others!" he called out.  
  
"No Frieza. This is it, it ends here and now! For what you did to Krillin and to my son I'll never forgive you. I know now there's only one way to deal with your kind!"  
  
"You don't get it do you! I'm stronger than any Monkey! The strong survive and the weak die!" He lunged in at Goku cocking back his fist as he flew. The Super Sai-jin didn't budge as he neared. With a roar Frieza pitched his arm forward and threw a hard punch at Goku's face. There was crack as the golden Sai-jin caught it with ease and picked Frieza up to eye level.  
  
"All right then Frieza, we'll play by your rules!" Goku pulled his head back and brought it forward head butting the tyrant free of his grip and then chasing after him.  
  
******  
  
King Kai's Planet:  
  
The celebrations on the planet had been cut short by a cry from King Kai a moment ago. The gathered warriors couldn't believe that Frieza had survived. And then Gohan had died. They'd all felt utter despair and rage as Gohan was killed.  
  
"No..." Appla breathed softly.  
  
"Wait... something... something's happening to Goku." Hotaru said as she watched the events on Namek. Everyone watched in disbelief as his power suddenly surged back to life and the gold light engulfed him.  
  
"He..." Appla began in shock. "Amazing, he's... become a Super Sai-jin!"  
  
"Alright Goku!" Yamcha cheered. "We still have a chance at winning this!"  
  
******  
  
Earth:  
  
"I've got her!" Oolong called as he caught Chi-Chi. She'd fainted as the number representing Gohan vanished.  
  
"This dosen't look good." Master Roshi said shaking his head slowly. "They're in no condition to fight Frieza now."  
  
"No. They'll make it, they have to!" Raditz cried. The other Sai-jins looked at him in understanding. The last living members of his family were there. His father and his brother. Then suddenly the machine began to spark and smoke as Goku's power level began to climb rapidly. A second later the scouter computer burst into flames and the screens went blank.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Roshi asked.  
  
"It... overloaded." Mango replied in shock. "They never overload... Not even King Vegeta has enough power to overload one of these systems... What's happening out there?"  
  
******  
  
Planet Vegeta:  
  
Vadora had looked away from the monitor as Gohan's power had vanished. "Poor kid..." she said softly. The room filled with silence after that. However, that silence was interrupted by several sharp beeps from the scouter system. She turned toward it again and caught a glimpse of Goku's power just before it began to shower sparks everywhere and then went dead.  
  
Vadora closed her eyes and focused as Pug ordered the others in the room to tend to a few small fires. "By the Kai's!" she cried, her eyes snapping open.  
  
Pug and Vegeta both looked toward her. "What is it Vadora?" the King asked. "What did you sense?"  
  
"It's... Goku's power. It's massive." she said looking toward them. "Somehow he just became even stronger than you..."  
  
"What, but that's impossible!" Pug cried in disbelief. "His power was..."  
  
King Vegeta raised his hand for silence. "It's quite possible Pug." he said calmly. "There's only one explanation for a power surge like that. One capable of overloading our scouter systems."  
  
Vadora's mouth gapped for a moment as she realized what he meant. "Goku's transformed into a... Super Sai-jin!" The other people in the room all looked at each other and began to talk amongst themselves. Vegeta knew it wouldn't take long for word to reach the rest of the Empire.  
  
******  
  
Planet Cold:  
  
King Cold pitched his glass of wine at the monitor causing it to explode. "Worthless piece of junk." he said angrily. He'd seen the Sai-jin's temper tantrum as he thought of it, and then nothing. The satellite had gone out. "Can't somebody get a lock on Namek?" he demanded.  
  
"S-sorry sir." one of the soldiers said. "Everything we point that way overloads, even the Sai-jins transmission went dead."  
  
Cold growled but leaned back in his seat. "Then turn off the scouter systems and just get me a damned video feed!" he ordered. The soldier shook in fear as he turned and ran from the room to do as ordered.  
  
******  
  
Planet Namek:  
  
The Namekian sky was ablaze with flashes of light and thunder seemed to roll across the entire planet as the two titans did battle. Goku was dodging or blocking every attempt Frieza made to attack him and each of his blows sent intense pain lancing through Frieza's body. The tyrant couldn't dodge or block any of Goku's attacks.  
  
Frieza roared as he pulled to a stop and caught his breath. "Rotten Sai-jin! I'm stronger than you! I will destroy you!"  
  
"No chance."  
  
Frieza roared again and sent out a shockwave that only rustled Goku's hair. "That's it! Time to show you my true power! Now you shall see that you are nothing compared to me!" Frieza clutched his fists as his aura flared up about him again.  
  
As his already large muscles began to grow even larger King Kai's voice pierced Goku's mind. ~Goku, finish him now before he can power up completely!~  
  
~No King Kai. When I beat him I want him to know he was at his best.~  
  
~Goku, that's crazy talk! He could very well be stronger than you!~  
  
~He's not.~  
  
~You don't...~  
  
~I do. Bardock told me that when I first got to the battle field that Frieza was fighting at 50% of his power. I'm more than twice as strong now as I was then and I was stronger than too.~  
  
King Kai remained silent. He knew Goku was right about his own powers but what if Frieza had been lying? What if the Tyrant had more power than he'd been letting on? /Blasted Sai-jin egos!/ 


	39. Evacuation

A/N: A few plot twists to be revealed in this chapter, which of course, will give you new questions. :) Also of note, if you've ever played Dark Rift (fighting game for the N64) think of Morphix when Razor and Azura 'change'. If you've never heard of it, or him, then just read and hopefully my description will make sense :/ Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Thirty-nine - Evacuation  
  
The soft click of her feet across the metal floor of the ship was drowned out by the roar of the battle outside. Frieza had achieved his full power and was once again clashing with Goku. Azura had other matters to attend to however, ever since Frieza's ship had landed upon Namek she'd felt a presence that demanded her attention. As the Guardian of Namek rounded another corner within Frieza's saucer ship she came face to face with several dozen of his soldiers.  
  
"Hold it right there!" one of them called.  
  
"Out my way, my business isn't with you." she replied evenly as she continued to walk forward.  
  
"Open fire!" the same man ordered. The soldiers all grinned as they began to fire KI blasts down the length of the hall at the woman before them. Azura simply continued on her path down the hall through the barrage of energy. Many of the blasts simply missed her all together but those that hit seemed to do nothing. "What the hell!" the soldier cried.  
  
They stopped firing and took a few steps back in fear. The soldiers parted as she walked passed them and continued on down the hall. After going passed several doors she finally stopped. The door to her right slid open and she stepped into the room. The room was almost completely empty. Only two things were to be found inside. A bed and a person with dark green hair.  
  
"Razor... so, it was you I sensed."  
  
The man turned and looked at her, his dark gray eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of her. "Azura. I'd heard you'd become guardian of this world. It's been a long time."  
  
"Not long enough. I can't believe the council agreed to release you after everything you did."  
  
"Come now Azura, you're still holding a grudge after all these millennia?"  
  
"You tried to take over the universe and you killed my father! Of course I still hold a grudge!"  
  
"And you would rather sit back and do absolutely nothing when the entire universe could be yours? It's people like Frieza and his father who do and forever will have true power. Not you're pathetic Nameks or anyone else like them. Zildar, Sanil, and Slug understood this..."  
  
"No, you corrupted them just as you did Yadish!" she said with an edge.  
  
Razor shook his head. "Well, I have no interest in returning to Anzikar so you needn't worry about my direct 'interference' anymore. I've been playing by the rules, just like you. Guidance, not interference. Isn't that the motto?"  
  
"My father should have just killed you when he crashed on Planet Vegeta..."  
  
At that Razor smiled broadly. "Ah, the Sai-jins. I was tempted to go to them at first but King Vegeta is far to soft and his son isn't much better. Yadish was a true visionary. I'll be glad once these new weak Sai-jins are dead..." He turned to look out a window and sighed. "It's strange though... I'd thought twice today that my vision had come to pass but the child wore the wrong colors and this one's got the wrong hair..." Azura was now at a lose as to what Razor was talking about but he continued anyway. "Still, something big is coming and I intend to be there." He turned to face Azura again. "I will find a warrior out there worthy of my power, knowledge, and aid. Someone to conquer the universe for me. Just you wait and see Azura, one of these days I will be the one in charge."  
  
Azura shook her head. "No, you wont, because you wont be leaving the Planet." She took on a determined look and there was a flash of deep blue light about her. When the light faded it revealed a being comprised of nothing but dark blue energy that swirled and pulsed. At her center, about where the heart would be, floated a dark blue orb of energy from which the rest of her seemed to be coming from.  
  
"Very well Azura, if we must." Razor replied. Pink light flashed about him as well and he became a pink energy being. "Come, let's end this between us."  
  
"It would be my pleasure!" she cried. Suddenly both of them vanished.  
  
******  
  
As Goku deflected several of Frieza's KI blasts into the distance he felt two odd KI's flare up near-by but almost instantly they vanished completely from his senses. Goku pushed them from his mind and returned to the battle. He launched in at Frieza and slammed his fist across the tyrant's jaw.  
  
"Damn you Sai-jin! I will destroy you!"  
  
Goku said nothing but resumed his attack. The two powerful titans clashed again in the skies above Namek. Despite having attained his full power Frieza was still having trouble even landing a blow on Goku. Meanwhile Goku was pounding on him. After a moment Frieza managed to land a solid blow that knocked Goku higher into the sky. He thrust one arm up into the sky and formed a black and red ball of KI at the tip of his outstretched finger. "That's it you rotten monkey, it's time to die! I'll take out this entire planet! Sai-jins may be able to survive in space for a little while but I can survive indefinitely! Say good by to Namek!"  
  
He thrust his arm down and the KI ball sped toward the planet. "NO!" Goku cried as the attack surged down. /I can't stop it!/ ~Bardock, can you hear me?~  
  
~What is it Goku?~  
  
~Frieza just sent an attack at the planet, it's going to blow, get off world now!~  
  
~But what about you?~  
  
~Hotaru's ship is here somewhere, so is Vegeta's and Frieza's. I'll get off, now go!~  
  
~Just make sure you do get away.~ he replied solemnly.  
  
~I will.~  
  
As the attack bored down into the planet there was a thunderous crack and a massive gusher of magma surged into the air nearly a hundred feet tall. Frieza smiled. "The core of this planet is now unstable. With a planet of this size it shouldn't take more than fifteen to twenty minutes. Then it'll stop spinning completely and the atmosphere will drift into space after which the planet will began to pull apart. Within an hour it will be nothing but space rocks."  
  
"That's okay. Gives me more than enough to time to finish you."  
  
"Why you!" Frieza lunged in at him but the Sai-jin ducked under a tail swipe and came back with an uppercut that knocked Frieza for a loop. With a roar the changeling thrust his arms out to his sides. Sparks of purple came from each palm for a second before each formed into a spinning disk. "Take this monkey!" he cried thrusting his arms forward.  
  
Goku flipped over the first and dodged around the second. Frieza smirked and moved his arms. Goku's eyes widened and he turned to look. The two disks were coming back his way again. He dodged them again and again Frieza redirected them. Goku bolted toward the ground and the disks chased after him. A few feet above the ground he turned sharply and zoomed along the ground.  
  
As he flew he could feel an electromagnetic build up starting in the air. The planet was beginning to slow. He turned to the right sharply and then turned up so that he was angled toward Frieza. As clouds began to form in the sky and an electromagnetic storm began Frieza called out, "I'm not stupid Sai-jin, you can't hit me with my own attack!"  
  
Goku reached Frieza and turned up, the attacks followed him. /I need to come up with something... that's it!/ Goku dove back down and started toward Frieza again. The tyrant smirked as he neared but this time Goku moved his hands to his sides and a blue orb of energy formed in his palms. "Kamehameha!" he cried thrusting his arms forward. The attack held a good deal of power but not enough to actually hurt Frieza. However, he reached out to deflect the attack. Goku reached him and slammed his elbow into his face.  
  
******  
  
Unknown location:  
  
Two lights streaked through a black void of nothing, one a deep blue, the other pink. The two reached each other and swung their fists with all their might. They connected with each others face with a resounding crack that somehow echoed in the empty space around them.  
  
"I've been waiting for this!" Azura cried, her voice reverberating in the empty space.  
  
"To bad you wont live to enjoy it!" Razor moved his hand from her face and spun around to slam his foot across the side of her head. The blow spun her around but as she spun she lashed out with her own foot and smacked it into his side. The two pulled back for a second then lunged in at each other again. The void was alight with flashes of various colors and thunderous explosions as they traded blow for blow.  
  
She launched a hard left at his face which he caught with his left. He threw a right hook at her which she caught with her right hand. The two grasped each others hands tightly as they struggled against the other. Razor pulled his head back and launched it forward slamming it into hers hard and knocking her away.  
  
Razor thrust his arms out to his sides and threw his head back in a scream as he clutched his hands into fists. His body flashed and a pink aura flared to life and grew to a size even larger than the Earth. Azura shielded herself from the rush of energy as he continued to power up. /I hadn't realized how much power he'd gained!/ With a roar and a flash of energy his power up finished. His appearance had changed little, the energy that comprised seemed more active and thick, but that was it. However his power had increased over a hundred fold. /Right then, guess I'll need to power up as well, and end this!/  
  
"Impressive Razor, but I don't feel like taking forever!" she cried bracing herself. Razor smirked at her, sure of his own superiority. Her body flashed several times before her blue aura flared to life her power began to build. Like Razor her aura flared out to a massive size.   
  
After a few seconds Razor gasped in shock. "There's no way!"  
  
There was a loud crack and blinding flash as Azura finished her power up. Now, instead of there being areas were you could seemingly see through her body she was solid pulsing energy. "I spent the last two millennia training with the Council Razor... I'm far stronger than you and this ends now!" She launched in suddenly and crossed the massive distance between them in a matter of seconds. Lashing out with a hard right she slammed her fist into his stomach doubling him over then turned behind him and held her arm outstretched.  
  
He turned and stared at her open palm in shock. Blue light sparked around her hand as a KI ball formed between her palm and his face. "Good riddance." she said as she fired. The ball of KI exploded into a massive KI beam that completely engulfed Razor. His screams rang out for only a few seconds as she felt the energy beam rip his body apart. And then came the massive explosion of blinding pink energy as his core was shattered.  
  
Azura relaxed and her body shifted back to the blue haired form that was Guardian of Namek. /Father... I finally got my revenge but... it dosen't feel like I'd expected./ she thought closing her eyes. Through her eyelids she saw a spark of light, opening them she found a dark purple energy being 'standing' before her in the void. "Elder Grivor..."  
  
The purple energy person raised his right hand for silence. "It's okay my child. You see now the final lesson we've been trying to teach you." She nodded slowly. "Then your training is complete now."  
  
"But... I just..."  
  
Grivor shook his head. "No, Razor could have simply left. He fought you of his own accord. If things had been reversed, if he had been the stronger, he would have killed you without a second thought. I suggest you return to Namek quickly."  
  
Azura nodded as she looked around at the sparkles of pink that still floated in the void. "Thank-you..." she said before fading out of the void. A second later she was inside Frieza's ship again. As soon as she appeared she felt several different energies hit her senses, ones that weren't from the battle. "Oh no, the planet!" /I let my own feelings interfere with my job.../ She closed her eyes and searched out possibilities. She'd seen that this could happen and had established a few contingency plans.  
  
As her mind searched she found her answer and smiled. /Guru, you were one smart man./ She focused her mind to patch into her Earth counterpart. ~Kami, can you hear me?~  
  
~Who...~  
  
~I am Azura, Guardian of Planet Namek. Frieza has destabilized the core, the planet wont last much longer than fifteen minutes. However, everyone's still on the planet.~  
  
~Oh my. There's not enough time to evacuate everyone. Do you want to use our Dragonballs?~  
  
~Yes, but not in the way you think. I have another plan...~  
  
******  
  
"A Sai-jin does not run!" Vegeta yelled. "If Kakkarotto fails then it will be up to me to stop Frieza!"  
  
Bulma glared at him. "Look outside Vegeta, the world is ripping apart!" she cried as she sat in the control seat. "Like it or not we are leaving! I know Goku, he'll win. He's never lost when it's really counted!"  
  
"Like you could even fly this..." Vegeta stopped as he was knocked off his feet by the sudden launch of the ship. "What the hell!"  
  
"I AM a genius Vegeta!" she said grinning.  
  
The Sai-jin prince merely glared at her as they left Namek's atmosphere.  
  
******  
  
Earth, Kami's Lookout:  
  
Kami looked to the Dragonballs gathered atop the lookout with him and Popo. After he'd been restored with Piccolo he'd sent Popo out to track down the Dragonballs incase they were needed. That was one of the pluses with him having been dead, the Dragonballs had regained their power early.  
  
At first he'd not understood why Azura had made the wish request she had but then she'd explained things a bit further. Now it was clear to him and he quite agreed with her take on things. With a nod to Popo the short man summoned the dragon.  
  
It only took a few moments for Shenron to appear before them. "You who have summoned me to this plane, what is your wish?"  
  
Kami turned his head up to look at the Dragon. "I wish for everyone killed by Frieza to be restored to this plane of existence."  
  
******  
  
King Kai's planet:  
  
"Oh my, seems Namek's Guardian has come up with her own plan guys." King Kai said.  
  
Then, suddenly, Hotaru's halo vanished. Looking up she smiled. "I didn't stay dead very long, but that's fine by me..." She looked toward the others. It took a moment longer and then Yamcha's halo faded followed by Tien's and then Appla's. "I don't get it... Why'd we revive though? Not that I I'm not grateful..."  
  
"Zarbon worked for Frieza. After Kui and Kuwa failed Frieza sent Zarbon to Earth to fight you himself. Cause and Effect. Of course, I wasn't sure it would work but it did."  
  
"Alright!" Yamcha cheered pumping his fist into the air. Then he saw Krillin. "Ah, sorry bud..."  
  
"Don't worry about it..." Krillin sighed. "I guess everyone has to die eventually." He looked them over for a moment, they all looked rather down now. "Hey, no being sad guys. Besides, I'm going to train with King Kai. You guys better keep training because the next time I see you I'm gonna kick your butts."  
  
Appla grinned. "You can try baldy."  
  
"Oh, I will. Now get going." He said shooing them away. The four lifted into the air and gave Krillin one last glance before flying off for the check-in station and a return to life.  
  
******  
  
Namek:  
  
~Dende. Dende, can you hear me?~  
  
~A... Azura? Are you dead too?~  
  
She laughed softly in her mind. ~No, and neither are you. You were revived by the Earth Dragon. I have something for you to do.~  
  
~Me? What can I do?~  
  
~Guru gave you the power to create Dragonballs Dende. It's still fledgling and undeveloped so you can't make a set yet but you can empower the existing Dragonballs long enough to grant the final wish. You've probably noticed what's happening around you, Frieza has begun the destruction of the planet...~  
  
~No! Our home...~  
  
~I know how you feel, but right now we have to worry about the population. You need to get to the Dragonballs and restore them. Then make the last wish, send everyone on Namek, except Frieza, to the Star Gazer base on Planet Earth.~  
  
~Um... I have a change to that.~ Goku's voice echoed in their minds. ~Leave me here too.~  
  
~Goku, are you sure?~ Azura asked.  
  
~I have to stop Frieza here, otherwise he'll just follow us to Earth.~  
  
~Alright. You heard him Dende. Have the Dragon send everyone but Goku and Frieza to Earth.~  
  
~Okay, but how do I restore the Dragon?~  
  
~I'll walk you through it once you get to the Dragonballs.~  
  
~Azura...~ Goku began again.  
  
~Yes?~  
  
~Thank-you.~ Azura smiled and nodded lightly even though he couldn't see her.  
  
******  
  
Bardock paced from one end of the ship to the other. "That isn't going to help." Piccolo said gruffly from where he sat.  
  
"I know that!" Bardock replied frustrated. "But I feel useless! I've come so far in just over a year and yet... I can't do anything." Piccolo glanced at him and he relaxed some. "I know..." Bardock turned to look at Gohan and gasped as he saw his wound suddenly heal. "What the..."  
  
Piccolo grinned. "Kami... you sly devil. They made a wish."  
  
Gohan sat up and looked around him. "Where... where am I?"  
  
"Our ship." Bardock replied kneeling down beside him. "We came here while Goku fights Frieza."  
  
"What! All by himself!"  
  
Bardock grinned. "Don't worry about him, he's unstoppable now. He's become a Super Sai-jin!"  
  
******  
  
Goku slammed his foot into Frieza's stomach knocking the tyrant into the ground hard. His conversation with Azura had lasted only a moment, during the time he'd been firing the Kamehameha at Frieza. Now he was focused on the battle again. His anger had died a bit now, he knew Gohan was alive again. But Krillin was still dead, there was no way to undo that. No, Frieza still had a lot to pay for and there were a lot of people depending on him to win the fight.  
  
/Once Dende gets everyone off the planet I can max out, I don't want to risk destroying Namek quicker with them still here.../ He thought. Quickly he brought his arms up to block a punch to his face but Frieza stopped it at the last second and instead kneed him in the stomach. He quickly brought his hands down in a double axe across Goku's back knocking him into the ground this time.  
  
Goku lunged back into the air and the two began to trade quick blows with each other as they arced across the sky. "You can't win Frieza!" Goku cried landing a hard kick to the back of his head. "You can't destroy what I am!"  
  
"You are nothing but a Sai-jin, a dirty worthless monkey!" Frieza shouted slamming his foot into Goku's chest. "No one but my father is stronger than I am!"  
  
******  
  
Dende looked to his right as the dark sky went a blaze with gold and red flashes of light. He could feel the enormous powers of the two warring titans as they fought over the fate of the Namek people. Returning his attention to the ground before him he spotted the location where the Dragonballs sat, nothing but worthless stones at the moment. Dende landed quickly and stood before the stones. ~Alright, I'm here Azura. Now what?~  
  
~Your healing powers. Stand over the Dragonballs and tap into your healing powers. As the energy flows into the Dragonballs you'll sense a pull of sorts, a resonance with in the balls themselves. You need to adjust your energy to match it.~  
  
~I'll try.~ Dende reached out and the gold light began to flow from his palms and into the Dragonballs. It took only a few seconds for him to notice the odd sensation of his own healing powers being deflected back at him. Focusing with all his might he began to shift his energy to match what he felt. The young Namek had never done anything as draining as this before, consciously altering his energy patterns took great and extended effort but after a moment he succeeded.  
  
He took a stop back in shock, surprised he'd managed to actually do it, as the stones before him began to glow orange. Slowly they shifted into the orange orbs they were meant to be and a moment later energy exploded forth and surged into the sky. Parunga had returned.  
  
"Parunga! One wish still remains, right!?"  
  
"Yes, you have one wish left."  
  
Dende smiled. This would work! "Then here's my wish! Send everyone on the planet except for Goku and Frieza to the Star Gazer base on the Planet Earth!"  
  
Parunga's eyes began to glow a bright red as his body extend and his muscles flexed. "It shall be done but... this will take a moment." Dende nodded. He stood watching expectantly as the Dragon did it's magic. And then, suddenly, he wasn't standing on Namek anymore. He looked around him in awe as he saw Namek's appearing left and right. "It worked!"  
  
******  
  
Back on Namek:  
  
Goku smiled as he felt the last energy signature vanish. "We're alone Frieza. Just you and me."  
  
"What? What are you talking about!"   
  
Goku nodded his head to his forward just slightly. "Behind you."  
  
Frieza turned and saw the large Dragon looming in the distance, just barely over the horizon. And then, in a flash of light, it vanished. A stream of orange slid over their heads and then suddenly arced up into space. "The Dragon! But... you!" he cried turning to look at Goku again. "You did this somehow!"  
  
"Yep." he said grinning. "And now I can show you my full power!"  
  
"What!?" Frieza cried, and then he smirked. "You almost had me fooled. You aren't holding back anything..."  
  
Goku threw his head and arms back, his fists clenching shut, as his aura flared to life. His roar echoed across the empty planet as his power built higher and higher. He'd been at his full power after he'd first transformed but he'd lowered it because he hadn't been sure if he could control it all. Now that he'd gotten used to this new form he was more sure of his control over his power. 


	40. End of Namek

Chapter forty - End of Namek  
  
Goku launched in it Frieza once more, his full power at the surface again. His fist cracked into Frieza's face hard. The two began to trade blows as they arced through the air once more. "You can't defeat me!" Frieza cried yet again as Goku dodged around an attempted kick.  
  
"You don't get it do you?" Goku asked head butting him. "You've already lost!"  
  
Frieza growled and thrust his arms forward blasting a massive energy blast at Goku which completely engulfed the Super Sai-jin. The attack would have been enough to kill anyone but King Cold. And yet, when the attack ended and the smoke cleared Goku still floated right where he'd been. He'd not even bothered to block the attack and still had done no damage. Frieza floated back from him in shock and fear. "How... what, what are you!"  
  
"Your end!" Goku screamed extending his arms in front of him. There was a spark of blue from each palm and then a volley of blue KI blasts began to shot forth rapid fire style. Frieza raised his arms to block but each attack took its toll and pushed him back farther. Just as the attacks ended he moved his arms and opened his eyes again to find Goku missing.  
  
A second later the Super Sai-jin charged down from above and behind him, foot outstretched. As it slammed hard into the back of Frieza's neck the tyrant's eyes snapped open wide in pain. Goku drove him down through the air and face first into one of the few remaining patches of land.  
  
Lightning flashed about them as lava flowed from several areas along the ground. Steam rose from the churning waves as the superheated planet began to boil away its oceans. Goku glanced about him and all these signs. Namek was ripping itself apart much faster than either he or Frieza had expected. There was a rush of steam in the ocean behind him followed by a geyser of water which evaporated quickly. It was then replaced by a column of lava that cast shadows across Goku's face and encased him in a red glow.  
  
Frieza was still on his knees glaring up at Goku and rubbing his neck. He couldn't believe how much that had hurt. He couldn't believe it, this worthless Sai-jin was at least as strong as his father! No matter. The planet would be gone in less than two minutes at this rate, a full ten minutes faster than he'd thought, and then the Sai-jin would be dead. Frieza grinned at Goku believing his victory secured. Suddenly Goku's expressions shifted from one of a determined warrior to one of shock and surprise.  
  
Frieza began to turn around to look behind him but didn't turn fast enough. Goku leapt into the air jumping over the disks as they sped toward and the passed him. The Changeling wasn't so lucky however. The disks and severed his entire left arm and lower body, luckily for him they'd cauterized his injuries as well. He lay on the ground gasping for air and Goku could sense the drastic decrease in his energy. There was no way he'd survive the planets destruction now.  
  
"Seems you've sealed your own fate Frieza. Your attempt to beat me by destroying Namek will be your demise instead." Goku said turning from Frieza and powering down. He began to lift into the air to fly off.  
  
"N.... no... please. Please. Spare me. Mercy...." Frieza panted.  
  
Goku stopped dead in his departure and floated there for a second before looking back down at Frieza. "You dare beg for mercy now! You killed my friends and my son, you showed them no mercy! Why should I show you any!" he cried. However it was more for himself than Frieza. /Because if I don't I'll be as bad as him.../ He sighed and held out a hand. A stream of gold energy flowed from his palm and into Frieza. When finished he turned back the way he'd been facing. "I've given you enough energy survive the planet's explosion. What you do after that... is up to you. I'm through."  
  
Goku lifted up higher into the sky to find a ship he could use to leave the planet. Meanwhile Frieza had floated into the air as well and was staring at his one remaining limb. /No. This can't be happening! I am Frieza, the son of King Cold, no monkey can defeat me!/ "Sai-jin!" he cried, energy sparking to life about his hand. "Now you die!" he pitched the energy blast at Goku and grinned as the attack neared its target.  
  
Goku turned and looked. "Frieza, you moron! I gave you chance to live!" Seconds before the blast would have hit him Goku fired a last second Kamehameha that pushed Frieza's blast back down at him. The tyrant's eyes went wide in fear and a second later he was hit by both attacks. Goku didn't bother to watch any of it however, as soon as he'd fired the attack he'd turned toward the ship he'd seen a moment before and launched toward it.  
  
******  
  
King Kai's Planet:  
  
The blue skinned Kai suddenly cried out in shock and toppled over as his antennas caught on fire. "Oh, hot, hot, hot!" he cried crushing the flames with his hands while trying to blow them out. "The energy from Namek is too unstable for me to get a clear reading... Oh, come on Goku! I don't think I could put up with you 'living' here again so soon so you'd better not die!"  
  
Bubbles began jumping up and down screeching at that remark. "Oh quiet you, or have you forgotten? He ate all of your bananas three months in a row. Bubbles quieted down. King Kai nodded and began to check for signs of Goku and Namek. He couldn't keep a close eye on Goku now but he could at least watch the planet for signs of his escape.  
  
******  
  
Earth, Star Gazer Base:  
  
Chi-Chi sat fretting over Gohan while everyone waited in silent anticipation of what would come next. A loud whistling like sound made those in the courtyard look skyward. A second later seven large stone fell from the sky and crashed in the midst of the group. "The Dragonballs!" Dende cried walking forward. "Somehow they followed us..."  
  
Gohan smiled as he pulled away from his mother. "That's great! Then even if dad dosen't make it off Namek we can use them to bring him back! And we can still revive Krillin!"  
  
Dende shook his head. "I was only able to restore them temporarily. I can't restore them completely, even if I had the original model. Nor can I make a new set without at least two years of training."  
  
The hopes of those in the group faded slightly but Moray stepped forward. "Don't worry about that Dende." he said smiling. "I can create a new set of Dragonballs. I'll need a few weeks time of course, but I can do it."  
  
"Alright!" Gohan cheered.  
  
~It's over.~   
  
Everyone looked around them as the voice seemed to echo through the air. It was Bardock that recognized the voice. "King Kai? Is that you? What did you mean it's over?"  
  
~Of course it's me and I meant just that! The battle is over... Goku beat Frieza!~ Everyone began cheering but King Kai interrupted them. ~Don't get too excited just yet. Goku's still on the planet and it's going to blow in less than a minute!~  
  
The next minute passed in silence as everyone awaited word from King Kai. ~It's gone... but I don't see Goku anywhere and I didn't see him leave earlier...~ King Kai's mental voice sounded worried. ~There's still a chance but...~  
  
******  
  
Somewhere in the universe:  
  
A young woman with long black hair and eyes wearing Sai-jin armor stood bathed in the glow of the large monitor before her. She had an evil grin on her face as she watched the green planet called Namek explode. "So then, he's dead." she smirked.  
  
"Doubt it. He's not that easy to kill Ravenna." came a male voice from behind her.  
  
She turned to look at the man hidden in the shadows. She was about to say something when the woman beside the man spoke up. "Has Recoome made it to our base in that galaxy yet?"  
  
Ravenna shook her head. "No mother, he's still about an hour away. What are you planning to do with him?"  
  
Raven leaned forward in her chair and smiled. "He still has his uses. I'll boost his power once he reaches the base. After that..."  
  
The man spoke next. "We have a princess that needs taken care of."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Not exactly the spectacular finish I was hoping for... but oh well. All that's left now is the epilogue to wind out the story. 


	41. Epilogue

A/N: I do believe I tied up most everything with this last chapter (other than the big bad guy hiding in the shadows). However, it's late (or rather, very early since I've been up quite a long time) and I may have missed one or two ends. If I did, please point these out if you can so I can fix the problem. Lastly, let me know what you thought of this story. Thank-you!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Bardock and Piccolo used the Regen Tanks in Toma's ship to heal the injuries the beans from before had left. Meanwhile Toma contacted King Vegeta for any information on Goku, but he too was at a loss for the Sai-jin's possibility of survival. Hotaru and the others arrived at the base shortly after that and Yamcha made a rather surprising announcement. He was going back to Tanaria with Hotaru. He wasn't the only one either, shortly after getting to the base Tien received a call from Vadora. He decided to go to Planet Vegeta for a while.  
  
The next few days were spent letting recent events sink in. Not just for the Z Warriors but for the entire galaxy. Someone had actually risen up and not only challenged Frieza, but beat him. Strangely, though rumors began to spread quickly, there was no noticeable reaction from King Cold or Cooler. The Nameks were settled into the rooms at the Star Gazer base and Capsule Corp. compound as the first ship launch from the Sai-jin embassy was prepared.  
  
Things had settled down a bit when word reached Gohan and those still on Earth that Moray had finished with the new set of Dragonballs. And so it was that they all gathered at the Star Gazer base to summon the Dragon. As Moray set out the last of the Dragonballs he sighed. "Sadly these ones hold less power than our old set. They still grant three wishes but can only revive a person once. However, I did adjust the resurrection power to revive the person at the base of the Dragon instead of where they died. This way your friends wont appear in space."  
  
"So this is it for Krillin then?" Master Roshi asked. "Once revived by Shenron and Once revived by Parunga."  
  
Moray nodded. "And Goku as well it would seem." he said turning to face them. He spoke in Namek and the sky above darkened considerably. Lightning flashed as the Dragonballs glowed fiercely. A moment later a stream of energy erupted forth from the Dragonballs and took form into Parunga high over head. Dende and Gohan both recognized him, and his differences. The new Parunga was a much darker green than the last and the horns on his head were larger.  
  
"Why have you summoned me to this plane?" Parunga boomed. "You have three wishes so make them quickly."  
  
Gohan grinned. "This one's cranky." Dende covered his mouth to stifle his laugh.  
  
Moray grinned lightly as he made the first wish in Namek. "Parunga, revive the one they call Krillin!" Parunga's eyes flashed and Krillin appeared before the Dragon.  
  
"Granted. Your next wish?"  
  
"Revive the Sai-jin called Goku."  
  
Parunga's eyes glowed for a moment and then faded. "The one you call Goku dose not appear to be dead..." the Dragon's voice boomed.  
  
"Then, can you bring him to Earth?"  
  
Parunga shook his head. "I can not find Goku anywhere... He is beyond my reach."  
  
Those gathered glanced at each other in wonder. However, one person present had an idea of where Goku may have been. That was, if Azura knew the elders as well as she thought she did. "So then, any ideas? If Parunga says he's alive then he is."  
  
Moray nodded. "That's true... but I don't know why he can't find him." He sighed. "I'm afraid there is nothing else we can do."  
  
Azura nodded. "I guess not." she glanced to where Bardock and the others were standing. He and Piccolo just nodded lightly to her and she turned back to Moray and the Dragon. "There's nothing more we can do about Goku. So we'll move on to restoring our home."  
  
Moray turned back to the Dragon. "Parunga... Restore Planet Namek to the way it was before Frieza attacked."  
  
Parunga stretched and flexed as its eyes glowed brightly. "Do you have any idea of what you ask?" it boomed but got no response. "Very well, I shall.... try." It was a tense few moments as the Dragon tried its hardest to restore the destroyed planet. At last Parunga spoke again. "There... it has been done."  
  
Moray grinned broadly. "Great! Alright Parunga, the final wish..." And so, after some quick farewell's Moray made the last wish and the Namek population was returned to their home once more.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta's ship moved slowly through space. The Sai-jin prince was in no hurry to return to home and spent most of his time either training or staring at the ceiling. For the first couple of days after Namek's destruction he'd ignored Bulma and kept to himself. But lately... somehow the Earth woman had gotten to him and he was being more open with her than he'd ever been with anyone before.  
  
At the moment he was sleeping restlessly, locked within a nightmare. And then he sat bolt upright, a cold sweat soaking through his clothes and into the sheets. He panted as he stared across the dark room he was in and tried to remember the dream. It was the same one as before, the one he'd told his father about. He'd not had it since that night but now... tonight it had seemed far more vivid than before. And... he could remember the face of the man in the flames! He was certain he'd seen that face before but... Where? When?  
  
He shook his head slowly as he placed a hand on his forehead. That look... that's what kept scaring him awake. Those eyes... they... He couldn't find the words to describe them. The man seemed to exude evil from every cell of his being. Vegeta shivered as he laid back down. However he didn't get anymore sleep. For the first time in his life he was afraid to close his eyes.  
  
******  
  
Eventually Vegeta did return to his homeworld but his stay was short lived. Upon learning of Goku's apparent survival the took another ship and left for space. Bulma stayed with Vadora and Tien for awhile before returning to Earth. And at last life seemed to settle down. Peace was the rule of the day. Yet still, the silence from within the Cold Empire was anything but welcome... Despite this, life went on. However, the peace wouldn't last for long. Deep in space a large vessel moved on a direct course for Earth.  
  
-=END SAGA=- 


End file.
